


Pelvis on Fire

by JustinitfortheLoki



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Crimson Peak - Fandom, Michael Poulsen - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Volbeat
Genre: Best friend Chris Evans, Broken Heart, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Past Abuse, Smut, Volbeat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 101,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinitfortheLoki/pseuds/JustinitfortheLoki
Summary: Carey has to try to rebuild her life after catching her rockstar boyfriend cheating on her. Thankfully she had been asked to work on a new movie Crimson Peak, giving her the chance to get away. What happens on the movie set changes her life forever.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Michael Poulsen/Original Female Character, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/plus size female character
Comments: 75
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoy this. If you haven’t ever heard the band Volbeat, I strongly encourage it, this fic brings together my favorite actor and favorite band. The name of this story is a Volbeat song from their last album, Rewind Replay Rebound. Hope you like this first chapter! 
> 
> And as usual I am not following a real timeline and also won’t be sticking to the the actors who were in Crimson Peak and I will be changing some things about the movie. The same will be true for all characters. I do not know how shit actually works on movie sets so please forgive me if I make a mess of anything related to it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and as always thank you for reading the crazy shit I have rolling around in my head!

Carey had never in her life wished she could be anyone else as badly as she did in that moment. She felt like the worlds biggest fool. Everyone had told her, tried to warn her but she didn’t listen. Everyone had said this would happen. She could just picture all their reactions when they found out. The media and press were going to have an absolute field day, making an even bigger mess of her now shattered life. Maybe she’d get lucky since she only got photographed when she was with him somewhere and she’d be left alone.

She realized later that she had known all along what her boyfriend had been up to, she had just refused to admit it to herself. Carey loved Michael, he loved her. Well she knew she truly loved him but now she didn’t know if he loved her, or ever had. He said he did. 

It was always amazing to Carey how one thing that happened in peoples lives would then create a chain reaction of events. She never would have thought that getting her dream job would have led her here, to this.

Her working as a part of theset design crew then also costuming for movies and tv shows had been her dream, wanting to be a part of the magic that is making a movie, the telling of stories and it was how she had met Michael Poulsen, The Danish Rockstar. When her life long bestfriend Chris Evans gave her name to a director when they needed extra help on set, she had been beside herself. Sure the job was very much the lowest place on the totem pole but she was working on an actual movie set with her best friend Chrissy. 

She needed to figure out what her next step was, getting back to the airport and getting back to London. She kept telling herself to just get away, get home. Get to anywhere Michael was not at.She had heard him yelling for her as she had gotten into a cab, she just told the driver to get her to the airport as fast as they possibly could and she’s make it worth it. She couldn’t even look at Michael as he stood on the sidewalk yelling at herjust in his boxers to wait, that it wasn’t what it looked liked. 

That line later had actually made Carey laugh, it was pretty hard to mistake your boyfriend having sex with someone who wasn’t you, the person that had supposed to be the only person they were sleeping with. 

As she sat in that cab making her way back to the airport that she had just been at 45 minutes earlier she couldn’t stop the replaying of walking into Michaels apartment, hearing the very telltale sounds of sex, specifically sex with Michael. Before she could stop herself she had opened his bedroom door and got an eye full of the man she loved slamming himself into whoever the female was that was under him. The female looked right at her and screamed, being just as shocked to see her standing there. Micheal jumped up off the bed and ran to put his boxers on. Carey immediately turned on her heal and ran out of his apartment and down the hall to the elevator. Her chest hurt. Her heart was beating so hard she knew that if she did not calm it down she would pass out, she took a blood pressure pill in the cab, grateful the driver had an extra water. 

At the airport, she was allowed to exchange her ticket that was for a few days later for a flight that would be taking her back to London in an hour. She got a coffee and sent Chrissy a text, asking if he was busy. Her phone rang a second later. 

“So why are you texting me? Shouldn’t you be getting all hot and sweaty with The Danish Rockstar right about now?” 

Carey didn’t make a sound. Chris asked if she was still on the line and heard her say “Chris” in the most heartbreaking tone he had ever heard. He never could stand to hear her cry.

“Carey what’s wrong? Are you okay? What’s happened.”

“Everyone was right about him” she spoke very softly while trying to keep herself from sobbing. She heard Chris sigh.

“Oh honey I am so sorry. Where are you now?”

“The airport, my flight leaves in 45 minutes. I should be in London in about 6 hours.”

“Did you take your pills? How’s your chest feel?”

“I-I took one in the cab. My chest just feels a little tight but no pain I promise.” 

“Ok honey. Let’s just get you home, alright? How about I meet you at your place instead of the airport? That way there’s no chance of any attention baring down on you.”

“Okay, I’ll text you when I get home alright?”

“Ok honey. See ya soon.”

“I love you, Chrissy”

“Love you too Care bear.” 

During the entire conversation with Chris she had heard someone beeping in and just ignored it. Seeing Michaels photo on her screen took her breath away for a moment before she hit ignore. She then checked her phone and saw that she had missed 10 phone calls, 7 voicemails and had 12 unread texts from him, all of which she just swiped away. She was definitely NOT ready to speak to him, and wasn’t even sure if she ever would be. She didn’t have to speak to him if she didn’t want to, what was there left to be said? What she has seen was all the closure she needed. All the things he had left at her place could very easily be packed up and shipped to his place in Copenhagen and she would gladly lose anything she had at his place if it meant never seeing or speaking to him ever again. She was also glad her phone was on vibrate, his ringtone was a song he had written for her when they first met. She went into her contacts and deleted all his info completely, she’d ask Chris to delete all the photos she had of him later. 

When she heard the announcement for her flight she sent Chris a text to let him know and tried to wipe her face as best she could, she could only imagine how horrible she must have looked. She just wanted to be in bed asleep. She pulled the hood of her sweat shirt up and kept her face down so no one could get a good look at her, Carey hated crying in public, and hated Michael all the more for causing her to do so. She sat in her window seat trying not to be seen. She’d asked the flight attendant for a jack and coke, she took it with a shaky hand and a grateful smile. She emptied the glass in three large gulps. 

“There’s only one reason a woman drinks like that honey child, a damned man.” 

Carey looked over at an older woman who was in the row of seats across from hers. All she could do was nod her head, to afraid that her voice would crack it she spoke.

“Let me guess, ya found him with someone else under him?” 

She just nodded again. The older lady shook her head while tsking.

“Honey let me give ya some advice, as a woman who’s been there, drink ya drinks, cry ya tears, mourn ya loss then pick ya self up and make sure you find ya self under a man who can put the old one to shame. That’s what I did, and I have never been happier since.” She tossed a wink at Carey who laughed and thank her. She had 2 more drinks over the course of the flight so when they landed she was drunk but not so wasted she couldn’t get her self home. 

“I’m home” was all she texted to Chris. She went into her and changed into her pajamas and brushed her hair before putting into a messy bun and washing her face. As she was drying off she heard Chris use his key to let himself in. She met him in her living room. He looked her over and his heart broke, he knew this was going to happen but he’d really hoped he’d been wrong. Without a word he opened his arms for her, which she gladly let over take her as she finally fell completely apart. 

Chris held her to him, stroking her hair and placing soft kisses along the top of her head and forehead. He felt her tears completely soaking through his shirt and making his chest wet. He silently cursed Michael, how the hell could he do this to her? After everything Carey had done for him and this is the thanks she got in return. He had watched her schedule her life around his, always being the one to fly to him, be it to where he lived or wherever he was when on tour. Carey had always went above and beyond for him and she did so with a smile on her face because she loved him. 

Chris finally spoke “Have you eaten at all? Let’s order a few pizzas I’m starving.” That made Carey giggle.

“You are never not starving I swear. I want a full deluxe with extra sausage.”

After they had eaten Chris sat down on her couch with a beer for him, a jack and coke for her, ready to hear what had happened if she was ready to tell him. 

Carey told him how she had decided to surprise Micheal by going to see him, she had had to cancel seeing him about 2 weeks ago and had felt really horrible so she wanted to make it up to him. She knew he was really busy getting ready for his upcoming world tour and had went right to his place from the airport so that when he was finished with rehearsal she would be there on his bed in new lingerie she had bought for the trip. 

She hadn’t cried till she told him what she saw. 

“I feel like the dumbest person in the universe right now. Everyone tried to warn me and I just made a fool of myself.”

Chris vigorously shook his head.

“No Carey you loved and trusted him. He’s the one who’s dumb, he had the best person anyone could ask for and tossed it all away. You did nothing wrong.” 

“Do you know every single guy I have ever dated has cheated on me? What is so wrong with me that I’m not good enough?” Carey had choked out the last few words, putting her face in her hands and sobbing. Chris pulled her onto his lap and rocked her. 

“There isn’t one fucking thing wrong with you. This isn’t your fault and neither were those other times. Any man would be lucky to have you love them. And hey, I’ve never cheated on you now have I?”

Carey laughed and smacked his shoulder when she pulled away from him.

“We’ve never dated ya goof ball.”

“Not dated no, but you’ve always been my very best friend in the whole wide world tho.”He had such a goofy grin on his face that Carey had to smile. 

“Thank you for this Chrissy, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Chris smiled at her and tilted his head.

“You’re welcome Care Bear. I’ll always be here for ya,I promise but right now it’sreally late so I’m gonna head back to my hotel, I have a interview in about 5 hours in my room and if I sleep here I won’t make it. You wanna come back and sleep there? I don’t want you being alone if you don’t want to.”

“No you go. I’m gonna take a hot bath and crash. I got offered a job last week for wardrobe plus set dressing so after what’s happened I’ve decided to take it, I’m gonna call them and let them know I’m taking the job.”

Chris raised his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah? What movie?”

Carey shrugged. “Some kind of gothic movie or something. I don’t know much about it, I know I’ll be in Canada I think and..wait they told me the name of it ” Carey got her phone and scrolled through some text messages “Crimson Peak.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Carey had a very busy 4 weeks, once she took the Crimson Peak job there was a mountain of paperwork and photos to go over. The director was an extremely detail oriented person who left nothing untouched. 

She learned that she would be helping with the main two male actors clothing, helping them dress, keeping all Victorian style costumes clean, organized and helping them dress on top of helping to keep the set dressed, which seemed to be pretty massive. Almost the entire movie would take place in a run down mansion which the director had had built. Carey hadn’t worked on a set of this scale before but she was very much looking forward to it. 

While learning all she could about the movie, on top of filling out and faxing contracts and NDAs left, right and center she was also packing and finding a friend to live in her place for 6 months. Leaving her place empty for that long made her nervous about break ins, since she traveled so much her place was small and not high end at all, what was the point when she spent so much time away? 

She had also went to a clinic and got tested for every single STD known to man, thankfully all coming back clean. Having to get tested like that broke her heart all the more. 

All the work she had to do kept her mind away from Michael for the most part. He still sent texts constantly when he wasn’t calling her, even going so far as to call Chris, thinking he might be able to help him. Carey was surprised he was that stupid to think her lifelong best friend would help him, the one who cheated on her. She was shocked when Chris called her and told her.

“So The Rockstar himself called me today.” Chris had laughed into the phone, causing Carey to stop what she was doing.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Called wanting to know if I could talk you into talking to him. I gotta say the man has some balls calling me.”

Carey snorted “Well actually yes he does. What did you say to him?”

“I said he could go fuck himself.”

Carey laughed at him “Oh Chrissy I love ya. Yeah he texts me about 5 times a day and calls in between. I get flowers a lot. Thank god he’s to busy with the tour to show up here, but I don’t get why he is wasting the time to tell you the truth, he made it very clear that our relationship didn’t matter so I don’t see why it does now. You don’t cheat on people you love so yeah, there’s no way he loved me.” 

Her words caught in her throat. She would spend nights in her bed crying her eyes out over the heartbreak but that was the only time she allowed the tears to fall, she would not let his actions interrupt her working.Chris knowing her so well changed the subject before she got to upset.

“So tell me who these guys are you’re going to be working with for so long.”

Carey smiled great big. 

“Weeellll you’ve worked with one of them quite a bit and he’s actually a friend of yours. And to say I’m excited would be an understatement.”

“Who is it?”

“Tom fucking Hiddleston.” 

“Oh that’s awesome Care Bear! Tom is such a nice dude, so easy going and laid back but he puts everything he has into the roll.Are you going to tell him about us? Oooo you gonna show him your Loki tattoo?” The tone of his voice made her picture the look he had on his face as he said, that stupid “huh ” look with that goofy sideways grin he did.

This was always a topic they had to be very careful about. In the movie business if people thought you had gotten jobs based solely on who you know without it being about the work you do, you could kiss your job goodbye before you could even blink. Carey did not want anyone to ever think she got a job because her best friend/brother from another mother was THE Chris Evans, so her and Chris had always went to great lengths to keep their friendship a secret. 

They had been photographed together but Carey had always been in a wig, hat and sunglasses with her face down and her hands in her pocket. None of the photos showed anything that could be identified as her, and since she was heavily tattooed with her hair either magenta or purple, they would have been a massive give away. They had workedhard their entire adult life to keep what they had just between them and very rare select group of people.

Not being linked to Chris gave her the freedom to be linked to Michael, a worldwide known rockstar, when pictures of them had been published, no one could ever link her to the photos of Chris with the “mystery” girl he had been seen with. It took a lot of plaining on their part but it was worth it for their careers. 

“I think I need to work with him for a while, him knowing is a big deal and that’s a massive amount of trust to be able to tell someone. I know he’s your friend but if the wrong person found out it could be bad so for now, I don’t want his to know alright? And fuck you Captain America, I am not showing Loki my ass!” Chris howled with laughter. 

While Carey loved Captain America, her absolute love of Loki was not a secret, something Chris loved to tease her about, always making sure if he was ever around Tom, he’d send her selfies, which she had always saved. When had gotten drunk one night and mooned him showing off her Loki tattoo, the teasing amplified.The tattoo took up her entire left ass cheek, being Loki’s helmet and scepter with the words “I was made to be ruled” written on scrolls above and below. It was a very impressive and very well done tattoo.

“Dude he would probably think I’m a fucking obsessed fan girl and would run away screaming so yeah, him seeing that tattoo will never happen, thank you very fuckin much.” 

“Well you never know, a stroke to the ego goes a long way with guys Care Bear. Besides you might get drunk and moon him.” Chris chuckled. 

Carey rolled her eyes so hard she was pretty sure Chris felt it all the way in Boston from London.

“Oh what ev-er Chrissy. I’m not looking to stroke anybody’s anything for a very long time. Besides, that man could have any one he wanted so I don’t see him pickin me to stroke him either. And trust me there will be no mooning, thank you very much.” 

“You always sell yourself to short Carey.”

Carey snorted “Yeah cuz pink haired tattooed chubby short girls are Tom Hiddleston’s type.”

“Whatever goober, look I gotta get off here and get to dinner at Moms, she’ll kill me if I’m late. Love you kid.”

“Tell everyone hi and I love them. Love you too jerk, bye.” 

Carey decided to turn her attention back to her suitcases to make sure had everything she would need, she had to be sure to pack for hot and cold weather. While going through her closet she found a multitude of clothes Michael had left at her place, not to mention the shirts she had for his band, many of which she had already had before she met him. 

She got a box and put all his clothes in it so that anything else he left could be sent to him, she’d make sure it was mailed tomorrow, the day before she left for Canada. 

She debated throwing away her shirts, but decided against it. Those shirts held some great memories for her and she’d be damned if she let a fuck like her ex ruin them for her so she put a few of the favorites in her suitcase and the rest she hung back up. She’d cry when she got into bed just like she always did but for now, there was work to do. 

In the cab on the way to the airport at 2am had caused Carey to wonder just who in the fuck had booked her for a flight that early in the morning and if she could get away with slapping them. 

Once she was checked in completely she got a coffee and sat waiting for her flight to be called, half awake and in a fog. Her cell phone started vibrating and didn’t recognize the number, answering it because she was afraid it was someone involved in the movie. She could not have been more wrong.

“Carey oh thank god you finally answered baby look please let me in I just need to talk to you.”

Michael. Fuck.

“What do you mean let you in?”

“Carey come on I know you have heard me knocking on your door just please baby let me in so we can talk about everything.”

Carey started laughing, he was dumber than she thought.

“I’m not home Mike I’m at the airport, so no I will not let you in.”

“What?! Why are you at the airport?!”

“Um because I’m flying somewhere? That’s what people do at airports ya know.”

“So you’re leaving London?”

She huffed, fuck why did she answer the phone.

“Look whatever I’m doing isn’t your business Michael, in case you forgot we aren’t together, I thought not speaking to you for a month after I caught you fucking someone else would have made that clear.” 

She heard him let out a long sigh.

“Look I know I fucked up”

Carey butted in “Oh I’d say you did” before Michael cut her off

“And I get that I hurt you but I love you baby and I’m willing to do absolutely anything I have to to make it right please, don’t give up on us, don’t throw what we have a way.”

Carey got so angered that she could hear her heart beating. 

“How DARE you say that to ME! I’m not the one who threw any fucking thing away Michael you did! YOU gave us up when you fucked other people, because I’d bet my fucking life it happened more than once so fuck you and the whore you rode in! I have a flight to catch and I’ll be gone for 6 months so you wasted your fucking time flying to London. So you can just fuck off you cheating piece of shit!” 

Carey ended the call breathing heavy and feeling a tightness in her chest. She struggled to get her pill bottle out of her bag andopen, dropping it since her hands were shaking so hard. She bent to pick it up but someone else got it before she could.

“Here let me help you with that darling.” She looked up and gasped when she saw who was opening her pills for her. 

Tom Fucking Hiddleston, with his hair dyed black. 

_Well this is just fucking great_.

“I did not mean to overhear your private conversation but it was kind of hard to miss and it’s very clear how upset you are. Here take your pill darling.”

He handed it to her and she immediately took it with her coffee. She nodded at him.

“Yeah I didn’t know it was my asshole ex or I wouldn’t have answered it. Thank you for the help with the bottle, I’m all thumbs when I’m upset.” 

Carey was absentmindedly rubbing her chest, something she always did when upset.

“Do you need to see someone for your heart darling? I can go find someone to help”

Carey waved her hand and shook her head 

“No no I’ll be fine, it doesn’t hurt it’s just tight. I promise the pill will be work just fine. Thank you though Mr. Hiddleston.”

He actually somewhat blushed at her recognizing him. 

“Yes, well you are very welcome. Do you mind if I sit with you? I really don’t want to leave you here alone.”

“Yeah sure, that’s fine.” She started laughing and Tom looked at her with that gorgeous raised eyebrow she said seen in photos and movies a million times.

“May I ask what is so funny?”

Carey cleared her throat and held out her right hand to shake his.

“My name is Carey and I will actually in charge of your wardrobe for Crimson Peak. Nice to meet ya.”

Tom’s face lit up as he took her hand.

“Oh that’s great! It’s very nice to meet you! What luck we happen to be on the same flight then. I look forward to working with you in the coming months.”

Carey snorted.

“I’m just glad you don’t think I’m insane for yelling at my ex over the phone in public.” She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. God she really wanted to cry, well more like ball her eyes out in a horrific ugly cry but she’d die before doing it in public and in front of Tom Fucking Hiddleston. 

_ I should probably stop saying the Fucking part like it’s his middle name before I say it to him. _

She let a few tears fall, and cursed Michael in her head. 

“I’m sorry.” She sad shyly. Fuck she hated people she didn’t know seeing her cry.

Tom very gently touched her leg. The heat from his large hand seeped through her worn out jeans.

“You have nothing to apologize for, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m guessing the break up was recent?”

Carey nodded and wiped another tear away.

“Uh huh, a month ago. I walked in on him balls deep in someone else.”

Carey looked up at Tom.

“Sorry, I cuss like a sailor.”

Tom chuckled and shook his head.

“Its fine really. I’m sorry your dealing with something so awful.”

“It’s fine, at least I know what kind of person he really is right? Could be a lot worse.” 

Tom smiled down at her

“That’s right darling.” 

The smile he gave her made her entire body heat up. 

_ Oh you can just calm right the fuck back down  _

Carey was not going to entertain even a smidgeon of anything that had to do with Tom Fucking Hiddleston. 

They finally heard the announcement for their flight and boarded the plane, Tom going to first class and Carey going to business. She tried to get comfortable her seat as best she could, she was glad she had a window seat so she could lean against it.

An hour into the flight Carey was told by a flight attendant to please gather her belongings and to come with her.

“What? Why? Where am I going?” 

The flight attendant smiled warmly at her.

“Mr.Hiddleston had your seat upgraded to one next to his.” 

Carey just blinked at her for saying a pathetic sounding “oh” then flowed her to her new seat. Once settled she looked at Tom.

“You really did have to do this for me.”

Tom waved her off.

“It’s no big deal, besides since we will be working closely together for the next 6 months I thought it would give us a chance to go over some things? If that’s okay with you of course?”

“Yeah. Yeah sure that would be great actually. “

Tom smiled at her with that smile that was so gorgeous she was pretty sure it made angels weep. She knew right then that she was in deep shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Carey and Tom spent the better part of about three hours going over different ideas for the costumes his character was going to wear for the movie. The character was a dark, cold man, with black hair so his clothing would reflect his nature. His clothes would predominantly be black, with dark greens, blues, a few reds and some white pieces when they were called for. 

Carey thought with Tom’s skin tone being made to be a touch paler than he currently was, the black velvet clothing along with his black hair was really going to make his blue eyes look like bright sapphires. 

When she had been feeling just a bit slap happy tired she’d made an offhanded remark about Loki fan girls creaming their panties over seeing Victorian Loki, causing Tom to burst out laughing so hard the flight attendant asked if everything was alright. He blushed as he apologized to her and promised it would not happen again.When he looked over at Carey again she sound asleep on her side, both of her hands tucked up under her face. 

Tom took a moment to look her over, the sleeves of her sweat shirt had pushed up her arms and he could see a small part of her tattoos. He couldn’t help but think she looked adorable, she was very short in stature and the huge first class seat made her look adorable. Her hair he thought was a pretty shade of purple that complimented her pale and freckled skin. He had really enjoyed talking over all the ideas he’d had for his characters clothing and was glad that she had actually thought the same as he had on many of the items. 

He thought of over hearing her yelling on her phone, something that he knew she had been completely embarrassed about. He also noted how it took everything within her not to cry worse than she had. 

He hadn’t planned on talking to her but watching her try in vain to open that pill bottle made him feel worried, he had noticed her rubbing her chest, something he’d seen a friend who had heart trouble do when he was having a real problem. He reminded himself to actually ask her at some point what her heart issues was. 

He hadn’t asked her anything personal, but he could tell she was American, from around the Midwest if he was judging her accent correctly. He wasn’t sure if she lived in London or if she had been there working. He thought about trying to google her but didn’t know her last name and anyway, he felt like that might be prying. He decided to try to get some sleep instead. 

When the flight attendant woke Tom to let him know they would be landed in half an hour he was surprised he’d slept that long. He turned to Carey to wake her and saw that she was still asleep but crying, making small whimpers and her lower lip was trembling as tear ran down her cheeks. Tom wasn’t sure if he should touch her to wake her or not, so at first he just called her name. When she didn’t respond he gently touched her shoulder, shaking her a little while saying her name a little louder. Carey woke with a start, looking around frantically. Tom slid his hand across her back to her other shoulder and talked to her softly.

“You’re okay darling. We are on the airplane still, remember? It’s okay.” 

She looked at him and blinked slowly, trying to get her mind to work. After a moment she said in a quite soft voice “Tom?”

He smiled at her “yes darling, we’re landing soon.” 

She used her sleeve to wipeher face, blushing when she realized she was crying. 

“I didn’t, I wasn’t...was I loud in my sleep?” She was still whispering. She did not want anyone to hear her. 

Tom shook his head and gave her a small smile “No you didn’t, no one knewor saw at all, well I did but I promise I won’t tell anyone. I’ll listen if you need to talk about it, “

Tom still had his arm around her. She took a moment to look down, clearly thinking something over. When she looked back up at him, she looked worried. Her limp trembled a little as she whispered “Can you, can I just, have a small hug?” 

“Of course, come here” Tom opened his arms to her, she tucked her face into his neck and he laid his cheek against her head, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. While she wasn’t making a sound, he felt her body shuddering against him and felt the wetness of her tears. He whispered that everything was alright, that she was alright. After a few minutes she nodded and pulled a way, wiping her face with her sleeve again. 

Carey was so humiliated. She had just cried for the second time in front of Tom Fucking Hiddleston, a complete and total stranger who probably thought she was absolutely mental. That thought made her snort. 

“I am so sorry Tom, you must think I am completely fucking insane. I swear to god I’m not.” 

“I don’t think that at all, I’d say that phone call affected you, as it should have I mean, anyone would be upset in your position. And I swear on my honor, no one will know about it or what just happened, alright? Please don’t feel embarrassed about needing some comfort. You’re human.” 

Carey nodded and thanked him. Tom watched as she pulled herself together. She took a deep breath and that was it. She let it go and moved on. She let out a sigh.

“Fuck me I’m hungry.” 

Tom busted out laughing, glad that she seemed okay again. 

After sharing a cab to the hotel Carey ordered to much food from room service then climbed into the ridiculously large bath tub that came with her room. She thought about the hug Tom had given her on the plane, still embarrassed over letting her emotions get the best of her while being in the company of a complete stranger. Yes, she knew who Tom Hiddleston was, but she did not know him. He had said more than once that it was fine, he didn’t think any less of her for having feelings and just needing someone for a moment. She heard her cell phone ping.

I love you 

A text from Michael was the last thing she needed to deal with. She got out of the tub, got dressed, put her headphones in and left the room to go explore the city just a bit.

She spent the next 4 hours just exploring the city, making frequent stops for her beloved coffee. While looking at a window display her phone rang, Evans face popping up on the screen.

“Care Bear! How’s Canada?”

“Well so far it’s pretty good. How’s.....where ever the fuck you are?”

Chris laughed at her “I am in Boston still, think I’m gonna spend the next few months here. You young lady are only a few hours away by plane so feel free to hop on home anytime you need to, Moms been busting my balls about you visiting.”

Carey sighed “Yeah I should really come see everyone, when I find a weekend clear I’ll be down. So I met Tom Fucking Hiddleston at the airport, I’m pleased to say we met after he heard me makin an ass of myself and yelling at Micheal on the phone and couldn’t get my pill bottle open so he helped me. You won’t believe it! Mike showed up at my place!”

“He did what? “

“Yeah! Thankfully I was already at the airport but he showed up wanting to work things out, begged me not to throw what we have away, can you believe that shit?” 

“I thought he was to busy to go to London? What, he gets busted and now all of the sudden he has the time? Dudes balls just get bigger and bigger.” 

Carey went on to tell Chris about the plane ride and how she humiliated herself in front of Hiddleston. Chris spoke her name as a sigh.

“Seriously Tom is a great guy, I promise he doesn’t think you’re insane. I’m glad you had someone there for you when you needed them. Now tell me, how good does that man smell?”

Carey laughed hard at that “Fuck he smells delicious I can’t even lie. Whatever cologne he wears I’m so gonna buy you, help hide your stank ass. No but seriously I think it’ll be fun working with him, I just really hope he doesn’t see me cry anymore like a little bitch.” 

Once back at the hotel she was passing through the lobby with her headphones still in when she heard her name being yelled very loudly. 

“Carey!!! There’s my girl!! Come hug an old fat man!!”

Turning around she saw Guillermo del Toro walking toward her with his arms wide open,Tom lagging behind with a few other people, who she assumed were other cast members. She ran over to Guillermo and jumped into his arms.

“MO!! It’s so good to see you again! How have you been?” 

People were either laughing at the two of them or just watching them like they were insane but Carey didn’t care, she’d known Guillermo for a few years now and just loved him, he was like a funny, sweet uncle.

“I am good my girl! Even better now with you here! Come, you must come eat with us! I can introduce you to everyone.” 

Carey took a moment to look down at herself, she had on old jeans, really old Uggs and a old hooded sweatshirt with her hair up in a messy bun. 

“Um I’m not really dressed for dinner Mo. “

He waved his hand around “Oh bullshit, youhave clothes on and your dressed, you’re dressed for dinner now come we go eat.” 

Guillermo introduced Carey to the othermain actors- Kelly Novak,a British actress who Carey had only heard of but hadn’t seen her work, the main female lead. The female co-star was Willa Campbell, someone relatively new to movies. The male co-star was a man named Matt Drake, who Carey had seen in a few movies over the last year. When Guillermo went to introduce her to Tom, he hugged her, explaining they’d rode the plane from London together. 

“Oh good, good. Carey I was so thrilled when you said yes! It feels like forever since I saw you last. Come let’s get to the restaurant and we talk.” 

Everyone walked to the place as a group, with Carey bringing up the rear. Tom lagged behind to speak with her. 

“How are you feeling darling?”

Carey blushed “I am a lot better, thank you. I....thank you for what you did for me on the plane. You didn’t have to and I just.... thank you Tom.” 

He patted her on the back gently, ending the pat with rub. 

“It’s alright Carey, you’re human, and sometimes humans just need a hug, I’m just glad I could help you. So, I see you and Guillermo seem to have met before?” He smiled down at her as she giggled.

“You noticed huh? Yeah I met Mo a few years ago, he did a few low budget indie films and someone gave him my name. We hit it off immediately. He is one of the nicest, sweetest and funniest people I think I’ve ever met.” 

“He really is. So have you settled in okay?”

Carey nodded her head “yeah I got everything put away, took a bath in my massive tub then just walked around for a few hours. You all settled?”

Carey and Tom continued to just chitchat all the to the restaurant, which thankfully had given them a room to themselves. Guillermo had Carey sit next to him so he could catch up with her.Guillermo was at the head of the table, of course, with Carey to right, Tom to his left. Kelly was seated beside Tom, Matt beside Carey with Willa on the other side of him. 

“So tell me, how is boyfriend doing these days?” 

Carey sighed and took a drink of wine.

“We broke up about a month ago.” 

Guillermos face fell as he took her hand in his.

“Oh sweetie I am so sorry. What happened?”

“He.......” Carey didn’t want to talk about her relationship in front of others, while Guillermo knew she had had a boyfriend, he didn’t know the details, she had never told him who she was with.Guillermo nodded a her while squeezing her hand.

“I understand sweetie, say no more. You being here than is all the better.” He kissed back her hand and changed the subject, leaving Carey feeling grateful that he did. She felt Kelly watching them very closely.

“So Thomas said you two got all his costumes sorted on the plane?”

“Oh yes we did! I think you will really love what we picked out for him, I think it’s really going to look good on film and will go with what you’ve had in mind.” 

Tom spoke up “Carey and I actually had the same ideas. It was really good to be able to use the plane ride here to get all the clothes sorted”

Kelly spoke up to Tom, cocking her head to the side “You came here with her?” 

Tom looked at her and kinda chuckled

“No actually we met in the airport, she needed some help and I was able to come to her assistance.” 

Matt spoke then “Carey do you live in London too?”

“Yes I do, been there about 4 years now.” 

“Where are you from originally?”

“Indiana. What about you?”

“Born and raised in L.A.” Matt replied with a cocky grin. Carey looked at him sadly and patted his hand.

“You poor, poor soul. I am so sorry.”

Everyone laughed, everyone but Kelly, who seemed to be studying Carey. She tried to just ignore her.

“Actually Matt if you aren’t busy tomorrow I’d really like to go over the costumes for your character if you can? We can meet up in the hotel coffee shop if that’s alright?”

“Yeah sounds good.” 

All through out the meal, it was hard to miss Kelly flirting so hard with Tom, leaning towards him every chance she got, the fluttering eyelashes, the sly smile with the innuendos. She even giggled over things he said that wasn’t meant to be to funny. 

It also didn’t escape Carey how the thought of her and Tom being on the plane together had bothered her, like she and Tom had been together and planned out flying together. Clearly they knew each other, had some form of history and Carey had a feeling that Kelly wasn’t going to like her no matter happened or what she did or didn’t do. She was just glad she wouldn’t be working with her.

On the walk back to the hotel, Carey talked with Matt, Willa and Guillermo while Kelly and Tom walked together behind them. Guillermo and Carey were telling stories to Matt and Willa about each other, Guillermo talking about something Carey did at a Christmas party he had hosted that made them all bust out laughing with Carey hitting his arm in protest before she yelled it wasn’t her fault she had climbed his massive Christmas tree, it was his. 

“Why you gotta bring that up for?! It was your idea, you dared me I couldn’t do it! I got that fucking star tho didn’t I?!” 

Tom couldn’t remember ever seeing Guillermo so happy before, he couldn’t even respond to what Carey had said for laughing to hard. Watching the pair go back and forth made Tom chuckle while it just made Kelly roll her eyes. 

“Well I guess we know how she got this job then don’t we?”Kelly’s tone surprised Tom.

“What do you mean?”

“Well clearly he only hired her because they are friends.” Kelly scoffed.

Tom shook his head “I don’t think so. She is very detailed about her job. She had pages and pages of notes on every single detail of the clothes for Matt and I. She left nothing untouched.” 

Kelly quickly changed the subject, asking Tom if he wanted to join her in her room for a night cap. Tom thought about it for a minute before looking at her, he could tell from the look on her face just what she had in mind. 

“Sure. I just need to stop off to my room first.” 

Tom was no stranger to on set only romances, and being as he was single and filming was going to be a long 6 months, he figured why not. They had meet before, and had hooked up a few times a long time ago. As long as Kelly knew it did not mean they were in a relationship and she agreed, he didn’t see a problem in them helping each other out. He would make sure before anything happened that they were on the same page. 

Everyone was one different floors, with Carey and Tom on the two highest. When it was just them in the elevator Tom turned to her “So I hope you enjoyed dinner?”

Carey nodded “Yeah I did, reminiscing with Mo about fun times is always a joy. I’ve really missed seeing him this last year or so. I think the next few months working with him will really help me deal with my bullshit.”

Tom chuckled at her words. “Well I am glad to hear that darling, everyone needs help from time to time with their bullshit.” 

They said goodnight to each other as Carey stepped off the elevator and made her way to her room.Once her nightly routine was completed she got into bed to play on her phone for a while to relax. She got another text from Michael telling her that he loved her and missed her and wished she would at the very least text him just so he’d know she was alive. It made her roll her eyes at him. She then put her phone silent and put it on her bedside table, forcing herself to go to sleep. 

The next morning Carey was awakened by someone beating on her door. Being still asleep she answered the door in nothing but a tank top that barley contained her breasts and a pair of panties. Tom was taken aback by the sight of her. 

“Oh god did I wake you! I am so sorry, I thought you’d want to join us for breakfast.”

Carey just stood there, blinking at him. It was clear that she was not awake at all, she made no move to cover her chest at all. When Tom saw a group of men come out of a room a few doors down from Carey he made the decision to walk Carey back andaway from her door so he could close it, he did not want them to see her half naked. 

“Tom?”

He felt sorry for the poor girl, she clearly had trouble waking up and here he was barging in on her. 

“Yes darling it’s me, I’m sorry but there were some men in the hall and I didn’t want them to see you.” 

She blinked more at him, confusion on her poor face.

“Didn’t want them to see me?” 

Tom had to bite his lips together to stop himself from laughing. 

“Yes well um your top is, well it’s a bit...”

Carey looked down at herself and after a few moments realized what she was wearing and what all Tom could see. 

“Oh my god! Fuck fuck fuck!” 

Carey crossed her arms at her chest and ran to the bathroom. 

“I am so fucking sorry you had to see that Tom!” 

God she just wanted to die. Tom Fucking Hiddleston had gotten an eyeful of her short, fat body. She just kept making an ass of herself in front of him. 

“Carey please it’s alright. Honestly. It’s not like you are completely naked, and besides it’s my fault for waking you like I did. I must say though you definitely have a lot more tattoos than I would have imagined” 

Carey took a deep breath. She gave herself a nice inner pep talk.

_ Alright Carey pull it together. You know that you would never, ever have a shot with this man so what does it matter? He’s probably going to do whatever he needs to to get the image of you out of his stupid gorgeous head anyway.  _

She took a deep breath, made sure her tits were in her tank, and went out back into the room.

“I don’t know if you know this but I don’t wake up knowing what’s going on so please forgive me for the way I answered the door. I’m gonna get dressed.” 

Carey just grabbed whatever she could and went back into the bathroom with as much speed as she could. She realized her bra was on her bed. Fuck. She cracked the bathroom door.

“Hey Tom can you do me a big favor and hand me my bra? It’s on the bed.”

Tom looked around until he saw her bra, he picked it up and he had to admit he was very impressed. 

“Here you are darling, one bra for you.” 

He laughed when she snatched it away from him and slammed the door.

When she came out finally Tom felt bad for her. 

“It’s alright darling. I promise I won’t tell anyone about any of this alright?”

Carey nodded.

“I really appreciate that. So, breakfast?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! i just wanted to post some photos of the ex cheating boyfriend Michael, lead singer of Volbeat who i am sure is a nicer man in real life than i make him be. He is just such a hottie and an amazing singer *sigh*
> 
> also some photo of Tom from Crimson Peak because, i mean, come on! look at him! 
> 
> thank you to every single person who has read, commented and left a kudo. It really means a lot to me.

Video for Devils Bleeding Crown where Carey met Michael for the first time (hot guy in the middle)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Smut at the end of this chapter. And the tattoos Carey tells Tom about I actually have myself. I might add a picture of them, I don’t know, if anyone cares to see them lol hope you all enjoy this one!

For the next three months on set things had been running rather smoothly, Carey easily dividing her time from dressing Tom and Matt to helping dress the sets. She was wore out at the end of most days but it was something she was actually glad for. 

In the wardrobe trailer, she, Tom and Matt had gotten themselves into a really good routine- Matt dressed first as he wore less complicated clothing than Tom did. Both men loved cracking jokes, picking on Carey good naturedly, and thankfully they could take as good as they gave. 

After the first month and a half Carey and Tom had started hanging out off set, the two going for walks around the city, going out to eat,shopping together, even going bowling a few times. They had always spent time together tho in public spaces, something that was Tom’s doing, and if Carey had noticed she hadn’t said anything to him. Carey hadn’t really thought about it, why would Tom ever invite her to his room anyway? 

As Carey was getting to know Tom as a person, she was falling for him, and hard, if she had ever been honest with herself. He had a wonderful sense of humor, was always kind, and was always interested in what she had to say. He really was as sweet as everyone had always made him out to be. He had a wonderful way of making you feel like it was literally just you and him in the room and no one else. 

It was a thought though that Carey did not let herself have. He was still Tom Fucking Hiddleston, and she was just Carey, no one special, something that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. And she’d rather have a friendship with him then have nothing at all. 

In becoming friends she learned that she didn’t actually live that far from Tom in London, about a 35 minute ride on the underground. They also both loved the same restaurants andcoffee shops. 

Tom had been impressed by her work ethic. She had beyond proven herself to be a complete asset on set, doing double duty was no easy task on a set that was as large as Crimson Peak was. Tom couldn’t understand how she had managed to do everything as good as she did but he had major respect for her because of it.

Tom had been secretly meeting with Kelly for sex very late at night, one or the other sneaking to the others room when they knew for sure no one else would be around. They only openly spent time together when with the rest of the cast and crew, always making a point to not be seen alone together unless they were both heading to their rooms, something no one thought anything of.Tom had already been in the papers for on set hookups and he was bound and determined to not have it happen again. 

Kelly was a great way to let off some steam, Tom did genuinely enjoy the time they had together. He did think though that she took herself a little to seriously at times and needed to not be so up tight but for the most part he was having fun, as long as Kelly never go the idea that what they had would turn into anything real. He hoped she wouldn’t.

There had been times though where he found himself thinking about Carey. He loved her laugh and her smile, she could light up a room. She was sweet and kind to everyone, always seemed to remember even the smallest of details about people and was always willing to lend a hand to whoever needed it. 

Tom also thought she was rather pretty, he was a sucker for her paler skin and green eyes, a stark contrast to Kelly’s darker skin tone and dark brown eyes. He also loved how short she was, which had been surprising to him as he had always dated women who were either his own height or very near it, but Carey’s shorter stature made Tom think about how she would perfectly fit right against his chest, tucked up under his arms. Again a stark difference to Kelly who was only about 3 inches shorter than him. 

He was pretty sure that underneath the baggy old sweatshirts and worn out jeans that Carey had an amazing body, he knew her ass was plump from watching her bend over, he knew how massive her chest was from that day he had woke her up and she had on that tiny tank top, something he’d thought a lot about since. Kelly, while certainly attractive was built like other actresses, a slender frame with breasts that were small but round and firm. 

He’d also had thoughts about her height against his would make it very easy for him to dominate her, a thought that always made his cock twitch a little. He couldn’t be sure but he had a feeling Carey was submissive, her sweet and delicate nature a dead giveaway. 

Tom had told himself more than once thathe was only thinking about Carey like that because Kelly was anything but submissive in any aspect of her life. It was very rare that she just let Tom have his way with her and Tom figured he was just missing having that kind of control. If Kelly knew the full extent to Tom’s sexual appetites he was pretty sure she wouldn’t sleep with him at all. 

For her part Carey was sure she was only thinking about Tom in a sexual way because it had been so long since she had last had sex with someone other than herself and something that took batteries or was plugged in on top of already finding him drop dead sexy. His character in Crimson Peak did not help matters either, at all. 

Watching him being the cold, dominating Sir Sharpe on set always ended with her having wet panties and on some days wet jeans as well. Sir Thomas seriously flipped Carey’s sub switch, hard. Watching Tom’s entire demeanor change once he was in front of the cameras was something that always amazed Carey. His voice was deeper, eyes darker. Sir Thomas always walked with purpose. He was the living embodiment of a dominant alpha, always in control, always ruthless. It made Carey want to melt into a puddle of goo. 

Carey couldn’t help but wonder if Tom could be that way in bed in real life, a man who knew what he wanted and just took it, a man who demanded everything from his partner while having complete control.

She almost passed out one day on set when Sir Thomas ripped Mia’s dress off, forced her onto the bed and spanked her while telling her what a bad girl she had been before pulling his pants down enough to show is perfect ass and fucking her so hard the giant old bed moved, all the while telling her she belonged to him. Carey didn’t understand how the body double didn’t cum, hell Carey almost did and she was just watching! Carey had no idea how she was going to help Tom undress at the end of the day. 

It did not escape Tom’s attention that day how Carey could not look at his facewhen helping him out of his costume. She was breathing harder than normal and her hands trembled a little and she looked flushed. At first he wondered if it had anything to do with her heart issues but she didn’t rub her chest so he didn’t think that was it. 

“Carey, are you alright darling?” It was just her and Tom in the trailer that day. Carey took a deep breath and nodded, still not making any eye contact at all. 

“You’re breathing heavy and your hands are shaking and your skin is red and a little sweaty, are you feeling alright? Is your chest hurting?”

Carey realized Tom was worried about her. 

“No my chest is fine Tom honestly. I’m just....hot, it’s really hot in here.” 

Slowly Tom realized just what was wrong with poor Carey. He could not stop the slow grin as it stretched across his face. He felt proud that the scene they had shot today had affected her that badly. Tom decided to have just a tiny bit of fun with her. 

“You know Carey, you have been a very good girl for me”he used his Sir Thomas voice, her knees turned to jelly. She didn’t respond to him.

“Carey, I believe I just gave you a compliment girl.”

Carey stopped what she was doing and before she could stop herself she whispered “Thank you Sir.” Tom would have been lying if he’d said her words didn’t affect him. He cleared his throat “you’re welcome, girl.” Tom couldn’t help but smile tho when he saw her blush again and giggle.

“Alright that’s enough embarrassing me for today. Got any big plans for tonight?” Carey wanted to talk about anything else.

“Actually no I do not. If you’re not busy would you like to watch a movie or something? We can order a pizza, my treat.”

Carey was confused for a moment. Where would they eat pizza and watch a movie at? Tom saw her confusion and chuckled at her.

“How about me meet in your room? 9 pm alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I look forward to it.” 

Carey made sure her room was spotless, she also put on a little makeup and her favorite body spray, it smelled like Christmas cookies. 

And that began their movie and pizza nights on Wednesdays. It was becoming the night of the week Carey looked forward to more than any other. Tom did as well, though it was hard hiding it from Kelly. He had told her he needed one night a week to be completely alone and decompress and make sure he was prepared for set. She agreed with him that they both could do with a night alone to just relax, but she would still offer to fuck him, something Tom would always politely decline saying he’d make it up to her the next night. 

Willa invited everyone to celebrate her birthday with her at a local bar the everyone had taken to hang out at, no one bothered them ever. Willa had also wanted everyone to dress up, nothing to fancy but it meant Carey had to go shopping for a dress and some shoes to wear. Willa thankfully went with her.

“So you’re single right?”

Carey kept looking through some little black dresses and nodded “yeah I am. And I’m planning on staying that way for a while.” 

Willa looked at her sadly “But why? You ,my friend,are a snack.”

Carey laughed at her “Well thank you. But my relationship ended a month before I came here so I don’t want to rush into something you know? Plus I think I have shitty taste in men.”

“Yeah I’ve been there. But you know you can have fun and not be in a relationship.”

Carey shook her head “No I can’t, I tried it before and I just, I don’t know, it felt empty, I guess. I can’t separate sex and love I think, I have to have real feelings for someone before I can sleep with them.” 

“I totally understand. Not everyone is cut out for one nighters. But I mean, you do have needs......”

Carey chuckled “Yep I sure do, and if you want me to show you were it is, I found a great shop that has helped me take care of the those needs just fine.”

Willa’s face lit up “Ooooo yeah I totally wanna go!” 

“I’ll take you next weekend.I’m gonna go try these on.”

Willa came after her when she walked away. “Oh I’m not letting you try those on alone, no way in hell. You’ll say they all look horrible and won’t get one, I know how you think.”

Carey raised her eyebrows at her “And just how do I think?”

“That you’re to fat and short to be attractive.” Carey looked away from her. 

“Seriously Carey you are a lot prettier then you give yourself credit for. Hell I’m willing to bet your ex was hot as shit too, even though you probably thought you weren’t good enough.”

Carey put her head down at her words.”I wasn’t good enough tho, not in the end. He cheated on me, so I theres clearly something I’m not doing right. And yes he is hot as shit too, I’d show you a picture but I don’t want anyone to know about the break up. He’s famous and I just don’t want anyone to know, I’m sorry. Promise you won’t tell anyone about it please?”

Willa patted her on the back “Hey I won’t tell a soul Carey I swear. It’s not mine to tell and it’s no one’s business, I’m just nosey that’s all. Now get in there and try those on. And I want to see you in each one!”

The first five were all a solid no. The sixth dress though made Willa whistle at Carey.

“Your tits are phenomenal Carey, damn! You are so getting that and wearing it tonight.”

The dress was shorter than Carey was used to wearing, its skirt was swishy and flared and stopped just a few inches under her ass but she did have to admit it did make her tits look phenomenal. She couldn’t wear a bra with it but as tight as it was she was pretty sure they would stay in place. It had a slightly deep v-neck that showed just the right amount of cleavage without anything hanging out but even she had to admit it made her tits noticeable, very noticeable. Carey teamed the dress with a pair of pink glitter flats. She just hoped she didn’t end up looking stupid. 

She also noticed that touching up the color of her hair would be a good idea as well, the purple had faded out pretty bad. They stopped into a Sally’s with Carey deciding to just put pink over what she already had and she just hoped it looked good. 

Back in her hotel Carey set about dying her hair and shaving her legs then making sure she exfoliated every inch of herself then covered her entire body in lotion that smelled like roses. 

Her hair had turned out better than she thought it would, it was now a beautiful magenta pink. She used moose to show off her natural curl, it was now all the way down to her butt. She kept her makeup simple and opted for no jewelry. Carey had to admit that she looked damn good. She put her coat on since they were all walking to the bar, made sure she had her room key, wallet and phone before heading to meet everyone in the lobby. 

“Carey I LOVE your hair! It’s so pretty!” Willa said excitedly. Carey actually blushed. 

“Thanks. I was ready for a change.”

Matt and Tom walked up to them a moment later.

“Wow Carey I love your hair, I never realized it was so long and curly” Tom said with a smile.

“Well I do always have it up in a bun, it gets in the way at work” Carey shrugged “and thank you, I’m really happy with the color.” She gave him a shy smile, his complement made her heart race. 

Kelly showed up last and said hello to everyone and she seemed surprised and a little disappointed Carey was going with them. 

“Carey, I’m surprised you’re going with us. Your hair is... well it’s certainly something.”

“Yeah well when Willa invited me I wanted to celebrate her birthday.” 

Carey made a point to not interact with Kelly if she did not have to. She had made it very clear that Carey was beneath her one day on set, telling Carey that she was nothing more than “the help” when she had insisted that Carey go get her coffee. She’d probably die before she ever said anything actually nice to her. Carey just wanted to do her best to not be around her and have a fun night. 

Once at the bar, Carey paused for a moment, she was nervous about taking her coat off and everyone seeing her dress. Willa noticed her hesitation, of course. “Come on Carey you look killer and I wanna dance so off with that coat!”

Carey slowly removed the coat and put it on the back of her chair. 

“Holy fuck Carey, nice dress.” Matt was starring at her, making her blush and look down at the floor while tucking some hair behind her ear.

“Thank you Matt. Willa picked it out for me.” 

“Well Willa did a fantastic job. Can I get you a drink?”

Carey nodded “Jack and Coke please? Thank you Matt.” 

Tom could not stop starring at Carey. He tried not to but fuck she looked gorgeous. He knew he couldn’t show it though with Kelly being there, lately Kelly had been getting jealous if she thought Tom was looking at another female a little to closely. Tom had told her more than once they were not in a relationship and Kelly always said she knew that and apologized for her jealousy. 

“Who would have ever guessed Carey would dress like that. I hadn’t ever realized she was that heavily tattooed either.” Kelly had a clear look of disapproval on her face and in her voice. Tom looked at her.

“Why do her tattoos matter? I think they look fine, they are very well done.” Tom shrugged. 

“Oh please, even good tattoos look trashy. How anyone takes her seriously I will never understand. Imagine how horrible they will all look when she’s older.” Kelly shook her head. 

“I do not think hers are trashy at all, and I hate to break it to you but no one looks perfect when they are old. I’m going to get a drink, excuse me.” 

Thankfully she didn’t follow him. He stood by the bar sipping his whiskey and watched Carey dance with Willa. It was good to see her having a good time and letting go. He also couldn’t help but wonder just how that dress was keeping her tits in. He watched Matt make his way over to her with her drink and Tom did not like the way Matt was looking at her, even though he knew it was none of his business, given the circumstances. 

Carey for her part was completely oblivious to the way Matt or anyone else was looking at her. Tom hated that she thought so little of herself, Carey was the last person to think anyone took any notice of her at all. 

Tom noted Carey’s thighs, this being the first time he got an actual good look at them. She had a large tattoo on the front of her right one, with a large one off the the side of her left thigh. He’d made a mental note to ask her about them sometime soon. He couldn’t help but think how good they would feel wrapped around him, they were rather luscious in his opinion, thick but solid. 

Carey’s first Jack and Coke turned into 4 and she was feeling wonderful! She did not have a care in the world as she danced mainly with Willa, who’d had more to drink then her and whoever also happened to be near by. Dancing with Tom was fantastic of course, he could dance rings around everyone. 

At 1 am Matt had given Willa her birthday cake and everyone sang to her, making her turn a wonderful red and thank everyone who came to celebrate her birthday with her.She did a few shots of tequila with everyone before it was time for the drunk group to make their way back to the hotel at 2. 

Tom and Carey were alone in the elevator when he decided to walk her to her door, she was a little tipsy and that worried him. Once outside her door she invited him in and he graciously agreed. 

Tom had started playing music on his phone while talking to Carey, he was asking her about the tattoos on her thighs.

“Well this one” she pulled the bottom of her dress up higher so he could see all of it “ is a Portrait of my cat, Miss. Kitty. I had her for 13 years before cancer took her away from me. And this one “ she turned so he could see the side of her other thigh while holding her dress up again “is just something I really liked.”

It was a tattoo of a giant rubber duckie on a wave of water with banners saying “I refuse to sink” something that Tom just loved. 

“Oh that is fantastic darling! Honestly all your work is very well done. What are the others on the lower parts of you legs?”Carey took the time to explain each one to Tom. He then went over the ones on both her arms and the two on her chest, asking questions as she went over them. 

“Well those are all the ones I can show you, the others I’d have to be naked for you to see. “ she stated with a shrug, not thinking anything about her statement. 

“Oh you mean the big one on your back?” Tom asked with a confused look on his face. Carey nodded.

“Yeah that one and I have some in a more..... private area.” 

Tom’s eyes narrowed a bit at her, thinking over what she had said. His mind raced with all the possibilities of where these tattoos were. He looked up at her from where he sat on her bed with an eyebrow cocked at her.

“Darling I must say you have me very curious right now as to the placement of these tattoos.” His voice had dropped deeper, making she shiver. 

“Well I can tell you they are on my lower back and both ass cheeks, does that help with your Curiosity, Sir?” Carey’s voice was softer.Tom nodded.

“Hmm yes it does, though I would love to know what they are, if you’d just like to tell me?” 

Carey laughed.”Nope sorry I can’t do that. I’m gonna go change out of this dress though, my tits are sore from being smooshed.” 

Tom tossed his head back and laughed at her words “Smooshed is a great word for them in the dress, you look incredible by the way, truly, that dress looks amazing on you.” 

Carey was glad her back was turned to him as she got some shorts and tshirt to change into so he couldn’t see her blush. “Thank you, Willa picked the dress out, I’m just glad my tits stayed in place.” she giggled.Tom nodded “I must say I was rather surprised they did as well.” 

This time Carey blushed all over, not being able to help it. Tom Fucking Hiddleston was surprised her tits had stayed in her dress, meaning he’d been looking, looking at her, HER, plane old Carey, Miss. No One Special. She went into the bathroom and once the door was shut she tried to catch her breath before changing. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and put her hair up in her custom messy bun before opening the bathroom door, her eyes meeting Tom’s. She joined him on the bed and for the first time she paid attention to what song his phone was playing. It was a Volbeat song, and before she could stop herself she started to silently cry.

“Carey what’s wrong?” Tom put his arm around her and pulled her to him. 

“I’m sorry Tom but can you, can you change that song please?” She was so close to sobbing it scared him and her both.Tom looked at her confused? 

“Change the song?” 

“On your phone please, I can’t...I can’t” she really did break apart then, making Tom feel horrible and change the song quickly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“There there sweetheart, it’s gone now. I am so sorry Carey, what upset you so sweet girl?” 

Carey felt conflicted for a moment. She hadn’t opened up to anyone but Chrissy about the break up, thankfully no media or press had picked up on anything yet. But she felt she could trust Tom, so she took a deep breath, pulled herself back so she could look at him and just started talking.

“The ex who cheated on me?” Tom gave her a nod “he’s the lead singer for Volbeat, that song was one of theirs.” 

Tom was surprised for a moment.

“And I haven’t listened to any of his music since we broke up, of course, which really pisses me off because I was a massive fan of theirs before I met him and now I can’t even enjoy it anymore” that statement brought fresh tears and another hug from Tom, this time with him rubbing her back. She pulled back again when she was ready to talk again.

“We actually met on the set for the video of that song, it’s always been one of my favorites because of that. A friend had called me saying she needed someone to help her with a video shoot in Denmark and asked if I wanted to go since she knew how much I loved them so I jumped at the chance. The moment I stepped into the house the video was being shot in Micheal came right up to me and said hello. At the end of the shoot a few days later he asked me if I could stay in Denmark a couple more days and spend some time with him, and I did. We were together almost 3 years before he ripped it all apart.” 

Tom sat beside her rubbing her back and just listening to her. She needed to let everything out and Tom was fine with letting her. Carey gave displeased sort of snort.

“You know everyone warned me about him? I mean everyone! I was told over and over that he had a reputation as a cheater but I didn’t listen. Yeah he admitted to cheating when he was a lot younger and just starting out in the music business but hell he was a young hot dude in a band, so I really couldn’t blame him, I don’t want to hold peoples past mistakes against them you know? We all fuck up, but we learn from them as we get older and with him being 37 when we met I figured he had grown and changed. Fuck me was I wrong, and so fucking stupid.” 

Tom finally spoke “Carey you were not stupid, you trusted someone that you clearly loved. It also shows how good of a person you are to not hold his past against him, something a lot of people would do.” 

“He made it so easy to fall in love with him too. Do you have any idea what it’s like when someone’s entire job and life revolves around words, and choose to use them about you? It’s a heavy feeling to hear a song that you know is about or for you. The first time he ever said he loved me was with a song actually.” That made her chuckle. Tom couldn’t help but ask her what song it had been. She got her phone out, plugged her earbuds in and handed them to him while she got the song ready. She hit play and handed him her phone while she went over to her mini fridge and got out a small bottle of Jack and a can of Coke to make herself a drink, hearing the words in her head.

_ I'm customized to do everything I shouldn't do _

_ I've learned all that I know by stubbornness and blues _

_ I got my schooling more or less on the street _

_ My eyes have seen a thing or two, oh-oh _

_ And though my heart has made me weary _

_ I like everything about you _

_ Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do _

_ I like the way you look, the way that you talk _

_ I like the way that you move when you walk _

_ My mind is set on you _

_ My pelvis is on fire _

_ And I can't shake it off _

_ My b-b-b-b-b-b-brain is out of t-t-t-timing _

Carey turned back to Tom, making sure she was watching him as the next part was song played, the part that always surprised people and the reason is was rated explicit. From the look on his face; she knew the moment he’d heard it.

_ What's life without any shaking? _

_ A little bit of juicy pussy pin-up _

_ The jukebox down in the corner  _

_ needs a coin for a Sad Man's Tongue _

_ When you shake that thing, I'm down on my old knees _

_ You go girl, I'm in love with you, oh-oh _

_ And though my heart has made me weary  _

_ I like… _

Tom paused the song and pulled a earbud out and looked at her trying to fight the smile on his face.

“Forgive me darling but did he just call you a quote “juicy pussy pinup”?” He was full on smiling at her now with that damn eyebrow of his cocked. Carey laughed and nodded.

“Yes he most certainly did. He had called me that a few times in private but I almost shit a kitten when I heard that line.” Tom laughed hard at her words. 

“I was stunned when he told me he wanted me to be in the video for it, the song was never a single. But I let him talk me into it.” She sat down next to Tom with a sigh.

“Darling....” Tom just looked at her, she knew what he was asking, and after a second she fingered why the hell not? She took her phone and opens her YouTube app and found the video, handing the phone back to him. Tom’s eyes were glued to the screen as he watched her dance in an extremely short red plaid skirt, a very tight white button shirt with the top few buttons open with her tits on display and black combat boots, looking every inch the very naughty school girl. 

At one point in the video she was dancing around Michael while he was singing into a 50s style microphone and playing guitar,when she starts moving her ass in a perfect way, causing her skirt to flip up enough to see a hint of tattoos and some black lace. Tom’s dick becomes hard as stone and he could not stop watching the video. He actually wished it was longer. Watching the camera follow her as she walked at a low angle that actually showed the bottom of her plump cheeks made Tom groan, being completely sure her ass looked just as good as he had suspected it did.

When the video was over, he sat her phone down beside her on the bed and looked at her, her face being red as a beet as looked down at hand in her lap.

“Yeah it’sa little....dirty.....isn’t it? I felt ridiculous that whole day.” She giggled. 

When a few moments went by and Tom hadn’t spoken she finally looked up at him. He was starring at her, his face flushed and his pupils huge, his breathing deep. Suddenly he grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her and attacked her lips while he growled, causing Carey give out a scared yelp. But within a few seconds she had pushed herself up against him as tight was she could and thrown her arms around his neck. 

Tom loved the feeling of her tits pushed against his chest through her t-shirt, loving that she clearly had no bra on. He worked both hands under it so he could feel her bare skin, loving the shiver he caused her at the contact. 

He slowly worked his right hand up her back before he took aholdher breast, groaning when she moaned into his mouth. Her breast felt perfect in his hand, her nipple already hard. He pulled away from her lips so he could suck and nip and lick her throat, which made her moan his name in a way that made Tom’s dick throb. 

Tom gently pushed Carey down onto the bed and got on top of her. She wrapped her thighs around his waist and he moaned “God I knew your thighs would feel good around me,fuck.” Tom spoke into her neck. Carey hand one hand in his hair and the other holding onto his shoulder. Her neck was a massive weakness for her and she was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven.She called out “oh god yes!” when Tom started rubbing his very hard cock against her very wet core, the friction being glorious. Tom took a moment to pull back from her so he could look at her.

“Carey I know you probably aren’t ready for actual sex with someone else yet and that’s fine we don’t have to okay?” She nodded at him and smiled, glad he understood without her saying anything. “I’ll go as far as you’ll let me, and I will stop the moment you tell me too, alright?” Carey nodded again. That wasn’t good enough for Tom.

“No girl I need to hear you say yes.” His voice was gruff and deeper, like the one he used for Sir Sharpe. Carey nodded again and let out a breathy “yes Sir.” Tom smiled down at her “good girl. You like being a good girl, don’t you Carey?” 

“Yes Sir.” Her heart was racing.

“Tell me sweet, how wet does it make you to watch me on set when I’m forcing Willas character to take me? When I spank her? When I fuck her?” Tom returned his lips to her neck, this time biting her. 

“Oh god Sir so wet! You have no idea!”

He hummed against her skin. “If I didn’t know any better I would dare say that sweet little Carey is a submissive little darling. Am I right? Are you,my sweet little girl?”

Carey had to fight to say actual words, the combination of his words in that voice and him biting her made her stutter. 

“Yes Ssssir!”Carey moved her hands down to grip Tom’s ass, pulling him closer against her, making Tom buck into her. 

“Tell me little girl, do you like being spanked when you’ve been a bad girl?” 

“God yes Sir” 

Tom’s hand gripped an ass cheek hard, making Carey tip her head back and moan. 

Tom pulled back to look at her again.

“Can I touch your pussy little girl?”

Carey nodded her head so vigorously she was shocked her brain didn’t rattle.

“Please touch me Sir, please!” 

Tom wasted no time sliding his hand down the front of her shorts, chuckling at the realization she wasn’t wearing any panties. He loved the feel of her smooth, soft skin, something he’d missed since Kelly wasn’t clean shaven.

“Oh what a naughty girl you are! Mmmm baby you are dripping against my hand.” 

All it took was for Tom to rub her clit a few times and to her complete and utter horror, Carey came harder than she could ever remember doing before from such a small amount of touching, Tom thankfully working her through the orgasm. He laughed in glee at her reaction.

“Well now that was a pleasant surprise! Who knew I could work you up that badly.” Tom was very pleased with himself, the smug asshole. Carey groaned and cover her face with both hands. 

“Is this how men feel when they get off prematurely?” 

Tom chuckled at her “No need to be embarrassed sweetheart, actually makes me feel pretty good knowing I affected you so much.” 

“This isn’t going to be let go ever, is it?” Carey smiled up at him. Tom shook his head.

“Not a fucking chance love.” 

Carey giggles a bit before hitting her lip. She slowly ran her hand down Tom’s chest and stopped at his hot bulge, rubbing him back and forth.

“It would be a shame not to return the favor, Sir.” She spoke in a soft, sweet and innocent voice, fluttering her lashes at him. Tom groaned and put his forehead against hers. 

“Oh fuck Carey....” 

“May I take care of you Sir?” She moved the face so she could whisper into his ear. “May I stroke your big cock until you cum, Sir?”Tom swallowed hard.

“Where, where can I cum at?” Now it was his turn to have a hard time speaking as he pulled back to look at her. He was still impressed that she could make herself look so innocent somehow. 

“Would you...would you please cum on my tits for me Sir? I’ve been a good girl and would love a reward.” She blushed, 

Tom almost came right then.He nodded swiftly and he sat back on his knees and undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers low enough to free his cock and heavy balls.Carey turned her body so that her chest was under his cock, pulling off her shirt and pressing her tits together with one arm while licking her right hand beforewrapping itaround his cock as best she could. Tom tossed his head back and moaned. 

Carey was fascinated with the sheer size of Tom’s cock. They had certainly gotten the Conda part correct. She rubbed the head against one of her nipples, loving watching Tom shiver. 

“Please Sir, cum on me. Only good girls get their Sirs cum, haven’t I been your good girl Sir?”Her voice drove him fucking insane. “More baby” Tom was able to choke out through his gritted teeth.

“I need you to cum on me Sir, please. Good girls get rewards don’t they? Reward me with your cum Sir please. I bet it tastes delicious.” 

Carey leaned up and licked the tip of Tom’s dick before she actually put the entire head in her mouth and sucked. Tom yelled “fuck!” before he warned Carey he was about to cum. She pulled her mouth off his cock with a pop, stroking him a little faster and tightenedher grip just a little.

“God please cum on me Sir! I’m a whore for your cum.” Carey moaned.Tom fell forward on his hands over the top of her as he shot cum all over her chest, both of them moaning.Carey was impressed by just how much cum he shot onto her. Panting, Tom got back onto his knees as he watched Carey swipe a finger over some cum before putting it in her mouth and savoring the taste. It made Tom groan.

“Don’t do that or I’m going to get hard again.” 

Carey giggled. “Sorry, I couldn’t stop myself.” 

“Let me get you a wash cloth.”He turned to get off the bed but Carey stopped him, causing him to look at her confused.

“No don’t.” He watched as she cleaned his cum off her tits with her tongue, using her finger again on what she couldn’t reach. It was probably the sexiest thing Tom had ever watched someone do. 

She sat up and put her shirt back on then blushed and started fiddling with the hem.

“Thank you for that Tom.” she spoke softly. 

“You are very welcome love, thank you as well. I hate to cum and run but I am beat.”

Carey nodded “me too. Goodnight Tom.” 

Tom kissed her forehead “Goodnight Carey” 

She laid on her bed just starring at the ceiling, wondering if what had just happened had actually happened. She slept better that night than she had in months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter!! Next chapter is being edited and will be up later, I hope everyone enjoys them. Thanks for reading!

Tom made it back to his room and wasn’t sure what the hell had just happened and what the hell he was going to do. He poured himself a drink and undressed. 

He never would have guessed that tonight would have ended with him and Carey getting each other off, but god did he enjoy it. She just looked so fucking good in that dress, and when he saw her in that video, he just couldn’t hold himself back. He wondered what other video she was in.

Climbing into bed he looked up Volbeat on YouTube and spent the next hour watching all their videos they had posted, Carey was in a lot of them, both music videos and behind the scenes from touring and recording.Tom could tell the clothing she wore in the music videos were things Carey wouldn’t have picked out for herself, but he had to admit that if Michael picked them he did a great job. He definitely knew how to highlight her gorgeous figure, clearly being very proud of how she looked. 

For a song called Rebound, it was set in a high school, with Carey dressed as a school girl with pigtails and as a cheerleader, both outfits causing a reaction from his cock. They had also redone the the 1964 song I Only Want To Be With You, with Michael singing it to Carey, and a remake of Battleship Chains, again clearly sang to and for Carey. It had to be like an extra twist of the knife for her after what he had done to her. 

One video was everyone singing happy birthday to Michael backstage with Carey surprising him by jumping out of a giant cake. Tom had to smile at how happy she was that she was able to surprise her ex, after telling him she couldn’t make it to see him. She told whoever was filming that it took her a month to plan and it was hard to pull off but she was glad it worked out. Tom thought it was such a wonderful and loving thing to do for someone, but Carey was a sweet, kind and giving person. 

Tom then did something he told himself he would not do and googled Volbeat, which led him to Michael, leading him to photos and articles about him and Carey. He saw many an article by tabloids with allegations of Michael cheating on Carey, one article not just going into details of his past relationships but interviewing the ex’s he cheated on who went on to say that Carey was an absolute idiot for thinking Michael had changed and was faithful to her. 

He saw many that just pissed him off, with almost the entire thing being about nothing more than Carey’s weight. Some going as far as to wonder why someone like Michael would be with someone like Carey, saying he could clearly do much better than someone so short and what they labeled as fat. Tom loved the size and shape of Carey, every single inch of her turned him on. 

Going from there he was able to then look Carey up, learning her last name wasSlater and that she was younger than him by 5 years. He was able to see what all movies and tv shows she had worked on, he had seen almost every one of them. There were great photos of her on sets with many of the actors and directors she had worked with. She had zero social media accounts, if she was one any they were posts from people who had met her.

As the pictures had gotten newer he could see her becoming more and more tattooed, he loved her tattoos, he thought that looked wonderful on her. He also saw that she had red hair naturally but had been coloring it in different shades of pinks and purples for the last 5 years and had always had it long. 

A text from Kelly popped up asking if he was awake. He sighed and ignored it. He wasn’t sure what to do about the situation with her, he knew he needed to end the agreement they were in but wasn’t sure how. He did not want her to make a scene but hoped since she didn’t want anyone to know what they had been doing she would keep herself under control. 

Did he want to pursue Carey? He was pretty sure he did. With her living close to him in London it would be easy to get to know her once he was done promoting Crimson Peak, making him think about having to travel with Kelly in order to do it. Maybe Carey would travel with him? God how would that go? He could keep Carey safe he thought, he knew Kelly could cut someone in half if she was angered, he’d witnessed it himself. Kelly could always cut someone off at the knees in no time. He could tell from how she spoke about Carey tonight that she clearly did not care much for her. 

Finally seeing how later it was he put his phone and went to sleep, hoping things would be clearer when he woke.

Carey did what she always did when something big happened and she wasn’t sure how to handle it, she called Chris. 

“Carey? What’s wrong kid you okay?”

“Dude I made out with Tom Fucking Hiddleston. Well I mean, I say made out but it was more than that.”

“Wow. So you didn’t, um....you know you need female friends Care Bear.” Chris chuckled at her. He didn’t mind talking about any topic with Carey but Tom was a friend of his. Carey just laughed at him.

“Come on Chrissy, I promise I won’t go into great detail,there wasn’t any penetration but there was definitely a happy fucking ending for the both of us.”

Chris scrunched his face .”Eww Carey, eww.” 

“Chris what am I gonna do??! I’ve never done anything remotely sexual with any one that I wasn’t like, dating. How do I handle this Chris? Help me, please.” 

She heard Chris sigh “Well he clearly likes you so that’s a plus. Do you want things to turn into something with him?”

She very quietly answered “yeah I think I really do.”

“Well just try to go with the flow. Carey you are an awesome person, Tom would be lucky as hell to have you, I mean that.” 

Carey smiled “thanks Chrissy. I love you dumb dork.” 

“I love you too asshole now go to sleep. Oh and Mom said if you don’t come visit soon she’s coming up there to kick your ass, so get here as soon as you can.” 

Carey laid down and thought about what had happened. She never in even her wildest dreams and fantasies thought she’d actually have a chance with Tom. 

But did she though? Did she have a chance with him? Or was this going to be her only “one night stand” of her life so far? Did this mean she was starting to get over what Michael had done to her? Then a sudden thought hit her so hard she actually said it out loud.

“Oh god what if he only did it because he was drunk?” 

By the time they had made it back to the hotel Tom honestly did not seem drunk to her. He had not had any of the shots that everyone else did at the end of the night. 

Carey knew if she kept going down that thought road she would work herself up so she just reminded herself of the great night she had had. It was wonderful for her and she was pretty sure Tom enjoyed it too. 

Would she want to date him? Yes, yes she really would but would he want that with her? They did live close to each other so that helped. But they both traveled a lot for their work. But Carey knew she was lucky enough to only take jobs that were in and around London. Tom couldn’t do that. 

With Michael, he wanted her on the road with him as much as she possibly could be, she had spent a lot of time flying around to wherever he was in the world on weekends, getting on a plane on Fridays after filming wrapped and come back on Sunday evening to be back to work on Monday morning. It was tiring but she had thought Michael was worth it. 

She wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, Tom would be worth it and maybe there would be a small chance that Tom would think the same way about her at some point, if he would ever even want something with her. 

She couldn’t lie and say it wouldn’t hurt if what had happened between them that night was the only thing that ever happened, it would hurt her. She cared more for him than she was willing to admit. She knew if given time with him she would be full blown in love with him in a matter of months, if that long. 

There’s was also Chris, when should she tell him about their extremely close friendship? She had waited to tell Michael but Tom and Chris were actual friends. Would Tom be understanding as to why she hadn’t said anything to him about it? Would he understand how close the two are and trust that there was nothing sexual at all in any way between them? 

There had been times Michael had gotten jealous over Chris, but he always apologized immediately after. He himself had a few females friends that he had close brother/sister type friendships with that Carey never once got upset or jealous over. 

She had so many thoughts in her head all at once that it hurt. She turned her lamp off and laid down, and just let herself be happy for the moment. She could still feel Tom’s lips and hands on her, the heat from his body. She slept that night with a smile on her face, and a little bit of hope in her heart. 

That Monday on set while helping Tom with his clothes for the day, Carey was pretty sure she was grinning like a total fucking idiot. Her and Tom both were actually, both blushing a little when they would look at each other. Tom was able to pull himself together and slipped into his Sir Sharpe voice.

“Did you have a good weekend Carey?” Tom have her a very wolffish grin, making her beet red.

“I did Sir. Did you as well?” Carey kept her focus on Tom’s buttons, she couldn’t look at him.

“I did indeed, girl.” 

Carey’s hand started to tremble a bit, she hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“Carey I wanted”

The trailer door swung open as Matt came in, ending whatever Tom was about to say. Damn.

“Good morning Carey! Tom! Wasn’t that a great time Saturday?” 

Tom had to clear his throat as Carey hid her face hoping Matt wouldn’t see her blushing.

“Yes it was, it was a very enjoyable night. Wouldn’t you agree Carey?”

“Yup” was all Carey replied, popping the P at the end. 

Tom had an idea.

“Carey since we have to organize my costume changes for the day, why don’t you get Matt sorted so he’s not waiting on me?” 

Carey looked at Tom for a moment, watching him raise his eyebrow at her until she finally got the hint-Matt would be out of the trailer and they would be alone.

“Oh yeah that’s a great idea Tom. Come on Matty, let’s get you dressed up.” 

“Cool thanks Tom.” 

Carey had Matt dressed and out the door in record time, causing Tom to laugh as he locked the trailer door. 

“I do believe you just set a new record. And now I wonder why that would be, hmm? Did a certain little girl want to be alone with a certain Sir, by chance?” 

Carey had her head down and was nervously playing the end of her sweatshirt sleeves. Suddenly her face was brought up so that she was looking up into Tom’s eyes.

“I asked you a question girl, now answer me or I will be forced to punish you. Did you want to be alone with your Sir?”

HER Sir?? What did that mean? Carey’s eyes were huge, making Tom grin.

“Yyyes Sir I did. I do.” 

“You know Carey you are such a good girl, a very good girl. Did you enjoy Saturday night?”

Carey nodded vigorously “Oh god yes Sir I did.” 

“Well how about we hang out like usual on Wednesday in my room? If you’d like.”

“I would love too.” 

And just like flipping a switch, Sir Sharpe was gone and he was back to being Tom.

Tom kissed her again, she was so willing and eager to follow his lead and command. He over took her mouth with his tongue, loving the taste of her. With much restraint he pulled back from her.

“I hate it but we need to get finished in here and both get to set. I am truly looking forward to our time together Carey.” It made Carey smile at him. 

“So am I Tom. Mmmay I hug you?” 

“Of course you can,come here.” 

Being in his arms felt so good, like he was literally hugging her soul. That was one thing Carey always loved from people, a hug. Something that was so simple for most meant the world to her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had made this chapter massive but decided to cut it in half. A lot of questions are going to be answered over the next few chapters, and the next chapter should be up tonight. 
> 
> There’s some angst and upset comin.

Carey spent two hours getting ready to meet Tom in his room, she left nothing to chance. Her entire body had been exfoliated, scrubbed and softened. She painstakingly shaved everything, she was so nervous that it actually all helped her focus on something other than her nerves. 

She had went shopping the night before and after hours of searching had finally found a rather sexy bra big enough, it was a beautiful red lace with a rose pattern, and paired it with a red silk thong. She hoped it would be to Tom’s liking. It did make her feel sexy tho and she knew that was just as important. 

While she had zero clue if anything sexual would happen again she made damn fucking sure she was ready for it to.

Carey knocked on Tom’s door feeling hernervousness and excitement bubble all throughout her. She had had to calm herself down a few times. She had went ahead brought a pizza like they had been doing, she wasn’t really sure what to do yet. So she just did her best to calm herself while waiting for Tom to answer the door.

It opened suddenly and when she looked up from the pizza box with a smile she was struck dumb for a moment when it wasn’t Toms face she saw, but Kelly’s instead. Kelly gave her a smile.

“Can I help you, Carey?”

Carey took a moment and looked at the numbers on the door, wondering if she’d gotten off at the wrong floor. Then she looked back at Kelly who she realized was in a mans dress shirt and nothing more, Tom’s dress shirt to be exact. Finally she found her voice.

“Oh um no actually I was just” suddenly they both heard Toms voice.

“Hey is that.......room service.”Tom looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes going wide at seeing Carey. All he had on were boxers. Before he had a chance to say anything Carey spoke.

“I am so sorry, I got off on the wrong floor. Enjoy your night.” And as fast as she could Carey turned heel and took off. She thought she’d heard her name spoken behind her but she just kept swiftly walking to the elevator. As she was pushing the button she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, being truly taken by surprise but she refused to look at him.

“Carey please just let me” Carey cut him off immediately.

“Hey man you don’t owe me shit, so don’t worry about it. You should get back to your room.” She just looked at the wall, she could not look at him.

“Carey please I just.” Thankfully the elevator doors opened and Carey launched herself into it, hitting the door close button for all it was worth.

“Sorry I interrupted your evening Mr.Hiddleston. I can assure you it won’t happen again” she would not look at him. As the doors were closing she heard Tom telling her to wait. Getting back to her floor she swiftly got back into her room, making sure the door was locked up right.

She put the pizza on the little desk and went into the bathroom and turned the water on while she got undressed. She got her phone out of her pants so she could play music during her shower when a text from Tom popped up. She deleted it without reading. Why did she need to? What was there for him to say? Seeing Kelly in nothing but his shirt made things pretty fucking clear. A few more texts came, both deleted. 

She then thought of something and went over to the phone in her room and turned on the do not disturb on the line. He probably wouldn’t call but she wanted to be sure he couldn’t. 

Once in the shower she sat down into the tub, letting the water run over her. When the tears started she felt stupid for multiple reasons. She and Tom were not dating, he was very much free to do whoever he wanted, clearly it being Kelly. She should have known that he hadn’t actually been interested in her at all, she was just to stupid to realize till now that maybe he was just being nice to her and maybe did enjoy her company but nothing else. Why would he want her when he can literally have his pick of women? Kelly was very much way better looking than her by a million miles so it shouldn’t have been to surprising. After all, she was nothing more than the “the help” as Kelly had told her. Once again, Carey just wasn’t good enough. 

She thought back on their “make out” session and clearly, Tom had been drunker than she had originally thought. It did not mean what she had thought it had, clearly only meaning something to just her. She felt utterly embarrassed. How was she going to face him tomorrow or any day after that? Facing Kelly was going to be an absolute nightmare. Men always had picked someone over her, Tom was no different. She felt stupid for letting him in the first place. 

But then what the hell was Monday all about?? Had he changed his mind and just forgot about her? About their date? If you could call it that. Why didn’t he just tell her so she didn’t have to humiliate herself like that in front of Kelly? Had he just been playing with her? 

On some level, Carey knew most of her thoughts probably were not rational, but being as upset as she was made her brain just scramble, she was spiraling. Her mind always jumped to the worst possible thing. 

She couldn’t say just how long she’d sat under the water crying. Getting out she had seen she had more texts messages that she did not have any intention of reading.Putting her pajamas on she looked at the pizza box and just was not hungry so she took her pills and got into bed. She realized that she couldn’t even do what she used to to cheer herself up-watching Volbeat videos on YouTube. God why did she have to date the lead singer of her favorite band? 

Maybe that was her problem? She needed to find a man who was in no way a celebrity. Michael was the one and only celebrity she had dated, and look how that turned out. Tom had always been her favorite actor, right behind Chris of course, and now she probably wouldn’t be able to watch anything he is in. 

Maybe she’d be good enough for a regular dude. God the thought of dating anybody made her head hurt at the moment. Maybe some people aren’t meant to find love, maybe some people are just better off single. She had a pretty good life really, getting to travel the world doing a job she absolutely loved, getting to meet amazing and interesting people, a few people she saw as family that had never let her down and always had her back. She had no one but herself to answer to, she could do whatever it was she wanted whenever it was she want to do it. 

But why wasn’t she able to be good enough? What was it about her that made men want someone else? What did she do that was so wrong? 

Maybe if she asked Michael he would tell her why he had cheated on her so that she could work on herself. Every single guy she had ever been with had cheated on her, and the only thing they all had in common was her, so how could it not be her fault? Maybe it was her weight, men always picked women skinner than her. Maybe she just looked to weird? The other woman didn’t have tattoos covering them like she did and they didn’t have a crazy hair color either. Taller, skinner, prettier. Three things Carey knew she would never be. 

She had gotten her phone in her hands, getting ready to text Michael, demand he tell her just what was so wrong with her when she remembered that she couldn’t. She had completely blocked him. 

_Well thank fuck I had some brains at some point this week_.

It took her a while but when she finally did sleep she dreamed of Tom, because of course her trader brain would do that to her. In the dream they were at some event, she had tried to talk to him like she always had when he turned to her and “I’m sorry do I know you?” Everyone there turned to her andlaughed. Tom laughed at her to, saying “You didn’t really think you were anything to me did you? Oh dear me,how foolish.” 

She woke with a start at her alarm, looking around her room. It took a moment for the dream to clear and her to realize where she actually was. 

Carey took her time getting ready, she had zero desire to hurry. She was absolutely dreading today but if she could get through it she knew the following days would get easier. She just wanted to get back to the safety of her hotel room where she was better off, alone.

Thankfully the set had been in full tilt from the moment Carey got there. She helped Tom dress then had to turn her attention to Matt, leaving zero chance for Tom to talk to her beyond anything other than about clothes and that days work.

Carey felt Tom’s eye on her the entire time, only daring a look at his face a few times as she put his cravat on him. He looked sad, but she couldn’t understand why he’d be the one sad. She hated when her fingers had to touch his bare neck. She just pushed out all thought of him and got it done.

Tom knew that she had gotten done with him as fast as possible only to slow down with Matt’s costume, insuring that Matt could not and did not leave the trailer before Tom had the chance to. Matt got some jokes and chit chat, even a few smiles and a giggle. 

As soon as Carey had Matt finished she rushed from the wardrobe trailer to that days set to make sure everything was in the proper place. She didn’t even give Tom a glance as she left, just put her head down and went out the door. Tom knew how very busy she was and that the set was not the time nor the place to talk about what had happened the night before. 

The scenes shot today included both female leads as well as both Tom and Matt, something Tom was dreading. He hated the idea of Carey having to be around Kelly after last night. He could have kicked himself for what had happened, what he had let happen, and the upset he had caused Carey. While Tom was lost in thought, Matt got a notification on his phone, which he pulled out and examined. His reaction brought Tom out of his head.

“Holy shit that’s Carey!”

Tom wiped his head to the right to look at Matt. 

“What’s Carey?”

Matt handed Tom his phone. It was an article about her ex Michael who had made a video on his Instagram confessing to cheating on Carey, saying he would do anything to get her back and that unfortunately the news was true that he’d gotten the other girl pregnant. Michael claiming he could not get in touch with her and was desperate to get through to her any way possible. Then at the end of the article was a photo of Carey on the Crimson Peak set, including the name of where in Canada they were filming. Tom became very worried.

“Who would have thought sweet little Carey had a thing for rockstars huh? But I mean it does make since, with her pink hair and tattoos I can totally see this guy being her type. I’m a big fan of Volbeat, have you ever heard their stuff? Really good. They put out more love type songs the last few years, I bet they’re about her.” Matt had started talking more to himself than at Tom the more he spoke.

Tom handed Matt back his phone looking at him very seriously. “Do not show that to anyone else at all alright?”

Matt just nodded “yeah, okay I won’t. Carey probably doesn’t know and there’s a reason no one knows about her ex.”

“Yeah I’m going to see if I can catch her before she gets on set, she needs to be warned.” Tom was out the door in a dead run, something not easily done in Victorian clothing. 

He finally found her on the kitchen set setting up the table. He was out of breath by the time he reached her. 

“Carey I need to talk to you, it’s urgent.” 

She didn’t even look at him “Reallybusy right now Mr. Hiddleston. And there is absolutely nothing for us to talk about, alright?”

“Look Carey it’s not about last night I swear I need to show you something” Tom was cut off by Kelly. 

“Good morning Carey, how are you on this beautiful morning?” 

Tom glared at her “Not now Kelly. Carey I need you to come over here with me”

“You know Carey I was looking at my phone on the way over here and I saw the most interesting article. Would you like me to tell you about it?”

“I said not now Kelly.” Tom snapped at her and went to take Carey’s arm but she pulled back. 

“Look guys I am really busy so whatever it is is gonna have to wait alright? Not that I have anything that needs discussed with either of you.” 

Kelly was smiling like a cat who just ate a canary and it seriously unnerved Carey. 

“I just wanted to ask you what it’s like to date a famous rockstar, that’s all. Must be pretty exciting.” Kelly spoke in her fake, sticky sweet voice while flutter her lashes like some naïve school girl. 

Tom this time took hold of Carey’s elbow but she pulled away from him.

“What did you just say?” Carey was completely focused on Kelly, who turned her iPhone around to show Carey the article. She immediately went pail.

“Well I wanted to know what it was like to be with such a famous rockstar, he is the lead singer for one of the biggest bands right now, and I have to admit he is one good looking man. It must be hard though, him being around all those attractive women, women just throwing themselves at him day in and day out. Pity he wasn’t strong enough to say no. Do you think he just wasn’t getting what he needed?”

In that moment Tom had never hated someone as much as he did Kelly. He deeply regretted ever thinking she was a good person and having slept with her.

Carey stared at the phone screen, reading over the article. Tears started rolling down her cheek at what she read. Everyone now knew what had happened, what he had done to her. And on top of that, he was going to be a father with someone who wasn’t her. Kelly chuckled.

“Oh dear did you not know about the article? I am so very sorry to be the one to show you.” 

Carey couldn’t speak, she tried but words just would not form in her head as she read what was on the screen. Michael had told the world he’d cheated on her, everyone now knew. Everyone. Her heart was hammering, she could hear nothing but it beating in her chest. Her breathing became labored and she felt hot all over. She took a step back away from Kelly. She grabbed her chest and had a hard time breathing.

“Kelly fuck off now!” 

“Oh now Tom come on how I was supposed to know she hadn’t seen it?”

Tom and Kelly where arguing with each other when suddenly Carey hit the floor. 

“Call an ambulance! Carey can you hear me? Carey?!” 

Kelly stared at Tom trying to help Carey.

“She’s alright isn’t she?”

Tom looked at Kelly with so much hate that she actually took a step back.

“No she’s not alright! She has heart problems! What the fuck is wrong with you?! SOMEONE GET AN AMBULANCE NOW!”

Thankfully there had to be an ambulance on set at all times, so the EMTs got to her quickly. After getting her on the gurney Tom followed right with them to the ambulance.

“Tom where are you going?” Kelly yelled after him, still afraid to get to close to him.

Tom yelled back at her “where the fuck do you think?! I’m going with her!”

Tom just glared at her with hatred as the doors were shut and the ambulance pulled away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... here is the other part. I hope it’s good. The next chapter I have outlined and will answer a lot of questions. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone is doing good and hanging in there 💚

The emt was able to get Carey’s heart beat under control with the help of a few medications. They had asked Tom a few questions, some of which he knew the answer to, some he did not. 

Once at the hospital Tom filled out forms to the best he could, but there was a lot about her he just did not know. He knew her first and last names and that she was born in March and he knew her age. Thankfully a nurse took pity on him.

“We don’t usually do this but here” she handed Tom Carey’s cellphone “you should see if she has someone saved as an emergency contact. It would really help us be able to treat her.”

Tom thanked her and stepped back into her room. They had been keeping her sedated. Tom walked over to her and used his hand to push her hair back a way from her face. She was still pail, she looked so small in the hospital bed, so fragile. 

Tom felt himself tear up, he could not believe he had been so wrong about Kelly. He never would have thought that she could be so cruel. He chastised himself for thinking with his dick and not his head. He had fucked everything up.

Sighing Tom went to the other side of her room and sat down, bring Carey’s cell phone up and Tomfelt actual relief when her phone didn’t have a code to unlock it. He saw she had several missed calls from Chrissy, who’s contact was marked as her emergency contact so he called the number back.

“Carey! I’ve been calling you all fucking day are you alright?! What the fuck is even going on?!”

Tom was stunned for a moment and didn’t say anything, his brain whirling.

“Carey? Are you there?”

Finally Tom found his voice.

“Evans?” Tom voice showed he was stunned. 

“Tom? Why are you calling me from Carey’s phone? Is she okay?”

“Uh no, she’s not. She has been admitted to hospital, she got very upset over that article and passed out on set. I rode in the ambulance with her but the nurse gave me her phone so I could find someone who knows her info and medical history, they have her stable and sedated at the moment.” 

“Fuck! I knew this would happen. Look I am in Boston so I should be there in about 2 hours alright? I’m heading straight to the airport so Tom please stay with her, please don’t leave her alone.” 

Tom nodded “I’m not leaving her but I have a car so I will come get you from the airport. Carey never once said she knows you.”Tom heard Chris sigh.

“Yeah not many people know that she has been my best friend since she was 14. Look I will explain everything when you pick me up alright? I gotta go Tom bye.” 

Chris ended the call, he had to get to his Care Bear. 

Tom sat back down beside Carey, taking her hand. He felt so horrible. He decided to do whatever he could to keep Kelly away from her from now on. He had a lot he wanted to say to her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened.

“Tom? What’s happened? Is she okay?” Guillermo came in and spoke softly looking extremely worried as he made his way over to her bed.

“She passed out on set, apparently her ex made a video admitting he cheated on her and got the other woman pregnant and begged for Carey to forgive him. There was an article all about it.” Tom actually growled that last sentence. 

“I called her emergency contact and he is on his way here from Boston. Did you know she was close to Chris Evans?” 

Guillermo shook his head “No I didn’t know they knew each other. Have you spoke to a doctor?”

“They are keeping her sedated as of right now. Chris will be able to give them her medical history, he said he’s known her since she was 14.” Tom couldn’t let the fact that she never told him about her friendship with Chris go, someone who he was also friends with.

“Actually Guillermo I need to go back to the hotel and change out of these clothes and pick Chris up at the airport. Can you stay with her? I don’t want her to be alone.” 

Guillermo nodded “I will stay right here with her. I shut the set down for the entire day”Guillermo looked at Carey “You know I liked her the moment I met her. That movie she worked on with me was so little money, she just wanted to work with me” he chuckled clearly lost in the memory “She is such a kind soul. We became friends that first day, shes always said I am her favorite Uncle that she never got to have. I don’t knowthe whole of it but she doesn’t have family, not much of one anyway. So I have always made it a point to invite her to holidays and birthdays, and do you know she has always came? No matter where she has been in the world Carey has been there.”Guillermo didn’t hide the few tears that fell down his face. Tom put his hand on his shoulder, feel horrible for being the one who had upset her so badly in the first place with his complete stupidity.

“She’s a fighter Guillermo, she’s going to be fine, the doctors think she just got to upset and believe there won’t be any lasting damage, that’s what they hope anyway.”

Tom felt his phone vibrate, a text from Chris letting him when he should be landing. Tom said goodbye to Guillermo and went back to his hotel to change, the nurses all starred at him since he was still in his costume from set. 

Tom still could not figure out why Carey hadn’t told him about being close friends with Chris. She had opened up to him about Michael, trusting him not to tell anyone about what had happened. So why couldn’t he be trusted with this? 

_Yeah and look what happened when she did trust you. You hurt her_.

Tom shook his head. He hoped he could have the chance to explain to Carey what had happened, he hoped she would give him the chance just to talk to her when she woke up. 

When his phone rang he just answered it, thinking it could be Chris or Guillermo. He was wrong.

“Tom? What’s happening with Carey??” Kelly tried to sound worried but Tom did not buy it.

“Why do you suddenly care? You didn’t give a shit early.”

“Tom come on! How was I supposed to know she’d get that upset or that she had an issue with her heart?” 

“SHE HAD TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT HER PROBLEM! You were standing right beside me when she did!”

Kelly scoffed “ Oh like you pay attention at all times. Look how about you come back to the hotel and I’ll help you relax.” 

Tom snorted “Kelly I told you last night we are done, whatever we did have is done. I made a huge mistake last night, I should not have let you come to my room, I shouldn’t have drank that whiskey and I shouldn’t have fucked you at all,ever. I told you last night it was the very last time and I meant it.”

“Tom please, don’t do something rash. How about when you calm down we sit down and talk about things?”

“There is nothing to talk about. I told you from the beginning I would not and did not want a relationship, you agreed that it would be nothing more than sex. I’m sorry you feel differently but I will not change my mind.”

“I just think if you would take a moment and think about it Tom you’d see how great we could be together! I mean come on! We would be THE Golden Couple of Hollywood Tom! Think of the possibilities! We would have our pick of movies! We can split our time between L.A. and London. And we get along really well, well I mean we had been before Carey butted in but I can make you happy Tom, I know it.” 

Tom was a little stunned. “Kelly, you have lost your mind. Don’t call me again.” 

He ended the call and put his phone down. Out loud to himself he spoke

“You are a right fucking idiot Hiddleston. Once again, your dick got you in trouble.”

“Hey Tom, thanks for picking me up. Has Guillermo called?”

Chris had settled into the passenger seat and was glad to be making his way to Carey. He hadn’t been noticed at the airport thankfully, he did not have time. He just wanted to get to her.

“He sent a text about 30 minutes ago saying there’s no change, they are taking her probably about now for a EKG. You will be a huge help to them.”

Chris nodded “Yeah her heart condition is stress induced. As long as she takes something for her blood pressure and doesn’t get extremely upset obviously then she’s alright usually. She got diagnosed with it when she was 15.” 

“So how did you meet her?”

“She moved into a house down from me when she was 14” Chris smiled and chuckled “The first time I ever met her, a boy from our street picked on her and I walked outside and found her on top of him, beating his head into the concrete, yelling at him to eat a dick.” 

Tom and Chris both laughed.

“I would never think Carey would have it in her. She does have a mouth though when she wants to I know.”

Chris nodded “She is a very shy person but you get her around people she’s extremely comfortable with or piss her off boy and yeah.” 

“Carey told me she was from Indiana though not Boston.” 

Chris nodded “Mmhmm, because she is. She was born there and lived there till she moved at 14. She has always said she is from Indiana, always.” 

“So how come she didn’t tell me she knows you? I thought we had, well I thought she and I knew each other well enough” Chris cut him off.

“I know you guys “made out”. And I hope you understand that the fact Carey did that with you means a lot. Carey has never had a one nighter, hell dude she won’t kiss someone usually unless there’s not some form of dating.”

Tom looked at Chris “Did she tell you details??” 

Chris laughed “She didn’t go into detail no. Said you guys made out and it included a happy ending. She didn’t know what to do, like I said she had never experienced anything like that. I told her she needed a female friend to talk to. Me and Care Bear share everything with each other but this is the first time she ever told me about making out with a friend of mine.”

Tom cleared his throat “So you and her never once did anything ever? I mean I know it’s not my business.”

Chris waved his hand “Me and Carey have been brother/sister from the beginning. I won’t lie though there was a time when......when I was more in love with her than I would ever admit to her but I got over it. She just did not look at me like that, when we met her life was so fucked up man, she had been through some seriously fucked up shit, and she needed a family. And you’ve meet my Mom, she took one look at Carey and that was it man, all of the sudden she was apart of our family and has been ever since.”

Tom didn’t know if he should ask Chris about what had happened to Carey or not. Before he could say anything though Chris spoke.

“And before you ask I really don’t think I’m the one who should tell you about all that, it’s not my place to tell you about it.But I will say she did want to tell you about us, she was just worried.”

“Wait so does Sebastian know her?”

“Yeah but that was on accident. She threatened him within an inch of his life, it was hilarious to see little bitty Carey on top of The Winter Soldier threatening his life.” Tom and Chris both chuckled.

“Seriously Tom she did want to tell you. Carey is scared that if people know she’s so close to me that everyone will think she only ever gets work because of me. She has went to great lengths to keep our connection a secret. You know she’s been to every Marvel premieres with me? She just always got snuck in and didn’t sit near me.”

“I, I Uh, I googled her and didn’t see one picture of you guys together.” 

Chris nodded “Yep and you never will, not knowingly anyway. She is the master of disguise when she is dead set on not being recognized, Giant hat, massive sun glasses, sweater, gloves. Every time you see anything of me with an “unknown person” 99% of the time it’s Carey.”

“But Chris that doesn’t make any sense, she didn’t care that anyone knew about her and Guillermo being so close she calls him uncle. Why would it be fine for him but not you?”

“I just know what she has always told me man. Guillermo has loved her since they met. You should have him show you the video of her drunk climbing his Christmas tree, she sent it to me and god it was hilarious.” 

Tom nodded “I heard them talking about it.” 

Tom didn’t know if he should tell Chris about what had happened the night before. Carey would at some point. 

“Chris, I need to tell you something. Something bad happened last night and just let me explain before you murder me alright?”

Tom explained everything single thing that had happened that day leading up to Carey knocking on his door.

That day on set had been an absolute nightmare for Tom, nothing went as planned and everything was ten times harder than it should have been.   
  


Carey had been sent to help set up the next days set, so someone else had undressed Tom at the end of the day.   
  


Tom had went back to his room and started drinking, he was on number 4 when Kelly had knocked on his door. He let her in and had told her that he wanted end what they had. When she had asked for one last time together, in his drunken brain it didn’t seem like that bad of an idea. That is of course until Carey had knocked on the door.   
  


Chris shook his head “Tommy you are such an idiot man. I can’t speak for Carey but if she does get over that, you’ll be one lucky son of a bitch. So Carey didn’t know you’d been fucking Kelly on the side huh?”

Tom shook his head “No, no one knows, well they might if Kelly tells them but I didn’t tell a soul.”

”Dude Carey never would have done a single thing with you had she known about you and Kelly. I’m sorry man but I don’t know how she is going to react. I know how she’s reacted in the past to stuff. But Carey has never done something like she did with you either but you add in her dealing with that fuck stick Mike and yeah she’s liable to do just about anything.”

”She told me everyone warned her about him so I’m taking you were one of them?” Chris nodded.

”Yeah I was, but I did honestly hope I was wrong. Carey just had such hope that he had learned from all the shit he had done in the past and she just didn’t think it would be far to not give him a chance just because of it. She had went out of her way to surprise that asshole too, flew all the way to Copenhagen from London just to walk in on him with whoever his baby momma is now and to turn right back around to fly back to London. You know that asshole actually called ME thinking I’d help him talk to Carey? Dude actually thought calling the brother of who he cheated on was gonna work out for him.”

”That’s...a lot of nerve.”

”Look man I honestly do not know if Carey will speak to you at all, let alone give you another chance but she always thinks of things from every single angle so she might. She has had a huge crush on you since Thor. You know how every single time we see each other I take a selfie? It’s so I can send it to her.”

Tom actually felt himself blush a little.

”Really? She’s had a crush on me that long? She never said anything.”

Chris looked at Tom like he was insane.

”What should she have said? “Oh I’ve been madly in love with you since Thor Tom!” Yeah because that would have went over well for her I’m sure.”

”Yeah you’re right, fair point.” 

All Tom could do is hope that she would hear him out, let me show her how truly sorry he was and just give him a chance again. 


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor who was over seeing Carey was grateful that Chris had came to the hospital and was able to tell them more about Carey’s medical issues and put them in touch with her regular doctor back in London.

“Thank you Mr. Evans, I’ll forward everything to her doctor in London. The information you’ve been able to give me helps a lot. Just as a precaution I had them do a CT scan and I’m afraid she hit her head a little harder than anyone thought when she passed out, she’s got herself a rather nice, massive lump on the back of her head that actually bleed a little and a concussion, I need someone to stay with her for at least the next two weeks . She’s going to have one hell of a headache for a while and she’s also going to be a bit wobbly. She might have a little trouble with her eye sight and she will definitely be sensitive to light and sound. I can not release her until I know there is someone who can be with her at all times. And obviously she will need to take at the least two weeks off. I do not want her stressed out at all, and add on the concussion I really want her to take it easy.” 

Thankfully Guillermo was with them and had made it clear giving her two weeks off was just fine, he had three people at the ready to step in for her. For some reason knowing it would take three people to fill in forCarey made Tom proud of her, he knew she was a hard worker and good at her job and this just proved it. Finally Tom spoke up.

“I have a suite at the Hotel, she can have the other bedroom, can you film everything that I’m not in Guillermo?”

Guillermo nodded “Yes I can rearrange the shooting no problem Tom.”

Chris felt two things- relief that Tom was willing to step up for Carey. He was also worried that she would not go along with this plan, Carey hated when people decided things for her and not with her. He could already hear her in his head reminding them that she was a grown ass woman.

“Well I think we need to talk to Carey first, see what she wants to do. Unfortunately I have to head to Atlanta tomorrow to start filming.”

The doctor nodded “Yes let’s go tell her, she should be back in her room and awake right now.”

Carey was looking around the dimly lit room and was raking her brain trying to figure out just where in the fuck she was. 

Once she had gotten her mind to clear a little she realized she was in a hospital room. Very slowly she remembered what had happened-Being on set, Tom trying to talk to her, Kelly showing her that article. 

God, that fucking article. She had to stop herself from thinking about it, her head was pounding. 

When she heard the door open she thought it was a nurse coming to check on her. She was stunned when she looked up and saw Chris.

“Care Bear” Chris spoke as softly as he could, his voice cracking at seeing her in a hospital bed looking so fragile and pail.

“Chrissy? Are you really here?” 

“Yeah sweetie, I’m really here.” He gave her a small smile. 

Carey started sobbing, opening her arms to him. Chris was beside her in a instant, wrapping her into a tight hug, stroking her back and telling her everything was going to be okay.Carey cried her heart out, she just unloaded completely. 

Tom felt like he was intruding into a very private moment. He felt a little uncomfortable. 

Finally Carey pulled away from Chris.

“Why are you here? How are you here?” She was trying to wipe her tears away but they just kept coming.

“Tom called me, told me what had happened.” 

Carey looked at Chris in confusion.

“How did he know to call you? I never said anything.”

Tom stepped forward and spoke up, causing Carey’s head to whip to the left.

“I called the emergency contact in your phone, they needed info about your medical issues.”

“Why are you here?” her voice wasn’t angry, she was clearly confused, her brow furrowed.

“I rode here with you.”

Carey just looked at him. She didn’t know what to say, her thoughts were clouded. Her doctor came forward.

“Carey, do you remember what happened this morning? Do you remember passing out?”

Carey nodded.

“Okay good. You hit your head pretty hard when you did, you got a nasty bump and you have a concussion so things might seem a bit foggy for you at the moment.” 

Carey nodded again.

“Now we have your heart rate stable, all your tests look good actually. I’m going to need you to rest and keep from getting upset like you did this morning, I know that’s easy for me to say but add in the concussion and I want you to take 2 weeks off.I also do not want you to be alone during that time, Tom here has said you can stay in his other bedroom in his hotel suite.” 

Carey looked from the Doctor to Tom to Guillermo before looking at Chris.

“I’m so sorry Carey but I have to fly to Atlanta tomorrow night. You know I’d stay if it didn’t mean getting sued.”

Carey teared up again, but nodded in understanding. 

“I’m a grown ass woman. I don’t need my brother to babysit me. I don’t need to be watched.” 

Chris chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear “I knew you’d say that.”

The Dr spoke up “Carey I know you are a, as you say, a grown ass woman but if you don’t stay with Tom then I’m sorry but you’ll have to stay here for two weeks.” 

Carey looked at the Dr like he had just said the most hurtful thing anyone had ever said to her in her life. She started crying again and buried herself into Chris, who rubbed her back again and looked at the Dr with a questioning look.The Dr nodded.

“Her being emotional is the concussion, she’s overwhelmed and feeling confused.”

Carey pulled away after a few moments and took a deep, shuddering breath before finally looking at Tom.

“You want me in your room? Really?”

Tom nodded and stepped towards her 

“Yes I do, it was my idea. I have another bedroom so you’ll have your own and you can keep the light low or off and I swear I won’t bother but I will be right there to help you. Please Carey let me help, please?”

She looked to Guillermo and sobbed a little “I am so sorry Mo. I’ve ruined everything. You can fire me, I deserve it.” 

Guillermo shook his head vigorously while walking over to her bed “No no no, no talk like that Carey. You did nothing wrong and I promise you everything will be fine. I would never fire my favorite girl, you just rest and get better for me huh?” 

Carey was grateful he wasn’t mad at her, he needed her to do her job and she couldn’t. Finally she took a deep breath and nodded.

“Fine. I will stay with Tom. Can I go?” 

The Dr stepped over to her and tried to explain somethings to her but it was like she just looked right through him so he turned to Tom.

“I will make sure you have all the information about what all you need to watch out for. The nurse will give you a few prescriptions I want her to take, I believe there is four of them. Now do not hesitate to call if you have can concerns or questions. And of course I have set up an appointment for her in a week, then another in two but make sure you read over the info so you know what warning signs to look for if she needs to be brought back here immediately. Now let’s let the nurse help Carey get dressed yes? You can ask me any questions you have. Oh and Nurse? Please give her an injection before she is dressed?” 

At the word “injection” Chris whipped around and whispered “fuck” and started started walking around to the other side of the bed, using the lever to drop the side rail down.

Carey was in a full blown panic, pleading with the nurse not to give her the shot, making Tom’s heart break when in a child like voice Carey said she would “be good just please don’t hurt me. I swear I’ll be a good girl just please don’t hurt me.”Round, fat tears started raining down her puffy face, there was a shake to her, body and voice. Tom felt paralyzed as to what to do. Finally Chris got his attention.

“Tom I need you to get in front of her and hold her to you alight? I can keep her legs still.”

Shaking himself out of his daze he does what Chris said, Tom bent down beside the bed and starts by taking Carey’s arms and putting them round his neck and softly talking to her while he wraps his long arms around to hold her tightly against him, slightly pushed her head into the crook of neck so she couldn’t see anything and was trapped. 

Carey was full on sobbing, begging to be let go, repeating that she is a good girl. Chris stood beside Tom, pulled up Carey’s gown showing her completely naked ass and holds her legs then yells at the nurse to hurry the hell up with the shot.

Tom did not mean to get a complete eyeful of Carey’s ass but he kind of couldn’t help it, and what he saw shocked him while also making another part of him extremely excited. One entire side of Carey’s ass is nothing but a massive Loki tattoo, complete with an almost lifelike rendering of Loki’s helmet and scepter. He couldjust make out the words “I Was Made To Be Ruled”. Clearly Carey loved Loki, and clearly he was her favorite Marvel character over Captain America, played by a man who was like a brother to her. 

Tom looked at Chris and could not stop the smug smile on his face. Chris just rolled his eyes at him “She has Caps shield on her too ya know, she got it before she got the Loki one.” 

The shot had been to help with pain and to relax her, which worked almost immediately. Tom laid her back down on the bed and he and Chris left so the nurse could dress a doll like Carey in hospital scrubs.

In the hallway Tom didn’teven know that he was smiling until Chris pushes his shoulder.

“Yeah yeah shut up. I took her with me to the premiere of The Avengers and that weekend she came over drunker than a sailor on leave wearing this red plaid skirt. All of the sudden she yelled “Hey Chris look!!” and she mooned me. She had nothing on under that skirt at all and there was the Loki tattoo brand new. Her ass was swollen for a week and she couldn’t wear any underwear or sit on her ass the entire time, good lord she bitched.” Steve was shaking his head at the memory and chuckling. 

Tom had always been slightly freaked out to see people with his face tattooed onto them permanently. But Carey’s tattoo thrilled him, It was like she had already been claimed by him. Before he could stop himself he pictured sweet beautiful Carey kneeling before him while he was dressed in his full Loki costume, complete with horns and specter. Then what all she had said while getting the shot returned to the forefront of his mind.

“Why was Carey saying she’d be a good girl over that shot?”

Chris’s face turned serious, he clearly didn’t know what to say to Tom. Finally he shook his head “If she wants you to know man she will tell you, I’m sorry” he put his hand on Tom’s shoulder and spoke in a voice a bit deeper then his normal tone “You are a very good friend of mine Tom, but that girl in there is family, if she forgives you for what happened with her then so be it but I swear to fucking god Hiddleston you hurt her again and I will kill you. Do you understand?” 

Tom didn’t even flinch, he knew he deserved what Chris was saying to him. 

“I swear Chris, I won’t hurt her again. I promise.”

Chris took a deep breath “Please take care of her Tom, I am trusting you to look after her. Now if something happens and you can’t take care of her call me, I mean it. I will do whatever I have to to look after her but I’m going to trust you with her.”

The nurse wheeled a drugged up Carey into the hallway and smiled saying she was ready to go. 

Thankfully the hotel had a way their high profile clients to get to their rooms without being seen, an elevator in an underground garage that regular guests did not have access to with an elevator that could only beoperated by a manager, who thankfully met Tom, Chris, Guillermo and a sleeping Carey in the garage. Guillermo went to Carey’s room to get her a few things while Chris carried her to her new bedroom in Tom’s suite. 

Chris and Tom sat on the couch drinking scotch laughing and swapping stories. Chris told Tom funny stories from his and Carey’s teenage years and a few from them being adults. He didn’t share anything to personal, if Carey wanted Tom to know those kind of thing she would tell him. 

“Man Carey’s first boyfriend was a total jerk who I just couldn’t understand why she was with in the first place. Until one night he’d said something really hurtful to her and I asked her why do you bother with that asshole? And she just looked at me and said “Because I’m just thankful someone would even want me”. Man that broke my heart. That poor girl has never thought she was worth anything. She has gotten better, she takes no shit like she used to, that’s for sure, but she still doesn’t think she’s good enough. And it doesn’t help that every single guy she has ever been in a relationship with has cheated on her.”

Tom felt shame wash over him. It was true he and Carey weren’t even dating, but he still felt absolutely horrible about what had happened with Carey and Kelly. He truly wished he could go back and tell Kelly to leave. 

“Do you think Carey will give me another chance?”

Chris shook his head “I have no idea man. But if you’re just looking for some fun before you move on then don’t waste her time. Carey can’t do that, she falls in love hard and fast. She has one of the biggest hearts of anyone I’ve ever known. In my opinion she’s never been with anyone who actually deserved her.” 

Chris took a moment think about his next words carefully.

“I can’t go into details, I know you’re probably sick of me telling you that I can’t tell you the full the story but Carey has been through some shit that you can’t even imagine, a weaker person would have completely broken and never recovered. But somehow she didn’t let it stop her, she didn’t let it break her. One thing that helped was Mom actually took her to go talk to someone when Carey told us some things. How the hell she pulled that off when she wasn’t Carey’s guardian I’ll never know but I know it helped her a lot. She used to have screaming nightmares, it got so bad that I started having her just sleep in bed with me because she was going to end up there anyway because she had them almost every night. After she talked to someone they almost completely stopped. If she gets to stressed out they come back, so just a heads up because with her concussion they might come back.The only way to help her through a nightmare is to hold her as tightly as you can against you and rub her back while telling her she’s okay. And you have to stay with her the rest of the night alright? Don’t leave her after she goes back to sleep.”

“Of course I won’t leave her I promise.”

“And if you order her food she’s allergic to tomatoes, she can eat them if they are cooked but raw tomatoes she can not eat them or anything they have touched. She hates onions. She really has to watch how much salt she takes in, cause of her blood pressure. She can’t eat in the morning, it makes her sick so she has breakfast around noon or later depending on when she wakes up. If she HAS to eat for her meds, give her a few crackers.”

Tom started writing everything Chris was telling him down, he did not want to screw up these next two weeks. Chris told him everything from what foods she liked to movie and tv shows. She can’t sleep if the room is to hot, she loves scary movies but secretly they freak her out, make sure to ask her if you can help her with something because she won’t ask you herself,her favorite ice cream is chocolate, she loved anything chocolate actually. She loved when someone would read to her. 

Tom wrote a few pages of notes until Chris had told him everything he thought was important for someone taking care of her to know. 

“Chris I don’t mean to be a dick but are you sure you aren’t in love with Carey?”

Chris shook his head “Not like that man I promise. I was, a long time ago but like I said she never looked at me in any other way other than a brother. We kissed one night, had a clumsy make out session. I was over the moon, man but it did nothing for her. I had to except it because I’d lose her if I didn’t. Later on I realized that we would not have made a very good couple and if we had actually tried we probably would have ruined our friendship so I’m glad we never did. Carey didn’t need a boyfriend for a long time, she needed a brother, a best friend, and I’m one lucky son of bitch that I got to be that for her. I love her Tom, I do, but trust me man it is not that kind of love.” 

Guillermo stopped by with a few of Carey’s things, giving her room key to Tom. Guillermo told Tom to call him if anything came up or happened. 

Chris slept that night on the couch, thinking over the last day. He was glad Carey was going to be okay but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to keep worrying about her. He always worried about Carey. He knew Tom would take good care of her, Tom really was a good guy, he did something stupid yes but he was a good guy. 

Carey needed someone to love her as much as she loved them. Carey had always wanted a family and he wanted that for her, she wanted the white picket fence with a yard full of kids and a dog, with a husband that loved her. Carey had always said she’d love to be a mom and wife whenever her and Chris would talk about the future. But it was something Carey wasn’t sure she’d ever have. 

Carey had been through some very heavy shit in her life, and Chris just wished she could be completely happy. If anyone deserved to be happy it was her. 

Tom was in bed trying to calm down his mind. He had checked on Carey and found her sleeping soundly. Chris had went back to her room to grab her fan, something he said she absolutely needed. 

He was glad that she hadn’t had more serious injuries than a concussion and that her heart was actually going to be okay. It could have been much, much worse. 

He hoped that he could make up for what had happened. He knew he had added to her upsetwhen there had been no call or need for it. Kelly had sent him a few texts pretending to be worried about Carey, then being worried about him, and when he did not reply to any of her messages she told him he was just being stupid and she’d see him tomorrow when he’d calmed down.

_ No, no you won’t. _

Tom was not going to let Kelly put one toe into his room, he was not going to let Kelly near Carey ever again. Guillermo had sent a text to everyone saying there would be an emergency meeting tomorrow morning, a meeting only he and Tom knew he wasn’t going to be at so he wouldn’t see her like she thought she would. He had thought about telling Guillermo about what had happened but decided if Carey wants him to know she herself will tell him. 

Tom played over what all Chris had said, what had happened in Carey’s past that was horrible? What all had the poor girl been through? Would she ever trust him enough again to tell him? Why didn’t she trust him to tell him about Chris? 

That question was just so puzzling to him. Why care about anyone at all knowing about their close relationship but not care about the relationship she had with Guillermo? Surely people would think she only got jobs because of him too.He had so many questions he wanted to ask her but now was not the time, the last thing she needed was for him to bombard her. 

They had left the door to her room open after Chris had brought her fan to her, Tom wanted to be sure he could hear her so his door was also open. Chris had also said that even on her best of days, Carey woke up in a heavy fog, something Tom had witnessed. 

After what felt like an eternity Tom finally fell asleep. 

Carey slowly woke up. It took a while but once she was able to stand, she slowly stumbled her way out of the bedroom she was in. It took her moment to remember she was in Tom’s room, staying with him. The whole room was dark so she guessed it was late at night and maybe very early morning. 

She stumbled over to the “living room” area and just stood staring at Chris. He had dropped everything once again and came to help her. It made her feel horrible that he had been so worried about her; he seemed to worry about her a lot. 

She looked around the room some more and saw Tom’s door was open like hers was. She made her way slowly into the room and stood for a moment watching Tom sleep. Seeing him at the hospital had truly thrown her, why did he ride with her to the hospital? Why did he call someone for her? Why had he wanted her to stay with him and why did he want to take care of her? 

Surly Kelly would not be happy about that? God, Kelly. Maybe Carey could just lock herself into her bedroom when she would visit Tom in his room. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could not handle her right now, if ever. If she never saw Kelly again in this life, she’d be happy as a pig in shit. 

Finally she slowly walked over to where Tom sleeping and shook him gently while saying his name. His eye popped open, scaring Carey and making her stumble back.

“Carey? Are you alright? What’s wrong darling?”

“I......my head hurts.”

Tom nodded as he stood up “Yes the Dr said it would for a while, remember?”

Carey shook her head. She did not remember the doctor at all. 

“Ok darling sit down on the bed and I’ll go get your medicine alright?” 

All she could do was nod then sit down. She had never felt so lost in her entire life. Speaking to no one, she said out loud “How hard did I hit my fucking head” while she touched the lump on the back of her head, wincing when she felt pain. 

Tom came back with a bottle of water, a small packet of crackers and two pain pills the doctor had given her. She didn’t realize how dry your mouth and throat had been or just how thirsty she was until she took a drink and had finished the whole bottle. 

She looked at Tom and he could see she was nervous about something.

“What’s wrong Carey?”

She played with the bottom of her shirt while she twisted her toes on her right foot into the carpet, making Tom think she looked adorable.

“I.....I really need to shower but I’m dizzy and not steady. Can......can you like......help...me? Please?” 

Tom’s heart ached for her. She was so vulnerable and it probably scared her. He nodded his head while walking to where his cloths were.

“Yes of course I will sweetheart, and to make you feel more comfortable how I about I wear my shorts?”

Carey relaxed at his words “That’d be okay. Thank you Tom.”

She turned her back while he undressed and put his shorts on. She was not thrilled to have to be naked in front of him but she didn’t see a choice, no way in hell would she shower with Chris. Suddenly though she thought of something.

“Wait won’t Kelly get mad at you showering with me? Or just you helping me?”

Tom looked at her confused “Why would she get mad?”

Carey looked at him like he’d grown a cat head on his shoulders all of the sudden.

“Uh because you’re seeing her? I know I tend to get a little pissy when the guy I’m seeing showers with other women.” 

“I’m not seeing her, I never was, I swear it.” 

Carey just blinked at him a few times.

“Look we do need to talk about what happened but I don’t think now is the time for it. But I am not and never was seeing her. As a matter of fact I wish I didn’t ever have to be near her again but we have to finish the movie together unfortunately. And I do not want you to worry about her, I will do everything in my power to keep her away from you, I swear.”

Carey stood for a few moments taking in what he had said to her. Finally she nodded, telling Tom thank you as he helped her walk across the suite. 

Once in the bathroom Tom made sure to keep the lights as low as possible. Carey turned bright red all over her body when she realized it was time to get completely naked in from of Tom. He smiled at her.

“Look I know this makes you uncomfortable and I am sorry. But I will not do anything inappropriate I promise. But to be fair.... I have seen you half naked.”

Tom had to bite his lips together as he watched her turn a even darker shade of red. She was biting her lip before she just blurted out “I have a Loki tattoo on my ass.”

Tom chuckled and nodded his head “I know i saw it in hospital. It’s a beautiful tattoo.”

“So you don’t think I’m really fucking weird?” 

This time Tom laughed at her words. “No sweetheart I do not think you are really fucking weird. It’s not like you have my face on your ass, now THAT would be really fucking weird.” 

Carey giggled, nodded her head in agreement.

“Well good thing I didn’t do that then. So let’s get this over with. I hate to ask but can you help me get out of my clothes?”

“Of course. That’s what I’m here for.” 

The shower did not give any privacy at all, the entire thing was glass. Yes Tom had seen her topless, in a dimly lit room. Tom kept the lights in the bathroom low for her but he’d see her completely naked, there was no way she could hide. It usually took Carey a long time to work up the nerve to just be freely naked in front of someone. 

Tom had her hold onto the sink vanity while he pulled her scrub pants down and got them off her legs. The motion made her nauseous. 

When it came to scrub top he had her pull one arm out at a time before pulling it over her head. 

Tom worked as gently as he could to undo the horribly messy bun her hair was in. Carey let go of the vanity and just rested her body against his, thankful that he was so much taller than her. 

Thankfully the shower had a bench in the corner making it to where he could sit her down and have her lean into it while he got the water going and grabbed her shampoo, conditioner and body wash off the vanity. 

He helped her stand and slowly walked her under the spray, doing his best to keep a good grip on her but not hurt her.When the hot water hit the back of her head she hissed, making Tom tell her he knew it hurt and he was so sorry.

“I promise I’ll wash your hair as quick as possible love, there’s dried blood on your scalp that needs cleaned off.”

Carey kept her eyes closed and just kept herself against him, the hot water felt like heaven, making her moan.

Carey felt like a helpless child. She didn’t need anyone to take care of her but she had no choice. And out of all the people on Earth to look after her now it just had to be Tom Fucking Hiddleston. The frustration made her cry. 

“Carey have I hurt you?”

Tom wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He was having his own internal struggle, feeling her hot,wet naked body against him was having a big affect on him as much as he was fighting against it.He heard Carey speak quietly.

“I feel like a fucking little kid who can’t take care of themselves. I’m dizzy and nauseous and I can’t even walk straight. I don’t want to be a burden to you and I’m so sorry Tom, I am so sorry.”

By the time she was done talking she was sobbing. 

“Hey hey, Carey love no. You are not a burden, to me or anyone else alright? None of this is your fault sweetheart and please believe me that if I did not want to help you I wouldn’t have said I would. I know right now everything is jumbled up in your poor brain but I promise I want you here so I can look after you alright?” 

Tom pulled his head back so he could look at her.

“Look at me sweetheart please.”

Tom looked down into her eyes, both red and puffy. She looked so lost and sad that it broke his heart all over again.

“I want you here with me Carey, I swear on my life. I want to help you, to take care of you okay?” Carey let out a weak “okay” before Tom went back to washing her hair. After putting the conditioner in and and letting it sit Tom softly spoke.

“You would like to know a secret?”

Carey nodded.

“I love washing a girls hair. I don’t know why but I do.” 

Carey giggled “Well I guess you’re in luck with me then, I have plenty for you to wash. Don’t worry I won’t tell your secret. I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone wash my hair for me that wasn’t like, cutting it for me.” 

Tom had her tilt her head back a little so he could get all the conditioner out of her, he couldn’t help but think she looked beautiful. 

Once her hair had been taken care of Tom sat her back on the bench and was getting ready to wash her body but Carey stopped him.

“I can do this part, mostly. Just help me with my legs and back, I can get the rest.” 

Tom turned his back to her while she washed, she had blushed again when he gave her the wash cloth with her soap on it.Tom put his arms against the wall and put his head under the spray. When he was done he turned to look at Carey.She stuck her legs out and wiggled her toes while holding out the wash cloth to him which he gladly took from her with a smile.

When he started washing her lowers legs Carey spoke.

“My legs must feel like sandpaper.”

Tom just shrugged “They’re fine, more important things to worry about then leg hair. Now can you stand again? I’ll wash your back.”

Tom helped her stand while Carey leaned against him again. She moaned feeling him rub her back. She felt him chuckle at her.

“Feel good darling?”

Carey moaned again in response. 

Tom made sure all the soap was rinsed off her body before helping her out of the shower and wrapping her a big fluffy towel. He helped walk her back to her room and got her into a nightgown. The pain pills along with the shower had helped her relax and made her sleepy. 

He tucked her into bed and she was asleep in no time. He reached down and moved her back then kissed her forehead. 

Tom laid on his bed with his mind whirling. Maybe Carey would be okay with giving him a second chance. All he could was wait and see at this point. This thoughts were broken when Carey’s cellphone rang, which was sitting on the table in the living room. He jumped up and answered it immediately walking back into his room and shutting the door. It was a mans voice.

“Who is this? Where’s Carey?”

Tom pulled the phone back but saw nothing but a number so clearly this person wasn’t in her contacts.

“Carey is asleep at the moment, can I help you?”

“She’s asleep? Is she asleep with you?”

“I don’t know who this is so I don’t know if that information is any of your business.” 

“This is Michael, Carey’s boyfriend.”

Tom grinned “I believe you mean ex boyfriend. “

“Whatever look, I saw online she was upset on set this morning.” 

Great, Tom thought, Carey was going to love that.

“Well that article from this morning upset her and she fainted, I got her to the hospital for treatment.” 

“Is she still in the hospital?? What hospital??”

“No she was released into my care. Her heart is fine by the way, but she has a bad concussion.”

“And who are you?”

“Tom Hiddleston.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment while Michael worked out in his head who he was.

“Wait, aren’t you the Loki guy?”

“Yes, the guy who’s tattooed on her ass.”

Saying that made Tom happier than it probably should have. 

“And why is she staying with you?”

“I’m in the movie she’s working on and she trusts me to take very good care of her. Look Carey is sick, and it’s because of your actions. She didn’t want to talk to you anymore, that’s why she blocked you. Anything she does from now on, including me, is none of your business. Now goodnight.”

Tom hoped he wouldn’t call back but he knew he would. And Tom would do his best to protect her from him, as much as she was willing to let him anyway. 

He put phone beside his bed so it couldn’t disturb her and reopened his door Incase she needed him. Tom wasn’t sure what was going to happen but he was trying. 


	10. Chapter 10

Carey had been trapped in her weird dream for what felt like forever. She felt like she was trapped in some weird parallel universe of Hell and she couldn’t find her way out.

She was wondering around a massive mansion, going from floor to floor, room to room, trying to find someone, anyone, who could tell her where the hell she was. Finally she found what looked like a massive family room. 

“There she is!” She heard Chris’s voice and felt relief. It only lasted a moment until she heard cheers of children.

“Mommy!”Olly turned and saw five kids all run at her at once, all fighting for the chance to hug her. She stood with her hands up in the air, like she was afraid to touch them. She heard Chris laugh.

“Come on guys, give Mom some room now you know she’s not been feeling good. You guys go grab seats for the movie.”

Mom?! Who the fuck is Mom?! 

“Chris, what’s going on? Who’s kids are those and where the fuck am I??”

Chris looked at her like she’s insane before giving her the most demented smile she had ever seen.

“Care Bear stop that, you’re going to scare the kids. Now come on baby you promised the kids we’d all watch a movie together.”

Chris put his arm around her shoulder and started walking her over to a big sofa. Carey struggles to stop herself.

“Chris no, stop. Something isn’t right. Where am I and who are those kids?”

Chris gives her a serious look “Carey this isn’t funny. I know you don’t feel good but come the fuck on you know who’s kids those are, you gave birth to them now stop it.”

Carey was stunned. She started looking around the room frantically, seeing pictures of her and Chris with the kids, her holding different babies, different snap shots of her and/or Chris with with different kids in varying degrees of age. Then she saw a large picture on a side table that made her nauseous-a wedding photo of her and Chris. She started to shake, knowing this was wrong, so very, very wrong.

“I need to wake up. This is wrong, this isn’t right, no no no let go of me!”

Chris had a death grip on her and she couldn’t get him to turn her loose. She started screaming.

“No let me go let me go!!!”

Chris shook his head “God Carey what is wrong with you?! You’ve upset the kids so now I have to punish you.” Chris shoved her to floor while he started unbuckling his belt.

Chris and Tom both jerked awake at the sound of the bloodcurdling scream that Carey let go in her room. Chris had landed in the floor and had gotten up to see Tom run to Carey’s side. Tom took hold of Carey trying to calm her down, also knowing she was waking up everyone on the same floor of the hotel as them. It took a few minutes but she had finally stopped screaming. 

“Tom?” 

“Yes baby I’m here, it was just a nightmare Carey you’re alright.” Tom was rubbing her back until he finally pulled back to look at her. “Are you okay?”

Her face was red and she was sobbing. When Chris walked into the room though she freaked out again and started screaming, trying to get away from both men. Tom let her go, he didn’t want to hurt her, and let her shut herself off into her bathroom.Both men just looked at each other not knowing what to do. The pounding on the door brought them both out of the moment.

“Shit I’ll handle it.” Chris just nodded at him and turned back to the bathroom door. Carey clearly had had a nightmare involving him. He gently knocked on the door

“Care Bear sweetie it was all just a nightmare okay? Whatever happened isn’t real sweetie, can you hear me Carey? It wasn’t real, it didn’t happen.”

Tom was in the living room speaking to a hotel manager and security guard, showing them the hospital paperwork for Carey and explaining about her nightmare. The security guard read everything and gave Tom back the paperwork.

“I’d feel a whole lot better if I could speak to the young lady myself, Sir.”

Tom nodded “Yes of course, she’s right in here. “

Tom lead them into Carey’s room and to the bathroom door.

“Carey there’s a manger and security guard here. They want to see for themselves that you’re alright darling. Can you please come out?” 

After a few moments, Carey unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open. She saw four men all watching her, like she was going to do a trick any moment. Finally the security guard spoke.

“I hate to bother you Miss but I just wanted to make you are alright.”

Carey nodded. “I hit my head and had a nightmare that I was married to my brother and had five kids” she pointed at Chris, causing the guard to look at him.

“Well that would certainly upset anyone. Again Miss I am sorry but I just wanted to make sure you are alright” He looked at her questioningly ”You are safe, right?”

Carey looked at him confused “Well yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well when a female screams bloody murder at 4 am and is in a room alone with two males Miss, it tends to look rather....well... worrisome.”

Carey finally realized what he was actually implying.

“Oh! I’m probably the safest person in this hotel, I’m with my brother Captain America and Loki, The god of Mischief. Trust me dude I’m good, I just had a nightmare.”

The guard looked at Tom then Chris, who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. The security guard shook hishead and looked at the manager “She must have hit her head really hard” before saying goodnight and leaving. Tom and Chris burst out laughing.

“I don’t think he believed her.” 

Tom laughed harder “I dare say he didn’t.” 

Carey just stood watching them, still feeling just a bit weird from her dream. Out of nowhere Carey turned and ran full speed back to her bathroom, barley making it to the toilet in time. She wished she’d thought to close the door when Tom came right after her and got on his knees beside her and made sure her hair was back. 

You are so fucking sexy Carey, seriously good job puking your guts up in front of Tom Fucking Hiddleston.

Tom felt so sorry for the poor girl. He got her toothbrush and toothpaste and wet a washcloth for her. 

“Are you feeling better or should I call the dr?”

Carey shook her head “No I puked from the being upset not my head.”

“That dream really freaked you out didn’t it,”

Carey sighed and nodded “Yeah”

“So was it just because you were married and had kids with me or did I do somethin’?”

Carey looked at Chris like he was completely insane.

“Dude just being married and having five fucking kids with you was enough.”

Chris put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. “Come on I wouldn’t make that bad a husband and father, you could do a lot worse ya know?”

Carey scrunched up her face “Can we just fucking not talk about it anymore? I wanna go back to sleep.” 

“I think that’s a good idea. Night Care Bear.”

“Night Chrissy.”

Tom watched Chris go back to the living room. He wasn’t sure why but he wasn’t sure what to do? That dream had very much upset Carey and he wasn’t sure if he should leave her alone or not.

“Carey, are you sure you’re okay? Would you like to talk about your dream with me?” 

Carey looked down at the floor

“It just seriously freaked me out once it was clear I was married and had five kids with someone who’s been my brother since I was 14 ya know? It’s just so gross to think about. Would a dream about being married with kids to one of your sisters be alright with you?”

She paused for a moment thinking over of she should tell him about the last part of the dream.

“Right before I woke up I was yelling and he said I upset the kids and he’d have to punish me, he pushed me to the floor and started to take his belt off to........that’s when I woke up.”

Tom gave her a sad look and rubbed her arms with his large warm hands. 

“I’m sorry Carey, that had to be just horrible. And yes I would have freaked out dreaming about my sisters that way. Are you... okay to sleep alone or do you want.......”

Tom had thought back to Chris saying she shouldn’t be left alone after a nightmare. 

“I’m okay, but thank you. I don’t...I don’t understand why you’re doing this Tom. I don’t get why you care or why you want to help me. But thank you.”

Tom frowned and titled his head to the side a little. “Carey I do generally care about you, I know what happened with Kelly probably made it seem or feel like I don’t but I really do. I can not even begin to express how so very, very sorryI am about what happened and I hope you’ll let me explain when you’re feeling better. I just want a chance to make up for my massive fuck up” he took both her hands in his “please Carey look at me”. She slowly tilted her back until she was looking him directly into his eyes “ I have honestly enjoyed spending time with you these last few months. I just hope you can find it in your heart to give me another chance. I swear from now on I will be completely open with you.”

Carey thought about his words for a moment. “We can talk about what happened in a few days, give my head a chance to clear a little bit butright now I just wanna go back to sleep okay?”

Tom nodded his head and softly kissed her forehead “Yes let’s get you back in bed, you really do need rest.”

Tom and Chris waited until noon to wake Carey up so she could eat. 

Chris was going to have to fly back to Boston before flying to Atlanta that evening. He hated that he had to leave Carey right now but he had no choice.

“Come on Chrissy it’s fine. You have a job to do, it would be really fucking stupid of me to think you could just drop everything for me, not to mention extremely selfish.Go make your movie, I’ll be fine.”

Chris nodded “I know Care Bear. I just hate it, I can’t help you when you need it, that’s all. But hey Tom is going to take great care of you” Chris checked to make sure Tom was still in the bathroom “look I know he fucked up but he is a great guy and he does really care about you so maybe think about giving him a second chance?”

“I’ll think about it. Hell after the next two weeks he might get sick of me” Carey chuckled. She jumped slightly when she heard Tom speak.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen at all.”

Carey blushed at Tom overhearing her and Chris just laughed at her before he stood up.

“Alright Care Bear give your big brother a hug. I have to get to the airport.”

Carey hugged Chris for all she was worth, not even trying to hide when tears started rolling down her face. She always cried a little when they’d part ways. 

“Text me and call whenever you can Dumb Dork alright?”

Chris nods while still holding onto her “I promise Jerk Face. You do the same and keep me updated, I mean it Carey don’t make me get Ma after you.” Chris kissed her forehead and turned to Tom. 

“You mind walking with me down to the lobby?”

Carey knew exactly why Chris wanted to talk to Tom alone.

“I know you’re gonna talk about me.”

Chris rolled his eyes at her “God not everything is about you I swear. “

Carey gave Chris a glare and growled at him before getting back onto the couch.

Once in the hallway Chris told Tom

“It’s going to drive her insane not knowing what we talked about.” 

Both men laughed.

“But at least I won’t have to put up with her in person.”

Tom chuckled and patted Chris on the back “Thanks man.”

Chris got serious though a few moments later “I think she might give you a second chance Tom and I’m telling you if you hurt her I will fucking murder you. Carey could be someone you have been needing in your life, you won’t ever find someone who loves harder than that girl. When she loves somebody she is all in 100% and she deserves to have someone finally return it.” 

They step onto the elevator and Chris sighed “Look man I’m not saying that you need to ask her to marry you or anything like that. Just be really fucking sure that you want an actual relationship before you do anything else alright?”

Tom nodded “I understand, I do. I honestly really do feel something for her, I mean it’s not love by any means but I would love the chance to date her and get to know her even better.”

Chris nodded “Well good. Given her childhood and history with relationships she somehow doesn’t have trust issues, if she lets you in she trusts you completely. Just always be upfront with her about everything. If you guys do start officially seeing each other and you realize it’s not for you tell her immediately. All she’s ever wanted is for people to just be straight up with her.” 

“I promise to be straight forward, she deserves that.”

In the lobby the two men were stopped by the same manager from that morning warning them that there was a group of paparazzi on the other side of the street.

“I thought I would give you a heads up, one of them asked me if you were a guest here, I of course told them no and had all of them removed from the property but unfortunately I can’t stop them from being across the street.”

Tom had known it was just a matter of time before word got out he was in town for a movie, it always happened. 

“Well I appreciate the heads up. Don’t worry about them being on the sidewalk, as long as they can’t get in here it’ll be fine” he turned to Chris “I will keep you updated on Carey and thank you so much for coming.”

On his way back to his room, Tom got a call from Luke.

“Just wanted to give you a heads up there are pictures of you at the hospital yesterday, ones of you getting out of the ambulance, different ones of you in the hallways and one of you speaking to a doctor.” 

Tom stopped walking “Are there any of me with Carey?”

“Not that I have found no. There’s a small glimpse of her but you and the doctor are standing in front. How is she doing by the way? I did as you asked and there are more stories popping up over her and her ex. And there very well could be photos of her soon from set or the hospital once people connect you two but the main focus was on you.”

“She’s doing alright, had a nightmare this morning but the doctor said it was to be expected, plus she has them when she’s really stressed apparently.”

“Well make sure she just stays off the internet, some of the articles are not kind, blaming her for being cheated on.”

“Christ well fortunately the doctor told her she can’t use her phone for a while, it’ll cause headaches with her concussion so it shouldn’t be to hard. Thanks for keeping an eye on it Luke, the poor girl has been through enough.”

And some of it is my fault 

“Let me know if I can do anything else.”

When Tom got back to his room he found Carey crying on the couch.

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?”

Carey looked up at Tom, eyes red and her bottom lip trembling. She handed him her phone. His heart sank. 

“The Doctor said not to be on your phone, it’ll hurt your head.”

“ Iii I didn’t mean to look at it, the friend who’s house sitting for me sent it to me. They are making the whole thing with Michael my fault.”

Tom sat beside her and pulled her into him, tucking her face into his neck and rubbing her back.

“They are nothing but trash, anyone with any sense knows that.”

Tom felt her shake her head.

“But what if they’re right? What if it is my fault? Every guy has always cheated on me, every single one. What if there’s something wrong with me and I just can’t see it?”

“There is nothing wrong with you Carey, seriously. You just..”

“You don’t know that!!” Carey stood up to quickly, making her dizzy and stumble. Thankfully Tom caught her and started walking her to her bedroom.

“Carey I’m going to get you in bed, get you your meds then we are going to get you relaxed. You need to calm down sweetie, your heart is beating to fast.”

Carey just nodded, trying to calm herself down but she was nothing more than a sniffling mess. Her brain was swirling, that article had be brutally cruel. It was so bad that Carey actually wondered if whoever wrote it had had a falling out with her at some point and was now getting revenge.

She didn’t even notice she that he’d put her on the bed and left the room till he came back in.

“I ordered some food love, I wasn’t sure what you’d be up for so I got some chicken noddle soup, I hope that’s okay?”

Carey nodded and said a weak “okay” as Tom helped her get some pillows behind her back. 

Thankfully room service had rushed his order, so they didn’t have to wait to long for the food. Tom got into bed with Carey and set about feeding her, something she would have flat out refused for him to do any other time but at that moment she was just to upset to argue.

Finally after the meal Tom took her hand and softly asked “Are you feeling better after eating and taking your medicine sweetheart?”

She nodded “Yeah I am. Thank you so much for taking care of me Tom I don’t, I don’t know how I would deal with all this without you.”

Tom just smiled at her “I’m glad I get to be here for you.”

Carey took a moment to find her courage before asking “Can we....cuddle for a little while? Just until I go to sleep?”

Tom held out his arm for her “of course, come here.”

It took a minute but when they finally got comfortable Carey let out a sigh of contentment. Tom kissed her forehead and started rubbing her back and it took no time for her to be asleep.

Tom got his phone off the side table and read the article that had upset her so badly. Tom found himself absolutely livid by what he had read. The article went over her dating history, what they could find of it anyway. 

When it got to her relationship with Michael, Carey was blamed 100 percent completely for his cheating, making claims that she had been just to fat, had put her career over him, then saying she was to much of a push over for traveling to world with him when his band was on tour, saying that it was hard to respect someone who just just gave up their own lives for someone else and that Michael had been funding her life.

They brought up how she lived in London while Michael lived in Copenhagen, saying that clearly she refused to move for him so how could he not find someone who was closer to home. 

They also went on to say that Michael getting the other woman pregnant was also Carey’s fault, stating that Carey must have refused to have his child or that she actually couldn’t have kids at all, as if it was something she’d done on purpose and was shameful.

He fired off a text to Luke asking if he could see about having it taken down. As far as Tom was concerned it was nothing but vicious slander. Luke responded that he would look into it.

Tom put his phone back on the table and just relished holding Carey, feeling her soft warm body against his. He hated that others said anything about her weight. Was she chubby? Yes. Fat? Not in his eyes, no. He couldn’t imagine what it felt like to have people say that if you’d just been skinnier your boyfriend wouldn’t have cheated on you. It was no wonder Carey had been as upset as she was after reading such garbage.

Hours later the peace and quiet of the room was shattered by pounding on the door. Thankfully it didn’t wake Carey as Tom slowly slid out from under her. Tom sighed when he looked through the peephole and saw Kelly. He knew he had to open the door, she would definitely wake Carey, so he grabbed a shirt and his keycard and went out into the hall.

“Would you stop beating on the door?!” Tom harshly whispered at Kelly. She just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Why is she staying with you?”

Tom crossed his arms “Who told you that?”

“Guillermo told us at the meeting today that you would be out for two weeks and that they had brought in Carey’s replacement, doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.”

“I really do not see how any of it is your business.” 

“Well of course it’s my business! We have been seeing each other for a few months now.”

“No we have been sleeping together, I told you from the very beginning it was not and never would be an actual relationship. I am sorry that you got hurt but I never told you we would ever be more than just friends who have sex, and at the moment I’m not even interested in a friendship with you.”

“You can’t be serious Tom, don’t throw away what we have together for some, some, some GIRL. She’s a nobody!”

“We don’t have anything! We had sex! That’s all we had! And she’s not just nobody she’s a human being and she’s a hell of lot better person than you turned out be.Now look, I’m not fighting with you about this, you’re lucky I don’t speak to Guillermo about how you gleefully upset Carey on set.”

Kelly snorted “So should I thank you for not tattling on me? Seriously Tom what are you 12?”

“That’s rich coming from you. Now look, just leave me be alright? All we had was sex and it’s over.” 

Before Kelly could say anything else he went back into his room and just hoped Kelly left. He slammed the door and locked it up. He was surprised when he turned around and saw Carey standing there looking worried.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Tom walked over to her and rubbed her arm.

“I didn’t mean to make you and Kelly fight.” Carey said softly. She didn’t mean to hear them but it was kinda hard not to.

Tom put his hand gently against her cheek while shaking his head.

“You didn’t make us fight Carey, Kelly did that herself. Now, what would you like to do? How are you feeling?”

Carey wasn’t sure why she did what she did next, she just knew she felt like she had to. She grabbed Tom by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, which Tom gladly returned. 

For a small moment, nothing really mattered other than kissing Tom. She wished it was a moment she could stay in for as long as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter. And I hope by now it’s very clear that time lines mean jackshit to me in this story lol let me know what you think 💚

Carey kissing Tom had ended with the pair making out in his bed. They kept it light, just enjoying the feel of one another. Tom honestly could not remember a time as an adult where he just kissed with someone off and on over the course of hours.

They had kept their hands to neutral places, for the most part, Tom didn’t want to rush Carey in any way. It felt he’d be taking advantage of her emotional state otherwise. 

Carey just enjoyed feeling him against her. She had missed the feel of someone next to her, the heat and comfort that can only be given by another. She wasn’t sure what had caused her to be so bold and kiss him in the first place, maybe just hearing him defend her to Kelly was the only real reason.

She was grateful when Tom did not try to move their activities to a more sexual level, reaching that point was going to take time for her, again. She felt like the last night she had rushed herself into the sexual contact they’d already had and feared that if she did so again, it would all blow up in her face like last time. She was going to be more cautious this time with Tom. 

She did appreciate that Tom for his part tried very hard to keep his body under control. He would at times brush his very hard cock against her only to move his pelvis away from her once he had. She had told him they could stop if he needed to and he’d told her it was fine, that just because it’s there doesn’t mean he has to do anything with it, and it would go away and he’d be fine.

Carey had finally fell asleep late into the night. Her head was hurting her badly, so bad that he called the dr at the hospital who’d seen her asking him is she should come in. Not knowing if it was due to the upset she’d had that day or the concussion, the dr had him give her 1 pain pill and one sleeping pill, both being low enoughdoses that it she would be able to rest. But if it was just as bad when she woke bring her in immediately. 

Tom couldn’t sleep. A part of him was worried for Carey of course. He had found out a few things from Luke that night after Carey had went to sleep. It was the only time Tom left her side in hours, he didn’t want his phone call to wake her.

“So, did they take the article down?”

“Yes they did, and even issued an apology to Miss Slater.”

“That’s great Luke thank you so much man.”

“Oh don’t thank me, it had already been pulled when I called. A Michael Poulsen had it done.”

“That’s Carey ex who caused this whole thing.”

“And Miss Slater was right in thinking it was a revenge piece. Apparently this woman had at one time thought she had a chance to be with Michael and thought Miss Slater and been the reason it didn’t happen so that article was nothing more than an attack on her. Her bosses are looking into what to do now.”

Tom was glad Michael had stepped in, this whole thing was his doing, Carey was innocent completely and it wasn’t fair that she was getting attacked.

“Just try to make sure she does not read anything else. I know she isn’t a celebrity or famous but with her permission I have drafted a statement on her behalf. I think her not saying anything is best but I always think her asking for privacy at this time is also important.Those paps outside your hotel? They aren’t there for you Tom, they’re there for her. Apparently it’s a competition to see who can get a picture of the heartbroken ex first. And I should warn you, at some point they will put together you were at the hospital because of her. Now you said the hotel has a way in and out were you can’t be seen right?”

“Yes you have to have a manager with you to access the elevator and it takes you to a underground garage that the manager only can let you in and out of so that should be fine.” 

“Good. If and when the news about her injury on set hits the papers then we can deal with that then. How’s she feeling?”

“She had a horrible headache but finally got to sleep. Hey thank you Luke, for helping her. You don’t even know her.”

“It’s not a problem Tom, she didn’t do anything wrong. She just needs to ride this out and hopefully something will happen soon and no one will care anymore.”

The next few days were quite, something both Tom and Carey were grateful for. She gave Tom her phone, she knew if she had it she’d probably be way to tempted to look at that articles people she knew had been texting to her. Tom sent out a few texts pretending to be Carey saying for everyone to stop sending them to her. He was shocked anyone would send them to her but Carey shrugged, saying most of them wasn’t her friend friend, they just knew her because of Michael.

“I could seriously punch Mike in the dick for posting that stupid fucking video on his Instagram. I thought he’d be smarter than that but I guess if he was none of this would have happened” she gave a sigh and rubbed her face “I’ve never minded when pictures were taken of us and I didn’t care if he talked a little about our relationship but I am a private person and he knows that. I don’t get what he thought telling the whole fucking world would do.”

“People do stupid things when desperate darling, maybe he just felt being open would help or like you said he’s just that stupid.”

Carey looked over at Tom for a moment, she was thinking hard and biting her lip. 

“I didn’t move to live with him because he never asked.”She spoke so softly Tom almost missed it.

“You don’t have to explain anything Carey”

Carey waved her hand “I know I know but I can’t answer anyone about what that article said but I want to. I want to get it all out, please? If it’s okay with you I mean?”

Tom nodded “Of course sweetheart, if it’ll make you feel better. Tell me whatever you need to.” 

She took a deep breath.

“We never moved in together because Michael never asked. The one time I brought it somewhat up he shut that shit down immediately so I never said anything about it again.I would have moved if he’d asked, I’d would have moved in with him in Copenhagen or found a new place in London if he wanted, he hated my apartment, HATED it.” That made her chuckle. He always acted like she was living in a hovel.

“And I never once told him I didn’t want a baby,the only time weever talked about having a baby in any way all he said to me was “You are on birth control right?” and when I told him I was he said “Good make sure you stay on it.”He was not in any way interested and with the way his career has taken off I can’t blame him. In the back of my mind I’d always thought maybe one day, he’d want that. With me.”

Carey closed her eyes and Tom put his arm around her, trying to offer support. 

“I did turn some work down, but I would have said no even if Michael hadn’t been on tour. Mike asked if I could come with him, said he needed me with him, needed my support. He made it clear that he would help me financially since I was taking for work for 7 months, I mean my rent and shit is cheap but not THAT cheap. So yeah, I took off and ran away with the fucking Circus for a while. And you know what? That was the funniest time of my life. I just wanted to support my man, that’s all. God I was so proud of him.”

“There is nothing wrong with you joining him. He wanted you there and you are fortunate to have been able to do it. Did he ever do anything like that for you?”

Carey shook her head “We lived around his schedule. His was always more set in stone, you can’t move concerts, people tend to get a lil shitty” Tom loved that she giggled “He did come to a set once and surprised me, that was nice, but that was the only time. I didn’t give up everything for him but I would have if he’d asked.”

Tom squeezed her, he knew what that hurt felt like, being willing to do whatever someone asked of you and having them never do it.

“And no matter what Mike never one time said anything about my weight. He’d get upset when I’d come back from a set and had lost weight, saying I had clearly not taken care of myself.That’s one of the reasons he put me in their videos, he wanted people to know he liked the way I look. I think I’m in 5 or 6 videos all together, I can’t remember” she furrowed her brows trying to remember. Before he could stop himself Tom said “Six, you’re in 6.”

Carey looked at him with a surprised little grin on her face.

“I may have looked them up, after you showed me the one” Tom felt a bit embarrassed but when he looked at Carey he felt bold enough to admit “That Rebound video I watched more than once. That outfit was just...fuck.”

Carey busted out laughing at Tom’s face, his eyes wide and mouth open. Nodding her head she said “Yeah that one seems to be the one everyone loves, for some reason. I thought it was stupid to be dressed as a school girl and covered in tattoos” she shook her head “But Mike said that was the funny part of it, everyone’s supposed to be in High School and covered in tattoos. He didn’t let me see the outfit until that day and when I did I at first flat out said no. I wore a bathrobe until the LAST possible second and everything just stopped when I took it off. I felt so stupid.” She shyly looked at Tom a few times before speaking again “I actually still have that outfit” she said softly, her cheeks turning red. 

Tom looked at her in surprise “If you ever feel the need to wear it, please let me know so I can make sure no matter where I am or what I’m doing I can be there for it.”

Carey laughed at him again and shook her head. She still had a hard time believing that Tom found her attractive. 

“Well Carey I have to say everything is looking really good. Now I still want you to take this next week off but I’m happy with what I’m seeing.”Carey liked the Dr who’d been taking care of her, Dr. Wilson. He reminded her of a kind grandpa, well from what she knew of them from tv and movies.

“Now sweetie is there anything else you’re having trouble with? I, I know about the stress you’ve had lately, with the press and what not. Is there anyway I can help?”

Carey turned beet red and looked at Tom. She knew he had called the Dr but thought they’d only talked about her head hurting. The Dr softly chuckled.

“Now don’t kill the boy Carey please. He was very, very worried about you and I need all the facts. Besides I won’t tell anyone. Now, can I help you in some way?”

Carey thought about and finally shook her head, looking down at her hands in her lap “No Sir, I don’t think there is. Tom has been helping me, I’ve really just not paid any attention to anything. I know though once I go back to work it might not be that simple.”

“You’re right, now when you do go back, I’ve spoken with your Dr in London, great lady, and she agreed that we’d like to put you on a mild anti anxiety medicine, it’ll help a long with your blood pressure medicine to keep your heart rate under control. What do you think about that?”

“I think it’s a good idea Dr.”

“Now I also wanted to apologize, to you Tom” the dr turned his chair to a confused Tom “Those pictures of you here were sold to that trashy rag by a nurse that worked here, as soon as we found out she did it we let her go. The hospital is a safe place, celebrity or not, and we do not tolerate any misconduct to our patients privacy what so ever.”

Tom nodded and smiled “Thank you Dr”.

Later that night Carey was showing old photos of her and Chris to Tom, who loved seeing his friend from his younger days. 

“Chris said he met you your first day in Boston.”

Carey nodded “Yeah. First time we met he pulled me off some asshole who thought picking on the new girl on the street was a great idea. God why he didn’t just go back in his house and get a way from me I have no idea, I’m sure I looked bat shit crazy beating that kids head in and screaming at him to eat a dick” she laughed, her eyes clearing replaying the memory in her minds eye. 

“Did he ever bully you again after that?”

“Nooope. Stayed as far from me as he could. We rode the same bus to school and he made sure to be as far from me as he could get while still being actually in the bus. He still won’t come near me if I’m ever in Boston and we just happen to cross paths.” 

“Well you definitely made an impression. Chris said you threatened Sebastian Stan within an inch of his life, I believe I’m seeing a pattern darling.”

Carey just shrugged “I got lucky with Stan, I caught him off guard when he was talking to Chris, I jumped on him and knocked him off balance since he wasn’t ready for it and landed on top of him. I told him he wouldn’t need to pretend he only had one arm anymore anytime he was the Winter Solider. Chris still laughs at him for being tackled like that by me” Carey furrowed her brows in thought “I think I also said something about sticking his arm up his ass once I ripped it off.” 

Tom completely fell apart at her last sentence, laughing so hard he ended up snorting. 

“I dare say my lady, you can be rather a violent little thing can’t you?”

Carey blushed, shaking her head as she shrugged her shoulders “I mean, don’t tell anyone but, all I got is threats. As long as you sell it really good it’s usually all it takes.”

Once Tom had finished laughing he cleared his throat “Your secret is safe with me, my Lady, I swear.”

Carey giggled “Thank you, my good Sir.”

After a few moments Tom worked up the courage and asked her what he’d been dying to ask since he found out about her connection to Chris.

“You know Chris and I are very close friends, why didn’t you tell me about your closeness with him? Why don’t you want anyone to know about it? I thought, I thought we were close, trusted each other.”

Carey went pale. She honestly was not expecting him to ask her. Carey being Carey she went on the defensive immediately.

“I don’t know Tom, why didn’t you tell me you’d been fucking Kelly the entire time?”

Her words had a snap and bite to them that shocked Tom. 

“Because it was private, something I didn’t want anyone to know.” He let his voice be cold, if she could snap then so could he.

“Well my connection to Chris is private, something I don’t want people to know.” She didn’t blink as she looked him dead in the eye.

“Chris told me you’ve always said you don’t want people thinking he’s the reason you get jobs but that makes no sense. You had no problem with anyone knowing how close you are to Guillermo, that man considers you his niece. So what makes Chris so different? If anything people knowing about you and Guillermo would be worse then people knowing about Chris!” 

Tom had raised his voice at her, not even realizing it until he saw her face. She wasn’t in complete fear but she was afraid at least. He raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry I got loud with you and it was uncalled for I’m sorry. I just don’t understand.”

Carey stood up from the couch. 

“You hid the fact that while we were spending all that time together that you had someone else. The. Entire.Time. You didn’t trust me enough to tell me did you? And the very next fucking day after we, we, we damn near had sex I see a half naked Kelly standing at your door clearly having just been fucked by you when you were the one who had invited me to your room! Do you have ANY idea how I felt?! Do you have any idea what that felt like?! To find the man you are falling in lo” Carey stopped herself. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, cursing herself for what she had almost said. Her eyes strung open when she felt Tom touch her cheek, she jerked her body away from his hand like he’d slapped her, causing Tom to quickly pull his hand back.

“I can’t do this Tom. I’m sorry but just like you and Kelly it’s private. I’m going to, to shower, take my meds and go to sleep. Goodnight.” She turned heel and all but ran to her room, slamming the door. She thought to lock but didn’t, what if she did get sick or something and he needed to get to her? Dammit.

Tom stood for a long while, looking at Carey’s closed door asking himself what the fuck had just happened. He couldn’t argue her point, could he? It had hurt when he thought she didn’t trust him enough to tell him herself about Chris, and he’d never really thought about how she’d felt about him not trusting her with the info about Kelly, he’d not looked at it in that way.

And when she had stopped herself from saying he was the man she was falling in love with Tom felt his heart stop beating in his chest. He’d known seeing Kelly that night had hurt, how could it not, but knowing her feelings had been that strongly made him see just how much it had hurt. 

He knew he’d have to apologize, if she’d let him. He did not like the idea of her being in the shower alone, especially with her head and the stress she was already dealing with. He decided to stay on the couch that night so he could get to her quickly if or when she needed him. He rubbed his face with both his hands and sighed “God I fucked that up.” 

Carey sat in the shower and cried. She cried out of anger, she cried out of embarrassment, she cried out of shame. Anger at Tom having the nerve to be hurt she didn’t trust him with private information. Embarrassment over letting it slip that she had been falling in love with Tom like some stupid girl. And she felt shame for being so fucking stupid to fall in love with Tom Fucking Hiddleston in the first damn place. 

She finally drug herself out of the shower, got her pjs on, took her pills then cracked her door open slowly, just a bit, before turning and getting into bed. She was still crying but silently at least, so many things running around in her head.

She had never told anyone the truth. She’d been telling the fake reason why for so long that she’d begun to believe itwas the truth herself. A few people had pushed for the real reason, and she had just simply stopped answering any and all questions about it like the person hadn’t ever said anything to her. 

If she told Tom the absolute truth would he keep his mouth shut and not tell Chris? It was a huge gamble that she was not sure she could take. And anyway, what if she told Tom about her past, the reason she moved to Boston and he decided it was to much and wanted nothing to do with her? 

Carey realized that there was a lot of things that she kept secret. She hadn’t told Michael everything, she didn’t technically lie flat out but she didn’t go into detail either. And feeling that it was something to painful to talk about he’d just hugged her and said he loved her. 

Carey suddenly felt like a massive weight was on top of her. Secrets like hers weren’t weightless, a weight she’d carried her entire life. Even Chris, her chosen brother, didn’t know all of the things she kept hidden.Maybe it was time to unpack them all and leave them be. She was overcome with fatigue and just let it and her meds take over and letting out a sigh, she dropped off to sleep.

At first Tom wasn’t sure what he had heard, if he’d heard anything at all. Before he’d made his bed for the night on the couch he was glad to see Carey had at least cracked her door open even if it was slightly. He laid still, holding his breath in the hopes of hearing whatever he might have heard to begin with. Then he heard it. Carey.

He got up and made his way to her room, pushing the door open and looking toward her bed. She was in the fetal position, shaking and her breath heaving. She was crying and begging for someone not to leave her.

“Please don’t leave me I’m sorry I’m so sorry!”

Tom was beside her in a flash, shaking her. 

“Carey baby wake up. Come on Carey wake up.”

She jerked awake, looking at Tom but clearly not seeing him. She grabbed his arms “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you! I couldn’t please don’t leave me I’m sorry!”

“Carey I’m not leaving you baby it’s okay.”

She starred at him confused when she realized it was Tom who was in front of her and not Chris. 

“Tom?” she whispered.

“Yes baby it’s Tom. I’m here and I’m not leaving. Carey I’m not leaving whatever it is. Look you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, I’m sorry about our fight early. I’m so sorry.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Tom put his arms around her waist and held her to him, gently shushing her. 

“Baby can I lay down with you? Will let me hold while you sleep?”

She nodded while sniffling and scooted back. Tom got into bed and held her tightly to his chest, moving her body to be completely on top of his, caging her body against his, hoping it would make her feel safe. Thankfully it did.

Carey pulled back enough to look at Tom’s face, looking like she wanted to say something while biting her lip.

“What is it baby? What do you need from me?”

“Kiss....me...?” 

Tom put a hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her to him. He softly kissed her, she need soft, gentle and easy in that moment.

After a few moments Carey pulls back again and speaks, her voice wobbly.

“I want to tell you everything, the truth. Some of it I would rather wait till we are back in London, it would be easier to show you some things, if you want to see them. But I’m scared. Tom I know you don’t feel the same but I’m in love with you. But I can’t let you in, I can’t tell you everything if, if you don’t want to be with me. You don’t have to love me, I know you don’t but I want you to know. I love you.” 

She hadn’t finished the last last few words before she was crying again. Tom pulled her back to his chest.

“My sweet girl. Thank you for telling me, that took a lot of courage, I know. I deeply care of you baby. I didn’t let myself fall in love with you before but I hope you give me the chance to.” 

Carey nodded “I’d love to give you the chance” she pulled back and looked his in the eye “but Tom if you still want to see other people at the same time then forget it, I don’t work like that.”

“I know baby, I know. No one else, just you, just you and me.” Tom smiled at her. She returned a watery smile, kissed his nose sweetly and laid her head back onto his chest. 

Over the rest of the night Carey would stir, she’d whimper. When Tom would hear her he’d kiss her, telling her she was safe with him and everything was fine. After a few moment of his affections she was settle again. 

Tom thought about her saying she was in love with him and he couldn’t stop his smile. He wanted something more, something deeper with her than he’d allowed himself to have with anyone else for quite some time, not since the horrible relationship he was in for a few months with the world famous pop star. He’d made himself look like a complete tit for those 3 or 4 months, and didn’t like to think about that time. 

Carey was willing to trust him and let him back in, deeper than she had before. It made him excited. He vowed not to fuck it up this time. He really did want to love again, and he wanted to love her. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this chapter.
> 
> I do want to put a small trigger warning tho as Carey punches someone, which she regrets deeply.

Tom and Carey both jerked awake at the pounding on the door and the yelling of her name. Tom looked at her. She was very pale.

“It’s Michael.”

Tom looked confused. “How the hell did he know you’re here?”

“I don’t know but what do we do?”

“I’ll answer it. Lock this door and stay in here.” 

Carey realized Tom didn’t know her well enough to know that was the last thing she’d do.

Tom tipped the door open, seeing Tom was not what Michael had expected.

“Who the fuck are you? Where’s Carey? CAREY!”

Tom put his hand up to stop Michael from just storming his way into the room. 

“Can I help you?”

“Yes tell me where Carey is, I was told this was her room. CAREY!”

“Stop yelling! Now who told you Carey was even here?”

Michael shrugged “Some woman said she was from production and said I needed to come see Carey, that she wasn’t doing well.”

Tom had a pretty good idea just who had called him.

“Did this woman have a name?”

“No she just said Carey needed me so where the fuck is she.”

“I’m right here Mike stop yelling for fucks sake.”

Tom just closed his eyes, damn her.

“Tom let him in before the cops are called.”

Tom finally moved to the side after he and Michael glared at each other.

“Baby I am so sorry, about everything. We can work this out, I know we can.”Michael walked up to Carey and tried to touch her but she dodged him, putting her hands up and shaking her head.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me.”

Michael stopped dead in his tracks and put his hands down. “I I’m sorry baby.”

“Why are you here? You’re on tour.”

“I had to come see you, once that woman from production called saying you needed me baby I got a plane immediately to come here. Carey I love you and I am so, so sorry for what happened. It was selfish, I was selfish. I’ll do anything baby please.”

Carey burst out laughing, looking at Michael like he was nuts while Michael just looked at her frowning.

“You have lost your fuckin mind, you know that? No way in fuck am I gonna forgive you! You ruined everything. You broke my heart.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him, quickly swiping away a tear. 

“Look I know I did baby but I can fix it, I know I can. I love you, I love you more then anything else on this earth. Tell me what to do and I will. Tell me how to fix this.”

Carey looked over to Tom, who was ready to grab Michael if he needed to.

“Tom can you get my pills please? The headache ones?”

Tom nodded “Yes I can love.”

Michael looked at him with nothing but hate.

“Love? Carey who is this guy? Are you....wait are seeing him?”

Carey snorted .

“Dude don’t fucking even! You have no right to say shit about anything to do with me. We broke up like, almost 5 months ago and in case you’ve forgotten, you have a baby momma now so I don’t want to hear two fucking words from you about Tom.”

Michael snapped his jaw shut, she was right. When Tom came back into the room with her pills and water, he looked at him really hard, he knew he recognized him some how.

“Holy fuck, you’re Loki.”

Carey rolled her eyes then smiled sweetly at Tom and thanked him, Michael watching her with narrow eyes.

“Holy fuck Carey. You’re in love with him. You’re in love with Loki.”

Carey glared at him.

“His name is Tom. And yes, I am. I don’t know why you came here. I don’t need or want you, not anymore.”

“Carey please I need you. We can work this all out.”

“And what about your baby?” Carey asked with so much venom it surprised even Tom.

“Well we can raise the baby together, we can be a family Carey, like you’ve always wanted. Don’t you see? This is our chance.”

Carey didn’t know what to say or what to think. Surely she’d heard him wrong, right? She laughed as tears started running down her face.

“Are you on drugs?! Get the fuck out of this room now!! I fucking hate you!! Get the fuck out!!”

Before anyone knew what had happen, Carey punched Micheal in the stomach as hard as she could. Michael doubled over and held his stomach, having all the wind knocked out of him.

“I wasn’t good enough to have a family with but I’m good enough to play Mommy to someone else’s kid,is that it?!”

Carey was hysterical, as anyone would be. She moved forward and started pounding on Michaels’ back, yelling at him how much she hated him. 

Tom grabbed her from behind and stepped away from Michael, who had covered his head with his arms. Carey looked up at Tom and whimperedbefore she passed out cold.

Five hours later Tom was holding Carey’s hand as she woke up in the hospital. She was groggy from the drugs they had gave her and a little confused.

“Tom?” 

He snapped his head to look at her and smiled.

“I’m here sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

She just shrugged her shoulders, not being completely with it yet.

“So I guess I passed out again?”

Tom looked at her sadly and nodded.

“Yes you did. I am so sorry Care Bear, I never should have let that fucker into our room to be able to upset you so much. Can you forgive me?” 

No one but Chris ever called her that, not because she said for them not to, they just didn’t. It made her tear up.Tom frowned and leaned forward, cupping her cheek softly and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

“Don’t cry please, I didn’t mean to make you cry love.” 

Carey shook her head and chuckled.

“You didn’t. No one but Chris has ever called me Care Bear before, I don’t know why, they just haven’t. And today wasn’t you fault at all. Whoever the production lady that call Michael is to blame and him. His words are his fault, no one else’s” her face got serious “where is he?”

Tom sighed “He followed us here. I fucking refused for him to ride in the ambulance, so he took a cab. He’s in the waiting room with Guillermo. I should go tell Guillermo you’re okay. And we need to tell him what happened on set with Kelly. Carey she called Michael, I’m willing to bet my life on it that it was her.”

Carey just blinked at him.

“I’m going to ask Michael to show me the number that called him, she either was stupid enough to use her cellphone or the hotel phone. We need to tell Guillermo about the day on set and about her little phone call. He needs to know, especially since she seems to have it out for you. You’ll have to be near Michael again, but he doesn’t need to speak to you if you don’t want him to.” 

Carey nodded “Alright. If you prove it was her that called I’ll tell him. And I can be near Michael, I owe him an apology for punching him, I had zero right to do that no matter what he said to me, I had no right to put my hands on him at all.”

“I’m going to get your dr and update Guillermo, I’ll be back as soon as I can Care Bear.”He kissed her softly before leaving her alone in the room.

In the waiting room Tom saw Guillermo first, then looked around to see Michael sitting a way from him, no doubt because Guillermo made his feelings about him hurting Carey clear, Guillermo took his Uncle status seriously when it came to Carey. Guillermo stood when he saw Tom, his face full of worry.

“Tom! Is she okay?”

Tom nodded “She just woke up, the Dr is with her now. I need to speak to Michael about something important, if you’ll excuse me.”

Tom walked over to him and sat down beside him. Michael looked at him with worry.

“Is she alright?”

Tom nodded “As far as I know. She just woke up and the Dr is with her now. Look I need to ask you something. Did the woman from the production company call you on your cell?” 

Michael nodded.

Tom pulled his phone out and scrolled till he found the number, he held it up to Michael.

“Was it this number?” 

It took Michael a few seconds to find the number and show Tom. The numbers matched. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Michael looked confused. 

“The person who called you isn’t with production, she’s the lead actress on the movie we are working on, and she doesn’t like Carey. This is the second time she has done something that upset Carey so badly she’s passed out and had to be brought here. “

Michael was surprised.

“Who wouldn’t like Carey? She’s the nicest person on Earth, she never does anything to anyone, ever.”

Tom shrugged “Kelly is.....stuffy. She just never liked Carey no matter how nice she was or what she did. Then she really started hating her I’m afraid because of me.”

Michael cocked his eyebrow but didn’t say anything and looked a way for a moment.

“Look I know I, I hurt Carey and I know you probably don’t believe me but I do regret what I did, I do. I love her, probably always will. But it’s clear I lost her” he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck “Do you love her?”

Tom was surprised with Michaels question. He cleared his throat, not sure what to say.

“Well if you aren’t going to love her then you should just walk away now because I know that look, the way she looks at you is the same way she used to look at me, before I ruined everything. If you do fall in love with her, take my advice and marry her the day after you figure out you do. Don’t let her go, no matter what, don’t let her go.”

Michael drew a deep breath, and looked down to his boots. 

“She loves pink roses above all other flowers, she won’t ever admit it but she secretly loves being girlie, she loves getting her giant cup of Starbucks and getting her nails painted. She secretly loves The Bee Gees , she thinks no one knows but everyone does, just no one says anything. She listens to Tom Petty when she’s happy and listens to him when she’s sad because it makes her happy. 

“Carey’s only flaw is that she has a hard time thinking she’s worth anything and worthy of someone loving her, and I’m sure all I did was add on to that belief. I don’t know if she’s said anything but Carey’s an orphan, she doesn’t talk about her parents, ever. There’s something there that’s very painful for her so I never pushed her to tell me. Do you know about her brother?”

Tom nodded “Yes I do. I found out by accident but I know they are extremely close.”

“They are, his whole family took her in and it’s because of them that she’s even alive. Something happened to her before she was 14 that damaged her, hurt her soul. So if you can, love her completely and don’t hold back. She deserves nothing but that, complete and total love.” 

Michael wiped a tear away from his cheek. 

“Do you, do you think I could say goodbye to her? I don’t want her to feel bad for punching me, I deserved it.” 

Tom nodded.

“She feels bad about hitting you. But I wanted you in the room with us when we tell Guillermo about Kelly so he can see your cell phone that she called you.”

Seeing Carey in the hospital made Micheal tear up again.

“Carey this is all my fault, I’m so sorry. My head is just so fucked up right now, I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too Michael”. Carey started to cry “I never should have hit you I am so so sorry, I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” 

She was sobbing by the time she begs for his forgiveness. Without even thinking about it Michael hugged her tightly, shushing her.

“Of course I forgive you baby, I deserved a lot worse for what I did, let alone what I said. I forgive you completely okay? I forgive you Carey, always.” 

Michael held her until she finally calmed down, when he pulled back from her he smiled at her sadly.

“So this is goodbye, I guess. I hope one day you can, I know you can’t be my friend but maybe not hate me as much as you do now. But please Carey, if you believe nothing I’ve ever said then believe this- you did nothing wrong.”

Carey looked away from him.

“No Carey look at me. This whole thing was one hundred percent my fault. You are so much more beautiful then you know. If I’d been smarter I would have married you a few years a go and not cheated on you. If I hadn’t fucked my life up so badly, I’d still have you. “ Mike cleared his throat, getting his emotions under control.

“Tom really cares for you baby, so you need to let him in, let him in more then you did me. Let him help you.”He looked at her knowing she knew what he meant. Her past, all of it.

“Let him completely in baby, let him help you with what I couldn’t. And remember youare gorgeous, and smart and funny and sweet and you deserve nothing short of the world baby. If I wasn’t so stupid I would have done it.”

Tom cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we need to tell Guillermo everything. Carey, Michael showed me the number, it’s hers.”

Guillermo looked at Tom and Carey.

“What’s happened? Tell me everything.”

Tom took a deep breath and told Guillermo everything, even the part that he’d been sleeping with her. 

Michael tells him about the phone call, showing him his phone so that he can clearly see it’s Kelly who called him. 

After hearing everything Guillermo sighs and covers his face with his right hand, trying to think. Finally he just walks over to Carey and hugs her.

“I am so sorry my Carey. I promise I will take care of this. I need to make some phone calls and find out what I can do. Trust me she will not be near you again.”

An hour later and Carey and Tom were back in the hotel. Tom had called Luke to tell him what all had happened, warning him about Kelly in case she tried something else. Luke thanked him and said he’d keep an eye out like always.

Tom got into bed with Carey, who cuddled into his side as he wrapped his are around her.

“How are you feeling love?”

“I’m fine, honestly. I just need to stop getting so upset, I need to get better control over myself.” 

Tom looks down at her.

“I think anyone would have gotten upset like you did over what happened today. Tho I do think the Dr meant that if you pass out again he’s going to have you committed.” Tomchuckled as he thought about the look on Carey’s face when the Dr threatened her.

“Well since Michael and I talked and he knows it’s over for good things should be a lot better.”

“I’m sorry about Kelly. Guillermo will handle her, I know it.”

Carey nodded.

She never would thought Kelly would go out of her way to call Michael and have him come to see her. Hell she never would of thought he come to see her at all! 

Carey knew Kelly didn’t like her, but to get a hold of Michaels cell and call and make up a story to get him here just to hurt her went beyond just not liking her to Carey, she was pretty sure Kelly hated her. She just wanted to get better, return to work and just do a good job.

The last thought she had before she fell asleep was things had to get better, right? 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual and more of a insight into Kelly’s mind and her thoughts. Thanks for reading 💚

Two days later found Carey sitting in a conference room at the hotel that she would have done anything to not be sitting in. 

Guillermo had called a meeting to deal with Kelly and her actions. Kelly and her agent would be there, along with Guillermo, someone from the studio, Tom of course and Carey.

Michael had kindly given them a print out showing the number that had called him, which he had signed and he’d also proved a written and signed statement that had been notarized. If need be they could call him if they had any additional questions. 

The whole fucking thing made Carey nervous. Carey feared that somehow this whole thing would make it look like she was difficult to work with, something that could kill one’s career in the industry. What if Kelly could somehow spin this to be all her fault? 

She also wondered if she was just makingherself a bigger target for Kelly. She just wanted to be left alone. She’d be returning to set in about 4 days, and she just wanted to do her job the best that she could. 

Carey knew there was no way in hell they’d fire Kelly, it would take months to recast and reshoot everything they’d done so far, hell even if they CGI’d a different actress into Kelly’s role it would still be a very long process. 

And finally, Carey knew that when it came right down to it, Kelly was the more important one of the two. Kelly was a star, a leading lady, while Carey was just a set hand, one of a very large number. She could be replaced within 30 minutes, she was not vital in any way to say the least. That thought made her start to worry her lip with her teeth, catching Toms attention. He took her hand and pulled it to his lips.

“Please don’t be so scared love, everything will be fine I promise.”

She looked at him and nodded, giving him a weak smile. 

“I mean it Carey, we are going to put a stop to her, we are.”

Carey sighed.

Her entire body tensed when the door opened and everyone walked in, Kelly being the last to enter. She was stone faced, keeping her eyes dead ahead and seeming to just look right through everyone.

Guillermo spoke to the man beside Kelly once everyone was seated.

“Mr. Mathews thank you for meeting with me today. It has been brought to my attention that Kelly has been going out of her way to upset her colleague Miss. Carey Slater, her actions have caused Carey two trips to the hospital, the first incident caused Carey to be taken to the hospital when she became so upset she fainted from a heart problem that your client was very much aware of and gave Carey a very nasty concussion, causing her to miss work for two weeks. Carey had to be taken to the hospital again a few days ago because she passed out due to stress and upset brought on by Kelly. Again. “

Her agent looked at her “Kelly, what do you have to say?”

Kelly actually rolled her eyes and huffed.

“All I did was show Carey an article, how was I supposed to know she’d get that upset? I had no clue about anything being wrong with her heart. And I don’t know anything about whatever happened to her a few days ago. I’ve been busy working, unlike others that are supposed to be in this movie.” 

“Bullshit you didn’t know about her heart problem, she told all of us while we were at dinner. And you did not just  show  her that article, you took complete joy in asking her if her ex cheated on her because he wasn’t getting what he needed. I told you more than once to stop and you refused until you got her so upset she fainted.”

“Oh please! I told you I did not know about her heart condition or problem or whatever it is. Just because she said it doesn’t mean I heard her. I also had no way of knowing just how upset she’d get over an article! It’s not my fault she got that worked up.”

“Then why didn’t you stop talking the first time I said to?”

“Because I was talking to Carey, not you.”

Guillermo spoke up “And if that wasn’t enough Mr. Mathews your client called Carey’s ex boyfriend pretending to be a member of the production staff and told him that Carey needed him here immediately, giving him her location and hotel room number. Carey had went completely no contact her ex so she did not want to talk to, let alone see him in person. He came all the way to Canada thinking Carey was very ill and had wanted him here. “

Guillermo slid Michaels signed statement and his phone record to Kelly’s agent.

“Kelly used her own cell phone to call him, and Mr. Poulsens management team sent this this morning, showing where Kelly had contacted them the day before pretending to be from production in order to get hisnumber.As you can see on those papers, Kelly’s phone number is highlighted.” 

Her agent read over Michaels statement, then the phone records before looking at Kelly.

“Well?” He gave her the same look one would get from a parent when they get in trouble. Kelly once again rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Oh please, like I have nothing better to do with my time.”

Her agent pushed the papers to her “That’s your phone number Kelly. Your phone was used to call her ex and his managers.” 

“That’s not proof of shit, how do you know that’s from the actual phone company?”

Her agent looked like he was ready to kill her. He sighed, clearly seeing that Kelly wasn’t going to admit to anything. He turned to Guillermo and the man from the stupid, a Mr. Roger Taylor, who hadn’t spoken as of yet.

“How would you like for this to be handled?”

Mr. Taylor spoke.

“Miss.Slater is returning to work in a few days time, barring hers doctors approval. The studio will not tolerate bullying, which I feel this is and it’s also clearly harassment. After talking to Guillermo he explained with Carey’s different jobs on set, you and her won’t be working that closely together and it will stay that way. Under any circumstances are you to speak to Carey, on set or otherwise unless it’s a group setting and you had better watch yourself if you do. Believe me when I say Miss. Novak that shooting already being so deep into the movie is the only reason you aren’t being fired.”

Talk of being fired got Kelly’s attention.

“But I haven’t done anything! This is clearly an attack against me for some reason, I have better things to do with my time “

Roger cut her off “Clearly you don’t or you wouldn’t have went out of your way to get Mr. Poulsen’s number. That is very clearly your cell phone number on those papers, as your agent confirmed. There have been problems on other sets before, you are walking a very thin line Miss. Novak, having a reputation as being someone difficult to work with and harassing fellow employees can seriously affect ones career so I suggest you seriously keep that in mind from now on. So just stay away from Miss.Slater, is that understood?”

Kelly glared at the man for a few moments before she finally just nodded.

“You will also keep your distance from her at any and all movie related functions once filming is done, especially if you’d like to keep having a working relationship with this studio, is that also understood?”

Kelly sighed like she had been set an impossible task. 

“Yes, yes it is.”

“Good. Guillermo will be keeping me updated” he turned to Carey “Miss.Slater I’m going to give you my card and I want you to call me if anything happens again alright? I am so sorry for the trouble you have had, it was very uncalled. Even though you got a nasty concussion, I am glad to see the damage wasn’t even worse and I’m glad you wish to continue working on the project, no one would blame you if you didn’t.” 

“Thank you Sir. I love my job and this is a wonderful movie. I promise to not let this or anything else affect my work.” 

Roger smiled at her “I have no doubt.” He then turned back to Kelly and her agent. “Mr. Mathews I’d have a very serious talk with your client and make sure she understands that we will not tolerate anymore of this behavior.”

Kelly looked like she was ready to commit cold blooded murder. How dare Carey, a set monkey no less, get her into trouble like this. She was the star of this movie, they needed her. She would quit if they wouldn’t sue her for breech of contract.

When everyone had stood to leave Kelly looked at Tom “Can we talk, privately please?”

Tom wasn’t sure what to do, he really had nothing left to say to her. Carey answered for him.

“I’m going to go get coffee with Guillermo and have him catch me up with what sets I’ll be doing okay?”

Tom nodded and smiled at her “That’s a good idea. I’ll meet you back in the room for lunch.”

Kelly’s agent grabbed her elbow “We will be speaking about all this tonight.” 

Kelly just huffed a fine and pulled her arm away. Once in the room alone, she turned to Tom, crossing her arms.

“So I take it you are seeing her now?”

“Actually yes, I am.”

Kelly scowled at him “So was it lie then when you told me you wasn’t looking for and didn’t want a relationship?”

Tom shook his head “No, it wasn’t. I wasn’t looking for a relationship at all when we first made our...arrangement. But things change, and I am sorry that you got hurt, it was not my intention to hurt you at all. But I didn’t lie to you, not once.” 

Kelly tossed her arms out to her side “Tom you have to see that you are being ridiculous here! We could be so amazing together, how can you not see that? I can make you happy, I know I can. If you’d just give me the chance I know I could.” 

Tom just looked at her and sighed “I’m sorry Kelly but it’s not going to happen. Again I am sorry you got hurt but we aren’t ever going to be together, in any way at all ever again.”

Kelly looked at him in confusion.

“You’re seriously going to pick HER over ME?”

“If that’s how you choose to look at things then I guess, yes I am. But us being in an actual relationship was never an option, I told you that. Be mad at me all you want, that’s fine, but leave Carey out of it, she has done nothing to you. “

Kelly scoffed “Oh please like this meeting wasn’t her doing, running to Guillermo like a child when I didn’t do anything wrong. She is the one who clearly has it out for me.”

Tom knew he shouldn’t have been surprised by her statement but he was.

“Oh come on Kelly! How can you think I’m that stupid! That’s your phone number! Michael showed me his cellphone himself and it’s your number! How do you explain that?”

“How can you be so sure I’m the one who called him?”

Tom actually laughed at her “Are you trying to say that someone took your phone, the one you keep up your ass at all times, and called Michael with it to, to to what? Set you up? Please tell me who has it out for you.”

Kelly just starred at him. She clearly refused to admit to anything. Tom shook his head.

“Well for your information today’s meeting happened because of ME, not Carey. I’m the one who brought everything to Guillermos attention. Even after what you did to her she wasn’t going to say anything. Because of your actions she has had to deal with a horrible concussion for the last two weeks, she’s lucky it wasn’t worse than it was, and you don’t even care! You do not care that you caused her very real and very serious harm. It’s bad enough you did all this in the first place, and for what? Even if I hadn’t fallen for Carey, hell even if I’d never met her, I was never going to be in a relationship with you. Again I am sorry you got hurt but do not punish Carey any longer. All this does is make you look childish Kelly and frankly, it’s rather pathetic.”

Tom left her standing in the room alone. She just could not understand how Tom could end up being so stupid. Clearly there was something very wrong with Tom for him to pick that girl over her.She was better looking than Carey by leaps and bounds, she was classy and sophisticated where Carey was nothing more than tattooed trash. Did he really think he could be seen at events with that on his arm? He was going to end up nothing more than a joke, the laughing stock of Hollywood.

While Tom had said from the beginning and many times over that they’d never be more than friends with benefits she had really thought she’d change his mind. But she realized if he was so stupid as to pick Carey over her then there was just no hope for him.

All Kelly could really do now was hope that Tom came to his senses and when he did, she’d be right there waiting for him with open arms. 


	14. Chapter 14

Carey was unsure what to do. She had only moved to Tom’s room because she couldn’t be alone, so now that she had gotten the all clear from her Doctor, it meant she’d move back to her room, right? She did not want to over stay her welcome, especially not with Tom. She figured he’d want his room back, he’d never said she’d stay once she’d recovered, but he never said she wouldn’t either. 

She did not just want to assume anything so she decided to just ask Tom what he wanted her to do, if he wanted her to go back to her room, she would without being upset or hurt, and if he wanted her to stay she would do so happily. 

They’d shared Tom’s hotel suite without any issues, granted they had had to keep the lights and noise down, she couldn’t watch tv or do a lot on her phone but Tom never once acted or treated her like she was in the way or a bother. He took better care of her than anyone besides Chris ever had. 

She knew from watching other people that rushing to live together could ruin even the best of relationships. But after the movie was over they’d both go back to their own places in London, so the living together would be temporary anyway.

Carey had had long term relationships but none of them had ever turned into a living together situation. The only guy she could honestly ever say she’d lived with was Chris. 

She was also dying to know what all he and Kelly had said to each other but she didn’t want to push it. She decided to let Tom bring it up to her.

She had also been thinking about how and when to tell Tom about her past. She’s never told anyone she had dated the full truth, never lying but not giving the details. Yes, Carey was an orphan, both her parents were dead, but she had never told anyone the why and how of it. Again it had only been something Chris and his immediate family knew and they hadn’t told a soul. 

One thing that was somewhat an out and out lie was that she was an only child. She had 3 older half brothers but she was the only child her Mother ever had. To tell anyone about her half brothers meant she’d have to tell the entire story of her family, something that she had never planned on doing. 

But Tom had been different. He was the first man who she’d wanted to be completely open and honest with. Was it wise to trust him that deeply after such a short amount of time? Carey couldn’t say for sure that it was but she wanted to let him in. Maybe that had been a problem in her former relationships, maybe things would have been different if she had just been more open but maybe not. Maybe those relationships were doomed to fail because they weren’t meant to be. 

Or maybe she was overloading her own brain.

_ Fuck sake Carey pick a fucking thought and stick with it. _

Thankfully Tom took care of her wondering about the Kelly conversation when she got back to their room, filling her in that Kelly still denied calling Michael even when it was just them alone. 

“Can you believe her nerve? Still trying to say she didn’t do it, she even implied someone else made the call from her phone!” 

“Well as long as she just leaves me alone, that’s all I care about. I need to thank you for speaking up for me. I was to nervous to do it myself but you didn’t even hesitate, so thank you.” Carey got on her tip toes tried to kiss Tom but when he didn’t meet her half way it was just a failure. He cocked his eyebrow at her as he smiled down at her.

“Can I help you Miss?”

She giggled “Well I was trying to give you a thank you kiss on the cheek but I can’t if you don’t bend a bit.”

Tom wrapped his arms around her and suddenly dipped her, making Carey yelp and grab on to him for dear life. 

“I’ve got you love, I’ll never let you fall.” 

His words combined with how he kissed her made her entire body tingle.

She was absolutely breathless by the time he stopped kissing her and let her stand back up.

“You look a little flushed darling, you feeling alright?” Tom looked very smug.

“You just make me very hot and bothered Sir, that’s all.” Carey said shyly, biting her lip.

“I must say I am glad I can cause that reaction in you. Come on, I ordered us lunch.”

Tom told her everything he and Kelly had said, he did not want to risk there being even the slightest chance of anything that was said to be turned by Kelly. 

“I told Kelly we are seeing each other.”

Tom said between bites of his chicken. Carey stopped all movement and looked up at Tom.

“Really?”

“Well she asked, and we are dating, are we not?”

“Yes, but won’t that just piss her off more?”

Tom just shook his head “No. She won’t risk her career. She’s a bitch but she cares deeply about her image, especially with the studio. Roger threatening her will be enough to make her stop. Do you care if people know we are seeing each other?” Tom looked at her and she could see he was somewhat worried, worried she wanted to hide what they had. 

Carey smiled brightly at him and shook her head “Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend then?” She didn’t even try to hide her giggle, the idea of him being her official boyfriend made her feel giddy as a teenager.

Tom chuckled at her “Yes it does” he said as he took her hand in his.

“Well you have to meet me at my locker after each class and sit with me at lunch ok?” 

Tom laughed at her silliness and pulled her to his lap from her chair by him at the small table. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, moaning at just how good he felt. 

“I don’t want to hide what we have Carey, I know you are a private person but “Carey cut him off.

“I am private but as long as you don’t tell people our personal private sex business I don’t care who knows we are seeing each other. I just want to be with you Tom. I don’t give a shit about articles or whatever. They can’t write anything that I haven’t had said before, I know what’s going to come and i can get through it, with you.”

Tom gave her his megawatt smile and hugged her close to him, relishing the feel of her against him.

Tom had decided that morning that he was going to go all in with Carey, he really wanted to give being with her an honest chance. He wasn’t going to let his last failed relationship affect him any longer, Carey was worth it. She pulled back and looked at him.

“So I wanted to ask, now that I’ve been cleared do you want me to stay here with you or go back to my room? We never talked about it and whatever you want me to do I won’t be hurt or upset I mean I can understand if you want your spa”

Tom cut her off with a kiss, she was rambling. He smiled at her.

“I would love for you to just go get whatever is left in your room and stay here with me, please.” 

She smiled at him and nodded “Would you help me?”

“Of course baby, lets take care of it now.” 

Her first day back had went better than Carey was afraid they would. She stepped back into her jobs and was off to the races. Guillermo had broughther up to speed, going over everything she had missed,and thankfully the 3 people who had stepped in for her had been a massive help, keeping notes over everything they had done. 

The next few weeks would be playing catch-up with Toms character, with movie magic they’d film his scenes and add him into whatever he hadn’t been there in person for. 

Tom had some very long days ahead of him, Carey felt guilty because him taking care of her was the reason he and the movie it’s self was behind. She found herself tearing up over it, an overwhelming sense of guilt just washed over her. She had put Tom, the other actors, Guillermo and the entire movie behind. 

Tom had spotted her crying across the set for the day, she was trying to hide the tears as she set up the room but he went to her immediately, worried something had happened or that she was in pain somehow.

“Baby what’s wrong?” He pulled her to him as soon as he reached her.

“Nothing it’s stupid, it’s nothing.”

“Carey it’s not stupid or nothing if you’re crying now what’s wrong?”

Carey wiped her face and sniffled and calmed down before pulling back to speak.

“It’s all my fault. This entire movie is behind and it’s because of me. You are going to have to spend like an insane amount of hours to catch up and it’s because of me. I should have just, I don’t know, I should have just stayed in the hospital instead of fucking the whole movie up.”

Tom frowned at her “Carey it’s not your fault, you had a serious injury. And the entire movie is not behind, yes I have to spend a few days longer on set but so what? Do you regret spending the last 2 weeks with me?” 

Carey’s head whipped up at his words, her face looked shocked “Of course not!”

“And I wouldn’t trade them for anything. Because of those 2 weeks, I have you as mine. I wanted to take care of you Carey, I wanted to be with you. So what if I have to work some longer hours, every extra second on set is worth knowing I have you. Plus you’ll be here with me.” Tom smiled at her as he cupped her cheek and kissed her. 

“Okay love birds let’s get things going shall we!”Guillermo had hoped something would happen with Carey and Tom, and seeing that it actually had made his soul happy. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet 😁

The following few weeks found Tom and Carey getting into a routine- they had to be up and out the door by 4 am, Carey would get Tom dressed, run to set to make sure it was set, watch him shoot the scenes, redress him and the set, before they’d finally get back to the hotel, have a late dinner then pass out in bed holding onto one another.

One night deep into the brutal routine, Carey woke one night after having an extremely sexual dream about Tom. She was sweating and breathing heavy. She watched Tom sleeping in the moonlight that was spilling into the room, god he was beautiful. Before she even realized what she was doing, she started kissing the side of his neck and shoulders, working her way around his chest. She softly suckled a little on his nipple, causing Tom to moan. 

She moved her lips back up to his neck as she slowly ran her hand down his chest, stopping to play with the little patch of hair below his navel. She felt Toms breathing become heavier, deeper. He was leaning his body into her touch, lifting his hips slightly so she could touch more. She very slowly and tentatively moved her hand down over the front of his boxers, feeling his heat.

She heard Tom say her name breathlessly as she started rubbing his ever hardening cock. She pulled back from his neck and pulled her hands off him to remove her shorts. 

“Tom please.” Carey whimpered as she pulled her tank top off.

Tom looked at her for a second “You’re sure baby?”

Carey nodded as she grabbed his dick again and started stroking him over his boxers“I need you so bad please” 

It took Tom all of 3 seconds to have his boxers off and be on top of Carey.

“Go slow okay? It’s been a really long time.” 

Tom nodded then slowly pushed into her, stopping every few seconds to pull out before pushing in a little more each time. 

“Fucking hell you’retight.” 

Once he had finally made his way completely into her he held still, giving her time to adjust. 

“Tom fuck me please, please.” 

Tom started out slow and gently, he knew he could very well hurt her. Carey felt like she had been made just for him.

“God baby you feel perfect” 

Carey moaned as she rubbed her hand down Tom’s back, gripping his gorgeous ass and pushing him into her harder.

“Please fuck me Sir, please.” 

Tom kissed her deeply as his began to thrust into her hard, clearly Carey did not want their first time to be sweet words and gentleness. 

In a matter of minutes Tom was slamming himself into Carey who was moaning and chanting “YES” as she clung to Tom. 

She worked her hand down to her clit and rubbing herself feverishly, Tom pushed himself onto his hands, bowing over her body to give her the room she needed.

“Yes baby that’s it, make yourself cum on my cock, good girl.”Tom watched her hand work herself over, studying how she touched herself so he could do the same to her at another time. 

“Harder Sir please, I need “ Carey’s words were cut off when Tom hammered her pussy.Within minutes she was cuming, hard.

“FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCK!”

Carey’s body clamped down on Tom so hard it somewhat hurt, it took all he had to keep fucking her until finally her orgasm pulled him down with her. Tom growled as he shoved his cock as deep as he could and came in her, the feeling was so overwhelming and overpowering that he stopped breathing without even realizing it. He leaned down and kissed Carey like he was a man about to die and her kiss would save him, keeping himself in her.

Carey ran her hands all over Toms body, suddenly feeling as though she needed to touch all of him at once. She tried to speak as he attacked her lips, Tom gave her a second so she could.

“That was, Jesus Tom thank you.”

Tom looked down at her , her body flushed and sweaty and just glowing in the moonlight and said 

“I love you baby.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I did a bit of a time hope here between the last chapter and this one so I can get these two back to London. I hope this chapter is to much of a let down and I hope you are doing wonderfully 💚
> 
> Also just a heads up- I can’t say for sure exactly how many chapters from now it will be but once Carey opens up about her past, her childhood and what led her to move to Boston it’s not going to be an easy read. I will give the appropriate trigger warnings when these things are going to be in the chapter. Carey’s life and past is much, much darker than anyone could have ever guessed, and I think many thing will make sense. And we will all learn very, very soon why she doesn’t want anyone to know about her being Chris’s sister.

The last month of shooting had went pretty well, thanks to Tom and the crews hard work, they were on schedule to be done in a week. 

Carey felt like she was on cloud 9, her and Toms relationship was really thriving, she hadn’t had a single problem with Kelly since the meeting and the press had moved on from her and Michael pretty much, she still got mentioned but no one was saying anything nasty about her. Carey could have honestly said she was happier than she’d been in a long time, although she was wondering what would happen with her and Tom once they both went home, then him out on a world promotional tour. But she didn’t even let that get to her to much, she to busy just being happy to be with Tom.

Then, she got a text message that fucked her day completely up.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Carey’s voice rang out across the hotel room, making Tom come out of the bathroom and hurried to find Carey on the sofa, her face was pale and her eyes huge.

“What’s wrong?”

Carey looked up at him with a heartbroken face.

“Emily, the girl who’s watching my apartment text me, the apartment 2 doors down from mine caught fire, it took out 5 others.”

Carey called Emily and didn’t even let her say hello “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yes I’m fine but Carey I’m so sorry, I know you’re working and can’t come home yet but they are saying we all have to get out. Some of your apartment has severe smoke and water damage.”

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she tried to think of what to do. She looked at Tom.

“I don’t know what to do.” 

Without thinking Tom took her phone from her.

“Emily is it? Yes hello, this is Tom, Carey’s boyfriend. Can you tell me everything?”

Tom listened intently as Emily explained that everyone in the building had to be cleared out in 5 days, the owner of the building deciding to just knock it all down and sell the lot. 

“How much of Carey’s belongings are damaged?” Tom had walked into the bedroom so Carey couldn’t hear him and possibly stop him.

After Emily explained what all had been damaged, Carey’s bed, side table, two dressers and everything in her bathroom, Emily said that unfortunately all the signed framed concert posters on one wall of Carey’s bedroom had been completely ruined, something Tom knew would upset her. 

“Alright here’s what’s going to happen-I am going to give my publicist Luke your cellphone number so he can hire movers to come in and pack up and move everything of Carey’s. Can you meet him at the apartment?”

“Yes of course. I know the furniture was here when she moved in, I don’t think she cares about it. I’m sorry but may I ask who you are that you have a publicist?” 

Tom chuckled “Yes you may. I’m Tom Hiddleston, Carey’s boyfriend.” Tom knew he didn’t need to tell Emily again he was Carey’s boyfriend but he just liked saying it.

“Carey is dating Tom Hiddleston? Really? Carey? Carey is dating fucking Loki?” 

“Is that really such a shock? We’ve been working together for almost 6 months.”

“No offense but I thought your type was tall, blonde and skinny, not short, pink and chubby” Emily chuckled. 

“I like to think I don’t have a type,actually. Carey is amazing and gorgeous inside and out. I’m lucky she even gave me the time of day.”Toms tone was a little defensive, he shouldn’t have to defend himself to anyone over who he was dating, especially not to someone who’s supposed to her friend. 

“Well...I’m glad she has someone who cares so much for her. If you will call your guy, I’ll just stay here til he comes.”

Tom walked in the living room and gave her phone back to her so she could ask Emily any questions she might have.

“Hey did anything in my closet get damaged?”Carey’s voice was shaky, making it very clear how worried she was. 

Tom watched as her face was flooded with relief at hearing it was all alright.

Hearing that the posters on the wall by the bathroom had been destroyed was really upsetting, Carey had them from every concert and festival that Volbeat had played during the three year relationship with Micheal, all of them being signed by hundreds of the other acts on the bills. She could not replace them but at least her closet had been fine, her clothes smelling of smoke being the worst damage. She’d take it. 

When Carey ended her call she saw Tom talking on his phone to Luke. She was confused at first, then she heard him giving Luke her address. 

“Yes I know, we’ve probably walked right by each other before.” Tom was chuckling until he saw Carey’s poor confused face. 

“Have all her clothes and shoes and the like professionally cleaned, you can put it all in my bedroom, everything else goes into that empty room I have by my office. Anything that won’t fit can go in that storage shed I have. Thank you so much Luke, keep me posted.”

Carey was looking at Tom like he had three heads, her poor face was red and her eyes puffy from crying. Tom pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so sorry baby.” 

Carey didn’t hold back her sobs, she completely fell apart in Toms arms. 

“What am I gonna do?! We go home in a fucking week and I’m homeless!”

She put her head back against Tom, burying her face into his chest as her crying picked back up. Tom wrapped his arms around her again and started trying to soothe her.

“My darling you will not be homeless. Luke is heading to your place now and is taking all your belongings to mine, so when we are done here I’m taking you home with me.”

Carey’s entire body went stiff, Tom kept talking and started rubbing her back in small circles.

“Look if you want to find a new place I’ll help you, but I honestly wouldn’t mind it if you didn’t . I really love living with you, I know us living here in the hotel is different from living in an actual home but, I” Tom pulled back from her to look at her, her face nothing more than bewilderment.

“I want you with me. I have another bedroom that’s all set up, you can have your own space if you want it but the thought of not being with you every single day once this is over just, I don’t want to be apart.”

“I don’t want to be a burden or in your way, I don’t wanna intrude.”

“Carey I’m asking you to live with ME and you could never be a burden or in the way.” 

Tom cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, feeling her body relax as he did so.

“The only guy I’veever lived with is Chris, I’ve never lived with a boyfriend.”

“We’vehad a great time together here haven’t we? I mean you could technically say we have already been living together.” Tom looked at her with such a hopeful smile it made her heart beat faster, he honestly wanted her to live with him.

“Yeah we have. But look, seriously, whenever you need or want time to yourself just tell me. And if you decide you want me to go just please tell me, please.” 

“Tell you what, let’s give it a test run, say a month or two and if you would rather go live on your own then I will help you look for a place and if you feel like things are going good then you can just stay with me.”

Carey was honestly scared for a moment. Everything seemed to be moving fast with Tom, faster then it did for her in past relationships anyway. She hadn’t moved in with Michael because he hadn’t asked and made it clear he didn’t want her to. But Tom wanted her, wanted her with him. For once Carey decided to just take the leap.

Carey nodded and gave him a quick kiss “Okay, you’ve got yerself a roomie Mister.” 

Tom grabbed her and kissed her passionately, invading her mouth, It was all Carey could do to hold on. Until a thought hit her like a truck and she pulled back.

“Thank you for stepping in and handling things, again. I really don’t know what I would do without you. I love you, ya know?”

Tom beamed at her “I love you too darling, I’m glad I’m able to help you” he pulled her back to him and started kissing her again, both of them moaning at the feel of the other against them until suddenly Carey was hit hard by a few thoughts and jerked herself away from him. 

“Fuck! Give me your phone please! I have to call Luke!” 

Tom called Luke for her “Luke,hey Carey wanted to speak with you , it looks urgent.” Tom chuckled as she grabbed his phone from his hand.

“Luke! Um hey, I,well,first thank you so much for all your help, I deeply appreciate it but umm there’s, well umm”. Carey took a breath.

“Okay I know I can trust you so in the bottom of my closet, there are 5 framed photographs wrapped in a blanket that I do not want anyone but you touching, please, and they must go into the house, not the shed.” 

“Yes of course, but honestly I don’t think you have enough stuff that we will have to use Toms shed, this has got to be the smallest apartment I’ve ever seen. And forgive me for being so bold but why did you pick this place to live?” Luke looked around at the shoebox she had called home perplexed.

Carey shrugged “Well I travel a lot and with it being just me I don’t need a lot of space.”She suddenly felt self conscious of where she’d been living. It was a dump, it honestly was, and she knew she could afford better but a part of her didn’t feel like she should have a nicer home, like she somehow didn’t deserve it. Everyone who knew her hated her apartment, both Michael and Chris repeatedly begged her to move. Luke’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“Is there anything else that needs special attention beside the wrapped framed photographs?”

“Yes! I almost forgot, the white boxes all along the bottom of my closet, there’s 11 of them, please be very careful with them, and please if you would, be the only one to handle them, they are extremely important to me.” 

“You have my word Carey, I will take care of them.”

Carey smiled “Thank you so much Luke.”

Tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently asking her about what she’d said to Luke. She looked down and sighed.

“About a year ago Michael surprised me with a stupid photo session with some big shot photographer, he thought it would help my self esteem. He had 5 of them blown up and put into these beautiful frames. I’m not like, I mean they aren’t full on me naked or anything but I just don’t want just anyone seeing them, you know?”

Tom nodded at her and pulled her close to him “I understand. Do I get to see them?” 

She gave Tom a shy little smile, looking up athim as she put her arms around his waist.

“Mmaaaaybe, if you’re good.”

Tom gave her the cockiest grin she’d ever seen “Oh darling, I’m always good”he kissed her hard, making her moan as she started undoing his shirt, running her hands up his bare chest so she could push it off his shoulders. 

“How about you let me show you just how much I appropriate you and all your help?” 

“Whatever did you have in mind,love?”

She smiled sweetly at him as she walked him back to the sofa, pushing him down when the back of his legs touched it, loving the little “oof” that came out of him.

“So does my little girl want to be in charge?” Tom did not try to hide his amusement at all. Carey was always very submissive when it came to their sex life, something that had been wonderful for both since their first time about a month back. Carey never hesitated to initiate sex, but she done it in such a way that was innocent and shy, full of submission but also full of desire, something that aroused Tom deeply. He would never be able to get over how Carey had the amazing ability to look completely innocent while performing dirty sex acts. It was an extraordinary gift. 

Carey shyly bit her lip and fluttered her lashes at him while getting onto her knees between his spread legs.

“No Sir. I will only do what you want me to, I just want to make you feel good.”

She showed him ultimate submission- she kept her face pointed down, hands behind her back, on her knees with them apart. It was a position Carey had put herself in the very first time they had had sex with him in the role as dominant, the fact that she did so all on her own without a single word from Tom made him almost cum in his pants right then and there. 

It had been abundantly clear that Carey had been a sub for a very long time, so Tom let her be submissive in her way, how she wanted or needed to be. It was nice to be with someone who 

was clearly a true sub and already knew the ins and outs, as it were. 

Tom wanted to ask her about it, when did she know she was a sub? What did she get from it? He wanted to know about her past experiences, both good and bad. But all that could wait til later. 

Tom reached out and ran his hand over her hair, loving her reaction of leaning her head into his hand, she would have purred if she could. 

“We have all night to play my sweet, would you enjoy that? A full night of playing with your Sir?”

Carey looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes glittering with happiness and joy.

“Yes Sir, please.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carey stands up for herself.

Willa took Carey shopping for a new dress for the wrap party, Carey being glad she got time with Willa before they all went their separate ways. She’d felt relief when Willa said she was completely on her side, Kelly had crossed the line in a major way and she was proud of Carey for standing up for herself.

“Well I mean, I kinda didn’t, not really. It was Toms doing, hell I could barely speak in that meeting.” Carey had rolled her eyes at herself.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, facing a bully is never easy and that’s what she is, a bully. She honestly thought people would be on her side, can you believe that? Saying you had it out for her, please. But I would like to know what the hell was the reason she done it in the first place.”

Carey shrugged, she was not about to tell anyone that Tom and Kelly had been sleeping together. 

“She didn’t like me from the jump, so I knew it was best just to avoid her, especially after a day on set when she had me get her coffee and reminded me I was the “help” and she was the star.”

Willa looked at Carey surprised “You didn’t tell anyone about that?”

Carey shook her head “No I mean, she wasn’t wrong, she is one of the stars of the movie, and my job is to help, just not in the way she made it out to be. I didn’t want anyone thinking I was just being childish.”

“Well I’m glad she left you alone, and hopefully she will tonight too. Come on Miss Thang, you need a hot dress to knock the socks off your hot man.”

On set Tom would not let him having a girlfriend be kept secret, though he wasn’t so cruel as do anything in front of Kelly, even Carey said that would just be mean and was uncalled for, no matter what Kelly had done to her she would not rub her nose in the fact she was now seeing Tom, and she was glad that Tom quickly stated that he completely agreed with her. 

Willa picked out 9 dresses for Carey to try on and of course stayed right with her. One dress though Carey flat out refused to even try on and threw it back out of the changing room.

“Hey! What’s wrong with that one?!”

“Are you fucking kidding?! I’d look like a goddamn baked tater! It’s the exact same color as tin foil! God I thought you were my friend Willa!” 

Willa laughed so hard at Carey she was crying. 

“Carey I swear! But yeah I guess you’re not wrong.”

Carey finally went with a black dress that completely hugged the top part of her body and showed an impressive amount of cleavage, something Willa said Carey could do no matter what she wore.

“Girl you’d have cleavage showing with you wore a turtleneck.” 

“I don’t wear stuff this tight normally, are you sure I don’t like look 10 pounds of shit in a 5 pound bag?”

Willa snorted at her “No you look fucking sexy now come on.”

Carey did her hair like she always did, using moose and hairspray to show off her natural curl, and kept her makeup light. It’s easy, simple and fast. 

When she walked out of the bedroom to a waiting Tom she was scared. She had honestly never worn a dress that was that tight, the dress hid nothing.

Thank fuck for spanx.

Tom was speechless. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He just stood looking her up and down over and over again. He was silent for so long that Carey was worried that it was that bad.

“Do I look that bad?” She asked quietly, scared of what his answer would be. 

Tom looked up at her face for moment before he pounced on her, his hands roaming all over her body, a low growl coming from his chest.

“You look fucking amazing my love. Your tits look delicious as always. Turn around for me”

Carey blushed as Tom took a step back so she could turn.

“Slowly” he barked at her, his voice becoming rough.

“Oh baby girl. I don’t know what to do with you, keep you here and fuck you or take you to this party and show you off.” 

Carey then felt her entire body flush, between his words, the look on his face and the bulge in his pants she knew he meant it. 

“Thank you Sir” she said shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear and bitting her lip. 

“Come my love, let us celebrate the end of an amazing movie that brought more to our lives then we could have ever imagined it would.” 

Guillermo had rented out a nightclub for the party. He’d had it catered with delicious food of course, and the dj for the evening was very good at reading the people on the dance floor. 

Tom, Carey, Matt, Willa and Guillermo were all seated together laughing and talking over their plans now that the movie was done. Everyone talked about a few small projects they had until it was time to go on the promotional tour for the film, which would be in about 4 months, baring anything major happening. Willa looked over at Carey.

“You’re coming on the tour with us aren’t you?”

Carey looked at her for a moment.

“Well I, I mean I’m not in the movie, what would I be there for?” she chuckled.

Tom cleared his throat.

“Well actually love I was going to ask you about that. If you have a job coming up I understand but I’d love it if you came with me. It would be wonderful to have you.”

Carey tried to stop the giant smile from splitting her face in two. 

“Are you sure you want me with you? You’ll be so busy and I don’t want to be in your way, you’ll be working.”

Tom shook his head “what have I told you? You’ll never be in the way. And if I didn’t want you there I would have said.”

Carey looked at his eyes for a moment, he had that determined look he always got when he wanted something and was ready to make an argument to get it. She smiled softly and giggled, causing Tom to smile knowing she’d say yes.

“Okay, I’ll be your travel buddy, I have nothing lined up. But I mean it Thomas if I get in your way just tell me, this tour is important and I won’t be upset if you need me to go home.”

Tom kissed her vigorously, so overjoyed that she’d said yes. Everyone else at the table clapped and cheered.

“Oh Carey this is awesome! We can go shopping!” Willa was ecstatic to have Carey come with them. 

Guillermo was especially thrilled to have her come.

“Carey this will be such fun my girl! Now we really need to celebrate! We need cake!” 

Everyone laughed at Guillermo jumped up and made his way over to the dessert station. 

Matt leaned in and looked at Carey.

“I’m glad you’re coming with us Cara Beara. I’m glad you aren’t letting certain......people stop you.”

It was clear what he meant. Carey just smiled at him.

“Thanks Matty. But” she smiled up at Tom “I’m done letting anyone stop me from doing what I want.”

Tom leaned down and kissed her. 

“Carey I’m so happy. I love you.”

Matt and Willa were both stunned, they knew the pair were dating but had no idea they were at the “I love you” part already. They were shocked again when Tom mentioned the London premiere.

“You guys are more than welcomed to stay with us, we have more than enough room.” 

Willa furrowed her brows.

“Us? And just who is this “us” you speak of?”

Carey blushed “Well last week a few apartments in my building burned and the landlord decided to rip the building down and sell the land.”

Tom cut her off “And I told Carey I wanted her to live with me anyway and I’m thankful to say she said yes when I asked her to move in with me.” 

Matt and Willa where shocked.

“Dude really?” Matt asked.

Tom nodded and said “mmhmm. I want her with me from now on.” 

Matt started laughing “Man that awesome you two! Congratulations! And seriously if anyone says you two are moving to fast tell them to fuck right off man that’s great.” 

Willa had jumped up and hugged Carey then Tom, being so excited for them she was shirking as Tom and Carey both just laughed. 

“Oh my god you guys are so adorable!!” 

Matt then looked at Carey concerned.

“Did you lose anything in the fire?”

Carey shook her head “No not really. My place had smoke and water damage. I had some amazing posters from some music festivals that had hundreds of signatures on them from bands that got destroyed that really sucks because they can’t be replaced but everything else is replaceable. I’m just glad no one was hurt.”

Guillermo came back with a tray with a gorgeous chocolate cake and silverware. Once it was all on the table Willa spoke.

“Looks like we have something else to celebrate. Tom and Carey are moving in together!”

Guillermo lit up, moving around the table and pulling Carey up into a bear hug.

“Oh my girl, I’m so happy for you. I hope you know you deserve this happiness.” He whispered to her. All she could do was nodded, knowing she’d choke up if she actually spoke. 

Guillermo turned and hugged Tom. He whispered to him “Take care of her and love her with all you have. She deserves nothing less.” 

Tom nodded and said “I know and I will, I promise.” 

The night was wonderful, the food was fantastic, her and Willa had made a lot of plans for the tour, Tom seemed like he was on cloud 9. 

After about an hour on the dance floor Carey told Tom she had to use the restroom. He pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear “hurry back baby, I want to get you back to the hotel soon so I can rip that dress of you and fuck you as hard as you can take.” She blushed bright red as he pulled back and looked down at her with that gloriously wicked smile of his that can set panties on fire. 

Once done she was washing her hands as Kelly came into the bathroom. Carey had seen her over the course of the night but paid no attention to her, she was here to have a good time. 

“Hello Carey. Enjoying your night?”

“Yes I am.” Carey tried to leave but Kelly stopped her. 

“I hope you realize it’s all temporary. I mean every man you date leaves you for someone else so it’s just a matter of time. It’s sad you just can’t keep a hold of anyone. “ Kelly chuckled at her own joke, really proud of herself like she was saying something Carey didn’t have any idea about.

Carey couldn’t say later what had come over her. Maybe she just wanted to stand up for herself, maybe she was just sick of Kelly, maybe it’s was a number of things. Carey crosses her arms and looked at Kelly. 

“You know, I have to ask you something. You always love to mention that I can’t keep a man like I don’t know that I’ve been cheated on and you’re breaking some news to me. I mean it’s not like I can really argue that point really, I do have a history of dating assholes who cheat on me, that’s true so I gotta give ya that. But the thing I find funny is that you keep using it against me but why is that? You haven’t had a single relationship in how long now? Years? And if I can recall, didn’t that dude leave you? So why do you use guys cheating on me against me when you can’t even get a man to be in a relationship at all with you?” 

Kelly just glared at Carey, she hadn’t expected Carey to actually fight back.

“Being single has been my choice, I picked my career over relationships.”

Carey nodded “And when you do try to have a relationship with a guy, he only wants you for sex then picks someone over you. No wonder you’re bitter.”

Kelly’s lips turned into a flat lip as she flushed with anger.

“I am NOT bitter. I just happen to know that I can make Tom happier than you in the long run. He doesn’t need being with trash like you to bring down his profile and career, we could be the power couple of Hollywood. He’s only with you because you’re nothing more then a weak, pathetic little bitch who needed rescuing with your “oh poor me” act. Tom will get sick of you at some point and realize he needs a strong woman at his side, and when he does, I’ll be there .” Kelly had rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but after saying she’d be there for Tom she had a very self satisfied look on her face like she knew it was going to happen.

Carey laughed, actually laughed,right in Kelly’s face.

“Sweetie you don’t know one fucking thing about me other then my ex cheated on me and I’m now with the man you want who doesn’t want you. You have no idea how strong I am, I’ve been through shit you can’t even imagine, shit you can’t even believe happens outside of movies, shit that would have made a weaker bitch eat a bullet a long fucking time ago so you can just fuck off with that weak bullshit, k? Tom loves me, which is more than he will ever do with you. Now if you will excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me.”

Kelly stepped in front of her “Once you two get back to London he will forget all about you, especially when we all go out on tour for the film. A lot can happen on a promotional tour you know.”

Carey chuckled again and just smiled at her. “Guess it’s a good thing Tom asked me to go with him on the tour and I said yes then huh? I am glad we get 4 months before it starts though, it’ll give me time to get settled into Tom’s place.” Kelly’s face was a mixture of confusion and anger. 

“You’re moving in with him?!”

Carey just smiled and nodded.

“Yeah he asked me to last week, ain’t that just the bees knees? You know Kelly I never wanted us to hate each other, well I mean I don’t hate you actually, you don’t matter enough to me to really feel anything for you other then maybe pity. I hope you can find it somewhere within you before the tour to let shit go. Now I need to get back out there, enjoy your night.”

Carey left the bathroom smiling, but also wondering if she’d been to mean. She was standing up for herself for once, she owned herself that much. She’d make sure to tell Tom and she hoped he wouldn’t be to mad at her when she did. 

She found Tom over by the bar, she pushed her body against his back, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His hand covered hers as he finished his Jamison. It felt like within moments the two were back in their hotel room. 

“You actually said that to her? To Kelly? Really?”

Carey bit her lip and nodded “Mmhmm, I did. Are you mad? Was I mean?”

Tom burst into a fit of laughter, bending over and grabbing his knees. 

“Mad? Woman I am proud! You weren’t mean! She deserved your words and worse, you were a hell of a lot nicer than anyone else would have been I can tell you that. Now come here, I desperately need to fuck you and we have to be up early to get to Boston.”

Mention of their trip to Boston to see who she called her family before they went back to London made her heart swell.

She’d been nervous to ask Tom to go with her to Boston, she didn’t want him to feel like he had to go, she tripped over herself to make sure he knew he could say no and she would be upset or mad. He’d finally had to shut her up.

“Carey baby stop, of course I’ll go with you. I’d love to meet them as your boyfriend. I’ve met Chris’s Mum before and she was such a lovely woman. I hope she approves of me for you.” 

Carey smiled at him “Of course she will, she just wants me to be happy and you make me so happy, it’s kinda scary how much actually.”

“In a good way though, right?” 

“Yes, in a very good way. And now you’re fine with staying a full week? You can leave sooner if you need to.”

Tom shook his head “I have nothing on for a while so a week is fine. Once we get home and get you all unpacked, we can go to my Mums, Emma might be able to come to I’ll need to call her.”

Carey’s eyes widened “You want me to meet your Mom and sister? Really?”

Tom chuckled at her “Well yes love I do. I mean I’m effectively meeting your family aren’tI? Why wouldn’t I want you to meet mine?” 

She just shrugged “I don’t know, just because I want you to meet mine doesn’t mean you’re ready for me to meet yours. I just hope I’m good enough for them.” 

Tom put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

“Carey you are good enough for everyone my love. Don’t ever think you aren’t. And I know they will love you as much I do.” 

Carey was pulled back to the present by feeling Tom pulling the zipper of her dress down. She pulled away from him and turned around in lighting speed. Tom looked at her in complete confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

Carey turned red. 

“I just need to go to the bathroom first. While I’m in there I’ll just get undressed so how about you go on ahead and get naked and I’ll meet you in bed okay?”

Tom cocked his head toward her “Carey what’s wrong? Why won’t you undress in front of me?”

Carey did not want Tom to see her spanx, a super unflattering undergarment. 

“I asked you a question, girl.”

Tom slipped into his sexy Dom voice and Carey thought that was really unfair, she always folded like a cheap card table when he did. Finally she took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

“I’m wearing spanx and I don’t want you to see me in it and make your hard on go away permanently.” 

Tom chuckled at her “Wait you think because you’re wearing a spanx I won’t want to fuck you anymore? Carey I don’t care, there’s nothing you could wear that would make me not want you. Now come here and let me peel that thing off you, I’m tried of waiting to fuck you.” 

Carey bit her lip and walked back over to him and let him undress her. Tom kissed and whispered words of love and appreciation for every new piece of new skin he uncovered. Once she was naked, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, tossing her on it and loving the sound of the giggle that came from her. He was surprised though when she suddenly stood in front of him and moved his hands off his shirt.

“Let me undress you, Sir.” Tom looked down at her for a moment before nodding for her to continue. She very carefully removed the beautiful gray suit Tom had worn. With great care that made Tom smile she made sure to put everything over the back of the bedroom chair. Once Tom was naked, Carey got down on her knees in front of Tom and took his hard cock in her hand, stroking him slowly, loving watching his head fall back as he moaned deep from his chest.

“Fuck that feels good baby. I’ve wanted you all night.” 

Carey kept stroking him as she took one of his balls into her mouth, running her tongue all over it and moaning, knowing he loved feeling the vibrations. Tom growled as he gripped Carey’s hair and pulled her mouth away from him, she couldn’t stop the smile on her face since she knew she’d been making him feel so good he couldn’t stand it.

“You love driving me insane don’t you?”

Carey nodded “Yes Sir, I do.” She couldn’t stop smiling no matter how hard she tried.Tom pulled her to stand by her hair and kissed her hard. Before she knew what had happened she was on her back with her knees to her chest, Tom slamming his cock into her pussy, making her scream in pleasure.

“FUCK SIR YES!” 

Tom held still within her, giving her a chance to get used to him. He slipped back to Tom as he asked her if she was ready, with a nod from Carey, her Sir came back and fucked her so hard it took her breath away. 

“Take it baby, take my cook like the good little whore you are” 

“I’m your whore” she chocked our.

“Rub your clit for me baby, cum on my cock.”

It didn’t take Carey long at all before she was cuming on him, feeling like his cock was so deep in her it was going to come out of her stomach. 

“Yes baby yes!” Tom pounder her harder until his entire body tensed up as he came deep in her, moaning her name.Tom let her legs go and leaned down and kissed her deeply, pushing her hair away from her face.

“I love you baby.”

Carey cupped his cheek “I love you too.” 

That’s night she went to sleep in his arms with a smile on his face, excised for what was to come next for them. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carey finally tells Chris why she has hid their friendship for years and Tom and Carey have a horrible time at the airport. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I’m iffy about it myself. Thank you once again to everyone who takes the time out of their lives to read anything of mine 💚 lots of love to you all.

For whatever reason, Carey hadn’t even thought about the press finding out about her and Tom seeing each other, she had put it down to her having so much on her mind. When you worked on a movie, it was like living in a bubble. The outside world tended to just stop being a thing for however long the lasted. It wasn’t until they were waiting to board their flight when Tom mentioned that Luke had asked him about having a statement ready that it even crossed Carey’s mind.

“A statement? About what?” 

“About us, for when the press finds out we are together.”

Carey looked straight ahead of her as she thought about the world finding out she was now with Tom, the worlds boyfriend. Shit.

“Your fans are gonna make a big fuss aren’t they?”

Tom nodded at her “Well unfortunately that’s the nature of being famous I’m afraid. Did Michael not have to put out anything about you two?”

Carey shook her head “Not really no, not like what you’re talking about. He just started saying “my girlfriend” in interviews and we started being seen together. Things are different in the music world, I mean there are those rabid fans of course who cared deeply that he was seeing someone but really his fans didn’t care that much. Now whenever a article said anything mean or upsetting he’d say something, saying that I should be off limits as I wasn’t an actual celebrity and for them to shut the fuck up. So what does an official statement say? Hey we’re dating so fuck off please and leave us be?”

Tom laughed at her and nodded “Yes but in much nicer terms. We confirm the relationship, thank people for their support and ask for privacy.”

Carey nodded “Sounds good to me. And trust me, I will not be snooping online to see what anyone says. I can already guess what hatful shit is gonna be said.” She let out a small puff of air, not really wanting to think about it but knowing it was true.

“Yes, I’m not going to lie and say that everyone will only say nice things about us being together but it won’t all be bad, not all my fans are assholes darling.”

“I don’t wanna say they all are, but I also know I’m probably not what they have in mind when it comes to a girlfriend for you.”

Tom cocked his head at her “And whys that?”

“Pffft please, I’m short, fat, heavily tattooed and pink haired. I’m sorry babe but they probably want you with some tall, thin, blonde supermodel or some hot actress.” 

Tom scoffed at her words “You are not fat, will you please stop saying that?”

“But you know as well as I do that’s what I’m going to called because I weigh more than 50 pounds. Dude trust me, I’ve been through this on a smaller scale, I know what’s gonna be said.” 

Tom finally nodded after he gave it some thought, she was right.

“Ok so now, is there something you want the statement to say? Specifically, I mean.”

Carey shook her head “No, just that we wish for privacy. Maybe say how long we’ve been seeing each other so they don’t try hard to dig for info” Carey chuckled “I wonder how many are going to try to say they already knew we’d been dating from the times we have been photographed together?” 

There had already been more than one photo of the pair together walking around on set but with Carey handling Toms wardrobe for the movie, no one thought anything of it. Tom took her hand and kissed it.

“Sounds fine love. Whatever happens once it’s known we can handle it together, we’re a team, aren’t we?”

Carey leaned up in her seat and kissed his cheek. “Damn straight we are babe. Besides I’m not on anything like twitter or anything so really it’s no biggie.”

Carey was grateful that Tom had booked first class for the short flight to Boston, she was able to lay down and be completely relaxed before the chaos that she knew would come once they got to Chris’s Moms house, who she called Mom as well. She knew everyone already knew and liked Tom but that was before he was dating her, now it would be an interrogation that she wasn’t looking forward to. She wasn’t looking forward to the whole “What are your intentions with my daughter?” bullshit that she knew was coming. 

Once they landed and turned their cellphones back on, it was known worldwide that they were together. Pictures of the couple kissing in what was supposed to be a private lounge were all over. Luke had thankfully had their statement ready an hour after the photos started to pop up. There was also a picture of them cuddled up in first class, clearly taken by the flight attendant on her Twitter, tagging Tom. Carey thought at least they looked cute. 

Tom had hired a car to take them to Chris’s house, Carey did not want to stay at their Moms, telling Tom she was not about to go a week without sex. 

They were followed across the airport terminal, Carey was shocked since they were in Boston, who were not known for having paparazzi. When they wouldn’t go away or stop yelling security got involved forcing them back. One of them yelled.

“Hey aren’t you that girl that rockstar cheated on?”

Tom shot him a dirty look, pulling Carey so that she was in front of him and their view of her was blocked as they waited for their luggage. He whispered to her “Just ignore them baby.” She nodded. She wasn’t about to even look their way, let alone say anything back. 

After what felt like a lifetime they had their luggage and started making their way out of the airport. Tom stayed between Carey and the paps, even though security were keeping them pushed back. After not getting a response out of Tom or Carey, one of them yelled “I never pegged you as a chubby chaser Hiddleston!” 

Carey pulled on Toms arm when she felt him try to stop walking. “Come on babe we are almost to the car.” 

Tom was absolutely livid. He was just about to tell the guy to go duck himself when he felt Carey pull. He was glad she’d stopped him, it would not have went well if he’d said something. Tom sighed when he saw their car. The driver took their bags so they could get in and away from the paps.

Tom pulled Carey onto his lap and held her to him, trying to stop from shaking from anger. She kissed him all over his face hoping it would make him feel better. She felt his body slowly relax against hers. 

“Don’t let them fuck sticks upset you babe.”

Tom chuckled at her “Fuck sticks. I like that.” Carey smiled back at him, glad she could get a positive reaction. She realized the driver had raised the partition so she got on her knees in the floor in front of Tom and started undoing his pants.

“And just what are you doing little girl?”

Carey smiled sweetly at him.

“I’m going to make my Sir feel better, and he doesn’t get a say.” 

It didn’t take Carey long to have Tom hard in her hand, she decided to draw his pleasure out as long as he’d let her. After so many strokes she’d lick the underside of the head of his cock, knowing it was sensitive, but that’s the only contact she made with her mouth. 

After about to the 10th Toms patients ran out. He growled and grabbed her hair tightly, forcing her to look up at him, noticing that she was barely containing a smile.

“Are you enjoying yourself little girl?”

Carey smiled at the look of frustration on his gorgeous face. 

“Yes Sir.” 

“You’ve has your fun now suck.” 

He pushed her head down and moaned when he felt her wonderful mouth wrapped around his cock, his head falling back against the seat. Carey let him control her movement, she let him push and pull her head up and down, something she just loved when he did. She made sure to suck harder and follow out her cheeks, just wanting to make him feel good.

“Yes just like that, yes” Carey knew he was close as Tom started to pant, so she took over and took him all into her throat and swallowed, setting Tom off.

“Fuck Carey!” His orgasm took him by surprise. The feeling of Carey swallow his cum was something he’d never get sick of. When she knew he was completely finished she pulled back and helped but him back into his pants, smiling as she got back onto his lap.

“Feeling better Sir?”

Tom nodded “Mmm I am baby thank you.”

Carey gave Tom a sad little smile.

“I’m sorry about what that asshole said. I’m sorry he upset you.” 

Tom looked at her like she was crazy.

“You’re sorry?! Carey I’m sorry for what he said!” 

“You didn’t have any control over what was said anymore than me. We both need to just ignore them because I’m pretty sure other people are gonna say whatever just to get a reaction. And seriously, since when did Boston have paps? When the hell did that start?”

“I have no idea, when we leave for London I’ll make sure we have security for there and when we land.” 

Careys phone rang, she smiled when she saw it was Chris.

“Carey are you alright? I saw what happened at the airport. “

“I’m fine but when the fuck did paps become a thing here and especially at that airport?”

“They’re all local apparently, hoping to make money. When will you guys be here?”

“We got about 30 minutes yet. I wanna deluxe with extra sausage and you’d better have some Jack and Coke because I need a few.” 

That night Carey, Chris and Tom enjoyed just relaxing and have some drinks. 

“Care Bear I’m so happy your here. Mom is so beside herself about the cookout tomorrow. Tom I hope your ready.”

Tom laughed and nodded “I am, I am. Your Mum is one of the sweetest people ever but I know it’ll be different. Do you think she will approve of me being with Carey?”

“Of course! Mom wants her happy and it’s very clear how happy you two are together. Just be ready for the whole “What are your intentions” question.” 

Tom just sat and looked straight a head for a moment. What were his intentions? Maybe he’d drank more than he thought.

“I want to make Carey happy.”

She kissed his cheek and stood up “You make me happy Tom, always.” 

Carey walked out of the room to use the rest room. Once Chris knew she couldn’t hear them he looked at Tom.

“Hey did Carey freak out about the world knowing you two are together?”

“No she didn’t care everyone knows, she got upset because those asshole at the airport upset me with the chubbier chaser comment.”

Chris looked at Tom until Carey came back into the room.

“Carey I need you tell me why you care so much for people to know about you and me when you don’t care about the world knowing you’re with Tom.”

Carey thrown a bit by his sudden question.

“I told you I don’t want”

Chris stopped her right there “Yeah yeah yeah, you don’t people thinking you get work because of me but now won’t they think the same with you dating Tom? Why do you not want people to know about us? Are you ashamed of me or something?”

Carey was stunned “What?! No of course not!”

“Then what is it? Just tell me the truth, I just want to know the real reason.” 

Carey swallowed and looked down at her feet, tears welling up in her eyes.

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything Chrissy, I mean it.” Her voice was soft and she couldn’t look at him.

“Care Bear please I just want the fucking truth. Why don’t you want people to know I’m your brother? Do you know how much it hurts that you hide me?” 

Carey had never thought about that before. She sat down next to Tom who put his hand on her back.

“Carey love what is it? Tell us the real reason darling please.”

She took a deep breath and looked at Chris.

“Mary” was all she said. Chris tilted his head.

“Mary? My agent Mary?” Carey nodded and bit her lip. “What about her ?”

“Right after your first lead roll she called me to her office one day saying she needed to talk to me, I thought it was odd but I went anyway. She told me that I would be bad for your career, I’d hurt your image. Somehow she found out.....about my childhood and said people wouldn’t want to hire you for being connected to me. She also threatened that if I told you she’d drop you as a client and make sure no agent touched you and you’d never work again. Chris I never meant to hurt you I swear! I’m so sorry I did. I am so fucking proud of you, I’m so proud that after all the bullshit I went through that you picked me to be your sister.”

Carey was sobbing by the time she was done. Chris day in silence for a few moments, processing what Carey had just told him. Finally he walked over to her and pulled her up, hugging her tightly to his chest.

“Oh Care Bear.” 

He held her until she claimed down again. Tom felt his heart break for Carey, it was such a cruel thing to be told, he couldn’t imagine carrying that around in silence for years like she had.

Chris broke their hug and pulled out his phone, making Carey’s eye widen.

“Chris no! You can’t!”

“I can and I am” he pushed some buttons on his phone and put it up to his ear. 

“Mary? I need you to come to the house now. Yes it’s an emergency, get here now.” He hung up without another word.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Carey was shaking.

“What I should have done years ago. I wish you’d told me sooner Carey.”

“Are you insane?! She got you your huge break! Your career would have fucked and it would have been all my fault!”

Chris shook his head vigorously “No sweetheart, she did help me get that role but I would have got others, she doesn’t have that much influence in Hollywood. Thank you for telling me the truth. I..I can’t imagine holding that in.” 

Carey hugged him again and cried more.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you Chris I swear! I thought I was doing the right thing I really did.”

Chris shushed her. “I know sweetheart, I know. I’m gonna make it right.”

By the time Mary got to Chris’s Tom had gotten Carey claimed down. He watched his poor love go pale when Chris brought Mary into the room. Mary was surprised to see Carey and Tom. She put on the fakest smile Tom had ever seen.

“Well Carey how nice to see you! It’s been a while, I hope you are doing good.”

Carey didn’t say a word. 

“Mary I need you to explain to me why you felt the need to tell Carey that anyone knowing about her being so close to me would hurt my career.” 

Mary was stunned for a moment before she gave a tiny chuckle and smiled “I don’t have any clue what you’re talking about, I’d never say that.”

Chris crossed his arms “Carey told me everything, now why did you tell her my career would be ruined and you’d make sure I never got another agent or work again if she told me?” 

Mary squared her shoulders.

“Well I don’t know why she said that, it never happened.”

Carey furrowed her brows and stood up.

“Yes it did. You called me into your office right after he got his first lead role.” 

Mary glared at Carey. Chris spoke again.

“And how the hell did you find out anything about her childhood?”

Mary turned to Chris, clearly thinking over her options before speaking. Finally she crossed her arms.

“I hired a private investigator, most of her files were sealed but it didn’t take much to piece everything together once I knew her age, birthday and where she was from. If the p.i. could figure out who she really was then anyone could have and it would have ended your career before it even started Chris, don’t you get it? I had to protect you.”

Chris was angrier than Carey or Tom had ever seen him before, his face actually turning red.

“How fucking dare you. How dare you judge her like that, you don’t know the first fucking thing about her. What Carey went through wasn’t her fault, she was a kid for fucks sake. We’re done Mary, you’re fired.” 

Mary was so shocked she gasped and open her mouth.

“What?! You’re firing me over that piece of trash!”

Tom snapped “Watch what you call her.”

Mary turned and saw Tom hold Carey to him and laughed.

“I take it she’s not told you about who she actually is huh? Trust me Tom the best thing you can do is get rid of her now before anyone finds out the truth about her.” 

“I will do no such thing. She hasn’t told me about anything of it yet but it won’t change that I love her when she does. “

Mary look between Tom and Chris for a moment before looking at Chris.

“So you’re seriously firing me, after all I’ve done for you just because of HER?” she pointed at Carey.

“Goddamn right I am. You had no right to dig into her life and then use it to threaten her. Now get the fuck out of my house and don’t ever contact me again. And I swear on my life if you tell the press anything about Carey I will make you wish you’d never been born.” 

Mary was seething with rage. She threw her hands up in the air.

“Fine! You wanna pick the low life piece of shit over the person who made you then fine. You are making a huge mistake” she turned to Carey “You will always be trash, you might have these two fooled but not me.” She stormed out of the room and slammed the front door hard as she left.

Carey started sobbing again.

“I’m so sorry Chrissy, I’m so sorry.” She buried her face against Toms chest who just held her. Chris moves over and hugged her from behind, making a little cocoon of Carey with Tom.

“You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie. None of this is your fault, fuck that bitch. I’ll get a new agent in no time. And I meant what I said, if she talks to the press I will sue her so fast she won’t know what hit her.” 

After a few moments Carey started to wiggle.

“You guys are making me super hot, Jesus you’re both like being in a furnace.”Both men laughed at her and let her go.

“I need another drink.” Carey walked over and make herself a jack and coke. 

“Carey how about you and Tom go to bed? We have to be at Moms early for the cookout. You need some rest sweetie.” 

Tom put his arm around her shoulders.

“I think that’s a good idea love.”

Carey nodded and looked at Chris.

“I love you, youbig dumb dork.”

Chris smiled at her “Love you too jerk face.” 

Once Tom and Carey were in her bedroom, Tom laid on the bed looking around. The room was completely her-the walls a beautiful soft pink, the carpet a deep royal purple, all the furniture was white and her bedding was white with pink roses. 

Carey walked out of her bathroom and looked Tom over, he was such an amazing man in all ways, and for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what he saw in her. She got into bed beside him and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“How are you feeling my love?”

“Numb at the moment.”

“I think that’s understandable, that was intense. I’m so sorry you had to carry that around with you like that, it must have been so hard on you all these years.”

Carey sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“I remember that day very clearly. I was so stunned by what she’d said but a part of me thought she was right.” 

Tom sat up and turned to look at her.

“Carey she was wrong, completely wrong. That woman had no right to say anything of that to you. You are not trash.”

Carey shook her head as she started to cry.

“You don’t know about my past Tom, when I tell you, when I show you, you might change your mind and I will not blame you if you do.”

Tom took Carey by the chin and made her look at him.

“I don’t care what happened in your past , You were a child when you went through whatever it is you went through. I love you with all my heart sweet girl, and your past will not change that.” 

Carey surprised him with a deep kiss, gripping his hair with both hands and kissing him til they were both breathless.

“Make love to me Tom, please.” 

Tom wasted no time, having them both naked within seconds, kissing Carey all over her neck and chest, giving both of her nipples gentle sucks and licks. He made sure to keep his thrust slow but deep, making sure he hit all the places in side her that gave her the most pleasure.

He whispered sweet loving words to her the entire time, telling her how much he loved her, how much he needed her.

“You are perfect to me love, everything about you is perfect. I need you to be mine for the rest of my life, I can’t be without you. I need you to always be mine. I need to wake up with you in my arms every morning and go to sleep holding you every night.”

He kissed away a few tears from her cheeks. He truly did want her for as long as she’d have him, be couldn’t bare to think about her not being his.

“I want you for forever too Tom. I need you so much, more than I’ve ever need anything.”

Tom moved his hand down her body and started rubbing her clit, loving the gasping moan that fell from her lips.

“That’s it my sweet, be a good girl and cum all over my cock.”

She nodded vigorously while panting.

“I need you harder baby please.”

Tom gave her what she needed while still rubbing her clit. He could feel her orgasm nearing as he felt her started the shudder and pussy grip him tighter.

“That’s it baby let go, let go for me, I need to feel you cum around my cock. Oh yes baby good girl.”

Carey’s orgasm hit her like a dumb truck, making her dig her names into Toms back. 

“Oh fuck you feel so fucking good baby god!”

Tom shoved his cock in her as deep as he could, like he was trying to get all of himself into her. He tossed his head back and moaned her name in the most pornographic way she’d ever heard as he filled her pussy with his cum.

Tom laid beside her and pulled her close to his chest, tucking her under his chin as they both tried to catch their breath.

Tom meant every word, when he thought of the future, he only thought of having one with Carey. He did not want to scare her by talking about it but for the first time in his life he wanted it all with someone- a house, kids, a dog and a marriage, two people who had built a life together. He hoped she felt the same but on top of not wanting to scare her away, he was also worried that she didn’t, something he knew would break his heart. 

Carey had never felt as good as she did in that moment. Tom wanted her for forever, something no one had ever said to her. She prayed it was true. Within minutes they both drifted off to sleep, holding onto each for dear life. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carey has much needed family time. Tom meets the Evens clan as the boyfriend, and lays his feelings out to Chris. He and Carey also enjoy some smutty smut time. Hope you enjoy!

The cookout had been more fun then Tom could remember having had in a long time. Getting to see Carey with her family had been wonderful for him. She was completely relaxed and enjoying herself, the smile she wore the entire day made Tom love her a little more.

When he watched her light up as her nieces and nephews all screamed “Aunt Car Car!” as they ran to her he thought his heart would explode. She was attacked by 7 small children, laughing with pure joy as they all knocked her to the ground.

He sat on the back deck drinking a beer as he watched all the Evan’s siblings play football, laughing at Carey as her and Chris went back and forth over The Patriots while she wore an Indianapolis Colts sweatshirt. He felt a little nervous though when Kim, Chris’s Mom, sat down next to him.

“Having a good time Tom?” she asked with a warm smile.

“Yes I am, thank you so much for having me.”

Kim nodded “Anytime” she turned her head at looked at her overgrown kids “You love my little girl.” It was a statement, not a question.

Tom nodded “Yes, I do, very much.”

“Good, because she loves you. She must love you something crazy since she brought you home. Hell in the three years she was with that rockstar I only met him a handful of times, he was always to busy.” She shook her head in clear disappointment. “ Now I know you two haven’t been together all that long a time, but I wanted to ask if she’s just something for you to have fun with or are you taking this seriously?”

Tom cleared his suddenly dry throat.

“Mrs. Evans I’m taking this very seriously. I love her very much and I want nothing more than for this to work. I know it’s early but I see us having a real future, if she wants one with me that is.”

Kim was quiet for a moment.

“I know she’s planning on telling you how she ended up here with us. I’m not gonna say much about that whole.....thing, but when she tells you, don’t let her see pity on your face, she can’t stand pity.” Kim chuckled “I can remember the day Chris brought her home with him like it was yesterday. It was the week after she moved here, poor girl was scared out of her mind and trying so hard not to show it. I took one look at her and that was it, I knew she was my baby, and she became a member of our family right that second. I fixed her up a room, but hell most of the time she was with Chris. Did she tell you about the nightmare?”

Tom shook his head “No actually Chris did. Said you got her help for them.”

Kim nodded “Yeah, I did. It was pretty clear she wasn’t gonna get help if I hadn’t, and she desperately needed it. She’d wake up screaming bloody murder every night, sometimes two or three times. Chris was the only one who could ever calm her down so I let her sleep in his room since it helped her so much. When I took her for help, she was closed off for a while until finally it was like a dam just burst and she told us everything, I never cried harder in my life then I did that day. There’s times where I’ll look at her and think how amazing it is that she survived and that she’s not locked up in some hospital. “

She turned and looked at Tom again.

“The fact that she’s going to tell you all about her past shows how much she trusts you Tom, I want you to know that. Carey doesn’t tell just anyone, she was with that rockstar 3 years and didn’t tell him. I asked her once why she didn’t, she said she just couldn’t do it. I don’t think he ever cared enough to tell you the truth.”

“You didn’t like him very much did you?”

“Lord no. He never put in as much effort as she did, she had to always travel to see him or travel with him. I think he went to a set to see her one time, ONE. She needs someone who will give her the effort, the same amount of love. Now I’m not saying you need to start planning a wedding and making babies next month but I do hope you’re in for the long haul. I think you’re a great guy Tom, you make her happy and as long as you always try to make her happy, you won’t hear me complain. And I think it’s great you two are moving in together. Anyone says it’s to soon tell them to eat dirt, you two move at your pace, not the pace others think you should.”

Kim’s words brought Tom relief, after his Mum that morning had told him she was very worried that Tom was moving to fast, saying he didn’t really know Carey. She was also upset she’d found out her son was going to be living with his new girlfriend from an article and not him.

“Mum I was going to tell you, I had no idea they’d seen Luke taking Carey’s belongings to mine, I didn’t know they’d figure out her apartment building burnt.”

That was one of the few articles that had upset Tom once their relationship was known-someone had snapped photos of Luke and two others carrying boxes and other items into Tom’s home.

When they had dug into Carey’s life it was a matter of public record that her apartment had burned, taking no time at all for people to realize Luke had moved Carey’s belongings into Toms, thus an article that had been picked up everywhere was about her already moving in with him, many claiming that she must be pregnant already, something else his Mum had asked about.

“No Mum, she’s not. I just can’t explain it but I want her with me, I’d wanted to bring it up but when her building burnt it felt like the right time to ask her. I love her Mum, and she loves me.”

He heard her sigh “I just want you to be careful, I don’t want to see you being used.”

“She is not using me for anything.”

“She doesn’t look like your type.”

Tom furrowed his brow “What does that mean?”

“Well all those tattoos and that hair. I dare think what her parents think about it, it’s not a good look love.”

That comment made him angry.

“Well seeing as how both her parents are dead I don’t see them having much to say.”

Diana didn’t say anything in response.

“You know she was so worried you would judge her without knowing her and I told her there was no way you’d do that but I clearly was wrong. I had hoped to bring her to yours so she could meet you and Emma but I don’t think it’s a good idea now. Worrying about us moving to fast is understandable but her hair and tattoos shouldn’t play a role in your judgement of her, you don’t even know her, I’m sorry Mum but I have to go, I love you.”

Tom hung up before she could respond. He was in disbelief at her reaction, what did hair color or tattoos have to do with anything? He decided not to tell Carey what she’d said, he was not about to hurt her. He’d just put off them meeting until his mum came around, they could meet Emma at home or for lunch or dinner. He just had to hope his Mum would see she was wrong for being so judgmental.

“Thank you, your support means a lot, to Carey and myself.”

Kim turned to him and her face became deathly serious.

“I like you a lot Thomas but make no mistake, you hurt my little girl and they won’t find your body.”

Tom nodded “Of that I have no doubt.”

They both turned when they heard yelling, and laughed as they watched Chris running with Carey piggy backing him holding the ball to score a touchdown.

Kim spoke again “So how much are the British press going to rip her apart when you two are home and followed by photographers?”

Tom sighed “Well there will be some craziness at first, maybe. I haven’t had a relationship in a long time but I’m sure once something else happens with some other celebrity they will move on.”

“They aren’t kind about her, she’s not tall enough, not skinny enough, not blonde enough.” Kim rolled her eyes. “They’ve already started comparing her to your last girlfriend.”

Tom looked at her with a raised brow, causing Kim to laugh.

“I get google alerts about her and Chris, I like knowing what’s going on” she shrugged “Especially with Carey being so far away from home. Carey is pretty good about not reading about herself but she’s human, I know she will look sometimes.”

“Well Luke, my publicist, keeps an eye on everything and if it is something really bad steps in and gets things removed.”

Kim nodded “Tell him I said thank you. Carey isn’t afraid to be herself but she does sometimes lets what others say about her get to her.”

“I do sometimes myself, it happens to even the most confident of people. But I will always be there to protect her as best I can.”

“Good.”

That night Tom learned what an amazing cook Carey was. He walked up behind her as she was washing a few pans.

“I thought you said you couldn’t cook?”

Carey shook her head “No I said I don’t cook a lot. Living alone and being on the road a lot didn’t really give me access to a kitchen. The kitchen in my old place was so tiny it was only big enough to make a bowl of cereal in.”

Tom wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Well you will love our kitchen then, plenty of room for you to cook however much you feel like.”

Hearing Tom call everything theirs made her heart skip, he really did want her with him. He slowly leaned down and started nibbling on her neck, making her giggle.

“Well hello there Mr. Hiddleston.”

She felt him chuckle against her neck as his hands slowly slid up to cup her breasts.

“Hello Miss.”

Carey moaned a little as Tom kept working her breasts and moved to nibble her ear.

“HEY! NOT IN THE KITCHEN!”

Tom jumped away from Carey as she jumped and dropped the pan she was holding causing water to splash all over her.

“Fuck Chris did you have to do that?! Ya asshole.”

Chris just laughed at her while Tom got her a towel to clean her face off.

“Well I wouldn’t have had to if you two could keep your hormones in check for 10 minutes.”

Carey glared at him “Did you come in here for something other then shortening our life span?”

Chris smiled great big, meaning something was up.

“Mom wants you and lover boy here to come into the tv room, she got out the old home movies.”

Tom lit up immediately while Carey looked like she just wanted to die.

“Me and Tom need to go, now.”

Tom shook his head “Oh no we don’t love, we definitely need to stay.”

Tom took her by the hand and laughed when she groaned and whined.

“Lord just take me noooow.”

Once Carey saw that the home movies spread the embarrassment around equally she loved watching them.

Tom had known that obviously Carey was a big part of the Evans family but watching the home movies he realized she wasn’t just a kid who came over and sometimes stayed the night, it was clear Carey had actually full on moved in. Christmas, birthdays, summer bbq’s, family vacations Carey was a part of it all. It made Tom wonder who the hell she’d moved to Boston to live with and if they just did not want her.

He throughly enjoyed watching her grow up before his eyes on screen, going from an adorable small little red headed freckled faced girl to a beautiful young woman. He thought it was hilarious that even now she was the same hight that she was at 14.

“Yeah well we all can’t be giants, now can we?” She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out. “I wasn’t meant to be this short, my growth plate was broken about a year before I came here. I think the doctor said I could have been 6 inches taller.” Carey said it more as an after thought, not really thinking or realizing what she’d just told him.

“How did you break it?”

Carey went still for a few moments before she turned to him and gave him a small smile. “I will tell you all about it when we get home, I promise.”

Tom just nodded and kissed her cheek, knowing it must have been bad. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered “I love you, no matter what, I love you.” Carey nodded and snuggled into him, putting her face into his neck and kissing it softly.

Once back at Chris’s and in her room she quickly undressed and kneeled down in front of Tom, looking up at him with innocent green eyes.

“Something on your mind baby?”

Carey nodded “I’d love to play Sir. If you feel I deserve it.”

Tom chuckled at her “Oh you always deserve it, girl. Let’s go shower, shall we?”

Carey hopped up and led Tom to the shower, undressing him. She then washed his entire body, she had felt so much love for him that she just had the overwhelming urge to take care of him, something Tom noticed.

“You take such good care of me baby girl. How did I ever get so lucky?”

Carey looked up at him, feeling a million different emotions all at once.

“I ask myself a million times a day how I ever got so lucky as to be with you Tom. You are everything I’ve been looking for, everything I didn’t even know I was looking for. For so long I’ve felt so, so broken, so damaged, but you...make it all feel so much better.” By the time she was done speaking she was crying, giant fat tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Tom sweetly used his thumbs to stroke them away. “I don’t ever want to image being without you, ever. I get so worried you’re going to get sick of me, that I’m going to end up being clingy. I want this to work so fucking badly and I’m terrified. And holy shit I am sorry i just threw up emotionally all over you like that.”

Tom laughed at her then kissed her gently on the lips.

“Don’t ever apologize for telling me how you feel Care Bear. I want this to work to, and at times I’m terrified as well, my last relationship was......well it put me off being with anyone, until I met you.”

Carey smiled up at him, now that the emotional moment was over, she wanted to get back to what they’d actually been doing. She got down on her knees in front of him and started giving him open mouth kisses all over his thighs, adding in licks here and there and sometimes sucking on his muscles. Tom put his head back and groaned. After she’d kissed both legs he pulled her up and turned the shower off.

Carey dried Tom as best she could, trying not to just focus on his cock or his ass but just focusing on touching him everywhere. He finally made her hold still while he returned the favor, but making sure to focus on her tits, ass and pussy, turning her into a moaning mess. Tom shook his head and tsked at her.

“How am I supposed to get you dry if you won’t stop getting so excited girl?”

Carey tried to control her giggle “It’s a mystery Sir.”

In no time Carey was in the middle of the bed hands and legs tied, making her spread wide open for Tom, and blindfolded as well.

Tom very slowly started playing her with nipples, giving them very light licks and gentle sucks. He made sure everything he did to her was soft and gentle, wanting to build up the tension in her body. He knew he was succeeding when she started moaning is slight frustration. He chuckled darkly.

“Something wrong, girl?”

She didn’t want him to stop but she also wanted him to touch her a little harder. She decided to play it safe.

“No Sir.”

Tom knew he was driving her crazy already. He returned to play with her glorious tits, building up the intensity of his sucks on her nipples, until finally he sucked her nipple hard before he bite her, making her yell “Oh God!” and causing Tom to chuckle.

“Feel good baby girl?”

She nodded vigorously “Yes Sir”

Tom massaged and squeezed her tits.

“Mmm I love these tits, have I told you that? It’s amazing how massive they are. I bet they could cover my entire cock if I put it between them, what do you think, girl?”

“Yes Sir.” she struggled to speak, Toms hands felt like heaven.

“Well I will definitely have to fuck them sometime soon. Would you like that? Me fucking your tits?”

“God yes Sir.”

Tom started kissing his way slowly down her stomach and sides, nipping at her here and there, making her giggle and squirm a little. She stopped all movements tho when she felt him settle himself between her thighs.

Tom started kissing, nibbling and sucking the delicate skin on the inside of her thighs, moaning as he worked against her flesh. By the time he was finished she was shaking, wanting him to touch her pussy so badly it was driving her mad.

After what had to of been forever she felt the very tip of finger barely enter her, then felt him chuckle when she sucked a breath in and her pussy already start to flutter.

“Oh my sweet girl is desperate tonight isn’t she?”

“I am always desperate for you Sir.”

Tom slowly pushed his finger into her, loving how tight and wet and hot she was around him. Tom kept his movements slowly, making sure to rub the pad of his finger against her walls of tissue. Her moaning was becoming more frequent, trying to move her pelvis so she could grind down onto his finger even though it was pointless.

“Do you need more baby?”

She groaned “yes please Sir please”

He waited a few more minutes before he added another finger, loving her small gasp. As good as it felt Carey wanted him to pay any type of attention to her clit, he was driving her insane and he knew it.

He kept fingering her as he moved his face closer to her, close enough for her to feel his breath against her, making her moan louder then she had been. Tom just smiled.

“You are so deliciously wet baby girl the I bet you could hear my fingers fucking you in the hallway. Who makes you like this?”

“You do Sir.” Carey was close to whining now.

“Am I the only one who does?”

“Yes Sir just you, only you.”

Her breathing was becoming more ragged. She felt like she was going to burst out of her skin at any moment, he was making it a point for her to feel just how close he was to clit without actually touching her still, she wanted to cry. Carey wasn’t sure if it had been a week or months since he started teasing her body, he’d been working her up for about an hour at that point and knew if he touched her clot now she’d explode. Without warning he removed himself completely away from her. He loved hearing her desperate sob.

Tom paused for a few moments watching her fall apart, her hips moving in different directions trying to find him again, any part of him that she possibly could. He had worked her up to the point that her saw a tear slide out from under her blindfold in frustration. He let her suffer a few more seconds before he moved over her quickly and slammed his cock to the hilt inside her.

“OH FUCK YES” Carey’s head snapped back and her back arched off the bed. Tom started a good and steady pace, not wanting to go to fast and hard to soon or he knew he’d cum to quickly. He moaned loudly at how amazing she felt.

“Fuck baby you feel so good. Your pretty little cunt was made just for my cock.”

Carey tried to respond but she was a moaning, panting mess so she just nodded. His cock always overwhelmed her, making her feel so full and stretching her so much that at times she was afraid she couldn’t handle him. She was getting lost in how fucking good he felt inside her.

Carey yelled when all of the sudden he left her completely empty.

“Oh god please no Sir! Please!”

Tom made fast work of undoing her ankles so he could bring her legs up, supporting them with his elbows under her knees as he slammed back into her. The smile on her face looked like all her Christmas’s had came at once, making Tom laugh.

“Such a happy baby girl aren’t you? My little cock whore always smiles when I fuck her just right doesn’t she.”

She nodded vigorously “Yes Sir!”

Tom pounded her more, enjoying the feel of her body tightening around him.

“Does my baby girl want to cum? Have you been a good girl?”

Carey would never be able to say later why she screamed what she did next, but she would always say she loved the results.

“Fuck Daddy please let me cum!”

Something in Tom snapped at her words, he pounded into her so hard they both knew she’d be bruised the next day but neither one cared. He pulled her legs up to his shoulders as he pounded harder.

“Cum for Daddy baby, cum on Daddy’s cock like a good little girl.”

Tom finally stroked her clit with his thumb and Carey’s entire world blew apart. She had never came that hard in her life, and she’d never screamed that loudly from sex either. Tom made sure he kept his thumb on her clit as he tried to keep his cock deep in her but it wasn’t easy, she was bucking and jerking hard. She came again quickly a second time causing Tom to flood her.

“Fuck yes baby girl yes!” Tom came in her so deep Carey could have sworn she felt him cumming on her cervix.

Tom pulled out of her and quickly undid her wrists, rubbing and kissing them while speaking softly.

“Such a good girl, my so very good, sweet girl.”

Carey couldn’t speak, she just made small little grunts. She had never felt so amazing in her life. Tom laid on his side and pulled her closely to his chest, rubbing her back and kissing all over her forehead and the top of her.

“Daddy is so proud of you baby.  
You did so good for Daddy.”

Tom wasn’t sure if she’d meant to call him that but he sure as hell loved to hear her say it. He wasn’t surprised when she was asleep a few moments later. He whispered he loved her and just held her until he himself gave in to sleep as well.

************

The next day was not easy on Carey, she was sore and walking was difficult as she and Tom, Chris and their brother Scott took all the kids to the Zoo. Chris has poked fun at her when she’d came into the kitchen that morning.

“You alright there sis?”

Carey turned beet red and refused to look at him.

“You know I’m glad your bedroom is on the other side of the house form mine, I would have heard you a lot louder then I did last not if it was closer.”

Carey wanted to die. Then as if he’d been summoned Tom walked into the kitchen and Carey wanted to run, well maybe not run because her legs hurt to much but do a brisk walk anyway.

“Tommy I’m gonna need you to stop hurting my sister so much alright?”

Tom laughed and blushed slightly and saw how red Carey’s face was so he decided to tease just a little bit.

“I didn’t hurt her Chris, you’ll understand better when you become a big boy and have girls stay the night.” He added in a wink that caused both men to laugh when they heard Carey groan as she covered her face.

“I don’t know man, I don’t think you’re supposed to make girls scream like that.”

Tom put his hand on his shoulder.

“You are when you do it right.”

Carey dropped her coffee mug down on the counter.

“Alright that’s enough you two, no more comments from the peanut gallery please.”

Chris and Tom laughed again and Tom hugged her to him tightly and kissed the side of her head.

Chris watched the two of them together for a moment as Carey looked up at Tom, both smiling like lions as he reached down and kissed her lips. He was struck by the love he saw between them.

“I’m going to comb my hair so we can get going, we have to meet Scott in an hour.” Chris kept watching Tom as he watched Carey walk out of the kitchen then turn to finally see Chris watching him.

“What?”

Chris shook his head.

“You love her, like full on, completely love her. One of closest friends loves my sister.”

Tom smiled and nodded, looking down at his shoes for a moment before looking back up at Chris.

“I do, I love her more than I ever thought I would. I love her so much that it scares me.”

Chris furrowed his brows “What are you scared about? She loves you just as much man it’s pretty easy to see.”

Tom thought for a moment and decided to just say what he thought, what he felt.

“I... she’s the one Chris. She’s the one for me and I’m afraid I’ll scare her off if I move to fast.”

Chris just stared at Tom for a few moments, processing what Tom had said.

“Wow man, you really think so?”

Tom nodded “Yes I do. She’s it for me, if she’d have me. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone, but I want us to live together for a time first, let her get settled.”

“So when you say you think she’s the one, what are we talking about here? Are you talking about like, marriage and kids?”

Chris has not expected Tom to say something so serious about Carey just yet.

“I, yes I am. Look I know it probably sounds insane, I get it, I do, but I know what I want. I’ve never made it a secret that I want a wife and kids, a family. Before when I’d talk about having those things I never had a clear picture of it, you know? But now I do. Whenever I think about all that now I see having it with Carey. But I don’t want to scare her with it by asking to soon.”

Chris just blinked at Tom for a few moments.

“Fuck Tom. Wow. I never would have guessed in a million years we’d end up related and you’d be my brother in law.”

Tom raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’d be okay with that? Even with how soon it would be?”

Chris nodded “Yeah man, I would. As long as you take care of her and love her and treat her right. I want Carey to be happy, and who gives a shit about how long you’ve been together, we’ve both seen some great relationships that other people thought was to soon, hell look at Hemsworth and his wife. They got married after what? 8 or 9 months? And Ruffalo, they married within months too. As long as it’s right for the two of you it really doesn’t matter.”

Tom felt so much joy in that moment. While he didn’t necessarily need Chris to approve, having it made him feel a lot better.

Carey walked back into the kitchen at that moment having no clue of heavy conversation that had just taken place.

“Come on boys, we gotta get going. It’ll be hell to pay if we’re late.” she smiled at both of them. She loved that two most important men her life had a real, genuine friendship with each other. Tom turned to her with a giant smile on his face and grabbed her, pulling her to him and kissing her for all he was worth. Chris just snorted as he walked away from them.

“I’m driving and Tom has shotgun.”

When he finally let her go Carey was a little breathless.

“What was that for?” she laughed as she cupped his cheek. Tom gave her a soft, sweet smile.

“I love you, you know.”

Carey nodded at him “I do know. I love you to. Now come on, we have kids to spend the day with.”

***************

The four adults and seven kids spent hours at the Zoo, making sure they saw everything.

It took a few hours for anyone to realize Chris Evens and Tom Hiddleston were at the zoo together, and for the most part most fans had kept back, seeing that they had small children with them. There had been a few females try to get a picture or autograph but both Tom and Chris politely said no, both men saying they were there with family. Carey was shocked when a few girls came up to her telling her how much they loved her hair, and that they were happy Tom had found someone who made him genuinely happy finally. One girl even made Carey laugh.

“For what it’s worth, your ex is a dick and I hope you and Tom get married have a bunch of cute babies.”

“Well thank you so much.”

Carey knew photos of the three of them together were going to be all over the web but she found that she didn’t care. She wasn’t going to hide being so close to Chris anymore. Carey was done hiding. She put her arms around Tom and smiled up at him, hugging his body.

“What’s that for love?” he looked down at her sweetly.

“I am just so fucking happy right now.”

She just never wanted the feeling to go away, and would do anything to keep it. Tom kissed her forehead and nodded.

“I am to sweetheart, I am too.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His all! So we are about two or maybe three chapters away from Carey telling Tom everything about her past. I just wanted to remind everyone again that her past is DARK and it will not be an easy read for some, hell I came up with it and it’s hard for me. And of course I will post a trigger warning, the chapter or chapters that cover her past will be clearly labeled, if you want to skip those, I’d be fine with giving a small overview that would be shorter then the chapters themselves without a lot of detail so you have at least a good understanding without having to read it and don’t feel like you’re lost in the rest of the story or missing a huge part of it. Once again I thank every single person who has taken the time to read this and anything else I write 💚

On their 4th day of their visit, Chris and Carey went to the mall they loved as teenagers. Tom had stayed in bed,he needed to sleep. Keeping up with 7 small child at the Zoo has worn him out.

“So you and one of my closet friends are gonna shack up huh?”

Carey laughed at him “Shacking up” she said with a giant smile and a nod of her head.

“It’s really great to see you so happy Care Bear. He loves you ya know? And Mom thinks he’s pretty awesome so that’s a great sign.”

“You don’t think it’s all to fast do you?”

Chris shook his head “Nope, you two move at your pace, fuck whatever other people think you should do, it’s you and Toms relationship, not you, Tom and everybody else.” 

Carey nodded “Yeah, fuck’em.”

Carey couldn’t remember the last time her and Chris had spent a day together, she’d really missed him. He’d worn a hat and shades at the mall but Carey knew some people still knew who he was but had stayed back, something she was glad for. 

When they went to lunch, Carey asked Chris a question.

“So how do I tell Tom about my fucked up childhood and how I ended up here? I thought showing him the files and reports and newspaper clippings and stuff would help.”

Chris thought about it for a moment. “I think that’s a good idea. It’s not something that you can easily wrap your head around, you know that. Just be open and take your time. You don’t have to tell him everything all at once you know, so just go slow. And give him a chance to ask questions, that won’t be easy but I think it’ll help him and probably you, in the long run.”

Carey nodded and was quiet for a few moments.

“Do you think I’ll be a good Mom?”

Chris choked a little on drink then looked at her with a smirk “Why’s that? Am I gonna be an uncle again soon?” 

Carey knew he was joking and laughed at him “No, hell I don’t even know if Tom will ever want that with me. I mean, god Chrissy I wanna have that mans babies so bad it’s ridiculous. We haven’t even really lived together yet and I’m having dreams about havin a baby on my hip while holding a little hand. I think I’ve lost my goddamn mind sometimes.” 

Chris cleaned his mouth with his napkin. “Can I just say I never would have thought you’d have babies with a friend of mine? I’m going to be related to a close friend of mine. God you’re gonna reproduce with my buddy. Ewww.” Chris scrunched his face up as he and Carey both chuckled.

“I don’t know about all that. I, I’m trying not to think to far into the future, Tom might decide he’s done with me in a months time when we get back home. But I think if he asked me today to marry him I’d say yes and hit the courthouse. Is that crazy? It’s crazy right? I’m crazy.” She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. 

Chris knew he couldn’t tell her what Tom had told her before they’d went to the Zoo, but he wanted to make her not worry so much.

“Babe, you really need to stop waiting for Tom to dump you. Your relationship seriously won’t work if you do that. I have a feeling Toms not going anywhere.”

“What do I do if his family doesn’t like me? I really want his parents and sisters to like me and I don’t know what to do if they don’t.”

“They will love you and if they don’t then it’s their loss. I’m sure they just want Tom happy and he is. Carey I haven’t seen him so happy before, ever. I don’t wanna talk to much about his last relationship but he wasn’t as happy as he let on. I knew he was faking it 90% of the time but with you it’s all real.”

Carey really did not want to think about Tom’s last relationship. She wasn’t jealous but she knew she could not compare to a tall, gorgeous and talented world famous pop star. How could she measure up to that? How could anyone? She knew people thought that when compared Carey was seen as a massive downgrade. 

“I just want to make him happy. I want to give him everything if he wants it. But I don’t want him to run away screaming thinkin’ I’m just some big biological clock ticking away, ya know? I think being around the kids and being really happy has started up a touch of baby fever. It’ll go away, thank fuck I’m on the shot, it’s more affective.” 

Chris nodded “Yeah I’m sure it’ll pass. Hell I’m single and get that way sometimes, I think it’s just human nature. At least you know what’s going on and how to deal with it.” Chris reached over and took Carey’s hand, giving it a good squeeze and kissing the back of it. 

*******

One hour. That’s all it took. One hour.

Tom laughed, Carey wanted to vomit a little and Chris was pissed. 

Luke had called Tom to say that photos of Chris and Carey had hit twitter just as Chris’s phone started pinging like crazy. 

“Oh what the fuck?” 

Photos of the two eating lunch and Chris kissing her hand had been posted to Twitter, the person saying how horrible it was of Carey to cheat on Tom, and that Chris was a horrible person for sleeping with a close friends girlfriend. Some suggestions claimed Carey was with both men, since they had all went to the Zoo together and both men had said it was time with family. Carey didn’t know whether to puke or cry. She walked over to where Tom was standing, leaving Chris on the couch. 

“Everyone thinks I’m just some big giant whore.” 

Tom hugged her to him “But you’re my big giant whore, aren’t you baby?” he whispered into her ear, using his Loki voice making her giggle. All she could do was nod her head as she turned bright red making Tom laugh.

Chris stood up and clapped his hands together making her jump.

“Okay we are ending this shit now. I’m gonna make a video, with you two and explain you’re my fucking sister and that you and Tom are the two together, not me and you and definitely not all fucking three of us.” 

Tom cocked an eyebrow “Hey, you should be so lucky to be with me buddy.” 

Chris chuckled “Oh please, you’d be lucky to be with me.” 

Carey just groaned and covered her face with her hands.

“Come on Care Bear we have to do this. I’m sorry but I can’t let this go.”

Chris stood next to Tom and held up his phone, doing a live video on his Twitter.

“Hey every body as you can see I’m here with my friend Tom” Tom smiled and said “Hello all” before Chris spoke again “And we are here with Carey, Carey come here.”

She walked over and stood in front of both men, but she was so much shorter then Chris she really couldn’t be seen which made both men chuckle. Chris pointed his phone down and told Carey to say hi, which she did with a small little wave.

“So I know I don’t do this but this time, wanted to come on here and put to rest the rumors that have been posted on here and clear everything up. Carey is my sister, not by blood but she has been my sister since she was 14. We are in no way in any type of relationship other then brother and sister.”

Tom put his arms around Carey’s shoulders, happy when she put her hands on his arms.

“And Carey and I are very much in a committed relationship with one another. That also means that there is no relationship between all three of us. Carey is not cheating on me, we are very much in love and we are very happy.” He kissed the top of her head and Carey smiled. Tom looked down at her “Would you like to add anything love?”

Carey looked at the camera and smiled “Yeah,what they said.” causing both Chris and Tom to chuckle. Chris pointed the phone back to himself.

“So Carey, Tom and I are just spending some family time together before they head back to England, nothing bad is happening and for the love of god stop saying I’m sleeping with my sister. Take care , bye.” 

Chris closed the app and turned to Carey and Tom.

“That should take care of it. I know I put you on the spot Carey but it needed to be done now.” 

She knew he was right. She sighed.

“It’s cool, really. You had to say somethin’ because if not I’d be knocked up by you and we’d be secretly married in a week.” 

It was true, and all three of them knew it. But it still wasn’t easy for her knowing now the whole world knew about her and Chris. What if she did somehow hurt his career? What if someone dug into her childhood and it somehow fucked up everything Chris has spent his entire life working for?

And, for that matter, what if she hurt Toms career? The thought of that made her start to tear up. She knew she was being ridiculous. 

“Darling what’s wrong?” She looked up and saw nothing but worry on Toms face, making her heart clench. 

“Nothing,sorry. I was just being a jackass in my head for a moment.” She shook her head and wiped her tears away. 

Tom smiled at her “It’s alright love, sometimes we are all jackasses in our heads. I don’t want you to worry though, alright? Everything is fine.”

He hugged her tightly, hoping his words and body could make her feel safe and secure. 

Chris cleared his throat, making Carey turn around to look at him. Tom kept his arms around her and his body against hers to comfort her.

“I know what you’re thinking Care Bear. Everything will be fine. Now. We are wanted at Moms, she made your favorite dinner so we gotta go,come on.” 

********

The night was wonderful, a more laid back family dinner with Chris and Tom sharing stories about filming, the two making jokes and good natured insults. 

“Oh come on, there is no way Loki could ever actually defeat Captain America!”

Tom laughed “He’s one the most powerful beings in the universe! He LET The Captain take him in, remember? He purposely lost!” 

Both men just laughed while Carey giggled at them acting like children.

Chris looked at her “What do you think Carey?”

Carey looked at him then at Tom and shook her head.

“Oh no, I am NOT getting involved, no thank you.”

Christ snorted “ Oh now come on! You have watched all the movies and read the comics so I know you have an opinion. What is it?”

“Dude don’t you dare put me on the spot. You can’t ask me to pick between my boyfriend and my brother so yeah, fuck off.” She laughed and went back to her food. Kim asked Chris a question and got his attention, causing Tom to lean close to a Carey’s ear.

“So who would you pick darling? You can tell me, i promise not to tell.”

He gave her such a wicked smile that it made her feel hot all over and made her face and neck turn red. He winked at her, knowing full well what her answer was. 

Kim got Carey’s attention.

“Since you two are leaving in a few days Car you should drive Tom around the old neighborhood, show him where you went to school.”

Carey shook her head “Oh he’d be bored out of “

Tom cut her off “I’d absolutely love to see where you grew up Carey. Can we do that tomorrow?”

Carey was surprised for a moment before she just smiled “Yeah, we can, you really want to?”

Tom nodded at her “Mmhmm. I wanna see where my love came from.”

Kim smiled “Make sure you take him to the ice cream place. It’s still going strong.” 

“Well now we have to darling, with ice cream involved it’s a must.” 

Carey rolled her eyes and smiled at him before kissing his cheek. God she was ridiculously in love with him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carey shows Tom around where she and Chris grew up, explaining the why and how she came to live with the Evans family. She also tells Tom something she has never told anyone ever. And most importantly, our dynamic duo finally gets back to London! As always hope you enjoy! Love to all💚

Showing Tom around was actually more fun then Carey had thought it would be. It probably helped that Tom was genuinely interested, she’d tried the one time Michael went to Boston during a tour and he had told her it was the last thing he’d wanted to do on a day off. She had done well to hide her disappointment, she told herself it was a stupid idea anyway.

Tom on the other had asked her question upon question, honestly listening to what she had to say and smiled at her the whole time. When she’d pulled up outside the house Chris lived in when she first met him he’d practically jumped out of the car, making her think of an over enthusiastic puppy. She joined him on the sidewalk and he put his arm around her.

“So this is where you and Chris grew up?”

Carey nodded “Yes Sir. Mom lived here til Chris got really famous. Then fans started turning up and that was it, she had to move.”

Tom thought about his next question carefully.

“So what house did you live in when you moved here?”

Carey swallowed hard. Tom felt bad for asking “You don’t have to tell me sweetheart.”

Carey shook her head . “No it’s okay, come on, I’ll show you.”

She took his hand and walked 5 house down and stopped in front of a two story home that was blue with black shutters. It looked exactly the same as it did the last time Carey saw it. She took a deep breath.

“I was sent here to live with my Aunt Jane, on my dads side, I’d never met her a day in my life until the day I was brought here. Hell I’d never even left Indiana until that day. She....well she hated me, to be honest. She only took me in because she got a lot of money each month for it. When Chris and them made it clear they’d take me in at the end of that week she didn’t care. All I had to do was act like everything was absolutely peachy when things were checked up on to make sure I was alright. I did demand some money though, she got $4,000 a fucking month for having me, so I made her give me $1,200 of it so that I wasn’t completely dependent on Mom. When I told her I’d spill the beans that she didn’t actually take care of me she agreed. When I first moved to LA to live with Chris I had a great little nest egg for myself. I hadn’t gotten my inheritance yet, and it’s not like I had people beating down my door wanting to hire me.”

She realized then that she’d have to tell Tom about her inheritance, something only her family knew about. Living together meant being open and she wanted to be as open as possible.

While she was thinking about everything Tom put his arm around her should and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m so sorry your Aunt hated you when she didn’t even know you. But I’m so thankful you met Chris. Hell if you’d never met him, you wouldn’t have met me.” He squeezed her tighter “I am so glad you had Chris and his family to turn to my love. But how could your Aunt hate you having never met you? You were just a child.”

Carey knew if she told him that she’d have to get into the whole.....thing.

“She hates me because of my Father. All of that part I can explain better when we get back to London and I can show you. I know you are probably sick to fuckin death of me saying that babe and I’m sorry but”

Tom cut her off “I understand Care Bear, really I do. It’s clear it’s not something simple to tell. When you can and are able I know you will.”

God he was so understanding, she could have cried. She smiled up at him.  
“Thank you Tom.”

Tom kissed her sweetly before turning her to walk back to the car.

“Now I believe there is the matter of ice cream to deal with. And you can tell me in great detail how you think Loki could easily take down Captain America.”

***********

As they sat outside her childhood ice cream shop, Carey decided to take the moment to tell him about her financial situation, wanting to be up front about something since she had to hold back about damn near everything else. Thankfully not many people had felt like ice cream since it was late in the fall and they sat pretty much alone outside. She cleared her throat.

“I need to tell you about something, something only Chris and our family know about.”

Tom looked at her with a curious face. “Whatever it is darling you can tell me.”

Carey nodded and took a deep breath.

“I don’t know how to say this so I’ll just say it. I mentioned earlier about an inheritance. I got it when I was 21.” She took out her phone, opened something, tapped a few times then handed it to Tom. It took him a moment to realize that he was looking at her banking information. It was an extremely large amount of money, more than Tom had ever had.

“Fuck. I can see why you never told anyone, that’s an extremely generous amount of money darling.” Tom handed her back her phone.

“I don’t want there to ever me a part of you to ever wonder if I’m ever with you for money.”

Tom gave her a look that showed he wasn’t pleased at all by her statement. She shook her head.

“I’m not saying you would, but I feel better knowing that it would never even be a possible. As you can see, I’m set financially. I actually have another bank account that I live off of. With us living together, I want to pay my part of the bills, whatever they are I want to split them. I will not live for free with you paying everything. If you have a mortgage I want to pay that with you as well, it seems only fair.”

Tom just looked at her “I’m not living for free Thomas. I’d have to pay to live anywhere if I didn’t live with you. Would you want to live with me for free?” She challenged him, knowing full well his answer.

“Can I ask then why you haven’t bought some place yet? Luke said your apartment was extremely small and in disrepair. With that money you could easily afford anything you wanted. You certainly have more money than I do” Tom couldn’t help but chuckle “Hell now I’m worried you’ll think I’m only with you because of money.”

Carey rolled her eyes and snorted “Oh please” then she got serious for a moment. “I know I could have bought anything I wanted by now. But it just never felt right spending that money. I got it because of nothing I’d done, I didn’t earn that money. And to be very painfully honest I’ve never really felt like I deserved it.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve always felt like having a nice house was....like it would be wasted on me. I think a part me knew Michael wasn’t the one, that he was never going to take the next step with me. What was the point of having a home with no one to share it with?”

Tom looked at her sadly as he reached for her hand and pulled at her until she got up and walked around the table, sitting in his lap when he moved his chair back.

“Oh my sweet girl. You deserve everything you have and everything you could have. You are worth so much more than you think. Thank you for sharing this with me love.”

Carey nodded “I just thought if we are going to live together you should know.”

Tom rubbed the outside of her thigh, squeezing her at times. He really had a thing for her thighs.

“I have had a wonderful time here but I must admit I’m looking forward to getting home, I hope you like it.”

Carey smiled “I know I will, know why?”

Tom cocked his head to the side “Why’s that?”

“Because you’ll be there with me. I’m pretty sure I’d be happy anywhere with you. God that sounded less cheesy in my head.” she giggled and covered her face with her hands. Tom laughed at her and pulled her hands away.

“It’s not cheesy” Carey cocked an eyebrow at him “Ok maybe a tad but it was nice to hear all the same.” He kissed her, moaning a little when he felt her tongue glide into his mouth. He groaned when her phone pinged and she pulled away to check it.

“Mom wants to know if we will come over for lunch, she made a lasagna.”

“Oh we definitely will.”

“How the hell are you in such great shape? Seriously you can put away a lot of food. It’s really not fucking fair.”

**********

Tom and Carey stayed at her Moms until early the next morning, Tom wanted her to spend as much time with her family as she could. They had an early flight at 4 am so Tom arranged a cab to the airport from there. Saying goodbye to her nieces and nephews that night had been hard on both of them, Carey knowing she’d miss them so much and Tom watching Carey become emotional. Her youngest niece Maddie had pulled on Toms pants to get his attention, he got down on his knees to talk to her.

“Are you going to come visit with Aunt Car Car from now on?”

Tom smiled at her “I will, if you want me to.”

The little girl nodded “I like you. You’re tall. Are you going to marry her?”

Carey watched as Toms smile got bigger.

“If your Aunt Car Car wants to, yes.”

“Can I be in the wedding?! I wanna be a flower girl, I promise I’d do a good job!”

“Oh I have no doubt you’d be perfect.” Tom said as he booped her on her tiny nose.

Carey felt hot all over, Tom didn’t know she was paying attention.

“Does that mean you’ll have babies too?” Maddie smiled, showing off her missing teeth. Tom just chuckled and nodded.

“If Aunt Car Car wants them yes.”

Carey turned and walked into kitchen, she felt like she couldn’t breath. Did Tom say that just so Maddie would be happy? She decided to just pretend she didn’t hear anything. Besides it was technically a private conversation, right? She also needed to calm down her hormones, that did NOT help her baby fever at all.

Calm down there overies, just calm the fuck down.

She decided to go into the living room to see Chrissy. They hugged each other tightly, Carey couldn’t help her tears, she always cried when they parted like this, when they’d be worlds apart.

“It’s okay Care Bear, the holidays are right around the corner and hey! Maybe this year I’ll come to London for thanksgiving, if Mom doesn’t murder me.”

Carey started chuckling and snorting into his chest and finally just nodded.

“It’s gonna be okay sweetie. Tom loves you and wants....he wants a life with you so just be open to it all okay? Just be open. I love you jerk.”

Carey tighten her grip “I love you big dumb jerk face.”

Carey heard Tom call her name.

“Carey I’m sorry love but the taxi is here and our bags are loaded. “

Carey let go of Chris and nodded, trying in vain to wipe the tears away. Tom took her hand and kissed it before turning to Chris.

“Thank you for having me this week man. I had a wonderful time.”

Chris looked to see Carey was hugging their mom. He looked at Tom and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Take care of her Tom, she wants a life with you, a full life so just take care of her. I’m trusting you with her. I love ya man but I love her more and I’ll fuck you up, okay?”

Tom nodded and chuckled “I will take care of her Chris, I swear. I’ll do all in my power to make her happy and protect her.”

Pulling away from Kim was hard but Carey thought she handled it well, she didn’t sob so that was a win in her eyes.

When Tom got into the taxi he pulled her close to him so she could put her face in crook of his neck, he felt her wet eyes closed tightly. He tried to comfort her by just holding her.

“We will come back love, and hey, your Mum is more than welcome to come stay with us any time. Any of your family is. The kids would love the London Zoo.”

Carey kept her face tightly against his neck as he heard her mumble.

“I love you so much Tom, I love you more than I can ever say.”

Tom squeezed her tighter.

“And I love you just as much baby girl.”

He felt her sigh. “I think this is my happy place, right here with my face smooshed into you neck. I hope that’s okay.”

Her mumbling against his neck tickled, he couldn’t help but giggle.

“It’s more than okay love.”

********

This time things went a lot smoother at the airport. They didn’t have to walk through the main terminal and had been met by security and taken to a private lounge to wait to board their flight. Tom was thankful it wasn’t stressful for Carey, she was beyond tired and still emotional from leaving her family. He did not want to risk any of those paps from last time to have the chance to say anything rude or hurtful to her.

Carey had never been more grateful to see a first class seat in all her life. She collapsed onto her seat, her body was truly worn out. Tom had to help her get her shoes off and get her seat laid down. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable he found her. He had to put her seat belt on for takeoff and made sure she had her blanket. He kissed her cheek softly.

“I love you darling.” he whispered softly, not caring if she actually heard him or not, he was rewarded with a sleepy smile though. She hugged her pillow to her tighter.

“Love you forever. Wanna have your babies.”

Tom’s eyebrows raised to his hairline.

“What was that darling?” He wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly. He soon realized though that she was now sound asleep, her poor body had finally gave out.

Tom sat for a while just rubbing his right hand up and down Carey’s back while thinking over her sleepy words. He had meant it when he told Maddie he’d marry her and have babies with her. Was Carey thinking about it too? He decided that it was time to talk about what he wanted, what he was feeling. He felt a rush of nervousness through his entire body, he’d never talked about marriage and kids with any woman before.

Tom was deep in thought when the flight attendant asked if he needed any refreshment, giving him a kind smile. He quietly asked for a water, and thanked her. He looked back over Carey to make sure she was still asleep and pulled her blanket back up over she shoulder and softly stroked her cheek with his finger.

The flight attendant put Toms water in his drink holder along with a card that Tom didn’t see. He thanked her with a nod and a smile, she in turn winked at him, causing Tom to be confused, why the hell would she wink at him?

Tom finally went to sleep about an hour into the flight. He’d drawn the curtains around their seats, hit the do not disturb button and laid his seat completely down so he was level with Carey. Tom had gotten to where he needed to feel her in order to sleep, something he knew at some point was going to bite him in the ass.

In a perfect world she would never not be with him, always going with him to every location he was sent to for whatever he was doing. He knew though her work meant something to her, she took a lot of pride in it, as she should. But knowing her finances he also now knew she didn’t have to work, ever. She could have stopped working the second she had gotten her inheritance. He thought it spoke a lot about her as a person that she didn’t.

He decided since she was open with him then it was only right to be open in the same way. He wasn’t going to argue with her about her paying what she felt was her fair share, it would have been pointless to do anyway. Carey was right, he would never live with her for free.

He hoped she liked his house, it wasn’t giant and grand by any means but he had loved it. If Chris was right and Carey wanted a full life with him then they’d have to find something else, he only had three bedrooms, one being the master, one he’d turned into his office and the other sitting empty until her belongings were placed in it.

But all that could wait. He wanted to get her settled and make her feel at home with him. He wanted that more than anything right now, giving Carey the home she had always wanted but never felt like she deserved.

******Tom learned that if you let her wake up on her own, she was less confused as well.

When Carey finally opened her eyes she saw Tom reading, and remembered they were on a plain to London finally. She reached over and touched his arm gently, and smiled sweetly as he turned his head toward her, go ring her that megawatt grin.

“Hello love, I take it you slept well?”

She hugged her pillow and nodded.

“I did, I feel so much better. How long was I out, do you know?”

Tom chuckled “The entire flight love. You were exhausted. We have another 45 minutes left.”

Carey started getting her seat back up so she could sit next Tom but keep her legs out at the same time.

“Babe do you a water? My mouth and throat are dry as hell.”

Tom nodded and picked up the water bottle the flight attendant had give him and handed it to Carey. “Thank you so much.”

Carey took a drink and realized there was a card stuck to it. She looked up at Tom who was putting his book away into his carry on. Reading the card, Carey realized what it said, it listed the name of a hotel, the room number and a phone number, along with the words “I’m in town for two days, we can have a lot of fun” and was signed Terry with xoxo.

Carey sat up completely in her seat and looked at Tom.

“Hey babe can you call the flight attendant please?”

Tom hit the button “Sure sweetie, are you hungry?”

Carey shook her head. The just as Carey had guessed the flight attendant wasted zero time getting over to Tom, but she looked disappointed when she saw Carey awake. She plastered on a giant smile though and looked at Tom with big eyes and fluttery eyelashes.

“How may I be of service Sir?”

The way she said it made Carey snort before she could stop herself. She held the card out to the attendant.

“I believe you gave this to my boyfriend by mistake. Certainly no decent person would have given a man who’s clearly with his girlfriend her room and cell number so I’m sure that card was for a different passenger.” Carey remand sweet and made sure to keep her smile friendly as she held the card out to the attendant, having to reach over Tom to do so, knowing her arm wasn’t long enough, Carey turned to Tom “Baby I’m afraid I can’t reach, would mind returning this to her?”

Tom took the card and read it. He hadn’t even seen it attached the water bottle. “Of course my love.” Tom turned to the flight attendant who didn’t look happy. “I believe my girlfriend is right, that had to of been intended for someone else.” Tom kept his voice light while just looking at the attendant, who after just looking at Carey with narrowed eyes. She looked around and realized other passengers were watching and heard everything Carey had said. Turning a nice shade of pink she finally took the card from Tom and said quickly “Yes, sorry for the mix up” before she walked away quickly. Carey snorted again “I don’t think I should order anything she can spit in the rest of the flight.” she gave a little giggle and kissed Toms cheek.

“I had no idea she’d done that.”

Carey put her hand on Toms cheek and smiled “I know you didn’t babe, I know. I had a few flight attendants pull the same shit with Michael.”

Tom smiled down at her and kissed her, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Daddy is very proud of his little girl.”  
When Tom pulled back Carey was red faced, making him chuckle. She looked down in adorable embarrassment and softly said “Thank you Daddy.”

Tom had taken to calling himself Daddy at random times just to watch her blush, something it never failed to do, ever since the night she’d yelled it out during sex.

Tom looked down at her with that wolffish grin of his “You look rather flushed my love, are you feeling okay?”

Carey narrowed her eyes at him but couldn’t hide her smile as she smacked his arm “I’m fine” she replied through gritted teeth as she shook her head.

*************

Thankfully the rest of the flight was uneventful, they flight attendant left them alone, sending the other attendant instead. Carey was sure to only order bottles of water though, she didn’t feel the need to risk it. She was extremely grateful when Tom told her they wouldn’t be walking through the main terminal of Heathrow, she looked horrible and did not want to be photographed by anyone.

On their way off the plane Carey couldn’t help herself as they walked passed the flight attendants.

“Have a great few days in London.”

Her smile and words were as sweet as sugar. The flight attendant smiled with gritted teeth but said nothing.

Once off the plain and into the walkway to the airport Tom chuckled at her.

“Hey I could have been a lot meaner. Other people would probably complain or scream.”

Tom just nodded “Oh I know they would have. Now we need to go this way to meet the security guards.”

Carey was so grateful to be able to bypass everything. They waited in a private area until their luggage was brought to them, then walked down a series of hallways until they came out right by the doors leading to the pick up and drop off area where a car was waiting. Tom had Carey get in while he saw to their luggage. He saw a few people taking pictures but just ignored them, they had stayed back and hadn’t said anything. Besides he desperately wanted to just be home.

Once in the car and on their way he turned to Carey with a smile that could give Loki a run for his money “How is my girl doing?” Carey looked at him from the window and laughed at him.

“Doing just fine thank you and you can forget it. I need a shower so you can just put your Loki away.”

Tom laughed at her “Alright then, what say we shower together when we get home?”

“That would be perfect Sir.”


	22. Chapter 22

Carey took in the outside of what was now her new home while Tom got their luggage out of the cab. It was beautiful two story brick home that Carey had been glad to see had a high fence and gate, no one would be able to reach them.

It wasn’t the biggest house in the area, Carey loved that it was modest on the outside. She wondered what the backyard was like and if Tom would let her put in flowers come next year when Spring hit. She hadn’t had a yard since she lived at home. Tom put his hand on her shoulder.

“Come on love, if you like the outside you should see the inside.” 

The first thing that struck Carey was WHITE. White walls, white tiled flooring. Tom had some framed posters here and there but to Carey it looked like he’d just moved in. She loved that the ceiling in the living room had exposed beams. All the furniture was dark browns and tans, with a massive area rug that had both. He had a massive tv on the wall and of course a big gas fireplace that she knew would be getting a lot of use with them home now. 

One entire wall was nothing but dark walnut bookcases, packed of course with books and knick knacks. 

“Come on love, I want you to see the kitchen.” 

Carey wasn’t surprised that the kitchen was white but what she was surprised that the cabinets were the same beautiful dark walnut as his bookcases, all the appliances were stainless steel. Carey couldn’t help but clap her hands together in excitement.

“I can do some serious cooking in here!” 

She was surprised to see that the fridge had been stocked.

“Emma. She always comes and airs out the place and restocks for when I get home.”

Carey smiled “That so nice of her. I can’t wait to meet her and everyone else.” Tom kissed her a few times on the lips and smiled at her.

“Actually what do you think about having Emma over for dinner in a few weeks?”

Carey smiled and nodded “That’ll be great! I can cook. Is she vegan or allergic to anything I need to know about or on some weird diet?”

Tom shook his head “No to all of the above. I’ll let you plan whatever you want to make, but please don’t feel that you need to go all out or anything alright?”

Carey nodded “I won’t I swear. Now, how about you show me to the bedroom and then to the shower?” 

Toms bedroom was up stairs and on the right, and of course, white. But Carey was glad his bedding was a pretty navy blue. Unlike down stairs his bedroom had tan carpeting and the beams on the ceiling continued. He had a massive walk in closet and Carey was shocked to see all her clothes already hung up on what had clearly been made into her side. She made a mental note to thank Luke somehow. 

Toms bathroom was white with a dark walnut double vanity, a giant mirror and a deep, beautiful claw foot tub that Carey knew she’d get a lot of use out of. It also had a massive all glass shower that had multiple shower heads. Carey chuckled.

“I guess it makes sense, I’m sure all giraffes needs that many shower heads so their entire body gets clean.”

Tom smiled down at her and squeezed her sides “Very funny my little munchkin, very funny.” 

“So where did Luke put my crap?” 

Tom took her out and walked down the hallway to the very end to a small bedroom that was empty besides all of Carey’s stuff. Tom looked at her things then at her.

“Honestly, this is all you own?”

Carey nodded. Seeing everything she owned fit into a small bedroom made her a realize just how scaled back she’d been living.

Carey shrugged “Well my apartment was tiny, I didn’t have the room.” Then she turned to him and smiled “Later though I’ll dig out all my old photo albums. I have some great photos of Chris that he will kill me when he finds out I showed you.”

“I promise not to tell him.”

Carey snorted “Don’t worry, I’m gonna tell him I showed you, serves the asshole right for showing you the ones he has of me.” 

Tom laughed then walked over to the where a blanket was wrapped around what Tom assumed was the framed photos Carey told him about. He looked at her.

“Are these the photographs? Can I see them?”

Carey walked over and slowly unwrapped them and handed one to Tom. He whistled when he saw it.

“You look beautiful Carey, wow.” 

The first photo was a color photo of Carey, naked sitting on the floor with her legs positioned in a way so nothing private showed, her arms and her long purple hair covering her breasts. 

The next one was her naked again but this time she was standing, only her upper body in the picture. Her body was in black and white, with her hair and tattoos being the only color, hair again covering her breasts. 

The third showed her sitting on the floor from behind, her arms holding her hair up onto the back of her head with her hands on top of each other and her looking to the right, showing her side profile.

The forth she was on her front with her legs in the air, her ankles crossed. Tom thought she looked adorable. 

The fifth one though, was Toms favorite. It was a photo of Carey laughing, Tom knew it was a genuine laugh by the way her face looked. She sitting backward in a black leather chair, all that could be seen was her leg that hung off the ground, her fingers gripping the sides of the chair and from just above her breasts and up. 

“Carey these are beautiful love. Can we please hang these up? They’d look wonderful in the bedroom, that way no one else but us would see them.” 

Carey thought about before she nodded. “Yeah if you want to.” She smiled, happy that he liked them so much.

“Great! I think they will give the room a nice pop of color don’t you?”

She burst out laughing “Yeah they would. I’m not trying to rude babe but why is everything so WHITE? It looks like you haven’t lived here that long.”

Tom shrugged “I haven’t been here much and to be honest, I’m kind of shit at picking out colors and decorating. But please feel free to do whatever you’d like. This is your home to, not just mine.” 

Carey wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. She looked down and saw a few of the white file boxes that she’d told Luke were important. She moved and started moving the boxes around, arranging them in order from 1 to 11. 

“May I ask what’s in them?”

She looked at the boxes for a moment before speaking.

“These boxes are all about my life before I met Chris and what led up to it, what caused it. I promise we will go through them together, soon.” Carey stood up and smiled at him. “Can we please eat? I’m starving.”

“Of course darling, let’s eat then you can shower.” 

“Sounds perfect.”

********** 

Carey spent the next two weeks unpacking and just getting used to being in Toms house. She still had a hard time thinking of it as her house as well, though she did admit to herself that she felt more comfortable there then she ever did at Michaels. 

When she would stay at his place she didn’t even get a drawer to put her stuff in or room in his big closet. Hell she’d cleaned out 3 drawers for him, that he never used to because he refused to stay there after he saw her place for the very first time. 

Carey wondered now that she had been with Tom just why she’d stayed in a relationship that was never going to clearly progress. In her head, the whole point of a relationship was to meet, fall in love, marry and start a family and build a life together over the coming years. 

She knew you didn’t need to be married to have a family and to build a life with someone, but that’s what she wanted for herself. Starting a family could come before or after the married part, she wasn’t concerned about which event happened first. There had been a time when she could picture it with Michael but as time went on that picture faded away more and more. She had realized she’d stayed after knowing it wasn’t going to happen because a small part of her was just grateful someone wanted her at all. Well okay, a huge part of her actually. 

She always told herself that everything that happened was a learning experience, and she had learned a lot from her time with Michael, even though she was just now seeing what all being with him had truly taught her. 

She was pretty sure had she not been with Tom she would not be seeing now what all she had learned. It was true when people say that only once you can look back on something that you see it as a whole, only getting a look at a very small part of it when living in the moment. 

The relationship she was having with Tom at the present had been what she had been wanting to have for a very long time and it felt better than she thought it would now that she had it. 

Carey also spent the days learning the area. Her old place was a 35 minute train ride from the station closest to Toms, about a 30 minute walk away, but his home was to the east of it and she’d always gone west. Tom showed her a cafe that he loved and wonderful little grocery store. 

They’d been papped but thankfully all of them had stayed away from the couple, Carey gave zero fucks about their picture being taken as long as they did so while leaving them alone. 

For the most part, the articles that popped up online was surprisingly good. One article Tom shared with Carey was one claiming that an “inside source” had confirmed that Carey was pregnant and had started putting pressure on Tom to marry her. Carey had looked at Tom in confusion.

“So all they have to do is say there made up bullshit is from an inside source then literally just pull a bunch of lies out of their ass?”

Tom nodded “Mmhmm, unfortunately.”

Carey laughed “Man they will be so disappointed when they realize I’m just fat and not knocked up.”

Tom growled at her. “You are not fat.”

Carey just waved her hand at him “Well whatever, I can’t believe there’s an actual “bump watch”. It’s almost winter for fucks sake, how would they even know if there was a bump for real?”

Tom moved over and put himself against her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

“Well if that’s the worst they have to say then” she just shrugged “I mean it could be a lot worse so.”

Carey was cut off by her cellphone ringing. It was Michael.

“Shit. It’s Micheal.”

She looked at Tom who just looked at her. She finally hit answer and put him on speaker phone.

“Mike?”

“Oh Carey I’m so glad you answered! Hey did you move or something? Because the record company has been sending you stuff but it all came back saying the address doesn’t exist. “

Carey looked really confused.

“Yeah the building got tore down after 5 apartments burned.”

“Burned? Are you alright?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

“Oh I’m fine, I had some smoke and water damage but I got really lucky. Why the hell does your record company need to send anything to me?”

Micheal actually laughed “The royalty checks Carey, did you forget you wrote a song on our last album?”

Tom smiled at her face. 

“I didn’t write a song.”

“Carey! You wrote 90% of the lyrics girl! And as such you are entitled to royalties. You honestly didn’t think I wouldn’t put you down as the song writer did you? Besides girl your song happens to be number one all over the world, you had no idea did you?”

Carey was stunned “Uh no. I’ve been busy and honestly I didn’t think you’d name me on it Mike.”

Micheal sighed “Oh girly, we broke a record for having 8 number one hits off this album and one of the songs is yours! So you are getting checks and your own gold album from it going gold here in Denmark and whatever other awards the album or that song get you get them too. There’s huge Grammy buzz from everyone, you should be proud of yourself girly.”

“The Grammys?! Are you out of your fucking mind? You can’t expect me to go to the fucking”

Micheal cut her off, his voice taking on a dominant tone.

“Carey you wrote an amazing song that people all over the world love and is a number one hit. Now I know you would have been fine with me keeping your name off of it but it wouldn’t have been fair or the right thing to do so, I gave you the credit you earned and deserved, now smile and say Thank You Michael like the good girl I know you are.”

Carey’s entire body stiffened at his words and she turned red. 

“Thank you asshole, that was really nice of you.” 

Micheal and Tom both laughed at her.

“So yeah I need your address so you can be sent your stuff and any invites to whatever we get invited to.”

Carey realized on that moment she didn’t actually know her address.

“Uh you’ll have to ask Tom, I don’t actually know our address.”

Micheal was silent for a moment. “So you guys moved in together? That’s, that’s great sweetie I’m really happy for you. You deserve to be happy.”

She smiled a little “Thanks Micheal. Here’s Tom with my address.” 

Michael and Tom spoke for a few moments, exchanging pleasantries and Tom gave him the address. Since Micheal knew he was on speaker phone he laughed and said

“I swear Carey only you would move and not know your address.”

Carey took her phone back “Hey shut up, I’ve been busy alright? Who didn’t know their own fucking phone number for like , 8 months?”

They both heard Micheal gasp “Hey I don’t call myself! “

Both Tom and Carey laughed “Yeah well I don’t send myself shit in the mail!”

Micheal stopped laughing and sighed.

“There is something I wanted to tell you, I didn’t want you to see it online or something.” He sounded worried.

“Oook.....”

“I got married, over the weekend.”

Carey was shocked and wasn’t sure what to say, she looked at Tom who’s eyebrows were both raised.

“That, that’s great man, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Carey. The baby will be here soon and we wanted to have the wedding done before she got her.”

“A little girl then?” Carey wasn’t sure what to say really.

“Yeah, a girl.”

“Well I’m happy for you. I hope it all works out for the very best.”

“Thanks Care. I’ll be in touch about awards. And you are going even if I have to drag you there with Toms help.”   
She ended the call before he could say anything else. Tom put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

“It’s okay if you are a little upset.”

Carey shrugged “Theres nothing to be upset about really. He didn’t want to marry or have a kid with me and clearly he does want that with whoever he’s with now. I just hope for that babies sake it’s what they both really want.”

She put her phone down and turned to stratal Toms lap, moving her fingers over his scalp. 

“Besides, I have you now. I wasn’t meant to be with Mike, I stayed with him so I wouldn’t be alone I think, I was just happy someone wanted me. But you make me so happy, I never thought I could be this happy. I think we have a real future with each other.” 

Tom smiled at her lovingly, running his hands over her thighs before squeezing them both.

“We do have a future love, I know we do.” 

Tom had already the week before decided he needed to do some shopping the next day after his meeting with Luke, right after he called Chris to ask for some advice.

“Oh! I got all the stuff needed to make dinner for Emma coming over.I hope she likes it because I waited kinda late and don’t have a back up plan if she doesn’t.” 

“Shit that’s in two days? Wow this week went fast. I know whatever you make will be amazing darling.”   
************

News of Micheals surprise wedding had hit the next morning. A small group of about 5 or 6 paps had followed Carey as she tried to make her way to the cafe for a coffee. She did her best to keep her head down as they snapped photos and yelled at her, even though they were right beside her. 

“How do you feel about Micheal getting married?!”

That seemed to be the only thing they cared about. She just wanted a cup of fucking coffee. She hadn’t noticed that they had completely boxed her in, she’d focused on not looking at any of them and to keep moving, she did not want to stop walking. Finally someone yelled 

“Hey just give us a fucking answer!!” as she felt her arm being pulled. Carey stopped suddenly and jerked her arm away and yelled at whoever touched her.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” 

The next thing Carey knew she was on the sidewalk, falling hard onto her front and pain shooting all over her. When she came to a sudden stop, the few people behind her was so busy taking her picture they didn’t noticed and walked right into her, sending her down to the concrete. 

The yelling got louder around her as she tried to get back up, blood pouring from her chin, but it was difficult to since no one seemed to want to move and some were still taking pictures. Suddenly out of nowhere a woman started yelling at the paps to get away from Carey. 

“What the fuck is wrong with yous! Get the fuck away from her now!” 

Carey recognized her as the owner of a small flower shop her and Tom had stopped into a few days before. She helped Carey up and got her inside the shop quickly, slamming and locking the door before taking Carey to a back room to look her over. 

Her face and chin had a nasty case of road rash and was bleeding, badly, from a deep gash, as well as both palms, along with her right knee, her pants having a hole ripped into them. She could feel blood running down all over her neck and chest and down her leg.

“Oh sweetie, your chin is bad, where’s Tom at right now?” the kind lady asked her as she got a towel to try to stop some of the bleeding. 

Carey was trying to think “Uh um he had a meeting.” The lady nodded her head.

“Have you got your phone on you love? I need to call him alright?”

Carey nodded as tears started rolling down her face, she reached into her coat and took out her phone. The woman took it and walked out of the room. 

Carey was trying to wrap her head around what the fuck had just happened when the nice lady came back into the room and put her phone back into her pocket for her. 

“Tom will be here in a few minutes love, he was just at the station when I called him. Let me get you a water okay?”

It wasn’t long before Carey heard someone pounding on the door to the shop and a lot of yelling. Her heart stopped, all she could think about was the group of paps that had followed her. She closed her eyes and just tried to breath and keep herself calm. 

“Carey baby what happened?!” 

She opened her eyes, Tom got down on his knees in front of her and moved the towel to look at her face. 

“What the fuck did they do to you?!” 

His face was red with anger, nostrils flared. She shook her head.

“I-I-I was goin to get a ca cacoffee and one of em grabbed me,my arm and someone knnoked me down and I just wanted a coffee that’s all.” 

Tom pulled her to his chest and held her to his chest for a few moments as he made himself calm down.

“How does your chest feel?”

“Tttight but okay. I just took my pills before I left.”

Tom nodded “Right well come on love, there’s a taxi out back here, we need to get you to hospital, I’m afraid you need a few stitches. Come on baby I’ve got you.” 

Carey just nodded and let Tom lead her to a back door. As they reached it, Carey stopped and turned around quickly.

“Thank you for saving me.” 

The shop lady, who Carey really needed to ask the name of, smiled at her.

“Anytime sweet girl, anytime. And don’t worry none, I’ve got those bastards on tape. I’ll make sure you get a copy.” 

Tom thanked her again and got Carey out and in the taxi as fast as he could. He saw their picture being taken out of the corner of his eye, if Carey hadn’t needed medical attention he would have punched whoever they were.

**********  
Carey ended up with 6 stitches in her chin, but after they had doped her up good and proper she found herself not caring. Whatever they’d given her to stitch her up was the greatest thing Carey had ever had in her entire life. The Doctor and Tom laughed when she asked if they could give her some to take home. 

Luke had came about an hour after they’d checked Carey into a room. Him and Tom talked about what had happened but Carey wasn’t paying attention to anything that was happening in the room as she thought the iv in her hand was fascinating. 

Man this is some really good shit.

Carey was over taken by a fit of giggles, causing Tom and Luke to turn to look at her. She was watching the drip from her iv bag that would then go into the tubing that led to her hand. 

“What in the hell did they give her?” 

Tom just shook his head “I don’t remember but whatever it is seems to be amazing.”

Both men laughed and caused Carey to turn to look at them with a giant smile on her face, one that would probably hurt if she wasn’t numbed, and threw her arms up in the air. 

“Hi Luky! Did you know out of all the Lukes you’re my favorite one?”

Luke and Tom laughed again as Luke got closer to her.

“Well I am honored sweetheart. I do believe you are my favorite Carey as well.”

Carey blushed and turned bashful, waving her hand toward him before a thought came to her. 

“Oh! We need to have dinner together or something! I can cook for you!” Both men watched her face as she clearly remembered something important.

“Tom! What are we going to do about Emma?! I can’t meet her like this and it’s tomorrow! Fuck!”

As soon as the last word had came from her mouth the Doctor came in. 

“I see someone is feeling better.” 

Tom chuckled “Someone is, yes.”

The Doctor told Tom he could take Carey home, she was alright other then the stitches and cuts and scrapes along with the bruises on her back from being stepped on she had. An x-ray of her head showed no damage to her jawline, thankfully. The skin on her face was going to take a while to heal, she’d have to wear a cream over it to protect the exposed second layer but should heal with no scaring. 

Once again things were being said that Carey just could not pay attention to. She had no idea how long they talked until she heard someone say her name. 

“What?” 

All three men smiled at her as the doctor repeated what he’d said.

“I said I hope you feel better soon.”

Carey smiled at him then gave him the finger gun wink combo, complete with sound effect, causing Tom and Luke to loose their composure completely. Once Tom had stopped laughing so hard he walked over to her as Luke said he’d meet them outside so he could help redress Carey.

Her tshirt and jeans had been ruined so he put her in scrubs a nurse had given him, opting not to even attempt to put her bra back on. Tom was a master at taking them off but was not good at putting Carey’s actually on her. Her winter coat hid that she didn’t have it on, and he was glad it was black so you couldn’t see the blood stains. 

Carey smiled at him as he helped her, wondering how she ever got so lucky.

“I love you you are like the absolute greatest most perfect guy ever have I told you that I need to tell you that all the time we should seriously get married if you wanna we can go to the courthouse is that a thing here going to the courthouse and getting married I’d marry you right now did you know you make me want to have your babies so badly you make my ovaries hurt?”

Tom laughed when she was done with the longest run on sentence in history then kissed her forehead. 

“Well I am sorry for causing my love to have painful ovaries. Let’s talk about getting married when you aren’t high as a kite, alright? And I love you to baby now let’s get you home so you can rest. Come on, up you get.” 

********

Tom sat in the back of Luke’s car with Carey so she could lean on him instead of the door, he was worried she’d get car sick. He held her to him and rubbed her back, thinking about what she’d been through in the last 5 hours. 

While she had been happy thanks to the drugs from the hospital, the A&E Doctor had told him that at some point what had happened would hit her hard, and Tom should be ready for Carey to have a bit of a fall apart. The Doctor had explained that Carey was in shock, something that anyone would be in given what had happened, and that the shock had helped keep her from having one of her fainting spells as the shock had kept her heart rate lower. 

There was still a matter of Carey making her statement to the police. They had come to the hospital to speak with her, and once it was clear Carey was to high to actually tell them what had happened, they’d told Tom they would come to their home to take her statement in a few days. 

Tom was grateful that the owner of the flower shop, Kate, had footage of what had happened and that she was there to help Carey. He felt like his heart had stopped when she called him from Carey’s phone, saying she was hurt badly and bleeding, needing to go to hospital. 

He was going to do everything in his power to make sure the people responsible for her being hurt was prosecuted to the fullest and never allowed to take pictures and harass others ever again. 

There were paps on the sidewalk across from Tom house.

“For fucks sake” Tom hissed through his teeth. “Have they not taken enough bloody pictures for one day and done enough damage.”

Luke shook his head “I’m sorry man. Let’s just get her inside, cover her head with her hood.” 

Tom nodded as Luke opened his gate then pulled up as close to the house as he could get. Carey at some point had passed out on his chest. He gently shook her to wake her.

“Carey we’re home, darling. I need you to wake up for me.” Carey groaned “I know baby I know. You can go right back to sleep I promise.” 

Tom made sure her hood stayed over her head as he and Luke got her out of the car. They could both hear the sounds of cameras going off, Luke whispered to Tom to just ignore them. Tom just clenched his jaw and nodded. 

Once Carey was on the couch and Luke had left he got her shoes off her, made sure to cover her in her favorite blanket. He then had the task of making phone calls, both Chris and their Mother had called him as soon as the pictures had hit the web, but at the moment Carey was being x-rayed so he had to tell them both he’d call them back.

Listening to Kim cry was painful. She’d offered to come to London, and while he told her she was more than welcome to come and stay as long as she wanted, Carey was okay and he swore to take care of her. He promised to make sure the people responsible would pay for their actions. 

Calling Chris was next, who also offered to come to London but Tom knew he was busy with work. 

“So did you go shopping after your meeting?” Chris asked.

“Yes I did actually, thank you for your help. I think she’s going to love it, I hope so anyway.”

Chris chuckled “Dude you could give her a ring from a gum ball machine and she’d love it,don’t worry so much. So do you have anything planned yet?”

Tom sighed “Not yet no, I’m going to wait till she heals, if she wanted to take pictures I don’t think she’d want her face damaged in them like it is.”

“Yeah you’re right. She shouldn’t have to be reminded of all that shit when she looks back at getting engaged. You know she’s going to say yes right?”

Tom chuckled “Yes I do, she went on a big ramble in hospital after they gave her something for pain about her marrying me at the courthouse and how she wants to have my babies so badly that I quote “make her ovaries hurt.” 

Chris laughed hard “Yeah she always gets like that, I took her to get her wisdom teeth out and she wouldn’t shut up. I’ve never been more thankful that she finally passed out in my life.” 

“It means a lot to me that you and your Mum both approve of my plan. I was nervous when I called your Mum for her hand in marriage.”

Chris laughed “Oh please, even Mom couldn’t resist the Hiddleston charm. Would you have serious not asked her is she’d said no?”

Tom shook his head “I would have been disappointed but I would still have went ahead with the proposal.” 

“Good. She’s going to say yes. Hell you could ask her while you two are watching tv and she’d be excited. You don’t need to be nervous.”

“Well good to know. Thanks again for the help man, I’ll keep you up to date on everything. I’m going to make her some soup and wake her up so she can take something now before the injection wears off.”

*************

Carey was starving when Tom woke her up, she finished all the soup he’d made. 

“Would like a shower love? A hot shower and your meds should have you feeling good enough to go back to sleep in bed. It’s time for you cream and antibiotic as well.”

Carey just nodded. 

She didn’t make a sound as Tom helped her out of the scrubs and into the shower. He took her hair out of the burn from that morning and washed her hair for her. She had her none injured cheek against his chest, her arms around his waist. He gently scrubbed her down with her body wash then got her out and dried her off, very carefully put her hair into a braid after he combed it for her. 

Tom talked to her the entire time, telling her how much he loved the smell of her shampoo and body wash, how much he enjoyed washing her hair, he just said whatever popped into his head knowing she was listening even though she never replied, he didn’t expect her to.

Carey still hadn’t said anything, Tom thought maybe it was due to the pain in her face. He got her into her favorite pajamas and got her into bed, gave her all her pills then sat down beside her with the cream for her face.

“Now this is going to sting my love and I am sorry.” Carey just nodded and turned her hurt cheek towards him. 

Carey hissed and flinched at the sting, massive tears finally rolling down her face.

“I’m so sorry love, I know it hurts.”

Tom was thankful the cream was staying on even with her tears, which hurt as well from the salt in them. 

“I’m so sorry you have to keep taking care of me.” Carey’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“Baby this wasn’t your fault. I promise the asshole who caused this will be punished. Kate has him an her surveillance video from the shop. He’s not going to get away with hurting you.”

“Why can’t I just be left alone? I don’t give one flying fuck about Micheal! I don’t care! I just want to be left alone!”

Carey broke completely apart as Tom held her to his chest, making sure not to hurt her.

“I will make sure you are left alone love, I promise.” 

Tom wasn’t exactly sure how he would, but he’d try his best.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long and I really hope you like it. SMUT at the end.

The next couple of weeks saw Tom and Carey dealing with the fallout from her getting hurt. 

Carey’s phone rang or pinged almost none stop. She did the best she could to answer the emails and texts and voicemails she had steadily been getting since the day after and the story broke. Pictures of the entire incident from the beginning of Carey leaving the house for coffee to Tom and Luke helping her inside were everywhere. The ones of her on the sidewalk with blood all over her had made her want to puke. Why in the hell would anyone in their right mind publish them? 

To her surprise Micheal had called Tom, saying he did not want to bother Carey Incase she was resting. He felt horrible for what had happened and apologized profusely, something Tom had told him wasn’t necessary since it was not his fault. He wanted them to know he’d put out a statement, saying to leave Carey alone and if they wanted to follow someone around then to follow him, he would love to see them try to do the same thing to him that they had to her and that Carey was the innocent one in the entire matter, stating once again he was the one who had cheated on her and that Carey was now just trying to move on with her life, she was in a wonderful relationship and was happy. 

The day after his call with Tom one of the biggest bouquets of pink roses Carey had ever seen was delivered with a get well soon card from Micheal and the other members of Volbeat. Carey was touched and sent a thank you text to all of them. 

*********  
The police had come to their house so Carey could give her official statement about what had happened. 

Luke was also able to give them the contact information of two of the paps who had been there during, both men felt horrible for what had happened and had contacted Luke the night it happened to set up a meeting the next day.

As Tom sat across from them he felt it best to let Luke do the talking, he could not help but feel enraged at them, they had not been the ones who’d grabbed Carey but in his mind they did not help the entire situation. They did not have to follow her and box her in like they had while taking her photo and yelling questions at her. 

Tom told them that he hoped they remembered what had happened to Carey the next time they follow someone who is just trying to get a coffee and isn’t even someone famous. 

The police said it was an extremely open and shut case, the photos from what had happened were all over the web, it took no time for the guy seen grabbing Carey to be identified, and having the other two paps would help move everything along. Carey had no idea about the paparazzi laws in England but it was clear they were a lot stricter there than in the U.S. 

Luke had encouraged Carey to put out a statement, making Carey snort/giggle as she looked at him and said “Here’s one-I don’t care about Micheal at all, so please fuck off and leave me the fuck alone.” 

Luke and Tom both laughed at her.

“Well it is straight to the point. But may I suggest you give it a think over?” 

Carey nodded “I will. I know it might help. I just, I get that they think they can get a picture of me crying or something but honestly, I do not give one single solitary fuck about whatever is happening with Mike. I get that right now his band is like, MASSIVE right now but can’t they just leave me out of it? I have very clearly moved on, so why would I be crying my eyes out in public after all this time?”

Luke nodded at her “Unfortunately I think with you being hurt like you were, there will not be a repeat of what happened, I have a feeling they will be staying back from now on. Take a few days and write something out and Tom can give it to me alright?”

One thing about all of it that Carey hated was they had put off having Emma over for dinner. That had pissed Carey off, she once again had to put things in life on hold because of other people. She’d had enough of other people’s bullshit affecting her life so three and a half weeks later she sent Emma a text inviting her over for dinner that night and was thrilled when she agreed. 

When Tom walked into the house the day of the dinner he was hit with an amazing smell of something delicious and very loud music coming from the kitchen. He slowly opened the kitchen door and stood as he saw Carey dancing around the stove in a tiny tank top and shorts, singing along to The Bee Gees. He grimaced when he saw her back and thighs, large black bruises littering her skin, her giant tattoo doing nothing at hiding them. He felt angry all over again, someone had walked all over her, stepped on her like she was nothing. She had a few on the back on her thighs as well. At least her stitches had healed very well and were gone. 

Tom did not want to frighten her and he’d remembered Micheals words about her thinking no one knew she loved The Bee Gees so he slowly stepped away and shut the kitchen door before going back over to the front door and opening it. When the song ended he slammed the door hard enough for her to hear, chuckling to himself when the next song he heard was from Tom Petty. 

He walked into to kitchen this time like normal.

“What on earth smells so delicious darling?”

Carey turned to him with a giant smile on her face “I made baked chicken parmigiana, I hope you and Emma like it.” 

He gave her a kiss and smiled at her “I know we will love, you are a really good cook. How are you feeling? Does your back hurt still like it did this morning? How’s your chest?”

He gave her chest a once over, it was still black and purple. He turned her around so he could get a good look at her back. Her Doctor had said the bruises would look horrible for a while and take time to heal since they had been so deep.

“I think cooking helped, it let me stretch you know? I took Tylenol before too so I think that helped. My chest is better, wearing a bra isn’t fun but I can manage tonight when Emma is here.”

Tom nodded “Well is this all done? How about you go get ready and I’ll set the table?”

Carey wrapped her arms around him and pushed her body up against him as tightly as she could without hurting her chest, running her hands all over his back.

“Is there anyway I can talk you into joining me in said shower?”

Tom looked down and his eyes went right to her chest, without a bra on and the way she was against him had her breasts pushed up and almost out of her tank top. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea baby, I’m sorry.” 

Carey just nodded and walk out of the kitchen, leaving Tom standing by the stove. She told herself that with her face and the rest of her body being black and blue, it was stupid to think he’d be even slightly interested in her. Tom knew she was upset by him saying no, how could she not be? He had never turned her down before. 

Carey cried as she washed her hair. She knew she was just being stupid but she missed him. They would have sex almost every single day so going almost three and a half weeks without him when she seriously needed the relief was hell for her. 

She was surprised to see him sitting on the bed watching her as she came out of their bathroom. He held out his hand to her “Come her little girl, we need to have a talk before you get yourself more upset then you already have.” 

Carey stood for a moment.

Shit he must have heard me crying. Dammit.

She walked over to him and took his hand. He pulled her closer to him, trapping her between his thighs.

“Baby girl please do not for one second ever think I don’t want you. I do, god do I want you but I don’t know how to have sex with you right now that wouldn’t hurt you. You have so many bruises baby, and while any other time I’m fine giving you some pain I’m afraid I could really hurt you. Please don’t think it’s because I’m not attracted to you, because I am. I don’t know what all your poor mind came up with while you cried in the shower but I hope you believe that whatever it was, it’s not true.”

Carey couldn’t help the tears that came back, Tom knew her way to well. 

“I’m sorry, I know that sex would be kinda hard right now but I just...I am so horny I’m feel like I’m gonna die, like I have, I don’t know, not blue balls but blue vag.” 

Tom laughed at her words and shook his head “Oh my sweet girl, I dare say you won’t die but I know you’re frustrated and I’m sorry. How about tonight we, play? with each other? I think there’s a lot of fun things we can do, I’ve just been so focused on not wanting to hurt you that I over looked them. How does that sound?”

Carey nodded vigorously.”Yes Sir, please.”

Tom kissed her deeply but only for a short time before pulling away and smiling at her flushed face. 

“Now go get dressed girl, Emma will be here soon and I really do not want her to see you naked.” 

*********

Emma and Carey hit it off immediately, just like Tom had known they would. 

Emma gently hugged Carey when she first walked in, tearing up at looking her over. 

“I am so sorry those bastards hurt you. I’m so glad you found out who that asshole is.”

It made Carey’s heart ache, she’d never really had someone who didn’t really know her care like Emma did. 

Carey and Emma talked all through dinner, poor Tom barley getting a word in here or there but he didn’t mind it, until Emma decided to share some embarrassing stories. 

“Okay I don’t believe that’s necessary at all thank you.”

Carey looked at Tom with her eyebrows raised “Oh it’s completely fucking necessary thank you very much. If I remember right you, Mom, Chris and Scott just had a ball with my embarrassing stories.”

Emma took a drink of her wine “So tell me, what’s it like to have Captain America as a big brother?”

Carey shrugged “He just like any brother-bossy, nosy, super protective.”

Emma just smiled and sighed, a dreamy look on her face “He is just so gorgeous.”

Tom and Carey both laughed before Carey smiled at her.

“Remind me to show you my photo albums. I have some really good pictures. Have you met him?”

Emma lit up “Oh yes! Once, Tom took me to some charity thing and he was there! God I was so star struck it was insane. It must be crazy to have a brother that famous and good looking.”

Tom looked at Emma in shock “Hey now, I’m not chopped liver you know.” 

Carey laughed “Oh calm down Big Dick McGee, everyone knows you’re super famous and gorgeous.”

The look on Toms face made Carey and Emma completely fall part, laughing to the point of tears. Tom would gladly take any shit from Emma if it meant it made Carey laugh like she was. 

When it was time for Emma to leave she hugged Carey goodbye and told her to text her the next day so they could set up going to lunch and some shopping, Carey needed fresh air. Tom walked her to out to her car and it’s the first time they are alone all night.

“Oh Tom I’m so happy for you! She is amazing. And don’t worry, Mum will come around she’s just being uptight and after your last relationship she’s just worried.” 

Tom crossed his arms “I know she worries and that’s fine but her making comments about Carey having tattoos and pink hair is just, I don’t know, she’s judged her completely without knowing her. I did appreciate her calling to ask me how she’s doing but I just wish she’d look passed something as meaningless as her hair color.”

“Well don’t worry, I’ll help her see that she’s wrong. Now I mean don’t let her forget to text me! She needs out of the house and to have some girl time.” 

Once back in the house he found her at the sink doing the dishes. He walked up behind her and slowly pulled her hair to the side and started nibbling on her neck.

“Hello Mr. Hiddleston” Carey giggled. 

“Hello sweet girl. You smell delicious, have I told you that?” Tom slowly slid his hand down to the crotch of her jeans, rubbing over her, pressing hard with his hand to make sure she felt him. He smiled into her neck when she moaned his name.

“How about you worry about the dishes tomorrow sweet girl? I do believe a certain little girl has earned herself a few orgasms, wouldn’t you agree?”

She took in a stuttering breath.

“Yes Sir, I do.” 

Tom put Carey at the edge of the bed on her back with her knees bent up in the air, legs wide apart, giving Tom complete access to her pussy. He had her wrists tied in front of her, resting them under her breasts, taking away her ability to grab his hair like he knew she loved, and he’d blindfolded her. 

He decided to take everything slowly, wanting to draw everything out for her. He made sure she didn’t hear him gather a few of what he knew were her favorite toys. 

He stood now in front of her silently just watching her trying to keep her breathing under control and trembling with excitement. 

“Are you comfortable girl?”

Carey could have melted at hearing his super Dom voice. 

“Yes Sir.”

“Now if anything starts to hurt you tell me immediately or I will punish you is that understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Now tonight you don’t have to ask for permission to cum, I want you to whenever it strikes as many times as you can, understand?”

“Yes Sir.” 

He spent what had felt like a day to Carey just slowly touching her slit, starting out with his finger before he started using his whole hand to touch all of her pussy at the same time. 

When he finally slowly pushed his finger into her she gasped, making him chuckle.

“Did your little cunt miss me little girl?”

“God yes Sir!” 

He let out the dark laugh that was pure Loki that always made her wet, this time being no different. 

Finally when he knew she was worked up he completely stopped touching her and watched as she laid there panting and whimpering, holding herself back from begging him. 

Without warning him wrapped his lips around her clit and attacked her like a man possessed, making her cum hard within seconds and scream so loud he’d hoped no one had heard her. He had to put a hand on her pelvis to keep her down on the bed, her body jerked and shook with the overwhelming orgasm. 

He pulled himself away and gave her time to calm back down. 

“You handled that very well little girl. I think you deserve a reward. What do you think?”

“If..if you think I do Sir.” 

Tom smiled at that. 

“Oh I do my sweet, I do.”

Carey heard the tell tale click of her vibrator and smiled.

Tom put it right against her clit and didn’t remove it till he’d forced 5 more orgasms from her. 

He turned the big vibration off and gave her another moment to calm back down. 

“I think you deserve another reward little girl. “

Tom pushes his finger into her and got his finger lubed up with her own juices then slowly pulled his finger back and started circling her asshole, causing Carey to suck in a breath.

“Now I know up until now my sweetness we haven’t played much with your wonderful ass. I thought tonight would be a great time to start, what do you think darling?”

“Oh fuck yes please Sir! I’ve wanted you in my ass since the day we met.” 

Carey had always absolutely loved anal, but she was always worried telling a partner about it after a few partners had told her she wasn’t normal, that she shouldn’t get that much pleasure from it that she did. 

She knew if she’d just told Tom what she wanted he’d wouldn’t have made her feel like that the others had but it was still hard for her. 

“Why haven’t you said anything about wanting me to take your ass baby girl. Why not?”

Tom just slowly kept circling her asshole, loving her shivering.

“I was afraid to Sir.” 

“Afraid of what?” There was a sharpness to his words. 

“I. I was told that I liked it to much, that, that there was something wrong with how much I love it.” 

“Well whoever told you that is a complete fucking idiot.” 

Carey burst into laughter at Tom’s words in his Dom voice. 

“I should punish you for withholding this information from me but I won’.t. Now after tonight if there’s anything else you have not told me I expect you to tell me absolutely everything, do I make myself clear?”

Carey knew he was dead serious and not playing around. 

“Yes Sir I swear. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Tom rubbing her leg “I understand love, it wasn’t your fault. Now though let’s focus on you, shall we?”

Tom shocked her by putting his mouth against her, working his tongue over her asshole, making her cry out in pleasure. He pulled back and slowly work his finger into her, gently working it in and out of her for a few minutes before adding a second. 

Carey was in heaven, absolute heaven. If Tom has so much as breathed on her clit she would have came. 

“Siiir?”

Tom looked up at her “Yes baby? Do you need something?” 

“I know yooou said no sex but dooo you think you could please fuck my ass just for a moment?” 

Tom thought about it, he pulled back and looked at where her thighs were bruised and thought if he held her legs against her at her knees he’d be able to avoid hitting them. 

“If we are going to do that little girl then I need to properly open you up. Do you any plugs that aren’t small?”

Carey nodded and told Tom where she had put them. He growled at her for purposely hiding them. She’d hidden them in a suitcase that was in the back of the spare bedroom. There was an entire assortment of sex toys in it that she hadn’t ever said anything about. He pick out two plugs that were close to the size of his cock, grabbed a bottle of lube and got back between her legs. 

It took about 45 minutes for Tom to get her body where he was certain he would not cause her real, serious pain or injury to her ass. 

Carey was going out of her fucking mind. Thankfully Tom had made sure she had a few orgasms while he used her plugs on her. 

He slowly removed her blindfold and untied her hands. 

“Are you okay love?”

Carey nodded vigorously and Tom smiled at her.

“Good. Now I meant it Carey if I hurt you tell me immediately. Now pull your legs up and hold on behind your knees for me love.”

This way her legs where out of the way and he could put his hands on the bed. 

Carey was shaking, and trying to keep herself calm but she was so turned on she couldn’t help it. Tom couldn’t think of a time he’d ever seen her reacting like she was. 

Tom handed her wand vibrator so she could tuck one leg into her elbow and use it on herself.

He lubed himself up generously then just put the head of his cock against her.

“Are you ready baby?”

“God yes please Sir please!” She was panting. 

Tom slowly pushed himself in, both he and Carey sucked a sharp breath in. 

“Jesus fucking Christ little girl.” Tom growled, he was hardly in her and already was about to embarrass himself. 

He slowly worked his way into her until he felt his balls against her. 

“How do you feel baby? Alright?”

Carey raised her head and looked at him and said very seriously “Nothing has ever felt so fucking good in me Tom please fuck my ass please.”

Toms started at an easy pace, remaining deep to start with. She felt amazing around him. 

“Harder please.” Carey begged, her eyes closed as she focused on feeling him. She had had livers who’s cocks were a great size but Tom was by far the largest, he felt so good to her that she was having a hard time, she wanted more while feeling so overwhelmed that a part of her wanted to hide and Toms body was caving her in such a way that she couldn’t, especially since he had all the bedroom lights on so he could see her. 

She looked up at him a giggled softly. 

“Something funny baby?”

“It’s a good thing you have the wingspan of a pterodactyl or you wouldn’t be able to stand up and be over me like you are.”

That made Tom laugh and shake inside her, making Carey gasp and moan. 

Toms face got serious again.

“You want me to fuck you harder little girl?”

Carey nodded.

“Who owns your ass?”

“you” she was barley able to speak as Tom started pulling out farther and ramming back into her so hard it took her breath away.

“I said who owns your ass little girl “ 

“You! You do! You won all of me!”

Tom gritted his teeth and started fucking her harder, which surprised her.   
She hadn’t turned her wand on yet because she knew she’d cum the second she touched it to her. Tom had different ideas though.

“I want to feel your ass as you cum on my cock, I want you to come around me twice little girl.”

Carey looked at him shocked as Tom gave her a wicked smile.

“Turn your wand on now little girl, Daddy needs to feel you cum on his cock.”

Carey just nodded dumbly and did what he said. He pushed every single inch of his cock into her, thrusting hard but keep as much as he could inside her. 

“Fuck baby cum on Daddy’s cock now, give me what is mine and cum!”

“Daaadaaaaay!!”

Carey came so hard she gushed all over him while she screamed. It took everything Tom had within him not to cum. He pushed himself in and just stayed still. 

“Yes! Good girl baby! Such a good girl for your Daddy, I love when you gush on me baby.” 

She removed the wand off her clit and tried to get her breathing under control again. 

When Tom knew she was ready again he pulled out completely before slamming back in and fucking her harder then he had in a long time. Carey was moaning, almost screaming. 

“Cum for Daddy again baby girl so Daddy can fill your ass with cum.”

Carey moaned “Please fill my ass with cum Daddy please!”

“Then cum again for Daddy baby!”

Carey put the wand on her clit and within moments she came again as Tom absolutely pounded into her, growling like an animal. 

“FUCK!”

She came again as she felt his cock swell and empty into her. It felt so good that everything went black for her. 

When she came to she was cleaned up and now laying on the bed with her head on her pillow and Tom leaning over her smiling.

“Are you alright love?”

Carey turned beet red and nodded.

“I don’t think I need to ask if you enjoyed that, I can just ask the neighbors.” 

“Oh my god” Carey rolled over and hid her face against his neck as he laughed at her. He heard her mumble “We have to move if they heard me.”

Tom rubbed her lower back gently before he got up and got her medications and a glass of water, then turned out all the lights and settled in beside her. 

Carey went to sleep that night with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

The shopping trip with Emma had turned out to be something Carey needed. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed having a friend. She really didn’t have many she had realized, and it was wonderful to have a female friend to do girlie things with.

Tom was amazed by all the bags Carey had brought back with her, he was so happy she’d taken a day for herself with Emma and had a good time.

“What all did you get sweetheart? Anything good?”

Carey took 5 of the bags and handed them to Tom.

“Emma said your Moms birthday is coming up, and we went to a store she said she loves going to when she’s in London so I got her some things I thought maybe she would like based on what you and Emma have told me about her, I hope that’s okay? You can say they are from you if you want.”

Carey was hoping she hadn’t overstepped and wondered if maybe she should have sent him a text first. When Tom didn’t say anything she got nervous.

“We can return what I bought, I knew I should have asked you first I’m sorry.”

Realizing he hadn’t said anything Tom shook his head.

“No Carey it’s just that, I’m just surprised darling that’s all.”

Carey smiled and was glad she hadn’t screwed up. She shrugged.

“It’s stuff you’ve mentioned she needs or has wanted but wouldn’t get it for herself. You said she needed a new winter coat so” Carey pulled a beautiful purple coat with a large hood out of a bag, the inside was lined with a beautiful lilac cashmere.

“Oh Carey she will love this darling.”

“I know you said purple is her favorite color.”

Tom nodded.

Carey pulled out a box, took the lid off and handed it to him.

“I got her the gloves that match too.”

Carey had also gotten her a few sweaters, a new scarf and a few pairs of very thick socks she could wear around the house to keep warm. The last thing she showed him was a gorgeous cashmere blanket, also in purple.

“Carey this was so thoughtful my love, you are amazing.”

He kissed her hard for a moment before pulling back and smiling at her.

“And these will be from you, not me. She is going to love everything.”

Carey couldn’t help but feel a little proud of herself. She desperately wanted Toms Mom to like her, and she wanted to start off on the right foot with her and she’d hoped a nice couple of birthday gifts would help. Was it kind of like buying someone’s affection? Yep. Was it something Carey was willing to do? Yep. Was she okay with that? Yep.

Tom clapped his hands together “Darling we are going out to dinner, I know the perfect place. And then how about we go to the Eye and enjoy a nice view of the city?”

Carey nodded excitedly. “Okay! Let me shower!”

Tom followed her to their bedroom waited till he heard the shower going through the shut door before going into the closet. He put on black jeans and the blue sweater he knew Carey loved with his favorite grey boots. He made sure she was still showering before he reached up to the very back of where he kept his shoes. He pulled a small black box out of a pair of shoes then hurried down stairs and put it in the inside pocket of his coat.

Tom felt giddy and nervous. He had planned on waiting til they went to Paris for the Crimson Peak tour, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Carey didn’t need Paris, that’s not want would make it special to her. She wasn’t the type who needed big, grand gestures of love.

Her buying gifts for his Mum, her having clearly been listening to what he had said touched him and he just couldn’t wait to ask her to marry him any longer.

It took her another 25 minutes to get ready. She wore a long black sweater with black leggings and black boots. Her pink hair was down and curly like always and she even wore some makeup. Tom thought she looked perfect.

*************

Dinner was amazing, he’d taken her to a wonderful Italian restaurant that was within walking distance of the London Eye. Tom had to stop himself from proposing to her at dinner. He knew a few people had taken pictures of them and Carey was a private person so he really didn’t think it would go over well. He was grateful they’d been left alone, no one came up and asked him for an autograph or a selfie.

He hoped he was hiding being nervous but unfortunately he didn’t, Carey couldn’t help but notice it.

“Are you okay babe?”

“Yes, why?”

Carey chuckled at him, his face a picture of a mix of worry and confusion.

“You seem a little nervous. Are you worried about paps because I haven’t noticed any.”

Tom laughed, of course he couldn’t hide being nervous, he never could. He smiled at her and nodded, deciding to go along with her thought.

“I’m sorry love I guess I am nervous about them. I just want us to have a great night out.”

She smiled sweetly at him and reached over to hold his hand.

“I’m having a fantastic time babe. And I seriously can’t wait to get to The Eye. I know it’s gonna sound insane but I’ve never been on it.”

Tom looked at her in shock. “You’ve lived here four years, how the hell have you never been?!”

Carey shrugged “I’ve never really had anyone to ride with me so yeah, I never have.”

Tom smiled at her as he stood up and put his hand out to her.

“Well then it would be my honor to take you my darling.”

The walk was brisk, Carey stayed tight to Toms side, Carey was pretty sure it would snow soon, they were already into the middle of November.

Thankfully they did not have to wait long for get in The Eye. Tom went to speak to someone and in what felt like no time at all he was taking Carey into one of the cars. When they started moving Carey grabbed onto Tom so tightly he asked if she was alright. She let out a nervous bark of laughter.

“This is gonna sound so stupid but I’m terrified of nights.” She couldn’t stop laughing or let go of Tom.

“What?! Why did you agree to come in here with me then?”

Carey looked up at him “Be cause I finally have someone to ride it with and I wasn’t going to pass up my chance. Besides, you make me feel safe.”

Tom smiled at her and pulled her into his arms “I will always keep you safe Carey, always.”

Tom stood holding Carey tightly in front of him, pointing out different things to her. She had stopped shaking and was just enjoying looking at everything, as long as she had something to focus on she was okay.

When they finally got to the top, Tom pointed something out and asked her if she could see it. She couldn’t, so while she was busy trying to find what he’d pointed out, that wasn’t actually there, Tom pulled the box out of his coat and got down on one knee behind her.

“Tom, Babe I cant see what you were talking about at all.”

Tom cleared his throat and softly said her name, making her turn around. Carey’s eyes got huge as she saw Tom.

“I have been thinking about what to say ever since I knew I wanted to ask you. I love you Carey, I have t loved anyone as much as I do you. You have made my life so, so much better, so much brighter. I never want to be without you, ever, so Carey Marie Slater, would you do me the honor and be my wife.”

Carey just stood for a minute looking at him until finally she screamed a “YES!” and threw herself at Tom, kissing him in a fit of teeth and lips and tongues while both of them laughed.

Tom pulled away from her finally.

“May I have your hand my love?”

“Oh!” Carey had almost forgotten about the ring. The stuck her hand out and watched as Tom slide it onto her hand, it was a perfect fit.

She held her hand up and was shaking.

“Tom it’s, oh my god it’s so...it’s beautiful I love it.”

The ring was a gorgeous Art Deco style with a gorgeous pink sapphire surrounded in brilliant white diamonds.

“How did you know this is my favorite style?”

Tom smiled shyly at her.

“I called Chris and asked him a bunch of questions. He was very helpful.”

“When did you buy this?”

“The day you got hurt by that asshole. I bought it after my meeting with Luke, I saw it and knew it was perfect for you. You truly love it?”

Carey looked at him like was crazy.

“Are you kidding it’s perfect! This is just, oh Tom I love you.”

She started crying as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. She was so happy that she felt like she was going to explode.

***********

That night in bed while Tom was on the bathroom Carey laid on back holding her left hand up, wiggling her fingers back and forth watching the her ring catch the light.

Tom had asked if it was alright with her if they took a selfie together so he could post the picture on his twitter account, with the hopes that if they did it themselves, no one would be trying to get a picture of her ring and no one would follow them or her. She agreed after thinking about it.

Tom took a few different pictures, one of them together with her holding her hand up, both of them smiling like idiots, one that was just Carey holding her hand up and pointing at her ring, a massive smile on her face, and on of them kissing, Carey’s left hand on Toms cheek showing her ring perfectly.

In the end, Tom posted all three with the words “SHE SAID YES!!”

In no time Toms cell phone was making multiple sounds from getting texts, tweets, and phone calls.

Carey was just glad she wasn’t on Twitter so that no one could send any hate her way. Tom showed her the good tweets and texts messages from his friends.

The over all reaction from fans wasn’t all bad like Carey had worried. Some had said her ring was gaudy and to over the top, some said Tom deserved someone prettier and some said they had wished he’d married his ex the pop singer.

But for every bad comment there was at least 5 positive ones. His fans where for the most part were just happy that Tom was happy.

The first phone call Tom answered had been Hemsworth, giving his congratulations and making plans for them to get together when Chris and his family would be in London at the beginning of December.

As Carey looked at her ring, she was still in shock, this wonderful, loving, kind, sweet man wanted to be with HER, for the rest of their lives.

Carey had sent texts to her Mom, Chris and Scott telling them to call her. Chris and Scott had cheered, her Mom had cried while cheering. Carey was so touched that Tom and called asked her for her daughters hand, something she knew meant a lot to her Mom.

When Tom came to bed finally Carey smiled at him “You called and asked my mom for my hand huh?”

Tom smiled at her, looking bashful.

“I thought it would be the gentlemanly thing to do.”

Carey sat up and crawled a crossed the bed to where Tom stood beside in nothing but a towel. She got up on her knees in front of him.

“What would have happened if she’d said no, Sir?”

Tom took ahold of her ass and pulled her against him.

“I was going to ask you no matter what she had said. Would her saying no have changed anything?”

Carey shook her head “Not in anyway. I don’t give a fuck what anyone says, I’m marrying you.”

Tom smacked her ass hard, growling at her like he knew drove her insane.

“I think a certain little girl has forgotten to watch her language. Maybe she needs a good spanking to remind her.”

Carey swallowed hard and took a breath and looked down for a moment, gathering her courage before looking back up at him.

“I need a spanking, please....Daddy.”

In the blink of an eye, Tom had her naked and thanking him after every slap of her ass.

She couldn’t help but giggle at them celebrating their engagement with dirty, kinky sex.

Carey's ring 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carey tells Tom everything part 1
> 
> THIS IS VERY DARK. While there is not details given it does involve child sex trafficking, murder so yeah it’s not fun stuff. I will post the 2nd half right after, the chapter was just gigantic so I cut it.

Carey took a deep breath. She had looked over Tom’s schedule for that day and knew once he got home, he had absolutely nothing to do for the next 3 days.

She had taken all 11 of the white file boxes into the living room, setting them up in order. She had long since organized the boxes in order of events, the first three boxes was about her childhood, her life before everything happened. One box was just photos of her Mother along with keepsakes. 

The rest of the boxes werefull of her life during and after everything went to hell, the trial she had to take part in, police files and reports, newspaper clippings, medical reports and so on. One box was full of nothing but files on her Father and what he had been doing for decades and the last box was a file about her Mom. 

Carey let out a shaky breath. This was something she had to do, not just for herself but for Tom as well, he had a right to know just what and who she was. The real her. 

She studied the beautiful ring that Tom had given her the week before and smiled. 

A huge part of her was terrified that after Tom knew absolutely everything about her he wouldn’t want her anymore. But it was something she knew she would have to accept, it was his right to make that decision after all. 

The thought of losing Tom made her tear up, her chest hurt. Losing him would be something she knew deep within her that she’d never get over. She just had to hope that he would not get rid of her. She had already lost so much in her life. 

When she heard the front door open and heard his cheerful yell of “Honey, I’m home!” she felt guilt over her getting ready to ruin his good mood. 

Tom walked into the living smiling when he saw her on the couch. He stopped though when he saw she’d gotten out the white boxes. He put his hands on his hips and looked them over before looking back at her. 

“Are you, is this, darling are you alright? You look pale.” 

He made his way over and sat next to her in the couch, his hand going to her back.Carey just nodded. 

“You are completely free for the next three days so I thought, I mean if it’s alright? I don’t want to force this on you if you”

Tom cut her off “No love it’s completely fine. I’m ready when you are and if it’s now then it’s now. How about I make us a tea then you can begin. Have you taken your pills love? You are really pale.” 

Carey smiled at him. “I took one a half hour ago, I’m just nervous Tom. What I’m about to show you and tell you is, isn’t something that’s going to be easy for you, at all. Anytime you a need a break, just tell me. Feel free to ask anything you want whenever you want. And when it’s all said and done, if you find that..that you can’t” Carey choked on a sob that tried to escape. Tom pulled her to him immediately, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Hey now none of that love. I’m not going anywhere Carey, and neither are you. No matter what’s in these boxes my love, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Carey nodded as she sniffled and pulled herself back together.

When Tom came back into the room with their teas, he saw Carey had moved to the floor and had three boxes in front of her. Tom sat down beside her and told her to begin when she was ready.

*********

“So I was born in a small town in Indiana, just outside of Bloomington. My Father, Richard, was a Doctor, he started out at Bloomington Hospital then switched to Methodist two hour north in Indy. He made a lot of money, built a giant house on a giant piece of land about an hour from Indy and decided to open his own practice. “

She showed him the few pictures she had of her Father. He had a darker complexion with almost black hair and dark brown eyes. Tom noticed he was clearly older.

She moved on to a different box and handed him a photo of a girl. 

“My Mom, Sara. She was from Houston, Texas.”

Carey showed him all the photos of Sara she had, telling him about each one. Tom was struck by just how much Carey looked like her Mother. They could have been twins. Tom was also struck by just how young Carey’s mother looked in all the photos. The last picture she showed him was at Carey’s 12th birthday party. Carey was blowing out her candles as her mother looked on with a huge smile on her face. 

Carey moved onto the next set of boxes. 

“My father always had men coming and going from the house and I just always thought they were business associates and later realized they were also friends. They’d be at every party my parents had. I wasn’t allowed to go to the party’s but I’d watch the guests arriving from the stairs.” 

Carey took a deep breath. 

“Tom, I need to warn you that this next part is going to be.....hard.”

Tom took her hand and pulled it to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. “Take your time my love.”

Carey opened up the box in front of her and sighed. 

“I had no idea just who the men that spent time at our house actually were, I mean I was kid so why would I?” 

She took out two large file folders and handed them to Tom, who took them from her and sat one down before opening the other. As he read through the pages, Carey saw the exact moment what he was looking at had hit him.

“Your father was friends with sex traffickers?”

Carey shook her head. “Not just friends, he worked for them, he was their private doctor.” 

Tom stared at her, he had no clue what to say. 

“He bought the giant house in the middle of nowhere so that when any of the victims needed medical help no one would know. He had an entire medical facility in a basement that I had no idea even existed.”

Carey handed him another file with photos of whatlooked like an actual hospital. 

“Wow, that is a very impressive set up for being in someone’s basement.”

Carey nodded.”yeah it was completely up to date and had everything you’d find in a real hospital. There was an outside entrance so the girls would be brought in and out at all hours and I never once saw or heard anything, ever.”

Tom swallowed hard. “Did your Mother...”

Carey looked at him before she picked up a picture out of the box that was open. 

“Do you remember when you were a kid and you found out how old your parents were? And you thought “Wow my parents are old”? And when you could do the math and figure out just how old they were when you were born?”

Tom nodded. 

Carey handed her a photo of an extremely young girl holding a newborn. It took Tom probably longer than it should have to realize who the picture was of. 

“I found out how many years apart my Mom and I were when she died when I was a week away from 13. She was 26, she was 26 when I was 13.”

Tom felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. 

“So that means she was.... Jesus Christ Carey.”

Carey nodded “Yep, she was 13 when she had me. My dad was 40, when I was born.”

Tom felt like he was going to be sick. Carey thought he was going to be.

“Are you okay for me to keep talking baby or do you need a moment?”

Tom took a deep breath, a part of him did not want to hear what else she had to say but he knew he needed to know the rest.

“Go on love.” 

“My Dad was given my Mom as payment. He had fake documents made saying she was 18, they got married and exactly 10 months to the day of their wedding, I was born.”

Carey looked down at the photo taken right after her birth.

“I never knew. They never once fought in front of me, she never cried or got upset. She was always so happy. I never saw her sad, not once. I actually had an amazing childhood. I loved my Dad, he treated me like I was a golden Princess. He never once yelled at me, never spanked me, hell the man never told me no! If I wanted it I got it.”

Carey pulled out more photos of her growing up. Looking at them, no one would have know the dark truth, they looked like a typical loving family. There was a picture of Carey with her horses, Carey on a pink four wheeler, Carey in front of a giant Christmas tree with a large amount of presents around her. 

Carey took a deep breath and had to take a moment before she could continue, closing her eyes tightly. 

Tom took her hand and kissed it. 

“Let’s take a small break baby, come help me make us a tea, yeah?”

Carey nodded “That’s a good idea.” 

While Tom stood at the counter make their tea, Carey was at the island looking off into space. 

“My real name isn’t Carey Marie Slater. Well I mean, it’s my real name but it’s not the one I was born with.”

Tom finished their tea and turned to her, handing hers to her with a smile, one he hoped was soft and comforting.

“Josephine, my Mom named me Josephine, she called me her little JoJo.” 

Carey started laughing.

“My last name before it was changed was Evans, can you believe that? What are the fucking odds of that happening?”

Tom chuckled. “You don’t look like a Josephine at all. Carey suits you.” 

Carey nodded. 

“I never liked the name. My Dad always called me Joey.” 

After a few more minutes they went back into the living room. 

Carey sat back on the floor and slide the few boxes over and out of the way. She then pointed to one by Tom and asked him to please give it to her. He slide it over in front of her and waited.

“Everything changed when I turned 12. Puberty hit me hard, I mean hard. Almost over night I got my period and suddenly my chest was a triple D. 

“Dad pulled me out of school, he told them I was going to be doing home schooling from then on. I didn’t want to leave school, I liked it, you know? I had friends. But he just kept telling me that it was for the best for me and that he only ever did things that were right for me.”

Tom watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“He started inviting me to go out on his boat with him and some of his friends. We’d fish, I’d swim, he’d drag me behind the boat on a inner tube.” She chuckled at the memory before getting serious again. 

“He started taking me to football games, basketball games. That’s how I got so into football. He’d take me to play golf. Always with his friends, different ones but never just me and him like I wanted. 

“There were a few of dads friends that I got a creepy vibe from but they never actually said or did anything inappropriate, so what could I say? And Dad always had me wear a bikini at the lake, I didn’t feel comfortable in them though I mean, I was chubby and the same height I am now, but that was what he always bought me so I just shut up and wore them because that’s what he wanted.” 

Toms stomach started to hurt. 

“When I got closer to 13, Dad one night came into my room and said he needed to draw some blood, he wanted to check my vitamin levels so trusting him I let him. A few weeks later he said I had some major vitamin deficiencies and he was going to start giving me shots.”

Carey started sniffling then, her lip wobbling as a few tears started rolling down her cheeks. Tom moved the box out of the front of her, then sat in front of her cross legged and took both of her hands. 

“I always hated shots, I begged him not to. Id cry and tell him I’d do anything he told me to just please don’t give me shots, I’d be a good girl, but he told me I had no choice and he just wanted the best for me. 

“I’d always wake up the next morning feeling sick, foggy. Dad said it was the iron deficiency I had and it was just my body trying to adjust.I realized that he was giving them to me at night and once he would I couldn’t remember anything when I’d wake up. I found out later he was testing how much I needed to be knocked out and for how long it would last. I don’t remember what it was, something that helps people sleep for minor surgeries.

“It went on until the week before I turned 13. Dad had a party and bought me a beautiful black dress and these high heel shoes, saying it was time I joined the parties. I was excited, you know? I felt so grown up and he had someone do my hair and makeup. God though I hatedthe shoes, I couldn’t walk in them at all so he got me a different pair, he said he really didn’t need me to fall and hurt myself. 

“The party was just my dads friends. I thought it was really odd, you know like, why didn’t they have dates? Why was I the only female?” 

Carey sobbed a few times, Tom put his hands on her shoulders, feeling like he was going to throw up. He did not want to hear what he was afraid she was going to tell him but he had to, for her.

“I did my best to be polite to everyone. I didn’t want to embarrass Dad in front of his friends you know? It had to of been really important if I was there so I talked to everyone who came up to me and even danced with a few of them, well they danced I just stepped on their feet. 

“Dad...Two hours into the party pulls me to the front of the room and thanks everyone for coming and tells everyone about me, but he told them things that were private. He said I was clean, and that I was a virgin, I’d never even been kissed. He told them my fucking bra size and that I had started my period. I was so humiliated, why would he say that? “

She took a deep breath and started to really cry but she kept talking through it. 

“I tried to leave, to get away from him but he grabbed me by the back of my neck and forced to stand there, I begged him to let me go. “Daddy please!” I begged him. He told me to just shut up and smile. He then turned to everyone and said that the starting bid to be the first to fuck me was $30,000.”

Carey was sobbing by the time she finished and this time Tom pulled her to his chest and just held her tightly and rocked her as she continued to sob.

”My dear, sweet girl. I am so so sorry Carey, I am so sorry.” 

It took Carey a while to calm back down. When she pulled away she saw Tom was crying. She gave him a sad smile and wiped his face. 

“So I stood there in shock. The bids just got higher and higher. Finally a guy who I knew, he’d always creeped me out, offered him 10 million and I seriously panicked. Out of nowhere my Mom came charging into the room screaming at the top of her lungs and waving a handgun saying to get the fuck away from her daughter. 

“Dad started yelling at her to go back to her room, that it was none of her business. Mom looked at me and told me to run to my room and hide. While she was talking to me Dad grabbed the gun and they started to fight over it.” 

Carey covered her face with her hands, her body shaking. 

“I screamed at Dad to stop. I grabbed his arm and was pulling on it but he backhanded me and I fell. He kicked me really hard in the hip a few times and yelled at me to stay out of it. Mom told him to leave me alone. He turned back to her and grabbed the gun again and they struggled.I heard the gun go off, god it was loud. Dad backed away and Mom fell to the floor, she’d been shot in the chest. I got over to her and put my hand over her wound but there was nothing I could do, what could I have done? She looked at me and said “I love you JoJo, run baby.” I told her I loved her and I somehow ran out and got up to my room. I locked my door and some how got my dresser in front of it and then got into my closet. 

“I found out later I was in there for two days. When the door opened, it was an FBI agent named Maggie. She said that everything was over and that I needed to get changed, I was still in that stupid dress and covered in blood. She helped me pack a few bags and I went with her to a hotel, then to her actual house. I never saw that house ever again.”


	26. Part 2.

Carey had cried herself to sleep and Tom covered her on up the couch. He sat at the table with a glass of scotch and went through the police files about Carey’s Father. 

He had been a part of the sex trafficking ring for a long time, starting when he worked at Bloomington Hospital. His involvement began when a young girl was brought it, he was given a bribe to lie about why she was there and what she was being treated for, the official hospital report saying she fell, but clearly she had been beaten.From there, they would take him to different houses where the girls were kept. He’d perform abortions, treat sexual infections, give the girls birth control, repaired any damage anyone had done to them all the whilepartaking in the girls himself, the younger the better.

It was very clear just how sick of a man he was. 

He hadn’t ever married legally or otherwise until Sara but did have long term relationships with three different women that had all moved out of the country when the relationships ended. He’d learned that Carey had three half brothers that were older then her by many years, an age gap of 19 yrs between her and the oldest son,that had grew up in Scotland with their Mother, his second partner, that would visit during the summer and other holidays. Tom read that the FBI had thought the three were involved in their fathers dealings-the three men always had more money then they ever should have and took a very large amount of trips all over the world but it was always explained away as their father paying back child support. It was also thought that all three women had been “given” to Richard and then he “retired” them when they hit a certain age, becoming to old for him. 

Carey had to spend a few days in the hospital from Richard kicking her, he had fractured her hip, shattering her growth plate, and she was dehydrated. She was put in a private wing, only being listed as a Jane Doe. 

Tom learned that Carey’s identity being kept secret was because of the FBI agent Margret Colins, called Maggie by Carey, who had fought tooth and nail to make damn sure no one ever learned Carey’s name and that her name never appeared anywhere ever, not even in any of the police or FBI reports. They had completely wiped out Carey’s entire existence so that no one would be able to find anything on her. 

She was the cause for Carey’s name change, her last name Slater turning out to be the agents maiden name. Careys new first and middle names they had let her choose. Tom chuckled that Maggie had even written as a side that she’d tried to get her to be Carey Ann like the song but Carey had refused. 

She had fought and won, for all of Richards fortunes to be put into the trust fund for Carey, saying that after what she had went through she deserved it. She also took Carey to a therapist but Carey hated it and after a handful of visits she stopped forcing her to go. 

The trial was a massive media storm, rocking the entire state of Indiana who all seemed deeply shocked at what was happening in their state, and of course it was world wide news as well. 

Two of the men who had been friends with Richard had actually been undercover FBI agents. They had been there the night Richard killed Carey’s Mother. The house was raided the next day, then it took another day for them to find Carey, they had no idea where in the giant house she had hidden herself and didn’t know which room was her. 

In the report, her Mothers body was still in the same place it had been when she died, her father was found on a nearby couch passed out drunk. 

After his arrest, Richard had denied everything, saying he had no idea about any of it and that Sara herself had lied about her age to him, the fake documents had been hers and that all he’d done was fall in love with her. 

Once the two undercover agents had come into the room and laid out what they had and started tossing around the death penalty, he broke down and told them everything in painful details, the likes of which Tom skipped. Richard named names after the feds promised he would be protected in prison and the death penalty had been removed as an option. 

By the time they actually went to trial, Carey was 14 and had been living with Maggie. Who better for her to live with when she needed protection? The threat of Carey being murdered so she couldn’t tell the feds what she knew was one that had been taken very seriously. 

Richard haddemanded to see and speak to Carey numerous times, the report stating that Agent Maggie had literally laughed at him for thinking he’d ever see her again. Richard had said that his daughter loved him and would stand by him no matter what. 

He was wrong, dead wrong. 

Carey had helped with the investigation in every way she could, she was able to identify the men Richard had regular contact with, men who were known in the sex trafficking world. While she had never one time seen any of girls, had not heard one single word ever spoken about any of their activities, and only knew them by sight mainly, placing those men at her home solidified Richards involvement with them. 

Carey spent days on the witness stand testifying from a different room by closed Circuit television, her face never being shown and her voice being altered. Tom could not imagine the strength it took for her to testify against her own father. It was noted that Richard had been absolutely stunned that Carey was going to testify against him, going so far as to tell the agents he couldn’t believe Carey was holding the death of her Mother against him, and saying that it wasn’t like her virginity was actually sold. He had the nerve to go into great detail how he had given Carey a completely perfect life and thought it would all count for something. 

In the end, Richard was given life without the possibility of parole plus 200 years, all which to be served in protective custody at a maximum security prison. 

The court had asked if Carey wanted to give a victim impact statement but she had declined, saying that there was nothing she could say that would make a difference or matter. 

Tom looked over briefly the file that she had about her Mothers disappearance. She had been walking to the local store one afternoon and was just never seen again. Her parents spent the rest of their lives looking for her, never once giving up hope that they would find her. Sadly though they had both been killed in a car crash when Carey was 9, Tom thought it was so cruel that never knew what had happened to their daughter or that they had a granddaughter.   
  


Tom decided he’d read enough for night, stretching and rubbing his tired eyes. Just reading about what Carey had been through made his entire body ache, he couldn’t imagine what it did to Carey. 

He had always respected her, but now it had reached a whole new level. To go through what she had and come out on the other side of it as well adjusted as she was seemed incredible to him. 

He almost left her on the couch but he didn’t want her to wake up stiff, so he woke her up.

“Carey, sweetheart let’s get up to bed. Come on lovely girl.”

Carey was her normal foggy self and did as he’d asked. He helped her into bed before taking off his clothes and joining her. He made sure to pull her onto his chest, he needed to hold her after learning all about her past. 

“Do you still want to be with me?” he heard her whisper.

“Of course I do Carey, why wouldn’t I?”

“Fucked up life.” 

He kissed her head and squeezed her tightly “You aren’t your past my love. I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. I love you Carey.”

“Love you always” she nuzzled her face into the space between his neck and shoulder, her hiding place she’d called it. 

Tom laid awake for hours, unable to turn his mind off. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mention of attempted suicide.

Over the next three days Carey answered whatever questions Tom had about her childhood and something he’dread in the reports. 

Her father had died 10 years into his prison sentence of cancer. He had asked that he get to see Carey while he was at the end stages of his life and she had refused, saying her father died the same day as her Mom. The prison had asked if she wanted what few belongings he’d had and she had told them to burn it. 

Tom had asked about her Aunt, wanting to understand why the woman had hated her. 

“She didn’t know what my Dad was involved in, the FBI investigated if there was any link at all and I honestly believe that she didn’t know but he sent her money every week so she could live, she never worked a day in her life. She thought for some fucked up reason that I betrayed him by testifying against him.”

Tom was stunned. “She hated you for doing the right thing?”

Carey nodded “She said that yes what he did was horrible but I shouldn’t have turned my back on him as he was still my Father and I should have been loyal to him. When she was told she’d get $4,000 a month for me she jumped at the chance just to have the money. She never saved any of the money he sent her, like ever, so when the offer came she was desperate. She never learned to manage money at all but with unlimited funds she never had to. She never thought that the money would ever end.” 

“When was the last time you saw her?”

Carey had to think about it.

“It was the only time Mike ever went home with me, I think? No, yeah it had to of been, because we ran into her at the mall. She said she had seen something online about me dating a rockstar and was so glad I was living the high life while I had turned my back on her, that it was horrible she didn’t even have a way to contact me. The day I hit 18 she stopped getting any money what so ever. She thought for some fucked up reason I’d start sending her money and I had laughed at her. So she told Michael she had taken me in out of the kindness of her heart and had put a roof over my head and that as soon as I turned 18 I just abandoned her. Thankfully Michael knew who had actually taken care of me so he didn’t fall for her bullshit. Apparently her house was about to be foreclosed on, or that’s what she claimed, who knows if it was true, and she had the fucking balls to look right at me and demand in the middle of the fucking mall I give her $500,000 since she knew I’d gotten my inheritance. I laughed at her, told her she’d lost her fucking mind and walked away with Michael just smiling at her as he came after me. I haven’t seen her since, I don’t even know if she still lives at the house I showed you.” 

Tom had also asked about FBI Agent Colins, making Carey light up.

“I still talk to Maggie, a few times a year we get together and catch up. I will always be so grateful to her, she saved my life, literally.” Carey looked down at her hands and it took Tom a moment to realize she had started crying. He took her hand in his and rubbed her thigh. Carey took a moment to pull herself together.

“Right before the trial started I tried to kill myself.”She heard Tom gasp but she couldn’t look at him. He pulled her to him andwrapped his arms around her tightly, so tightly it actually hurt but she didn’t say anything. She put her face into his neck, her happy place.

“I just...I just missed my Mom so much, you know? And I was so sickened by the horrible things that son of bitch of a father had done. I was so scared, they never hid the fact that my life was in danger, ever. I thought maybe it would just be better to just do it myself, but thankfully Maggie found me. I’d taken a bunch of sleeping pills, she stuck her fingers down my throat and made me puke. She then held me and cried, told me if I ever did that again she’d beat my ass til hell wouldn’t have it. She also told me that while I couldn’t have saved my Mom I could at least make damn sure the man who had was put away for a long time. So from then on that became my focus, doing everything I could so my Mom got a little justice at least.”

Toms heart broke for her all over again, to be so young and go through what she had was just something he couldn’t imagine. All Tom could do at that moment was hold her, so thankful she was still alive. 

“But I owe Maggie more than just that. They had talked about putting me into a foster home, but she stood her ground and said no. She told the higher ups that putting me with a foster family would end up costing the government millions, because I would have had to of had armed security with me at all times, so she said the best thing for me was to live with her. Once they realized she was right, I couldn’t just be put somewhere without it costing an arm and a leg they agreed. 

“One thing I am thankful for was she never hid anything from me, ever. She straight up told me my life was in danger, and that it very well could be even after the trial. She didn’t want me to be scared, which I really was, but she wanted me to know so I’d know to always make sure I paid attention to everything around me.”

Carey couldn’t help but laugh “God I made her watch Silence of the Lambs a million times, her number is in my phone under Clarice. She hates it.”

Tom was thankful that during such a horrible time in her life, Carey had had someone she could count on,that she hadn’t just been alone with no one care.

***********

Tom had been speaking to his Mother about her meeting Carey. He had told her that he’d planned on asking Carey to marry him when she had called about her getting hurt, having seen it all over the internet like everyone else. She was honestly worried about Carey, he knew of course she would be. Yes his Mum had judged her for her hair and tattoos but she’d never want to see the poor girl hurt. 

It had been decided that if Tom felt her worthy of marriage then it was high time Diana met her, she had heard how wonderful Carey was from Emma and had admitted that she did rush to judgement so Tom and Carey would be spending the weekend at Diana’s for her birthday, arriving Friday and coming home Monday. 

Carey was an absolute nervous wreck. She’d been worried meeting Emma but this was a whole other ballgame, this was THE MOM. She didn’t meet Michaels parents, they had very sadly passed on a few years before he’d met Carey. 

Carey had decided if Toms mom just did not like her then she’d leave it up to Tom on what to do, she had no control over whatever happened so she wasn’t going to get upset over it, not until she had reason to. 

She spent an insane amount of time that Friday getting ready, making sure her hair was done as nicely as possible, taking hours to straighten it then using a large barrel curling iron to put soft curls all throughout it. She kept her makeup light and her clothes nice but comfortable, opting for her favorite knee length brown winter boots, black fleece tights and an oversized gray sweatshirt that exposed on shoulder. When there was just nothing else left to be done to herself she got her overnight bag and met Tom down stairs. 

“You look wonderful love.” 

“I look okay?”

Tom gave her a small smile and took her hands in his.

“Of course you do, you always do. I know you’re nervous love but trust me, Mum will love you just like Emma does. Now come on we need to get on the road.” 

Tom had helped keep Carey distracted the entire drive, playing loud music and singing his heart out make her laugh. He’d finally insisted that she play the song she had written that was a number one hit all over the world, called Last Day Under The Sun. Tom loved it immensely and could see why it was such a hit. He felt so proud of her. Carey acted like she always did when it came to anything she’d done, like it was no big deal.

“Carey you have a number one song all over the world, it’s kind of a big deal.”

“No Volbeat has a number one song all over the world, not me.”

Tom rolled his eyes at her. “But you wrote it, you had a hand in it so I hate to break it to you love but YOU have a hit song. It’s okay to proud of something Care Bear.”

Carey smiled at him “It is cool that it’s doing so well.” she said softly. 

When they got to Diana’s Carey felt a little nauseous. She looked down at her engagement ring before turning to Tom.

“What do I say when your Mom asks about my parents?”

Tom took her hand “Well I already told her they are both deceased and that you were raised with Chris.”

Carey let out the breath she was holding “Oh good, thank you.” 

Tom kissed her hand and smiled at her.

“You’ve worked yourself up for nothing sweet girl, Mum will love you.”

Carey looked up at Tom with a serious look on her face. 

“But if she doesn’t I want you to know I will never come between you seeing her. And I will never try to stop her from seeing any babies we have. I don’t ever want you to think I’d make you pick between her and me, I’d never do that to you.” 

Tom smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“I know that baby but I’m telling you it’s all going to be fine. Now come on, they are standing in the doorway watching us.”

Carey turned and saw Emma and Diana both smiling and waving. Carey took a deep breath before she looked at Tom and smiled. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” 

**********

Tom stood in his Mother’s kitchen drinking tea and watching the most important women in his life talking at the table. He couldn’t help but smile at how quickly his Mum and Carey had hit it off, just like he knew they would. Well a part of him knew they would anyway, there had been that small piece of him that had been very worried but he refused to voice it. Carey had been scared enough for 5 people and he wasn’t about to add to it. 

When Diana had asked if they had started any planning for their wedding Carey had immediately endeared herself to Diana saying that she was going to need a lot of help with her Mom being in the states and asking if Diana had the time to help her in anyway she could. Tom knew Carey meant what she’d said, and he knew his Mum would love to be apart of it anyway she could. 

Emma had brought a ton of different bridal magazines and he loved watching them look through them together and laugh at the some of the more ridiculous dresses. 

“So do you have a designer in mind?”

Carey looked at Emma in confusion.

“No, why would I?” 

“Well I just figured with Tom working with a few you’d have one you’d want to go with.”

Carey snorted “I really don’t think any of them would be interested in me, maybe him and his groomsmen’s tuxedos but let’s be real, it’s not like they have plus size lines.”

Diana seemed shocked by her words “But you aren’t plus size dear.”

Carey smiled at her “I am though, I especially am to their standards. I’m not trying to put myself down but let’s be honest I’m not a size zero so I don’t see many designers liningup for me so I thought we could just hit up some shops and see what we can find” Carey said with a shrug “I don’t care who makes what, as long as I love it is all that matters to me.” 

“What about your colors? Have you picked those yet?”

Carey turned and looked at Tom who just smiled at her before she turned back around.

“We really have a lot to figure out.”

Tom finally walked over and joined everyone.

“Darling I know your favorite colors are pink and purple so why not just use that?”

Carey looked at him like he was insane. “Because it’s our wedding not my wedding.” 

Tom shrugged “I think pink and purple would be fine. Your favorite flower are pink roses, and I can always wear a purple vest and pink tie. I just want to marry you.” 

“If your sure? I don’t want you to not have input or think you can’t or something. This is our day and I want it to be about us both.” 

“I promise I will give my input but on this I’m completely fine with pink and purple.” He kissed her forehead and loved the smile she had. 

That night as they got ready for bed in Toms old bedroom he chuckled.

“You, my dear, are the first girl to ever sleep here with me.” 

“Bullshit, really?” 

Tom laughed at her and nodded “I swear, you can ask Mum and Emma.”

Carey smiled at him for a moment before making her way over to him by the bed, getting down in her knees in front of him and uniting his pajama pants and pulling them along with his boxers down just enough so his hardening cock was free. 

“Well then we definitely have to mark the occasion, don’t you think, Sir?”

Tom put his head back and groaned as he felt her wet lips take him into her mouth.   
  


“God yes sweet girl.”   
  


Tom let her have her way with him for a few more minutes before he pulled her off his cock.

“Turn around for me little girl, I want that gorgeous ass of yours in the air for me.”   
  


Carey did as he told her as fast as she could and shivered as he pushed her nightgown up over back and ripped her panties off her. Tom shoved his cock into her and set a fast and hard pace. He moved his hand down to rub her clit, making Carey gasp.   
  


“Take my cock baby, take all of it.”

Tom knew he wouldn’t be able to last very long so he doubled his efforts, wanting to feel Carey cum on him before he finished, making sure his cock hit her deep just like he knew she loved.   
  


“Cum on my cock Carey, be a good girl and cum for me baby.”

Carey had to wad her nightgown up and bite it so the screams of her orgasm couldn’t be heard all throughout the house. Tom bit his lip as he growled, cuming deep within her and staying in her as long as he could. When Tom finally got his breath back she heard him chuckle.

”Are you alright love? I didn’t hurt your knees did I?”

Carey laughed breathlessly as he helped her up.

”Not to bad no.”

Tom got her and himself situated in bed and turned his bedside lamp off, holding her to his chest and feeling like he was on top of the world. He had the love of his life in his family home and he couldn’t even express just how happy it made him. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! And next chapter will have pictures so hope you enjoy!

Diana’s birthday party couldn’t have went better for Carey than if she had planned it.It was a small party of close friends and family, Carey glad that she got to meet more of Toms family in a relaxed setting. 

Tom stood and watched in awe as Carey had what looked to be a wonderful conversation with his Aunt Margret, who happened to be Toms favorite. She had been his biggest supporter and also what he considered his first fan, never missing a play that he did and always telling him he’d make it. While being a sweet,loving woman she was also a tough nut to crack. She did not suffer fools, and never had any problem cutting someone down. But he knew by the way his Aunt was smiling at Carey that she had been won over. 

Carey had remembered Tom saying something to her about his Aunts dogs, two champion blood line Yorkies, so she used that to break the ice with her. Carey happily looked at picture after picture on the ladies phone, smiling at every one and listened intently to story after story. 

Emma walked over beside Tom and smiled.

“Well she definitely has Aunt Margrets seal of approval.”

Tom hummed as he nodded.

“And the birthday cake she made Mum this morning was a huge hit with everyone. She has got to make mine next year.” 

Carey thought it was bullshit that Toms Mother bought herself a birthday cake each year and had grilled him and Emma about the one she always picked out. Thankfully the cake turned out great, Carey wasn’t much at decorating but she could always get the taste and flavors good enough to make up for it. 

Tom watched as his Aunt asked Carey about her engagement ring and loved watching Carey absolutely light up at showing it to her. She wouldn’t show it to anyone unless they asked her to see it, and Tom loved that she’d blush at their complements. After watching them speak for a few more minutes he was surprised to see his Aunt start looking around and wave him over when she finally found him. 

“Hello Aunt Margret, are you having a good time?” Tom kissed her cheek as she laughed.

“I am my dear boy, you really picked a gem of a woman here, but you know that already.” 

Tom smiled down at Carey “I do know, believe me.”

“I was just telling Carey that you should look into Wiltmore Castle for the wedding. It has that beautiful hotel attached and their ballroom would be just gorgeous for a reception. Carey was saying she has a love of roses, their rose garden is one the best in the country, you know. You’d have the upmost privately as well, wouldn’t have to worry about nosy reporters and such. My closest friend Jules works there, might save a few pounds.” 

Tom took a moment to think what his Aunt had said over. 

“That is a wonderful idea!” He looked at Carey “I can show it to you tonight, the place is absolutely gorgeous.”

“And they have an amazing wedding planner, you tell her exactly what you want and she makes it happen. I know most women want to do it all themselves love but it’s a lot of stress that you don’t need, believe me. My poor Abigail stressed herself out so badly over her wedding I was afraid there’d not actually be a wedding at all.” 

“Well thank you so much for the suggestion, I can’t wait to look it up, it sounds beautiful.” 

Carey had been wondering about where to have their wedding that would be private. She knew Tom Fucking Hiddleston getting married was going to be a very big deal, with the guest list having so many other famous people she worried it could turn into a media frenzy, the guest list from Marvel alone was insane.

That night in bed Carey could not get over Wiltmore Castle. Aunt Margret had been completely right in saying it would be perfect. 

“Are you okay with us using a wedding planner?”

Tom looked at Carey confused.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”

Carey shrugged “I don’t know. I just always thought that the bride handled it herself.”

Tom chuckled “I’m sure if it was a much smaller wedding then yes but you don’t need to stress yourself out love, I’d be to worried about your blood pressure. Besides they will do only what we tell them and it will be to our exact wants so I think it’s much better than you trying to do it alone.” 

“I think we need to work on a rough head count. My side is easy, I have like, maybe 25 people tops, the rest is all you.” 

“Well let’s set up a tour for next week, what do you think? We can make a whole day of it love, stay in one of the rooms.”

“That sounds perfect babe.” 

“Let me text Luke. I’d like for them to sign a NDA, that way if by some chance we decided not to have the wedding there, they can’t leak any information we give them.” 

“That’s a good idea. Shit we are going to have to have anyone we talk to sign one of those aren’t we, even if we don’t end up go with them?”

Tom nodded “Unfortunately yes. I think it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Yeah you’re right. We need to figure out a rough date then, can you have Luke email you your schedule for May and June?” 

Tom nodded as he texted Luke. 

“Wait, do you have a preference on when the wedding is? I’m sorry I didn’t even ask you.”

Tom smiled at her “I think May or June would be perfect actually. Are you sure getting married here is what you want?”

Carey nodded “Yeah it is. This is where we live, plus I honestly don’t have some place in America that is important enough to me to get married at. Your Aunt brought up something I’d not thought of, we do need a place that will be very secure and no one can get bothered by press, and from what we saw on the website Wiltmore Castle can give us that. Shit. If we are having the wedding in May or June we have to like, seriously start planning it.” 

Tom chuckled at her “Yes love, we do. Do you want to wait longer?”

Carey shook her head. “No I don’t. I need to make a list though, I need to start looking for a dress so that it can have whatever done to it to make sure it’s ready, gonna need some shoes, some bridesmaids and probably need to figure out invites.Holy fucking shit babe, we are like officially planning our wedding” Carey couldn’t help but giggle nervously. 

Tom smiled at her “It would appear so my sweet. Who are you thinking of asking to be bridesmaids?” 

“Well I actually thought of asking Emma, Willa and Scott’s wife Mary. Do you think they’d say yes?”

“My sister Emma?” Carey just smiled at him and nodded. “I think she will be thrilled. Willa and Mary too. You and Willa really hit it off during filming didn’t you?”

“Yeah we really did. She was so supportive of me and of us. I hope she says yes. Who are you thinking about to be your groomsmen?”

“Luke, Hemsworth and Ben.”

“And don’t forget Maddie, she will flat out murder you if she isn’t the flower girl.”

Tom blushed a little. “So you heard that conversation did you?

Carey chuckled “I didn’t mean to but yeah I did.” 

They spent the next few hours going over some more details, Carey making notes on her phone as they did until finally they both just fell asleep. 

The next morning at breakfast Tom was pretty sure everyone within 20 miles of his Mums heard the scream of excitement that Emma unleashed when Carey asked her to be her maid of honor. 

Emma and Diana would be coming to London in two weeks so they could help Carey start looking for her wedding dress as well as bridesmaids dresses. Thankfully Emma knew where to take Carey for said dresses as she had no clue. 

Before Tom and Carey left Diana pulled Carey in for a hug, and when she pulled back Carey thought Diana looked guilty.

“Carey I must apologize to you, I judged you so harshly before I met you. I let your tattoos and pink hair color my opinion and that was so unfair to you. “

Behind Carey Toms eye were wide as he frantically shook his head and waved his hands while mouthing the word “NO” but his Mum just kept right on talking as though Tom wasn’t even there. 

“I do hope you can forgive this old woman for her moment of stupidity. I am so glad my boy has you, and I’m so glad you will be a part of our family.” 

Carey just stood still for a moment before she gave Diana a smile.

“Of course. I understand I look weird and you just want what’s best for your boy. Thank you for welcoming me into your family and giving me a chance.”

Once in the car on their way back to London Tom was giving Carey the side eye repeatedly, wondering if he should say anything about what his Mum had said. He was thankful that Carey spoke up before him.

“So your Mom told you I was trash huh?”

“Well not in those words as such no, but she did voice an....opinion.”

“When?”

“When did she voice her opinion?”

Carey gave a “yep”, popping the p with a capital P.

“Boston. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to upset you sweetheart. I knew she would feel and think differently if she just got to know you. And actually that’s why I put off you meeting her until her birthday, I knew once she spoke to Emma it would be different.”

Tom reached over and took Carey’s hand.

“Are you upset, with me? For not telling you?”

Carey had to take a moment and actually ask herself if she was or not. Finally she took Toms hand and kissed the back of it.

“I’m not mad babe. You didn’t tell me because you didn’t want to hurt me. I get it. And hey, at least she changed her mind right? Actually meeting me didn’t make her like me so much less she hates me so let’s right this down as a win.”

*************

By the time they got home, Luke had emailed Tom his schedule, sent Tom the booking info for their stay at Wiltmore, and had already sent and received back signed NDAs from everyone Tom and Carey would encounter on their stay. 

“Alright so it looks like I have two weeks in May where I have nothing to do at all, starting from May 15th. That’s a Thursday so I thought we could head to Wiltmore, if we have the wedding there, and have the ceremony on the 17th. That should give us plenty of time to take care of any last minute stuff. What do you think darling?”

Carey immediately pulled out her phone, something that confused Tom as he watched her fingers work away on the screen. After a few minutes she smiled then looked back up at Tom. 

“The May 17th it is. I just wanted to check with Chrissy to make sure he’s free to walk me down the aisle.”

Tom smiled back at her and pulled him to his chest in a tight hug. When he pulled back he gave her that sinful Loki smile.

“Now my sweet girl, let’s talk about our honeymoon shall we?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so, Wiltmore Castle as far as I know is not real so I have pieced together what I picture in my head, pulling from three different real places. I really,really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did putting it all together. As always thanks for reading!! Love to you all

For one of the very rare times in her life; Carey could not find any words at all to say. It was like her brain had honestly just....stopped.

Looking at pictures and taking an online tour of Wiltmore Castle did not come close to comparing seeing in in person. It was honestly out of some Disney fairytale in Carey’s opinion.

Carey hadn’t realized just how long she’d just been standing and starring at the building. She’d been starring for so long Tom had started to get worried that she didn’t like the place.

“Darling if you don’t like it we can keep looking.”

That snapped Carey out of her own head. She turned and looked at Tom.

“I’m fucking marrying you here Hiddleston, I don’t care if they keep donkeys inside 24/7, this is it.”

Toms head went back as he laughed and put his arm over her shoulders.

“Come sweetheart, we have a meeting to get to.”

Carey was impressed with how the entire staff had went out of their way to make sure no one saw them at the Castle. They were usually open every day for tours and luncheons but had closed that day for 4 hours to privately show them around. Carey thought she shouldn’t have been to surprised, the place had more then their fair share of celebrity clientele, from movie stars, famous musicians and even royalty.

Toms Aunts friend Jules handled their tour, starting with the ballroom closest to the rose garden. It was beautiful, open and bright but at the same time it felt warm and inviting. The ceiling took Carey’s breath away, it was one thing to see it online but a completely different ballgame to see it in person. The center of the ceiling was glass. The chandeliers looked gorgeous, all of them set as a border to the glass ceiling. The golden scroll and filigree work was beautiful. They had set up multiple different tables to show Tom and Carey what all could be done, along with a large binder of previous weddings and events.

The photos, of course, were breathtaking. Some of them so much so that it edged close to over the top while staying classy and beautiful at the same time. Carey laughed when Jules explained they had their own private team that could do any ice sculpture, even lifelike ones of Tom and Carey.

“That’s gonna be a no for us I think but it’s pretty cool they can do that.”

When they stepped into the rose garden, even with it being cold and covered in snow Carey saw what it could look like in May, having kept the summer photos in the forefront of her mind. There was more than enough room for their guests, and the aisle could be as long as Tom and Carey wanted. Apparently some people liked to make it super long, thinking that taking forever to walk down the aisle as adding “drama” to their wedding. Carey rolled her eyes at that, making Jules chuckle.

“We can also set up a wonderful private area for you to wait at and not be seen by any guests at all.”

Carey looked around the garden and couldn’t help but feel a little emotional. Tom picked up on it immediately, he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

“Are you alright Care Bear?”

Carey nodded and took a moment before she finally spoke.

“Yeah I’m just being all mushy.” She pulled back and looked up at him. “We are going to get married right here, me and you, you and me. Something that I never thought would ever happen in my life is going to be happening and it’s going to happen right here and with you and I’m like all really fucking excited.”

Tom chuckled at her and kissed her forehead.

“I am really fucking excited as well my sweet girl.”

Jules asked if they wanted to go back inside to discuss whether they wanted to book their wedding or not. Once back in Jules office, she wasted no time in get down to the facts.

“Now as you know we offer different wedding packages. Their is our deluxe package-where we do 100 percent of your wedding completely in house and our wedding planners and decorators handle everything for you. Now with that package, you would be getting complete run of the place while you are here, so two days before the wedding, the day of the wedding it’s self and two days after, we find that wedding are one of the few times a year people can have their entire friends and family together and want to make the most of it. In those 5 days there would be no outside guests apart from who you invite and no tours as well. We pride ourselves on making sure our guests privacy is not in anyway harmed or compromised.

“All of our staff today signed an NDA, and as we would need much larger staff numbers for your 5 days here, all ideational staff would sign one as well. In all my time working here there has not been one single leak of even the smallest bit of information, and even after the wedding, if you wish everything to remain secret then it shall.

“Now our decorating team will only do what you want, everything will be picked out by yourselves and any and all instructions will be followed to the letter. I myself will be in regular contact with you both, and you can feel free to contact me at anytime with any questions or concerns or ideas. This day is about the two of you, you are what matters in all this. Now here is the total price for our deluxe package, both of you look it over and if there’s something you’d like to hire your own persons for, just say and that can be removed. I’ll give you some time alone.”

Carey and Tom looked over the pricing then just sat and starred at each other for a few moments.

“Are you okay with us spending that much money on our wedding? I mean that’s the cost of a really super nice house.”

Tom nodded “Yes I am. I don’t know about you but I only plan on doing this once love. For this price we don’t have to worry about anything at all, the stress it would save you alone to me is worth it and honestly, I’m afraid we will have to pay this much or maybe even more to be able to have our day in peace.”

The total for the wedding would be 4million pounds, an amount one part of Carey was shocked over while the other wasn’t surprised at all for everything they’d be getting. A castle for 5 days all to themselves wasn’t going to be cheap, she knew that. And keeping the media away was something she felt would end up being priceless, giving her and Tom privacy on top of their guests.

“I think this place is perfect babe. And I think you’re right, we are going to have to pay to be able to have our privacy, plus getting to spend 5 total days here with all of our friends and family without anyone being bothered is pretty awesome.” Carey smiled at him brightly for a moment “So, what do you say Hiddleston? Wanna get hitched here?”

Tom laughed and took her face in both hands and kissed her soundly, making sure to loudly smack his lips against hers when he pulled away.

“Why yes I do, Miss Slater, yes I do. Let’s tell Jules.”

************

For the next three hours Carey and Tom worked out a lot of what they wanted for the wedding, deciding on round tables for the reception with long, rectangular tables for the bridal party, center pieces, place settings, table cloth, flower arrangements and the over all colors. Jules loved that Tom was perfectly happy with pinks and purples, saying there wasn’t many men who would be fine with that. Tom just smiled.

“Well I look just as good in pink as I do in anything else. I’d wear a completely pink suit if I had to to marry Carey. That’s all that matters to me.”

While keeping the over all color schemes pinks and purples, Carey wanted to keep everything light, with very small touches of a dark pink and purple lightly scattered here and there through out the flowers.

Carey and Tom wanted their guests to be comfortable and able to have conversations with everyone at their table without the centerpieces getting in the way or taking over the table.

The dinner menu was simple-streak and chicken to choose for meat with a wide array of sides to choose from, leaving it all up to the guests to pick and choose and mix and match along with vegan options as well. Carey also picked to have a few pasta dishes as well, thinking she might need the carbs after the long day.

There would be an open bar with two bartenders so the guests could have whatever they wanted and there would also be a list of virgin cocktails. Carey liked that idea a lot, thinking it might make the kids feel a little more grown up.

The wedding cake Carey wasn’t sure on. She wanted something classic and beautiful while not over the top, she did not want a cake that was ridiculously huge. “I know we are getting married in a castle but I don’t want some 15 foot tall monstrosity of a cake.”

Jules recommend decorating the cake with eatable flowers that match the ones used for the wedding. Only Tom, Carey, the wedding party and immediate family would eat the wedding cake if Tom and Carey wanted them to, the guests would be served slices from larger sheet cakes that matched in flavors and decorations.

One thing Carey did want that wasn’t on their standard list was she wanted an ice cream station for kids and anyone who wanted to take part, asking if they could have a few people who could put together made to order ice cream bowls and cones with a wide variety of different toppings and sauces. Jules loved the idea, Tom did as well. Carey shrugged.

“Well you can’t really have cake without ice cream, right?”

Wiltmore Castle offered a live band, an orchestra or a D.J. Tom and Carey both preferred having a D.J so that a wider selection of music could be played and they could make all announcements. Carey was seriously looking forward to watching Tom and Chris dance to their heart’s content.

Jules ended their time together by walking them to the hotel part of the castle, the stairway that lead up to it took Carey’s breath away. The beginning of the stairs were flanked by amazing looking statues that were lit with bulbs that looks like old candles. Carey mentioned that’s she’d love to have some pictures taken on them if that would be possible.

Jules took them to the honeymoon suite that they’d be staying in for the night and once again Carey was speechless. The rooms were gorgeous. One thing the room came with was a good sized dining room so Tom and Carey could have private dinner with a smaller group of friends and family, something Carey loved the idea off immediately.

“You know this would be a great way our immediate family can meet for the first time and get to know each other.”

Tom nodded “Yes that would be a great idea.”

The first thing Carey did was take a bath in the ridiculously large stone tub in the bathroom. Tom joined her half way through. She sat up so he could get behind her and once her got his legs beside her he pulled her onto his lap and sighed.

“We got a lot of the wedding stuff done today, a lot more than I thought we would.”

Carey nodded “I know, we just need to figure out a few more things and it should all be set.”

Tom pulled Carey up higher against him so he could bend his head and kiss along her neck, making her moan until he suddenly bit her and made her giggle like a schoolgirl.

“We are not fucking in this tub.”

Tom just tsked in her ear softly.

“No, we are not fucking in this tub, now be a good girl for Daddy and just relax while I do all the work.”

Carey groaned and knew if she could see her face in that moment it would be as red as a beet. Damn him for pulling out the Daddy out on her like that.

Tom used the water to his advantage, lowering himself down into the tub more while pulling Carey’s body up higher onto him. His long arms reached down while he told her to bend her knees up into the air. He put both hands behind her knees while he brought his legs up just a little so his pelvis was higher.

“What, what are you doing?” Carey asked as she lifted her head a little to look down her body, trying to figure out what he was trying to do.

“Shhh now be a good girl and put your head back on Daddy’s chest.”

Carey did as she was told, then let out a sharp gasp and a “Fuck!” when she suddenly felt Toms cock entire her half way, Tom stopping to give her a moment to adjust to him. He chuckled in her ear, sounding just like Loki.

“Such a dirty mouth on you little girl. Is that any way for a good little girl to speak?”

Carey couldn’t help herself “It is when there’s a giant cock in your pussy.”

Tom had to stop moving Carey up and down on his cock as he laughed, causing Carey to shake from his laughter. He’d stopped being completely inside her and the shaking felt delicious.

“Oh baby girl how I love you.”

Tom started moving her again, keeping the pace slow, making sure to thrust his hips a little so his cock was hitting her with force.

“Does Daddy’s cock fell good in that tight little pussy baby?”

All Carey could do was nodded and give off a grunting sound. That wasn’t good enough for Tom.

“Tell Daddy what he wants to her baby. Be my good girl, you are my good girl aren’t you?”

She nodded again.

“So then tell Daddy if his cock feel good in your tight little pussy.” Tom bite her earlobe.

“Yes Daddy god it feels good!” Carey gasped finally.

Tom chuckled darkly in her ear, loving that he got her to call him Daddy.

“I need to feel that tight little pussy of your cum all over my cock baby. Touch yourself and cum for me.”

Carey moved her hand down to rub herself while she begged Tom.

“Harder please harder.”

“Ask like a good girl.”

Tom loved hearing the groan that came from her.

“Come on, if you want something you have to ask Daddy like a good girl.”

Tom thrusted into her sharply, then stopped moving, holding himself deep into her. She tried to move herself on him but couldn’t.

“Do you want Daddy to keep fucking you baby?”

“Yes please” Carey was now at the point of whining.

“Now I told you Daddy needs to feel you cum, and I need you to be a good girl and ask Daddy nicely.”

Carey took a few deep breaths before she turned her head and tilted her face back to she could look at Toms

“Please fuck me harder Daddy, please. I wanna be good and cum on your cock.”

Tom let out a growl as he started slamming Carey down onto him, keeping his pelvis up and pointed. In no time he had her shrieking so loudly he knew the other guests might be able to hear her.

“Cum for me baby, cum on me I need to feel you cum.”

Tom bite the side of Carey’s neck hard, pushing her over the edge and making him fuck her even hard and faster, sending water flying while Carey screamed through a second orgasm that triggered Tom’s. The feeling of Tom cuming in her on top of still having her orgasm made Carey stop breathing and sent her world black for a few moments. When she came back to herself Tom was chuckling.

“Are you alright sweetheart?”

Carey just made a “huhh” sound. She couldn’t speak or think.

Tom got them both out of the tub and dried off, a feat that couldn’t have been easy with a boneless Carey. When she finally came back to herself completely they were in bed with her dressed in her favorite warm nightgown and Tom in pajama pants with Carey’s face on his bare chest. Tom kissed the too if her head.

“Welcome back sweetheart.”

“Hi.” Carey always felt a little embarrassed when she’d just zone out completely.

“How are you feeling?”

Carey sighed “I feel amazing.”

Tom chuckled as he started rubbing her back. “Good, that was my plan.”

Carey snuggled into Tom deeper and kissed his chest right over his heart.

“I love you Tom, more than I can ever put into words.”

Tom wrapped his arms around her tightly and rocked her back and forth a few times.

“I love you too Carey, more than I can say.”

Wiltmore Castle

The ballroom 

The stairway leading into the hotel that I just LOVE

The bedroom for the honeymoon suite and dining room 


	30. Chapter 30

Carey was exhausted. Who knew looking for a wedding dress was going to be so difficult? Apparently everyone but her. 

Diana, Emma and Tom had all said that she probably wouldn’t find her dress that day, something she laughed off. Of course she would! It couldn’t possibly be that hard,right?

Wrong.

The first shop they’d went to did not carry any dresses passed a size 5, something the extremely snooty saleswoman said as she looked Carey with over something close to distain causing all three woman to stare at her with faces of disbelief. 

The second store had shown Carey that when it came to wedding dresses she didn’t know her ass from a hole in the ground. Who would have ever thought that there were so many different styles of wedding dresses? 

And she noticed that her weight was brought up more than once, which she had figured would be but judging by how often it was mentioned it made Carey feel as if she was being told that losing weight was the only way she’d be able to find a dress. When the saleswoman said for the 7th time that the 7th dress Carey had mentioned she liked would slim her waist and hips she had hit the end of her rope.

So when they went to the third shop, it seemed to have potential and she pushed herself to keep looking. Carey actually found one to try on and had become excited. It was a beautiful silvery ivory color that was strapless with a small train and it was actually in her size. The front of the dress had beautiful cut crystals and beading all over the corset top. She was smiling brightly as she walked over to look at herself in the three big mirrors set up side by side. Emma nodded.

“Oh Carey that’s beautiful.”

And then like clockwork, one of the saleswomen had to ruin it with her fucking mouth.

“You know dear we sell tattoo coverup kits. It would take more than a few but I believe we have enough.”

Carey had had her back to the woman and sharply turned around when she’d heard her, with Emma and Diana doing the same.

“And why would I be interested in that?”

The woman looked at Carey like it was completely obvious.

“Well so you can look...presentable on your wedding day of course. No bride wants to look tacky and cheap on her big day, doesn’t look good in the wedding photos. I can also recommend a wonderful salon that can fix your hair so it’s not....pink. You really don’t want to be called trashy at your own wedding.” the woman face looked like she’d bitten into something rotten.

Shockingly Diana spoke up before Carey had the chance.

“How DARE you say such thing! Carey love you go get dressed, we are leaving.” 

Emma took Carey’s arm and swiftly walked away. She knew that look on her Mum’s face meant she was not pleased at all.

“Just who do you think you are to judge my daughter in law like that? Carey could never look cheap or tacky, and she certainly has more class in her entire body than you do. The only trashy one here is you. Because of your very rude behavior you have missed out on a massive opportunity. Have you ever heard of Tom Hiddleston by chance?”

The saleswoman nodded “The actor? Yes I have.”

Diana smirked “Well he is my son, that’s who Carey is marrying so congratulations, your shop could have been tied to a celebrity’s wedding.”

Diana knew full well that Tom and Carey were going to keep the details under lock and key but it wouldn’t have taken long before anyone noticed Carey making frequent visits to a bridal shop. Diana turn and saw Carey and Emma walking towards her before she looked at the saleswoman again.

“You should feel ashamed of yourself, if you are even capable.”

Diana and Emma took Carey out to lunch, and she was surprised when halfway through Tom walked over to their table and sat down.

“Hello sweet girl. I hear today hasn’t gone smoothly?”

Carey just looked him for a moment before Emma spoke up.

“I sent Tom a few texts telling him what happened.”

Carey just nodded “Yeah. I really didn’t think it would be this hard. And hell the only thing that made it hard was the asshole people.”

Tom took her hand and smiled at her gently, she knew what that meant. Tom had done something and hoped she wouldn’t be mad.

“I hope it’s alright love but I called Claudia, the woman who dresses me for events. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before but you don’t have to go to a bunch of different shops anymore. She is going to email you a questionnaire to fill out and in a week, you, Emma and Mum are going to go to her studio so you can try on a bunch of different dresses without having to deal with anyone. I am so sorry I hadn’t thought of it before now. Are you okay with that?” 

Carey felt tears start to run down her face as relief overwhelmed her.

“Thank you. I honestly don’t think I can handle doing that again.”

Tom pulled her closer to him and hugged her as she silently cried for a few moments before pulling herself back together and heading to the restroom.

“Thank you for texting me Emma.”

“You’re welcome. She tried so hard not to show how upset she was when I helped her get the dress she had tried on off but I figured she’d need you. Good thinking doing the private fitting.”

Tom shrugged “I should have thought of it sooner but I wanted her to go shopping for her dress like you did, you know? I know you had a great time, I wanted that for Carey.”

Carey sat down beside Tom and took his hand “It’s not your fault, who would have ever guessed that salespeople are that big of assholes? Or that there would be a wedding dress place that only sells to a certain size and that’s it?”

************  
When they got home, Tom knew Carey had been holding herself back other than the few tears she had let fall at the restaurant. So after she had taken off her coat and shoes he walked behind her into the living room and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Baby girl.” Tom kept his voice soft and low. She kept her back to him for a few moments as he watched and felt her body start to shake. He put his other hand on her other shoulder. He heard her say something but couldn’t hear her. He slowly turned her around to face him.

“What did you say sweetheart?”

The look on her face broke his heart.

“I’m not trash. Who the fuck does that bitch think she is that she has the right to decide who’s trash and who isn’t?! She doesn’t even know me! And if she says that shit to peoples face what the fuck does she say in private?!”

She got angrier the more she spoke, full on yelling at end. 

“I am so sorry she said that to you Care Bear. You aren’t trash, never have been and never will be.”

He pulled her to his chest and just held her as she cried herself out, rubbing her back and randomly kissing the top of her head, wishing he could take all her pain away. 

***********  
A few hours later found Carey in bed with her laptop going over the questionnaire. It ended up taking two hours to fill out, going much deeper into what exactly Carey was looking for in her dress, asking her what she knew for sure she did not like and what she did, what she thought she might like and what she would be willing to try even if it had been listed as a do not like. 

There was a whole host of multiple choice questions that did not have a right or wrong answer to them, it was all about Carey’s personal opinions. 

She picked out a wider variety of dress colors than she thought would be available to her and was thrilled that pink was an option. She also had to put what she thought might be her choice for her shoes and what hairstyle she might want to go with. 

Carey was impressed. 

While she had filled everything out Tom had busied himself with making a nice romantic dinner. He did not even want to temped himself with look at any of Carey’s answers. So when Carey came down stairs Tom had set their dinner up in the living room with candles everywhere and music playing. 

“What’s all this for?” 

Tom smiled at her shyly “Well I wanted to do something special for you after your horrible day.”

Carey’s heart melted. 

“Aww babe, thank you. But you did do something special for me,you got your suit dresser lady to help me. But this is super sweet.”

Tom had made sure to make her favorite dinner, chicken fettuccine Alfredo.

The rest of their night was just spent relaxing, Tom wanted to take all her upset from the day completely away. After dinner he put Carey into a hot bath filled with lavender, then helped her poor boneless body get into bed and was glad she was asleep in no time. 

Emma had been texting with him throughout their day, telling him what was said to Carey. By the time they got to the third shop he was livid and had to stop himself from going there and giving them a piece of his mind but he did not want to risk embarrassing Carey.

Tom watched her sleeping and just hoped that things would go more smoothly in finding her dress. Tom couldn’t help but picture her in different styles, thinking that she’d look fantastic in all of them of course. 

Tom thought he had it pretty easy when it came to the wedding, all he had to do was get a suit in the right size and the right color tie, making sure his groomsmen did the same and he was done. He remembered something a female co star had said about women feeling pressure at finding the perfect wedding dress, because almost everyone remembers the dress above all other things at weddings, and no woman wanted to be remembered for wearing a bad dress. 

Tom honestly would have married Carey at the registers office with her wearing her old jeans and favorite hoodie if that’s what she had truly wanted. But there was a part of him that was very excited, he could not wait to say I do in front of everyone they knew, he wanted the would to know that he was hers for the rest of this life and even into whatever was beyond. 

*********

“Aw Luke, how thoughtful of you man. It’s been so long since you’ve brought me flowers!”

Luke and Carey both laughed as Luke carried in the biggest bouquet of flowers she’d ever seen.

“Well I hate to disappoint you Thomas but I’m afraid that these are neither from me or for you. These are for Carey.”

“Me?”

Luke nodded and handed Carey a envelope. 

“Apparently there were costumers that heard what happened yesterday and after you left, they not only complained on your behalf but they also tweeted about it. These flowers are from the owner of the bridal shop who contacted me this morning saying how extremely sorry they are. There was a right angry group of people on their Twitter defending you. Here let me show you.”

Carey looked at Luke’s phone stunned as Tom got behind her and looked before taking his phone and looking himself. The woman who had witnessed everything had tweeted about the whole incident and tagged the shop and Tom. Carey couldn’t believe the thousands of responses all standing up for her with only a few here and there saying that Carey should have known being heavily tattooed with pink hair would cause others to treat her poorly but they’d been shut down immediately. 

They had also mentioned how Diana had completely put the saleswoman in her place and everyone commented about what a badass Momma Hiddleston was. 

Tom had tons of notifications when he logged onto his account from everyone showing support for Carey from fans and other celebrities. 

“I’ve been getting calls from news outlets since last night want to know if you have anything to say Carey, and even a few have asked for full on interviews with you, and just you. 

“The owner of the shop had these dropped off at my office this morning after she contacted me, she had asked if there was any way she could talk to you directly but I said no. After talking to her I do think she honestly feels bad about what happened, I’m sure the bad press doesn’t help but I think she cares more about the way you were treated in her shop.”

Carey remembered the envelope she was holding and opened it. It was a beautiful card that the owner had written in, Carey read it aloud.

“Dear Miss Slater, I wanted to say that I am deeply sorry for the way you were treated in my shop, it was extremely rude and deeply uncalled for. Please know that her words do not in any way represent our shop, or me as the owner for that matter. I think all women and brides individuality should be celebrated, it should be a wonderful part of their wedding day as well as every day of their lives. I have let the saleswoman go, as she truly thought her comments were acceptable and it scares me to think how many women she has spoken to in the same manner as she did to you over her years of employment. I hope whatever dress you do choose brings you joy and true happiness, and I wish your marriage be full of love, light and decades of happiness.” 

Carey was speechless. 

“So what would you like to do Carey? I can put out a statement, or you can look over who would like to interview you, if that’s what you’d like to do. It’s all up to you.” 

Carey just looked at Luke for a moment before she looked at Tom who shrugged at her.

“Maybe look over who it is asking for an interview love. Maybe you saying something can make anyone who’s been in this kind of situation before feel a little better.”

“But I’ve never given a real interview before to anyone.”

Now it was Luke’s time to speak. “And that my dear is why I will be there, and dare I say not being able to keep a certain someone from coming along as well.” 

Cary frowned “But I’m not one of your clients Luke, I know how busy you are.”

Luke just smiled at her “You aren’t a client no but you are my friend Carey and as such I could never let you go into something like this alone.” 

Carey looked over who had asked for a an interview and in the end, she told Tom and Luke she’d rather just make a little video to thank people for their support and have Tom put it on his Twitter page. 

“You know, I’m even more glad now that you set up a private fitting for me with Claudia. I had no idea anyone at all had seen and heard what happened and to be completely honest I had absolutely no idea there had even been other people in the shop with us it seriously never even crossed my mind. I don’t want to think someone would take pictures of me in a dress and post it but I kinda can’t say they wouldn’t either.”

“Well that’s understandable I think, you were focused on finding a wedding dress and I have to say Carey you handled the situation a hell of a lot better then some people would have.” 

Luke agreed “Yes you definitely handled it very well. I think though that it would be best from now on to try to remember that there is always going to be the possibility that people know who you are now so I think you should start noticing your surroundings, not that I think you will ever do something horrible in public but maybe just take a moment to take stock of others are around. When a situation comes up and you are alone or out with a friend I want you to call me or Tom right away. The public does have some interest in you Carey, and they always will as long as Thomas here can keep his fans.” 

She knew Luke was right, she really did need to start paying better attention to her surroundings. 

Carey nodded then went to take a moment to make sure she looked halfway decent before having Tom hold his phone to record her.

“Umm hi everyone, I just want to say thank you to every single person who came to my defense. It really means a lot to me that you all felt the need to speak up about what happened. I’m happy to say that the owner of the bridal shop sent me a gorgeous bouquet of flowers and a wonderful card apologizing for what happened. The saleswoman who was so rude has been let go, so please don’t like boycott the shop or anything. 

“I also just wanted to say that it’s okay to not like tattoos, if you don’t like them cool, don’t get one. But I can’t help but think that it’s sad that even in this day and age people can completely write someone off as trash just because of what they choose to do with their body. Since I first started getting them I have had many rude and if I’m honest, hurtful things said to me by complete strangers. I think all of us need to remember to just be kind, and ya know if you can’t say something nice to someone then maybe just, like, keep your mouth shut? Anyway thanks for all the kindness you have sent my way and know that it is deeply appreciated. Have a great day.” 

Tom stopped recording “That was perfect love.” 

She smiled back at him “Thank you. Now. How would you boys like some lunch huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happens to Carey at the third bridal shop actually is based on something that happened to me when I was looking a w wedding dress myself, at a David Bridal. I am heavily tattooed like Carey and tried on a dress that showed not only the tattoos on my arms and chest but the large tattoo on my back, it covers my upper back from the bottom of my bra strap all the way up to my neck at my hair line and is shoulder to shoulder so the entirety of my upper back is done. It is a large portrait of my Mom when she was 10 with her favorite flowers surrounding it with a hummingbird on my neck. The very rude saleswoman who wasn’t even helping me looked at it and in a very shitty tone said “You know we sell cover up kits” I turned to her and said “Are you saying my mom is ugly and needs covered?” She just looked at me like she wasn’t sure what to say. Finally she said “Well no one wants to look trashy.” I looked at the lady actually helping me and asked her to help me take the dress back off and got dressed. I made sure to tell the manager what had happened and that I’d have probably bought my dress there if it hadn’t been for her rude staff.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not wait to show you guys the dress I picked out for Carey!!!

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?!?”

The entire room all burst out laughing at Carey’s reaction as they watched her run across the room and hug her mom for all she was worth, both of them crying.

“Well Tom called me last week and yeah, here I am. He set it all up.” 

Carey pulled away from Kim and looked at Tom as fat tears rolled down her face. 

“You did this for me?”

Tom gave her that boyish smile that she dearly loved as he nodded.

“I thought, well I know you wished she could be here so I called her after I’d set this up for you. I’m sorry I lied to you this morning.” 

Tom had left the house early that morning saying he had a meeting, Carey thought absolutely nothing of it because truthfully Tom had more meetings then most CEOs as of late, he’d been in talks to do a play from January til March. And even with handling all that, he’d not only set up Carey’s wedding dress fitting, he’d also pulled off surprising her with her Mom being there. She wrapped herself around him tightly.

“I love you so much! I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you but I’m so glad I do.” Carey was practically sobbing with joy. No one had ever done anything so thoughtful for her before. 

Tom just held her tightly against him and rubbed her back. 

“I love you to baby girl. I’m so glad I was able to pull this off.” 

Carey let go of Tom and turned around.

“Dude thanksgiving is like, in two days. How did you get away with coming here and everyone not rioting?”

Kim just laughed and waved her hand “Oh I told all those hooligans they’d have to wait, my baby girl needed me more than they do.” 

“You started making stuff before you left didn’t you?”

Kim giggled and nodded “Well yeah, I wasn’t about to leave them to cook, are you crazy? But I can only stay here til 5 then it’s back on a plane for home.” 

Tom wrapped his arms around Carey from behind.

“I need to go sweet girl, I honestly do have a meeting now. I’ll have my phone on me on vibrate so if you need me just text me.”

Carey turned to hug Tom then pulled him out of the room and into the lobby. When she knew they couldn’t be heard or seen she looked up at Tom. 

“Just wait until tonight Daddy, I hope you’re up for what I already have planned.”

Tom pulled back and smiled so widely every tooth in his head was showing. He was surprised that Carey wasn’t blushing after she’d called him Daddy so he knew she was serious. He growled back at her. 

“I’m going to be hard as stone for the rest of the day little girl.” 

Carey just smiled sweetly “Well I guess that means you should get home as quickly as you can then.” she winked at him before kissing his cheek “I love you babe, see you tonight.”

Carey went back into the fitting room smiling like a loon.

“Are we ready to begin dear?” 

Carey looked at Claudia and smiled.

“Yes! Let’s do this shit!”

Over the next three hours Carey tried on a very wide variety of dresses. Claudia was amazing, getting multiple sizes for Carey to try on and making sure the entire time she was having fun. She played music, made sure they had snacks and something to drink. 

Carey realized quickly she did not like A line styles, it didn’t look good on her short body. 

She loved the princess/ball gown styles a lot more than she ever thought she would. 

She also realized that she really had a thing for sparkle. Rhinestones and crystals made Carey happier then she thought possible. 

She had been worried that with her breasts being so large that something strapless was out of the question but actually it wasn’t true at all. She found that if the dress was a corset top it stayed in place just fine with a really good stiff strapless bra. Claudia also reminded her that tape would also come in handy. 

When Claudia mentioned Carey’s high heels helping with her height, Carey laughed “Oh I’m not wearing high heels, I can’t walk in them to save my life and I’m not going to try now. I’m going to wear a pair of blue glitter Converse.” Everyone in the room laughed “Oh Carey that’s perfect for your something blue! What a wonderful idea! And you don’t have to worry about your feet hurting! Tom is going to love that.” Emma was right, Carey knew had heard from countless women she’d met say their feet had hurt them for a few days after their wedding. 

Three and a half hours into trying on dresses, Claudia carried a very large white garment bag into the room and smiled at Carey.

“Now I know you haven’t been to sure about the mermaid style of dresses but I’d really like for you try this on, if you please. I think you’ll look better in it then you think. You really do have a wonderful figure my dear.”

Carey thought it over before she nodded “Well, I might as well try it on right? And I trust your judgment.”

Claudia lit up and clapped her hands together. “Splendid! Now I want to put you in this one here.” She held the garment bag up and turned to walk towards the dressing room. 

She wouldn’t let Carey look at the dress of at herself in any of the mirrors around her. Hell she wouldn’t even let the poor girl look down. When she’d finished doing up the back she walked Carey to just outside the room everyone was waiting in. 

“I want you to count to 5 then come in alright love?” Carey nodded and took a deep breath. This dress must have been really something with the way she was acting. 

Everyone was talking when Carey walked in to the room. Claudia smiled and cleared her throat, causing everyone to turn and look at Carey and gasp.

“Oh my god Carey!” Emma looked like she was ready to cry. 

Carey looked to Diana and Kim, who where crying, both women with their hand over their mouths. 

Finally Carey turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was stunned by what she saw. 

“Holy fuck” Carey whispered as she looked at herself. The dress was a beautiful light pink that was a bandage style mermaid dress that hugged every single inch of her body, giving her the perfect hourglass shape. It was more comfortable then she thought a mermaid dress would be and was easier to walk in then she thought it would be as well. The bottom part had a lot of fullness to it with multiple layers of gorgeous tule that Carey really loved.Beautiful crystals created a foe belt around her waste. 

Claudia stepped beside her and smiled.

“Well Mrs. Hiddleston, what do we think?”

Carey smiled so big her face hurt.

“Oh Claudia. This is it. This is THE DRESS. Thank you so much for your help.” Carey was trying to control the flow of tears but wasn’t successful. She turned to get a good look at the back.

“My ass looks incredible!” Carey turned to her Mom “Do you see how good my ass looks?! Wow.” 

Kim just laughed at her “Yeah it does look good Care Bear. That dress is perfect on you.”

Diana smiled “Toms heart is going to beat right out his chest when he sees you.”

Claudia explained to Carey there were a few adjustments that she wanted to do it would fit even better then it already did, wanting to adjust the over all length of the dress. Carey hated that she had to take it off, she wanted to wear it for the rest of the day. 

She really hoped Tom would love it, she wanted to look as beautiful as possible on their big day. There was a small voice in her head that she tried to push away saying that she just hoped she looked like she was good enough for someone like him. Carey would remind herself though that she obviously was good enough or he wouldn’t have asked her to marry him in the first place. 

***********  
Tom had made sure to have food at the ready for when all four ladies were done. He really hoped Carey found her dress,especially since Kim could only stay for such a short amount of time. He really could not wait to have her come back so he could spend some more time with her and really get a chance to her to know the woman who was going to be a big part of his life.

Tom loved watching the four most important women in his life laugh their way through lunch.Carey looked like she could burst with joy at any moment while showing her Mom pictures of what they had picked out for the wedding so far as well as pictures Carey had taken of the castle and hotel. 

That afternoon when it was time for Kim to head back to the airport Carey couldn’t help but tear up at her mom leaving. Tom put his arm around her and kissed her head.

“Love I know you’re sad but you can use the car and take her to the airport.”

Carey looked up at Tom.

“I can’t drive your car Tom.”

Tom just chuckled at her. “Yes you can darling, I put you on my insurance.”

Carey laughed “No seriously I can’t drive your car, I don’t know how to drive a stick.”

Tom looked at Carey like she was insane.

“How do you not know how to drive a stick?”

Carey smiled and laughed at the look on his face. She pointed to herself “American member? You member.” 

Tom laughed at her “Yes dear, I member. Okay so I will drive your Mother to the airport” he leaned down closer to whisper to her “But I must say, you drive my stick perfectly darling.” 

Carey giggled and blushed, “Stop it! Our Moms are here!”she whispered harshly. 

Tom just smiled at her as he patted her on the ass. 

Tom drove Emma and Diana back to Emma’s then took Kim to the airport while Carey took a shower and got ready to surprise Tom, hoping he’d like it.

*********

The house was dark when Tom came back home. He yelled a “honey, I’m home!” when he shut the front door. When he didn’t see her in the living room he went upstairs and walked into their bedroom. 

“Care...”

Toms words died in his throat as he laid eyes on her standing in the middle of their room, wearing the schoolgirl outfit she’d worn in the Volbeat video. Her hair was in pigtail braids and she’d even put on thigh high white socks with a black pair of boots.

Carey felt Toms eyes roam over her as he looked her up and down. She stood giving him a shy smile with her hands behind her back, nervously playing with her fingers. 

“Hey Tom.”

Tom rubbed his lips with his right index finger for a moment.

“Hello Carey” he was already so hard it hurt.

“Um my mom went out again,she didn’t say when she’d be back so I thought I’d come keep you company since I’m done with classes for the day.”

Tom smiled “Oh? How is school going for you?”

Carey blushed “Uh it’s going.......”

Tom took a few steps and was in front of her, he loved the way her tits looked pushed up out of her shirt. He could tell she couldn’t button the first three buttons even if she had wanted to. 

“You know your Dean called last week, saying you have been missing assignments, showing up late, and you failed a few tests. Would you care to explain to me why little girl?” 

Carey looked down at her shoes for a moment. “Well I just, been you know really busy and I forgot I had a few assignments.”

Tom shook his head in disappointment at her. “Oh little girl.”

Tom slowly started to circle her as his eyes danced over her gorgeous body. Tom circled her twice and finally stood behind her, his body pressing tightly against herself as Tom took hold of the tops of her arms and made Carey shiver as he close to her ear. 

“You have been a rather naughty girl, not turning in your homework, clearly not studying like you should. I think you need to be punished for your own good, don’t you little girl?” 

He felt Carey shiver. She always did anytime he ever said anything about a punishment and Tom always loved her reaction. 

“And I think you need Daddy to punish you so you can do better. What do you think little one? Does Daddy need to punish you? I think you need a good hard spanking, and you are going to be a good girl for Daddy and take your punishment like the good girl I know you can be. Aren’t you sweetheart?”

Carey just nodded her head, being so turned on that she couldn’t speak. Staying behind her Tom pushed her towards the bed before he got down on his knees in front of her and removed her boots. He sat down with his legs spread and patted his thighs. “Down you get baby.” He took her hand and helped her get into a comfortable position. He flipped her skirt up and looked at her ass before he started removing her lace panties. Carey’s hands went behind her and grabbed his hands “What are you doing?!”

“You didn’t really think I’d spank you with your panties on did you?” Tom chuckled at her darkly, sounding more like Loki then Tom. “I know you’ve never been so, exposed in front of your Daddy before but it’s completely fine sweetheart, nothing to be embarrassed about.” Carey let go and put her hands back in front of her and gripped the blanket. “Now since this is the first time Daddy has had to punish his baby girl I think 10 spanks is a good start. Are you ready?” 

Tom put his hand on her bare ass just to rub it but Carey jump like Tom had hit her, causing him to laugh. Carey said she was ready, buried her face and let out a deep breath. Tom let her breathe in and exhale more time before he gave her the first snack. She didn’t really have to pretend like it hurt because it did, making her cry out. Tom rubbed her right cheek again for a few minutes before his giant hand came down hard on her opposite cheek. 

Thankfully he didn’t prolong the spanking like Carey knew he loved to do and once he had delivered the 10th blow her ass was a gorgeous shade of red. Tom slide his hand down and cupped her pussy, she was drenched just like know she would be. He gently stood her up and whipped her the tears off her face. “Daddy is so proud of you baby girl. You did so good for Daddy. I think my baby deserves a reward for being so brave, don’t you?”   
Carey sniffled and nodded her head giving Tom a small “yeah” as she stood up as best she could with her panties around her knees. 

Tom wasted no time grabbing her and pushing her onto their bed in her front. He laid his body over hers and spoke into her ear “Does Daddy’s baby want fucked? Is that what you need my Princess?” Carey nodded “Oh god please” she had never sounded so desperate before in her life, she was pretty sure. Tom left hand took hold of throat from the front as his right hand came down on her abused ass, making her scream.”Ask the right way” he growled, making Carey’s stomach tighten. “Please Daddy!” 

Before Carey could even blink Tom was deep inside her, fucking her like his life depended on it. He let go of her throat as he stood up and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back as Carey moaned loudly and begged for more. After a few more minutes Tom pulled out of her and flipped her over, going right back to fucking her hard as he attacked her tits, grabbing the front and ripping her bra apart, sucking on her nipples hard in turn. “Fuck yes Daddy!”   
Tom grunted at her “Daddy’s good girl likes being fucked doesn’t she? You love Daddy’s cock don’t you baby?”as Tom started to thrust harder. Carey was having a hard time catching her breath as he pounded her so the best she could do was nod her head and make a “ugh” sound. Tom smiled a over her “What’s wrong Princess? Is Daddy’s cock making it hard to speak?” Tom chuckled at her pitiful whimper. “Rub your clit for Daddy baby, make yourself cum all over your Daddy’s cock Princess. Your orgasms belong to me and I want one from you now.” 

Tom leaned down and bit her nipple, pushing Carey over the edge into a punishing orgasm that had her screaming and thrashing under Tom as the feeling of her pussy contracting around his cock pushed him right over with her, roaring her name so loudly Carey was glad they didn’t live in an apartment. Tom collapsed onto Carey who put her arms around a still clothed and now very sweaty man, making her giggle and him chuckle. It took him a moment before he could pull somewhat off of her. 

“Oh Carey that was amazing love, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Carey smiled as she shook her head no. Tom kissed her forehead before he stood up, coco still hanging out of his pants. He held his hands out to her and helped her stand.  
“Let’s go take a bath baby.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for period blood.

Tom was relieved to finally be home, he’d been looking forward to having dinner with Hemsworth and Elsa, with Carey and Chris finally getting to meet. He walked in and stood in the doorway for a moment before he finally shut the door.

Tom was stunned looking around the house that had been decorated to the hilt for Christmas. He marveled at how she could have possibly gotten decorations up as high as she had, before wondering when she’d bought a ladder that tall. The decor started at the front door, she’d decorated the entry hall, down the hallway where it opened up to the living room with the stairway on the right, decor going up the stairs and onto the landing that was over the living room. She had set up a good sized tree in front of the bay window that looked out towards the street, the window itself framed and she’d also decorated the fireplace and mantle. He knew when he’d left the house at 8 am to head to the theater Carey was still in bed asleep, and from the smell coming from the kitchen she’d also made a delicious dinner. He’d been so busy looking around he’d not heard Carey come out of the kitchen until she put her arms around him from behind. Tom spun around smiling at her.

“So it’s all okay then? I tried not to go overboard.” Carey looked up at him nervously. Tom grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her hard, making sure to smack his lips when he pulled away. “It looks fantastic love! Though I am kind of not thrilled that you clearly had to have a giant ladder with no one here to catch you in case you fell because, well let’s be real your balance is not the best.” Carey blushed and giggled “Weeeell you’re not wrong but I was very careful I swear. What do you think of the color of everything?”

Tom looked around again a few more times before he realized everything was done in gold and black on fake green pine wreaths, all but the tree that was real. All the lights were gold and would twinkle “You have pleased the God of Mischief.” Carey shivered at his Loki voice before she checked what time it was. “We have an hour before the Hemsworths get here, wanna shower with me? And by shower with me I mean fuck me silly against the wall then help me clean off?”

Tom didn’t answer as he took her hand and swiftly marched up stairs with a giggling Carey behind him.

********

Carey had thought that the kids would be with Chris and his wife Elsa, so she had made a separate meal that would be easier for them to eat. Elsa hugged her tightly “Oh that was so thoughtful!” She looked at Tom when she let Carey go “Tom I love her, you picked the right one. Clearly thoughtful, and even more beautiful in person then in pictures.” Tom and Chris both laughed while Carey just looked embarrassed. “Thank you Elsa, I really did get lucky with her.”  
“I love my babies but Momma needs a break. Where’s the wine?”

Carey overcome her shyness pretty quickly, Chris and Elsa had a way of making a person feel like they’d known them all a long even when asking questions. She laughed when Chris asked her what her intentions were with his brother from another mother, saying she just wanted to be apart of his life and make him as happy as he made her.

One highlight was Carey getting out her photo albums to Chris’s complete delight. Chris couldn’t help but take a picture of a very nerdy looking Evans and text it to him, asking if it was really him. All Evans sent back was a “Goddamnit Carey!” When asked how she ended up being his sister, Carey gave a very brief answer saying after her Mother’s death she was sent to live with her Aunt who didn’t actually want her and thankfully the Evans family took her in. She was glad when Chris didn’t ask anything else along that line. She didn’t want to lie to them but didn’t want to tell the whole story either. Chris laughed instead, looking at Tom “Who would have ever guessed that Loki would be Captain America’s brother in law.”

Tom let out a peel of laughter “No one is more surprised by it than me, that’s for sure.” He reached over and took Carey’s hand as he smiled at her “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Talk soon turned to the wedding, Elsa asking a million rapid fire questions about the decor and over all theme, Elsa laughing when Carey looked at her confused and said “Uh, us getting married is the theme, I guess.” Elsa gushed over all the photos Carey showed her of her and Toms ideas and Carey decided that she needed a cheerleader like Elsa in her life.

Elsa asked when they’d start in on the baby making and Tom choked on his wine, making everyone laugh before Carey just shock her head “I’m gonna leave that up to Tom, he is going to have a busy year and it kicks off right after our honeymoon. I think I’d be correct in saying if or when I got knocked up Tom wouldn’t want to miss out on the pregnancy.” Tom gave her a disapproving look “Can you not say knocked up please? It makes it sound like a one night stand or something.” Carey giggled an apology before Tom spoke again “And yes once we get back from the honeymoon I’m going to be super busy with promotions and premieres and filming and Carey is correct I don’t want to miss any part of her pregnancy. I also want her to travel with me and I think we can all agree it would be very hard to do when she would be heavily pregnant. But I have a feeling it will happen when it’s supposed to.”

Chris spoke up next “So Carey I hear tell you have a Loki tattoo.”

Carey blushed “Um yes I do.” She looked at Tom with wide eyes, he smiled at her and shrugged “I just said you were a devoted member of the Loki army.”

Chris put his wine glass down “So, let’s see it.”

Carey laughed hard “Dude I’m not showing you my ass sorry” causing her to laugh harder when she saw the look on Chris’s face. Elsa giggled and stood up, taking Carey by the hand and leading her to kitchen “Come on I wanna see this tattoo.” Chris yelled after them “Oh come on that’s not fair!” before he looked at Tom and smiled “She’s great mate, she is exactly what you need, down to earth. Much better than your last one.”

Tom smiled “Yes she’s amazing, and she’s nothing like Jessica, in anyway. That whole thing was, well I was lonely I think and I let her sweep me of my feet if I’m honest. I certainly didn’t get anywhere even close to feeling for her what I feel for Carey.”

“And how do you really feel about having babies?”

Tom should have known that if anyone saw through him it would have been Chris. He puffed out his checks as he sighed “The honest truth?” Chris nodded “Yep, honest truth.” Tom looked Chris dead in the eye. “If I had my way she’d be pregnant tonight.”

Chris was surprised to say the least, but Tom continued speaking. “I know I said I’m going to be to busy in the coming year and I am but it doesn’t change that I want to start on our family now. I feel like I waited a lifetime already to find the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with that now that I finally have her I’m just, I’m just ready man, I’m ready right now for all of it. With her.”

Chris smiled as he finished his wine.  
“And that my brother is how you know without a doubt that you found the one. The first time I met Elsa I knew, I pictured her with a baby on her hip and I was done for mate. Have you told Carey how you feel?” Tom just shook his head “Not like I should. She’s been rather open when she has had her moments of “baby fever” as she calls it.” Tom gave Chris a massive grin “When she had to get stitches in her chin and was high on pain medication she told me she wanted to have my babies so badly that I made her ovaries hurt.”

Chris’s laughter filled the entire room for a few moments before he smiled at Tom “Look I know you are going to be busy and I get it, trust me I do, but maybe you and Carey should have a real discussion about this. Carey can be pregnant and travel with you and see doctors at the same time, she only needs to go once a month in the beginning anyway, unless you get really lucky and get her pregnant with twins.”

Tom just chuckled and shook his head before Chris continued “I have a feeling Carey wouldn’t care if she had a baby bump on your wedding day either. She made it pretty clear all she cares about is ending the day as your wife.”

Tom was getting ready to reply but was cut off as both men heard an excited shriek and laughter come from the kitchen, followed by Elsa yelling“That’s so amazing!”

“Brother it would seem that my lady is showing your wife her ass.”

By the time the Hemsworth’s had felt both Carey and Tom were borderline drunk. Once the door was locked up for the night Tom turned to Carey with a downright diabolical smile on his face. Carey felt horny and terrified all at the same time as she started to slowly back away from him, watching with big eyes as Tom stalked toward her unbuttoning his shirt. He looked at her like he was going to eat her alive.

“Now that our guests are gone little girl, I believe it’s time I eat my dessert.”

Carey just swallowed hard as she realized she was caught between Tom and the couch. “What, what are you going to have for dessert, Sir?” Carey found herself shaking with anticipation. Tom smiled at her in such a way that she truly had to wonder if Tom wasn’t actually Loki in real life pretending to be Tom. She almost came when his deep voice growled “You.”

Carey screamed as Tom pounded on her, putting her onto the floor and ripping her jeans and panties off her in a second flat. Carey struggled against him, not really trying to get away but she could tell he was up for a bit of play, and she was more than happy to go along with it. Tom ripped the new blouse she had gotten just for the dinner off her and ignored her pitiful face at her disappointment. Before he could rip apart her bra Carey got it off and tossed it. Tom managed to get his pants off enough to free himself before climbing over Carey.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Hmm?”

Carey nodded frantically as she started to beg “Please Sir, please.” She tried to touch him but Tom stopped her, putting her arms above her head and crossed her wrists before she felt his belt wrap around them. The look in his eyes was feral, animalistic. He harshly grabbed her tits.

“I can not wait to see these filled with milk.” His statement surprised her but all she could do was moan in return as he bent down and bit her nipples. “I can not wait to watch your body change, knowing I did it to you, knowing it’s my baby inside you. Knowing everyone who sees you knows you belong to me.” Carey wished she could run her hands through Toms hair, her hands tensing.  
“Fuck yes Sir” she gasped as Tom gave her nipple a very hard suck. His head popped up and he looked down at her “You want me to put my child into you?” Carey nodded vigorously “Yes god yes I do Sir.”

Tom smiled at her as he continued to play with her tits, pulling on her nipples and loving hearing her groan of pleasure. “How much larger do you think these magnificent tits will get? I’m willing to bet they can hold a lot of milk.” He bent down to suckle on her right nipple again and he kept pulling on her left. “I think I’ll have to drink from you love, seeing your tits full of milk will be to tempting to not taste you. Will you let me? Will you let me taste your sweet milk baby?” Carey nodded, she would have said yes to anything he said in that moment. “Oh course you will, your my very good girl aren’t you baby? You never tell me no, and never would would you baby?” Tom slowly kissed his way down her body and smiled as he heard Carey’s breathing getting faster. He brought up her ankles and spread her thighs wide, spreading her open like a frog. He slowly licked each lip of her pussy with the tip of his tongue as Carey watched him. He looked at her questioningly “I wonder how carrying my child will change the way you taste, your scent. I think when I do get you pregnant I shall have to monitor you closely love, tasting you everyday.”

Carey wanted to scream, Tom was driving her insane. She felt like she was going to explode soon if he didn’t fuck her or make her cum. Carey started to whine and wiggle around a little, making Tom chuckle “Is my baby getting impatient?” She whined again and nodded. Tom lurched forward and locked his lips around her clit and started sucking hard, making poor Carey thrash and scream wildly as her orgasm hit her fast and hard. Before she had come back to herself Tom was finally inside her, starting out slow so he didn’t hurt her. He had sure to rub her clit for her so he could feel her grip and clench his cock. Carey looked into Toms eyes “Fill me Tom, cum in me as deep as you can, I need to feel your cum in me.” With her words Tom lost what little control he had as he pushed himself as deep as possible into her yelling her name to the ceiling as he was overtaken with sheer bliss.

Once they were both in bed Carey spoke softly “I have an appointment next week, I’m going to switch to the pill. That way whenever we want to try for a baby it’ll be easier then waiting for the shot to wear off. Is that okay with you babe?” Tom hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead “I think that’s a wonderful idea love.”

********

Over the next few weeks while Tom was at the theater Carey spent the majority of her time getting Christmas presents bought or ordered and checking up on a special present for Tom. In October she had commissioned an oil painting to be done for him and she preyed that it was done in time and that he loved it as much as she hoped he would. It was a silly gift, one that she hoped he would see the humor of.

She had also spoken to her Mom about where she would be spending Christmas that year. Tom always spent it with his family at his Mothers house, Carey always doing the same. In the 3 years she was with Michael he would spend it with his family and had always told her to go spend it with hers. It had always broken her heart a little that he hadn’t ever asked her to come with him or that he’d never asked to come with her but she always pushed it aside. This year she wasn’t sure what to do until Kim made it clear. “Baby you need to go with Tom. You two need to focus on building your lives together and he wants you with him. It’s not gonna hurt my feelings one bit. I’m actually really glad you’ve become apart of their family, means you’ve got more people over there looking out for you.”

Carey still felt some guilt even with her Moms approval so she went overboard on gifts for everyone, making sure to get them all wrapped and ready to be mailed so they’d be there on time, having so many gifts she knew she’d need help getting them to the post office. Thankfully Emma was able to help her. Carey wasn’t shocked when photos of them appeared online within an hour, even a few photos on Twitter from someone who was in the office with them. Carey was just thankful it had all been for the most part positive, focusing on her and her soon to be sister in law clearly being friends. They had also thankfully blurred out Emma’s license plates. Only a handful had found something wrong, like Carey leaving the house in joggers with her hair in a messy bun but thankfully those people had been shut down by others immediately.

Emma looked at Carey confused “Wait since when did you get a Twitter? I thought you stayed away from that stuff?” Carey laughed “Well I technically don’t have one. Luke decided that seeing as how while Tom is busy being the hard working actor that he is, it would be nice to have his work actually promoted by him so Luke thought I could do it. Luke said fans love behind the scenes kind of stuff and who better to do that for Tom then me? He’s still taking an active role in everything of course, I’m not going to post or share anything without his okay and I am not about to pretend to be him on there that’s for sure.” Emma nodded “That will be a big hit I’m sure.” Carey agreed. “And it will make me feel like I’m doing something, like I’m not just following my man around as a tag along you know?”

“Is that what it felt like when you would go out on tour with your ex?”

Carey nodded “Yeah it really did. I would try to do stuff for him but he’d get mad at me for it, saying that he had people who’s job it was to do this and that for him and my only worry was to just be there. I loved seeing the world but fuck me I was bored out of my mind a lot.”

“So Tom was completely fine with the idea?” Emma knew he wouldn’t have been and was proven right when Carey shook her head and chuckled. “Not at all when Luke first brought it up, Tom got kinda shitty about it saying that I was his wife not his p.a. and didn’t he have someone to handle that stuff until I spoke up. Once I told Tom I wanted to do it he made sure I knew he wanted me with him because he didn’t want to be apart from me, not because he wanted me as his assistant. But once I got him to think about it he saw it was good idea. Oh can we stop at the store since we are out?”

When Emma saw what all poor Carey bought she gave her a half hug. “Has it just started or are you in full swing?”

“Just getting started. I haven’t had a period in a long time and I am kinda dreading it. That was one of the great things about being on the shot for me, I didn’t have a full on period I just kinda spotted for a few days and that was it.”

Emma cocked her eyebrow as they walked into Carey and Toms “What did you go off the shot then?”

“Yeah I switched to the pill but my doctor thought it would be a good idea to let my cycle adjust before I start taking them. I just hope I’m not bitchy, that’s the last thing poor Tom needs with him being so busy.”

If Tom wasn’t at the theater practicing and running his lines he was working out so he could bulk up for the role and Carey could already tell a difference in his body. All of him seemed to get wider, his gorgeous thighs thicker and by god that mans ass was somehow even more glorious then it had already been. Tom had already had a pretty healthy libido but with his increased workout schedule it had seemed to sky rocket, with the couple having some form of fun in the mornings before he left for work, and then fun that night before bed, and there had also been a handful of time where they’d had some fun in his dressing room at the theater, the pair both feeling like naughty teenagers as they tried to keep the noise down. Those times though Carey always giggled when she thought about them because they had completely been her doing, sending Tom pictures of her naked or half naked and getting a text back stating that if she was not at the theater within 40 minutes time she would be in massive trouble when he got home.

On the sixth night of her period when Tom got home he found her asleep on the couch with a heating pad and her favorite blanket. He had been feeling guilty the last few days, like he was rarely getting to see her at all. He was grateful for the upcoming full week and a half they’d be getting off for Christmas and New Years and if Tom was honest there was a big part of him that wanted to skip going to his Mums and just stay in the house with Carey completely uninterrupted but he knew he couldn’t.

He took her mug into the kitchen and smiled as he saw a note on the oven telling him she loved him and hoped he liked what she’d made him for dinner. Her period had not been easy on her, the poor girl had zero energy and was in a lot of pain. Tom had thought to maybe call her doctor but after some googling found that the first period after stopping the shot could be a difficult one.

He had almost taken her to A&E when he woke up on the third day and there had been blood absolutely everywhere on the bed and on him. His heart broke as he watched Carey be utterly humiliated at what had happened crying her eyes out. Tom got her up out of bed, undressed them both and got them into the shower. He left her sitting to enjoy the heat while he changed the bedding,got her clean pajamas, got her a new tampon and a clean pair of panties with a fresh pad. Carey made Tom leave the bathroom when it came time to use the tampon but she did admit that his willingness to just jump in and help her had made her love him all that much more. Nothing about the entire thing had upset or freaked him out, he just told her it was natural and that she didn’t have anymore control over it then he did.

Tom ate his dinner in the kitchen going over emails when he heard Carey’s phone ringing. He rushed to answer it so it wouldn’t wake her and then quickly went back in the kitchen.

“Hello?”

“Yes I’m calling for Carey. I need to speak with her, it’s important.” Whoever called sounded very impatient.

Tom looked at her phone screen and saw the number wasn’t saved in her phone. “Well I can take a message for her, she is sleeping right now. Who shall I say is calling?” He heard the caller huff and mumble something before the woman on the phone said “Well wake her up.” Toms voice took a little more of a serious tone “I’m sorry that’s not happening. But like I said I will gladly take a message for when she does wake up.”  
“Well fine then. This is her Aunt Jane, I need her to call me back as soon as she wakes up.”


End file.
